Frozen Forever
by StarFlame7
Summary: Being a royal is not easy. Add ice powers, and a peculiar family and you get Queen Elsa's typical normal day. Even with that, Elsa is learning of the perks and downsides of being a royal. But even more, she is learning to be herself. But what happens when an old friend enters her life again and turns her life upside down? And why is her magic behaving strangely?
1. 1 Children will always be children

**Author's note: Hi, so this story used to be entitled "Frozen Fractals" but after doing some research I found out there was another fanfiction with the same name. So, to avoid any kind of conflict I changed the story name to FROZEN FOREVER. **

**I'm sorry for any trouble.**

**Summary. **

**This year, the kingdom of Arendelle will be hosting the Council of the Realms in which kings, Queens and ministers from different kingdoms discussed matters of politics, trades and alliances. Old and new friends will gather together. And a new rivalry between two young royals will be born as well.**

**Hello Everyone. This is my first ever fanfiction. I do hope you like it. Suggestions are well received. I just needed to write something because OUAT Frozen is over and it got me a bit sad. I really loved that saga. Even though I loved OUAT version I am not doing anything about it.**

**Frozen belong to the brilliant minds of Disney Co.**

"Character Talking"

_Character Thinking_

SOUNDS

**Labels/Texts**

**Chapter 1. Children will always be children**

The whole people of Arendelle were exited for the upcoming Winter Festival. Not only the town's people but other dignitaries from many kingdoms would be attending to the festivity.

This year however, the festival needed a lot more preparation than the previous years. For this year, the kingdom of Arendelle was also the host of the Council of the Realms in which kings, Queens and ministers from different kingdoms discussed matters of politics, trades and alliances.

"For the seventh time, I´m telling you I don't have any idea how the whole eight thousand salad plates got stained with chocolate pudding. And I'm not asking you to clean this mess I'm giving you an order." said a very irritated Kai. "I need everything bright as new and clean for tonight's Opening Ball, please. Her majesty is coming in the afternoon to see everything is order".

After checking the silver and tasting the wine to be served that night, Kai left the kitchen and went directly to the library. After a soft knock in the door he whispered "it´s me, Kai."

The door opened slowly and a little girl appeared. Her hair was blonde and had very bright blue eyes. The girl looked relieved but ashamed at the same time. "Thank you Kai. I'm very sorry I had to ask for your help…" She made a pause while still looking at her shoes. "…Again". She then raised her head and looked at the servant's face more like an uncle to her. "I know you are very busy with the Festival. I know because papa told me. So… I'm sorry". She looked down once again.

Kai smiled. He knew Princess Elsa was taking the whole blame for the "chocolate incident" in the kitchen. It would take at least another cherry blonde Princess by the name of Anna to get all eight thousand salad plates stained with pudding. He admired Princess Elsa for at such an early age acting with responsibility. _But children will always be children. _He though.

"Nothing to worry your highness. I bet you had a lot of fun with your little sister" said while leaving the library.

Elsa looked up shocked. "But Anna didn't…"

"Alas, I must thank you Princess. The kitchen staff needed to learn to polish correctly so this a perfect opportunity to do so. If you must excuse me, I must check on the list of gests for the third time". And with that Kai left.

Elsa closed the door and approached to a bunch of books near the fireplace. "You can come out Anna. Kai help us."

The pile of books moved and a 5 year old Anna emerged from it. Her hair was made a mess, and she still had chocolate pudding in her face and dress.

"I guess I also must thank him later. Now that he found out I'm guilty" Anna said licking one of her fingers filled with chocolate.

"Mhmmm I wonder, why he suspected of you Anna" Elsa said laughing.

"¿Wat do you min Elssa?" mumbled her little sister still licking chocolate from her hands.

Elsa smiled at her sister's bluntness. "Never mind. We better get changed for the Festival before mama sees you in that dress".

The two sisters went to their shared room and got themselves ready for the Ball. Her mother and Gerda arrived just after Anna took a bad. Elsa suspected somehow her mother knew about the incident in the kitchen but she didn´t said anything. So she let it go, and changed into her formal attire: a navy blue dress.


	2. 2 Old friends and new friends

**Chapter 2. Old friends and new friends**

The castle staff had outdone themselves. As Kai and Gerda had planned it, not a single spoon nor ornament were out of place. The guests were certainly enjoying the goods and wine. The kingdom of Arendelle was indeed a prosperous.

The Winter Festival started with a welcome speech from the King of Arendelle. King Agdar and Queen Idun opened the Ball dancing with a Waltz. Soon other couples joined them to the dance floor, and everything was…

"¡Boring!" said Anna playing with a spoon and throwing peas to a cup.

"Anna please." Said Elsa. _But she's right this is so boring._ Being children, even royals, meant they couldn't be in the Main Hall. _A lady, and even more a Princess can only be presented into society until she reaches the age of marriage_. According to what mama told her once Elsa asked.

For the being time, Elsa and her little sister were in the living room. Elsa was reading a book and Anna was playing with the food a servant has brought for them a few hours ago.

"Hey Elsa what do you say if we go to the kitchen and play hide and seek again. I promise I won't hide near the plates." Suggested her little sister.

"I don't know Anna maybe another day." Said Elsa lost in her novel. _I wonder how Cinderella can dance with those crystal shoes._

"Hey you should do your magic here and we can all play." Said Anna reaching a cup from the coffee table.

Elsa turned to look at her sister. "Remember what papa said. No magic when people are here."

"¿But why? He and mama like to play sometimes with your snow." Pointed out the little girl while drinking the content of the cup.

Before Elsa could answer her, the door of the living room opened their parents. But they weren't coming alone. A very tall man was chatting with their father and behind them a young boy with a messy hair.

"Girls, I'd like you to meet someone. This is King Frederik Andersen from Rosendelle." Explained their father as he pointed at the other man. "We studied together as teenagers in the Naval Institute of Corona along with your uncle Alex. The three of us became the best of friends."

Elsa bowed and Anna, well Anna did an Annaish bow. "Frederik this are Elsa and Anna" explained their mother. "Elsa is the eldest by three years. She will turn eight soon on the twenty first of this month. Girls say hi."

"Nice to meet you" Said the sisters at the same time.

"Agdy, I must say…." Exclaimed the man who was wearing a wolf insignia along his medals.

_Agdy?!_ Thought the blonde Princess. In all her life she no one has ever called her father in that way.

"You daughters are beautiful. You should be thankful Idun corresponded your love because they resemble your wife. You my friend, well you are nice but not attractive to the eye. Maybe to a banshee but not the human folk". Both men laughed. It was odd for Elsa to see her father act like so familiar in front of another King.

_He is funny_, Elsa giggled.

King Frederik at first look seemed a bit of scary. He was taller than her father, with big arms. His moustache and hair were thick and dark brown. His eyes were also brown and he had a scar in his left eyebrow that made Elsa wondered if he was actually a King or a pirate. And his wolf insignia made gave him a wild look. But if he was best's friends with his father then she would trust him.

"Well, ladies. As you father was saying I'm Frederik. I also have children but I only brought Derek with me." He said while pointing to the boy who had remained quiet the whole time. "You see my wife Astrid is taking care of our little Liana. And my oldest son, Franz wanted to stay. You see he cannot stand the sea. As soon as he sets a foot on a boat his face turns three shades of green."

"´¿So I guess Franz is not attending to the Naval Academy?" asked king Agdar.

"You're damn right, Agdy as always. Franz is more into politics. But here my boy, Derek he doesn't mind the sea". The man shook the quiet boy hair with affection. The boy looked embarrassed and tried miserably to arrange his dark brown hair. It seemed to Elsa he was really absorbed by his shoes by the moment, because his look was still in the floor.

As if reading the boy's embarrassment, the Queen intervened. "Elsa, Anna this is Prince Derek. He and his father are staying in the East tower as guests till the Council ends."

King Frederik spoke again "Idun I cannot accept your offer. Me and Derek, we can stay in our ship we …"

"Nonsense Frederik!" exclaimed the Queen. "You are like family to us. Besides you and Agdar will be very busy with all the wood trades. Your son can't stay in a cabin for so many weeks, without supervision. He is so young."

The Queen turned to her younger daughter again. "Anna you listen to your sister and be good friends with the Prince."

"Sure..hip…mam..hip…mmma….just…let me finishhhh….my juice….hip" Anna said in a sleepy weird tone.

_Anna what on Earth?! _Elsa gave a puzzled look to her baby sister. She was acting more weird than normal.

Queen Idun looked at her daughter who was having a hard time in keeping her balance. "Anna dear, what in heavens happened to you? Elsa do you know what happened to you sister?" asked her mom while she hold of Anna.

"I don't know mama." said Elsa "She was drinking from this" she said taking the cup.

"Let me see that Elsa" King Agdar asked. She gave his father the cup and he smelled it. "Nothing to worry dear. At least she is not sick. I'm afraid the juice Anna drank is the kind of fermented grape juice".

"Odin's beard! Are you saying your daughter is drunk?!" said the king of Rosendelle in almost in a whisper. "Oh this is too rich Agdy!" He exclaimed. The man was laughing again. But a sever look from Queen Idun made him stop. "Good lord. Agdy your wife's stare can be pretty scary".

"Gentlemen, I must excuse myself for I must take the Princess to her room. I'm afraid she is not feeling well. And darling," she said giving as Elsa and Anna called it "_the look_" to their father. "The next time you organize a Ball, please be sure to remind the servants to avoid giving alcoholic drinks to any of the children". She then turned to Elsa "Elsa, dear, can I ask you a favour?"

Elsa nodded at her mother.

"Could you please show our young guest where his chambers remain." the Queen said referring to the Prince.

Elsa turned to look briefly to the boy whose gaze now remained in Anna. The little Princess was deep in conversation with a painting. The boy was making a funny face too, he looked as he was frowning but at the same time a tiny smile was appearing in his face.

Elsa fought hard not to laugh at the Prince's face.

"Elsa?" called her mother.

"Yes." The older Princess snapped and turned to face her mother. "Yes mama. But which room is his?"

"The one nearest to the library. I bet you know which one that is." Said her mother.

"I do mama."

Queen Idun smiled tenderly at her daughter and then took Anna with her arms.

"Gentlemen, children. Good night." And she left.

The Queen left the room with a sleepy Anna in her arms. King Frederik spoke again. "I must say Agdy your wife is something."

King Agdar just smiled and kneeled in front of her other daughter. "Elsa, did you drank any of the wine by accident?" He looked worried.

Elsa guessed he was worried if the wine could make her lost control of her powers in front of many people. "No papa. Everything is fine"…. "And _will_ be fine."

His father smiled. He understood she was referring to hiding her powers in front of Frederik and Derek. He felt sorry for his daughter, she had to manage hiding her magic until the Council finishes. As a sign of understanding her message he kissed her forehead. He knew Elsa was always careful about her powers and all. But he feared how people could react to her magic. _But for now she is fine._

"Agdy what do you say we leave the children and we go and get some drinks for ourselves. I wish Alex would have come too but after what happened with her daughter he never leaves his castle. Come we shall drink in his name." grabbing Elsa's father by the arm and all of a sudden they left the room.

Elsa and the boy remained there seeing as theirs respective fathers left them. Elsa was starting to feel tired when a voice interrupted her thoughts.

"So, uhm …." Said the boy speaking for the first time. He was a bit taller than her and had the same brown dark hair as his father. But in difference of his father his eyes were dark blue. He had a wild appearance somehow. _It must be hereditary._ Elsa assumed it was due to his messy hair.

"Nice to meet you Princess." He talked again as he took a little bow.

The girl was surprised that the boy would behave more as a royal than his own father.

She took a bow too. She had never felt so awkward in her life. In front of adults she was used to act as a Princess and take bows and everything but in front of a Prince of her age, this was a first.

"Nice to meet you too." she said.

Again they remained silent. Music was playing again and people chatting could be heard from afar.

"So, Shall I show you your room then?" Elsa asked.

"Sure, I mean, yes please." The Prince said.

…..

They had passed the spiral stairways and none of them had spoken since they left the living room. When Elsa led the Prince to the East Tower he finally spoke.

"I know this is your party and all but let me tell you, this ball is as boring as my tutor. Don't you think?" said Derek while he looked around the hall.

She kept walking but her mind stopped.

Elsa could not explain what was happening to her. Part of her wanted to admit that the party was indeed boring. But the other part of her was feeling offended. Her mama and her papa had worked really hard for months preparing for the Council Meeting. Kai has never looked so anxious before. And Gerda had outdone herself in the decorations and food.

And even Elsa and Anna had worked very hard to avoid getting into trouble. Remembering what had happened today at the kitchen made Elsa feel guiltier now. Well at least they had tried to behave.

Also there was the thing about her powers. She had promised her parents she would try her best not to show them. She was really committed to her promises. And it was going to be probably even harder for Anna to play without magic.

"No." Elsa whispered.

"I, I'm sorry. Did you say something?" the Prince asked as he turned to look at her.

"I said no." she said more loudly. She could feel a heat covering her body.

"No, what?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"You asked me if I think that the party was boring. And I answered your question. No, I do not think so."

"Are you telling me you are actually having a good time?" he said as he approached at her.

"Yes" she lied.

"Really?"

She nodded.

"Alone?" he said in a more calm tone. If Elsa didn't knew better she would say he sounded worried.

"I see. No wonders why your sister was talking to a painting. This place is weird."

"What?" she said offended. "We…we are not…weird." As she hid her hands behind her back, fearing the ice would come out suddenly from her hands.

"So I guess this place is just boring then."

"We are not boring." Elsa was starting to get tired of this conversation.

"Prove it." He dared.

"Prove what?"

"That this place. That Arendelle is not boring."

Elsa blinked. "And what would be interesting for you?"

He thought for a moment putting his hand in his chin. Then he grinned.

"This castle looks old. Maybe you have great ghost stories you can share?"

Elsa was about to say _"We have plenty of them."_ But she remained quiet. She actually didn't know if the castle was in fact enchanted. She was angry with herself for not knowing enough about her own country's history. She took an inner note to take "_Arendelle's a History_" from the library later.

"Well?" the Prince said.

"My home is not haunted by spirits." She admitted.

The Prince smirked at her.

"But…" she made a stop to see his reaction. His eyes opened and he looked very interested. "We do have secret passages and that kind of stuff".

"Really?! How exciti….." Derek exclaimed. He stopped and coughed. "Uhm, I mean, that sounds interesting."

Elsa smiled when she saw how hard he tried to hide his excitement.

"Yes. In fact, not even the servants or even papa know all of them." Elsa said proudly.

"Then how can you even know about them?" the Prince asked giving a questioning look. He didn't sound that he was teasing her now. He sounded really interested in the topic. "Do you have magic powers or something?"

Elsa paled. _How could he know? Papa would never tell anyone. _

"Hey… uhm Princess…"the voice of Derek brought her back from her thoughts. "Are you alright?"

"Sorry what did you say?" asked Elsa turning her head towards the Prince.

"I was asking how you learned about the secret passages of the castle." he said looking at her with a worried look. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Elsa spoke finally. "I'm sorry I was just thinking, of…something…"

"What were you thin…?"

"This is your room." She interrupted him. "It has its own washroom and, uhm, breakfast is served at nine. Don't be late or Kai won't be very happy." Explained Elsa as they arrived to the Prince's chambers.

"Who is Kai?" he asked.

"He is the head Butler and Master of the Keys. He likes punctuality, so…"

"I'll be there before nine then." He said as he opened his door and entered it.

He turned around to look at her. His hand was at his hair.

"So uhm, good night." He made a mid-bow.

Elsa held her dress and also bowed. "Good night."


	3. 3 You are in my spot

**Chapter 3. You are in my spot**

The next days had become very boring for Anna. According to Elsa their parents were busier due to the visit of the other nation's guests.

Anna wanted more than anything to play in the Great Hall and build a snowman maybe. But even she knew that would have to wait. Elsa had promised they would play with the snow as soon as everything would come back to normal.

So, in order to lose her boredom the little Princess had now the intention to ask her older sister to play whatever game with her. Elsa was never too busy for her.

The little Princess was trotting around the corridor when she bumped into something and she fell on her bottom.

"Ow!" she said.

She heard a grunt. It was another voice Anna didn't recognized at first.

She opened her eyes saw a boy also sitting in the floor. She recognized him then. He was her papa's best friend's son.

The Prince stood up and so did she.

"Sorry" Anna apologized.

"Me too."

"You are Prince Something of the Somewhere Islands right?"

He laughed.

"Derek." He said. "I'm from Rosendelle."

"Oh! I'm Anna, and I'm from here. Well not here" she pointed out at the carpet "but from here."

"Nice to meet you." He said. "I'm sorry again. See you later."

He was already starting to walk when the Princess shouted.

"Wait!"

He stopped to look at her.

"Uhm, I was about to ask Elsa if she wanted to play. Do you want to play with us?"

"Me?"

"Duh, yeah you."

"Your sister would not mind?"

"Elsa? Are you kidding? She is the kindest person ever."

"Uhm…"

But Princess Anna would never take a no for an answer. And she grabbed him by his arm.

"Come on. Let's find Elsa."

And the two of them ran along the corridor.

...

_**Thought the first remnants of the first assessments of residents in the fjord are registered since the third siècle before Christ, the land of Aren Dal would not be founded and named Arendelle until the siècle fourteenth when all the land lords joined forces in the War of the Fjords.**_

_**It was not until the coronation of King Olaf the First (siècle sixteenth) that the capital of Arendelle was set at the corner of the region, in the main Fjord. It was also his Majesty King Olaf the First reign that the construction of the Royal Castle took place.**_

_**With the finest materials, the Castle was built to become the city's most attractive piece of architecture, and to also become the home of the Royal family. The King, being a lover of mazes and puzzles, added to the Castle a set of passages that would communicate almost every chamber of the building. Unfortunately the original planes and designs of the set were lost along many other documents in the Great Fire of 1789 (see Chapter XVII) that took place during the reign of her Majesty the Queen Ingrid.**_

"Elsa!"

The blonde Princess who was sitting in the corner of the window raised her head. She met a pair of blue eyes.

"What is it Anna?"

"What are you doing?"

"Just reading a book I just got out from the library."

"Great!"

Elsa raised both her eyebrows in surprise. Since when did Anna found it great that Elsa was reading a book?

Her sister must have understood her unspoken question and smiled.

"You can read later. Now we can play."

Elsa could never say no to those puppy eyes her sister would always made when she wanted something.

"Alright." She said as she closed her book. She would read it later. "What do you want to play?"

"Something we can play with three people."

"Three?"

"Yeah. You, he and me of course."

"He?"

"Hi."

Elsa turned and for the first time noticed there was actually another person in the room. It was the Prince of Rosendelle.

"Hi." She said.

She wasn't that willing to play with him. They hadn't speak much to each other since the first time they met. And she was sure the _"Could you pass me the toast please?"_ and _"Can you tell me where the washroom is?"_ could not be considered as conversation at all.

"So any ideas of a game?" asked her little sister to her.

"Uhm." She wanted to say that she would prefer to play only with her but she didn't want to be rude to the boy.

"Maybe" said the voice of the boy.

Elsa and Anna turned to look at him. He was rubbing his hair as he spoke.

"Maybe what?" said Anna excited.

"Maybe we can play hide and seek?" his statement sounding more of a question than a suggestion.

"Hide and seek! Yay! Elsa say yes!"

_Again with those puppy eyes._

"Sounds fun Anna." She said smiling.

...

They had been playing for a while when Anna's turn to count came once more. Elsa felt kind of relieved that it was her sister's turn now. When it was her turn she would always find her sister kind of quickly. Anna needed to learn to stop giggling while hiding.

The other reason that she felt relieved that it was Anna's turn to look was that she would finally remain in a hiding spot in more than three minutes. She didn't know how he'd do it but the Prince of Rosendelle had a natural talent to find her.

She was starting to get sick of being found so quickly by him. When her turn to count would come she would start to look for him as quickly as possible. But when his turn would come, he would find her in less time and so on.

_At least this time he can be caught first._

Elsa entered the painting room and looked for a place to hide. Then she saw a hiding spot under the green sofa.

Pleased with herself she ran to it.

But as soon as she arrived the Prince got there at the same place.

_Where did he come from?!_

"Sorry" he said.

"Me too." She admitted.

"You are in my spot." He said.

"This is my spot." she said at the same time.

_Wait what?_

"I think you don't get it. This is where I'm hiding." She explained.

"No it's not. You are the one who doesn't get it. I saw this place first." He argued.

"No you didn't. And I chose to hide here. You can find somewhere else."

"What if I don't want to? Maybe you can find other place instead?"

"What? No!"

"Well I'm not moving." He said crossing his arms.

"Well, me neither." She said also crossing her arms.

"TEN! READY OR NOT I'M COMING!"

Both of them jumped. That was Anna's voice. And it came from the other room nonetheless.

_I don't care what he says I'm hiding here._ She thought as she put herself in her knees in order to crawl under the sofa.

But as soon as she tried to get under, her head bumped into something hard. His head.

She turned to look at him. He was also in his hands and knees, crawling under the sofa.

"Hey" she whispered. "Go somewhere else."

"Nay, you go." He whispered back.

"Where are you?" Anna's voice was coming very near.

Maybe it would be wiser to find another spot but Elsa would not permit him to keep the hiding spot and let him win.

It seemed the Prince was thinking something similar since he also fought to enter under the sofa.

At the end both the Princess and Prince managed to get under the sofa. Not without trying to earn as much space from the other as they could.

"Ow! My hair" she said in a low voice. "Get off!"

"Only if you move your skirt from my shoes!"

"Maybe if you weren't so stubborn." She said frowning at him.

"Me?" he laughed. "Look who's talking."

"Didn't your parents told you to be a gentlemen?"

"Yes they did. But only if she happens to be a lady. Not a weird girl who likes boring parties and can't accept that I saw this place first."

"You can't prove that."

"Yes I can. I decided this would be a fine spot ever since we started playing. So it was already reserved since then."

"You cannot do that."

"Yes I can. I saw it first so I win."

"I live here." She said.

"So?" he said raising an eyebrow.

"So I win. Since you say that the first one to saw this spot wins, then that'll be me. Since I live here. I've been in this room before."

"Ah,..I..." he mumbled.

Elsa gave him a half smile. "Check mate! I win."

"No I win!"

Elsa and the Prince blinked in confusion. None of them had said that. If it hadn't been one of them then…

"Anna?"

"Hi." Said the cherry blond Princess.

The Prince got out of their hiding spot and so did Elsa.

Anna was jumping in the sofa making funny poses in the air. "I won, I won! I found both of you at the same time. That makes me the better."

"The best" Corrected her both and Elsa and the boy.

They turned to look at each other. But before one of them could say _"I said that first!"_

Anna jumped and landed in the middle of them.

"Really what were you thinking? A whole castle and you two chose to hide in the room next to where I was. And under the same sofa. And I bet your voices arguing could be heard by Jill in the Kitchen."

Elsa wanted to say something but the happiness of her sister and the realization of the foolish thing she had actually done made a laugh escape from her lips.

Another person's laugh was heard too. It was the Prince's.

They stopped for a moment and looked at each other. Somehow they both understood what they were thinking without words.

Suddenly they both started laughing.

The only one who didn't seem to understand what was happening was poor Anna who was looking from her sister to the Prince.

"Weren't they fighting a few minutes ago?" the little Princess wondered in a low voice.


	4. 4 Better than the best

**So I want to say thank you to my first reader **WAEGirl (hi, You are awesome: D)

.** As a symbol of gratitude I decided to upload more chapters today. Right now I've written at least 19 chapters, but they might need some modifications yet later so that's why I will upload just the ones that are already ready to be published.**

**Chapter 4. Better than the best **

Ever since Derek had arrived to Arendelle everything had been so different from home.

It felt strange to go sleep late without his brother Franz warning him he would lose his eyesight by so much reading. It felt weird her mother would not startle him from behind holding a comb in order to arrange his hair. And it felt strange to him, that his sister's Liana would not ask him for a bedtime story.

But what felt even stranger, was the fact that he hadn't had so much fun ever since his aunt Rosemary had lost her glasses when he was five. Derek laughed at the memory. That time, his aunt had confounded a pig from the stables instead of her fat husband uncle Oleg. She had given a kiss to the poor animal who in return had kicked her directly to the mud.

"What are you laughing at?"

Derek came to reality when he heard that voice. Princess Elsa's voice.

"Nothing just something I remembered."

The girl in front of him rolled her eyes.

"So? Who goes first?" he asked.

"You can go first." Said another voice. It was Princess' Anna.

"Okay. I'm ready." He said as the blond Princess handed him the book.

The Queen of Arendelle had suggested the game to them at breakfast that day. She had said, she used to play that game when she was a little girl. And so here they were.

He put the book over his head and started walking. The rules were simple but the game itself was quite difficult. All you had to do was walk as straight as possible and keep your balance. The person to reach the farthest place without dropping the book wins. Simple.

"_Simple my as…"_

"_FREDERIK!" had yelled both the King and Queen of Arendelle at the table._

"_Asparagus." his father had corrected._

Derek knew what her father would really say. He was already used to his sailor vocabulary. And if he hadn't been educated by his mother he would also be yelling the same curse as his father. The game was difficult but still the Prince was enjoying it. Arendelle was indeed a weird place, but fun.

Ever since they had played hide and seek about two days ago, they had been playing games in the afternoon before dinner. He never used to play that much with his own brother and sister but with the Princesses of Arendelle it felt different. Princess Anna was the definition of fun and innocence. Her older sister, Princess Elsa was, well she was difficult to define.

Derek couldn't put into words how Princess Elsa was. She was polite and graceful. She was quiet most of the time but she would always look happy around her younger sister. But, she also had the ability to upset him somehow.

Ever since he met her, he had found her very mysterious. She got upset when he'd declared the party had been boring. Which it was. She had been very annoying when they played hide and seek too. He felt he was the best at that game but she turned out to be pretty good too. So he had started to hurry to find her quicker. But as soon at that would happen she would beat his time and find him faster. And she had been so stubborn when she decided to hide in his spot. That place under the green sofa was his spot.

And then they had ended up laughing. Laughing, for Odin's sake.

So since that day, it was no strange that they had started to compete in almost everything. What seemed to be a game for Princess Anna, it meant something very different for him and most probably for Princess Elsa too. It meant war.

She would always try to beat him. And so did him.

_This time I'm going to beat her. I'll reach the wall. You'll see. Almost there._

He laughed imagining her defeated face and…

_POOF!_

A deaf sound made him stop.

_What was that?_

"Prince Derek. Your book fell!" said Princess Anna in a singing tone.

Derek looked down. In front of his feet remained the book entitled "The Enchanted Chants of Andalasya by Nancy Tremaine" with the cover of a forest and a squirrel.

Derek then noticed where he was standing. He had advanced at least three quarters of the room. At least twenty steps were missing to reach the other side of the room.

_Oh well, it's actually not that bad. I bet she can't reach this far._

He was beaming proudly.

"My turn!" yelled Princess Anna as she put _"The Importance of the Second Breakfast by Kili and Fili" _over her head with at the same width of Derek's book. The three of them had agreed to use similar books to avoid cheating. At least Princess Elsa's suggestion proved that she wanted to play fairly against him.

Princess Anna started walking in a fast pace. To the Prince surprise she managed to reach very far until her excitement made her jump and her book fell open showing a drawing of a small man with pointy ears setting the table.

"Good job Anna" congratulated her older sister. "Pity you didn't pass Prince Derek. I was hoping for it."

Derek's gaze met the blond girl's face. She was not showing many emotions so he couldn't decipher if she was teasing him or not. But he still felt the urge to snap at her.

"Let's see if you can be the best" he dared her.

Princess Elsa frowned at him but didn't say a word. She straightened her back and took her book without looking at it. She put it over her head and started to walk.

The moment she started to walk she looked like another person. She was pacing not as fast as her younger sister but not as slow either. She resembled her mother, the Queen of Arendelle.

She passed her sister not without turning to look at her and giving her a gentle smile. The book remained balanced over her head.

After that she kept walking until she was standing at the same level of him.

She turned to him slightly. She didn't gave him that gentle smile she had gave to her sister. But she did smile at him, which surprised the Prince. It was a small smile; almost an imperceptible turn of her lips.

Derek felt something weird in his stomach as she smiled at him.

Then as soon as she did that, she took one big step ahead of the Prince. And …

_POMF!_

Her copy of "_Genovia's Manual of the Good Manners by Violet Mia Renaldi" _hit the floor.

"You see, I do not need to be the best." Said Princess Elsa as she picked her book and turned to look at him. "I just need to be better."


	5. 5 Friendship is magic

**Chapter 5. Friendship is magic **

_**Not only in Arendelle but almost in the whole region of the North, myths, prophecies and living magical creatures had been part of the popular culture of the Arendellians.**_

_**For instance, one of the most popular beliefs of this myths is in fact related to the Arendelle Royal Family itself. It is said, that there was once a young boy that was pure of heart and held a free soul. In one of his many quests, the boy found himself in a Valley far from the Village. In this so called Valley of the Living Rock, the boy saw a creature trapped in swamp yelling for help. With no hesitation, the boy jumped to the swamp and saved the creature's life. In the act of saving the creature, the boy had lost his father's sword forever in the depths of the swamp. The creature, who introduced himself as a rock troll, granted the boy with a gift for his act of bravery and pure heart.**_

_**What happens next in the story differs from one region to another. Some people say that the boy was granted with some magical powers. Another version of the myth actually states that the boy had been tricked by the creature and being cursed for eternity.**_

_**But what makes this bedtime story one of the most popular within the Arendellians is that some people believe that the boy was a real person in fact. And not any person but the soon to be King Eirik the Fair (siècle eighteenth), known for his good heart and great ability with business. It was during his reign that Arendelle became a prosperous nation by starting to export ice for the first time (to learn more about ice trade policies read Chapter XXII The Ice Business: Exportation Policies set at the Council of the Realms).**_

_**The first ever celebrated Winter Festival was held by his Majesty King Eirik the Fair in order to honour the ice harvesters' work for the reign. Nowadays the same Festival is celebrated every year in the month of December as tradition.**_

Elsa closed her book and sighed. The mention of the Council of the Realms in her book made her think about her parents. The first week of the Council Meeting would soon come to an end. Soon her parents will have a time for themselves and maybe if her papa wasn't that occupied Elsa could ask him to play chess with him.

Also she missed to use her powers to play with Anna. At night she would conjure some snowflakes in their shared bedroom so that her sister would feel better. Deep inside it made Elsa feel better as well. When she let the snow appear she felt as she had released a deep breath she had been holding for a long time.

On the other side, she couldn't complain that much. She had been playing every day with her sister and it had been fun. Even if that annoying Prince had also been playing with them too.

"_He's not that bad."_ Had said Anna one night.

Indeed he was not that bad. He was kind to Anna and smart too. But still, every time they would met they would end up arguing or competing.

"_He is annoying." _She thought.

Elsa shook her head. She was supposedly reading her book but instead she was thinking about…

"Uhm, Princess Elsa."

Elsa closed her book and turned to look at the source of the voice. It was him.

"Prince Derek. Hi."

"Hi. Uhm." He passed his hand through his spiky hair.

"What?"

"Er… I kind of need your help." He said.

Elsa raised both her eyebrows. Was he actually admitting he needed her help. From her.

She put the book aside on the couch and stood in front of him.

"What do you need?"

"You see. I was playing with Princess Anna hide and seek."

Elsa frowned "I'm sorry I'm confused."

"Well. The thing is I cannot find her."

"So? She must be hiding really well."

"I thought that at first. But, that was about fifteen minutes ago. I'm starting to worry."

The room suddenly became colder and the fire in the fireplace almost ceased.

Elsa took a deep breath.

_Calm down. It's been only fifteen minutes. Nothing to worry about. She must be hiding very well._

_But the Prince can find anyone in less than five._ Told her inner self.

_True. We better find her._

After a few seconds the room returned to its normal temperature.

"Blurr. It would seem Loki himself had entered the room." Said Prince Derek.

Elsa was speechless. How would she be able to explain the sudden change of temperature?

"I hope you don't mind I close the window."

"What?"

"A cold breeze just entered the living room, so I closed the window." He said.

"The window. Yes the window." Said Elsa feeling relieved.

"So will you help me find Princess Anna?" the Prince said.

_Oh right, Anna!_

How could she forget about her sister?

"Yes. Let's go!"

...

Princess Elsa had suggested to split in order to find her younger sister. They had looked everywhere in the upper levels.

So that left the ground floor. The dungeons was out of the question; the Chapel was closed. The gardens and stables were too cold to be outside; and the West Wing was where the Council's Meeting and Royal meeting took place, so also discarded.

The blond Princess had gone to look at her father's study and the Great Hall. Derek would be searching at the Paiting Room and the Kitchen.

"Anna?!" he whispered as he entered the kitchen.

To his surprise no one was inside, except a middle age woman, who was sleeping in a chair with a half-peeled potato in her hand.

_Probably everyone else is serving lunch for the Council Members._

Derek looked under the table and inside the some boxes. No sign of Princess Anna.

He saw another room at the far corner of the kitchen. There was a label on the door. It read: **Storage Room Personal Authorized Only.**

Derek guessed it would be probably be closed but as his hand rested on it the door opened.

The Prince entered, it was dark and humid inside. There were plates spread all over the floor and many boxes were also on the floor.

After meeting Kai, he could never dream this place could be managed by the same person. That man was a control freak.

_This place is a mess. _

There was no way Princess Anna could be hiding in here.

As he was turning his back a weak moan made him stop abruptly. Was that a ghost?!

He didn't dare to turn. He wanted to run but his legs felt paralyzed.

The moan was heard again, but this time he could formulate some words.

"Ghh…elf"

Derek turned to look from the source of the sound.

"Ghh…elfp.."

_Ghelp? Help?!_

"Oh my God." He gulped as he rushed to the source of the sound and started to remove the plates from a bundle he now guessed it was Princess Anna.

"Princess Anna?! Can you hear me? It's me Derek."

"Ugh." Was her response.

"PRINCESS ELSA! I FOUND HER! WE'RE IN THE KITCHEN!" he yelled, wishing the other girl would hear him.

After removing so many plates. He saw what it looked like a shoe.

"ANNA!" it was Princess Elsa's voice.

Derek turned his face as he saw as a flash of blue and white entered the room and felt as a cold wind passed next to him.

He had to blink twice to see what had happened, but all he saw was Princess Elsa along his side removing at a demon's speed plate after plate.

He resumed to help her too.

Soon they found the young Princess in a state of half consciousness.

"Anna!" Elsa yelled as she put her sister over her lap.

Derek saw the little Princess' leg in a weird position.

_Oh, this is bad._

"Stay here with her. Don't let her move that leg. I ... I'll get some help."

Derek ran to the entrance of the kitchen to find the still sleeping old lady.

"Uhm. Mrs. Whoever you are? Uhm, ma'm?...Oh that's it…Lady wake up!" he said as he pushed her a bit.

"Wha..what? The duck is served Gerda…" she said as she started to go back to sleep.

"MISS!" Derek yelled. "Princess Anna is hurt. She needs help!"

"Princess Anna?! Hurt?!" said the now very waken cook.

"She needs help. Please. Princess Elsa is taking care of her in the Storage Room, But Princess Anna's leg. I think it's broken, Miss."

"Oh Gods!" exclaimed the cook. "Listen boy, er I mean Your Highness, go fetch Kai or Gerda or the King or the Queen I'll go assist the Princess in the meantime."

Derek nodded and started running as fast as he could towards the West Wing, where possibly every important people in the castle would be at this moment.

He found Kai before he reached the West Wing. He was talking to a servant something about his shoes.

"I'm telling you Ivan, polish them until you can see you own reflection and if I ever …"

"Sir! Please… it's Princess Anna!" Yelled Derek almost out of breath.

Both men turned to look him at once.

"What is it Your Highness?"

"She's…" he coughed. "Hurt." He took a deep breath. "Kitchen….Plates."

Soon the head butler turned to the other servant. "Go find the physician and tell Petyr to fetch the Queen. URGENT!"

Derek could not believe how fast Kai could be. He arrived at the kitchen faster than him.

Finally, when he arrived to the kitchen the old lady was nowhere to be seen. A fat lady and Kai were putting Princess Anna on the table in the middle of the room. Princess Elsa was alongside her, and she looked even paler than her sister. She turned to look at him.

_Did her face always looked so blurry?_

The skinny lady, Gerda he though her name was, said something to him. But he couldn't hear a thing because a buzzing in his ears.

She started to approach to him. But everything was starting to look blurrier and he had started to feel dizzy. Little stars were starting to appear out of nowhere in his vision.

"..rince D..errreek" was that Princess Elsa's voice? He was not sure.

He turned to look at her. His vision was filled with black spots and some shiny blue eyes were looking at him. Was it his imagination or everything was starting to feel colder and colder? Maybe it was his head playing him funny games.

"Someone grab him!"

"Derek!"

And then everything went dark.

...

The sound of the grandfather's clock made the Queen of Arendelle notice how late it already was. It would seem that the last two hours had never happened at all. But the slight aroma of pea soup coming from the kitchens confirmed the opposite; soon it would become dark and dinner would be served.

Queen Idunn was about to open the door to the living room when it was opened from the other side. From the room emerged one of her most loyal servants. She was a middle aged woman holding a tray with an empty mug.

"Oh, Your Majesty" the woman vowed. As she closed the door behind her. "Sorry for asking, but me and many others were wondering about the state of Princess Anna."

The Queen smiled tenderly. "Agdar is taking care of her right now. Doctor Hausen said that she didn't break her leg but her ankle did blended. Nothing that some months of rest can't fix."

"Thank goodness!"

"But Gerda, I thought you would be at the kitchen by now."

"My apologies Your Majesty, I was indeed there not quite a long time ago. But Princess Elsa then came and …"

"Elsa?"

The head of maids nodded. "Yes Your Majesty, the Princess told me that the young Prince had awaken. So I came to bring him some hot chocolate."

"I see. So is the Prince is still in this room or shall I find him in his chambers?"

"He's still here. Princess Elsa is with him right now."

"Is she?" the Queen asked even more curious as she raised both of her eyebrows. _So here is where she went after Anna fell asleep._

"I'm as surprised as you are You Majesty. After all they are always fight …I mean yelli…I mean discussing…"

"It's fine Gerda. It is no mystery that my daughter and the young Prince relationship's is not as friendly as the one their fathers' have."

"Exactly Your Majesty. That's what I thought, but…" Gerda whispered at her.

"But?" the Queen whispered too.

"Why don't you see it for yourself Your Majesty?"

The other woman opened the door slightly so the Queen could get a glimpse of the room. As Queen Idunn inspected the living room her eyes stopped by the fireplace. What she saw made her feel surprised at first but then she felt herself smiling.

Elsa, her daughter and Derek were sitting the carpet by the fireplace. They were looking at some old book. The Queen recognized the book, it was the same that Elsa was reading the other night before bedtime. It was a book about the history of Arendelle. Not a typical book for little girl some would say but her daughter was anything but typical. She was way more intelligent than many children of her age. But to find out that Prince Derek also shared the same interests was beyond belief.

_Since when two seven year olds are so interested in history?_

The voices of the children echoed in the room.

"What if we turn left then?" it was Prince Derek's voice. He was pointing to some drawings in the book.

"Hmmm. I must admit it's a good idea. Then if we turn right, we might end up in the Observatory Tower." Said Elsa as she moved her finger in trough the drawing.

_What are they talking about?_

"I told you I can also get great ideas. But why right? Wouldn't it be easier if we just took this tunnel over here?"

Elsa denied with her head.

"First of all, your idea wasn't that great, it was just the most logical path. And how many times do I need to tell you. We must avoid that tunnel if we can. Remember that one leads most probably to the drainage."

"So?"

"Do you really want to go down there?"

"You already told me there are no ghosts. And if there were I'm not scared. Are you scared Princess?"

"I'm not scared. I just don't fancy getting dirty and smelly like you want." She said turning to look at him frowning. "By the way…" the girl said as she bit her lip "it's Elsa."

The boy opened both his eyes. "Al right, no drainage, _Princess_ _Elsa_" he said making emphasis in the last two words.

Elsa looked down and started to play with her hands.

"No, I mean." She mumbled. "Just call me Elsa. Please. Being called Princess makes me feel weird sometimes."

The boy's mouth opened wide. "No way! I also don't like to be called Prince all the time. Prince this, Prince that. My brother doesn't mind it but I hate it."

Elsa giggled. He followed her.

"I thought I was the only one too." He said.

"Me too." She said as she turned the page from their book.

"Then I must ask you, no, plead you to call me by my name."

"Sounds fair." Elsa nodded. "I...I also wanted to thank you."

"For what?"

Elsa looked at him. "Don't be silly. For saving Anna of course."

"I didn't do anything. All I did was faint." His tone was sad.

"Just because you lost your breath after running to seek help. So thank you Prin.. I mean thanks Derek."

He smiled at her. "I still think I didn't do anything, but you're welcome Elsa."

They both smiled shyly.

After a moment of silence the boy spoke.

"So" he rubbed his hair "Why we not take that route again?"

Elsa half smiled as she rolled her eyes. "Why are you so annoying?"

The boy smirked. "Why are you so stubborn?"

In no time they would return to their fighting again.

But instead, both children stopped frowning at each other and to the Queen's surprise they started laughing. They didn't look like a Princess or a Prince, just a girl and a boy becoming friends.

Feeling guilty for eavesdropping in the children's conversation Queen Idunn closed the door once more as quietly as possible.

She turned around noticing for the first time that Gerda had already been gone. Probably back to the kitchen.

The young woman smiled as she looked up deep in thought. She and Agdar were starting to get worried about Elsa since she had to handle with her powers for the whole week. She was planning to ask her daughter if she was feeling fine. But instead she found her chatting animatedly with a new friend.

_I'm glad you made a friend Elsa, you deserve a normal life as anyone else._

As the Queen remembered the main reason she had come downstairs she laughed.

_Oh, well. I think I shall thank young Derek for saving Anna later._

And she decided to return to her little girl's bedroom to give company to her husband.


	6. 6 Partners in Crime

**Chapter 6. Partners in crime**

Elsa woke up earlier than usual that morning. It had been a week since the Festival had started and today was the final day of it. The Council Meeting would end until the next day. That meant their parents would be busy all day with final preparations. For the last days she had been spending some time with Derek and Anna. The three of them had spent so many hours eating chocolate, playing hide and seek and just playing. To her surprise, Elsa had found in Derek a friend and a rival. Derek could jump higher but Elsa could finish a book faster; they were tied in who could remember as many flags and symbols of royal families; she was better at Geometry and in Math but he was better in Geography and Astronomy. They'd competed in almost everything: even they'd tried who could eat much chocolate (although Anna would always beat them both).

Remembering her little sister Elsa turned to look at her still sleeping. She felt pity for Anna. The last time she'd played hide and seek (one of Anna's favorite's games apart from building a snowman) didn't ended quite well.

_Why did she hid behind the plates? Again? _Thought Elsa while arranging the covers over her sister. And it was all thanks to Derek that she was now safe.

_Poor Anna, she got injured just before Christmas time_. Her mama had told Elsa that Anna needed rest. At least Elsa and Derek would read stories to Anna in the afternoon before dinner.

The sound of the grandfather's clock from the living room made Elsa get dressed quickly and she took the piece of parchment that was standing near the old book "_Arendelle a History_" and left her room quietly. She then went to the library. _Today is the day_.

...

For the last week breakfast at the table has been quite amusing for young Elsa. She was used to her parents and Anna. But now that the guests from Rosendelle were staying for the Council Meeting and also for the Winter Festival, things had been quite different. The royal family of Arendelle now had breakfast and dinner with the Andersen's. Except for Anna who had to eat in their shared room due to her injury.

"…and then poor Alex had to wear a pink shirt for a whole day." chanted King Frederik one of his many stories about his years in Naval School along with King Agdar and Elsa's uncle in law King Alexander of Corona.

The adults were enjoying themselves and remembering the good old times. Elsa was sitting in the other side of the table. She was anxious for the little adventure she and Derek had been planning for that afternoon. And she was happy her powers had been at ease as ever.

Suddenly she felt something little hit her hair. She took a look at it. It was a pea. She then looked up and met the "Wolf's" stare –the way Elsa called Derek when he looked up to no good. She'd came up with that name for his wild hair and family symbol.

"How are you doing?" he whispered so that the adults wouldn't listen.

"Nervous" admitted Elsa. She could feel ice forming in her hands. Lucky she had both of them under the table.

"Don't worry it'll be all right" Derek said once again smirking.

She relaxed a little and the ice disappeared. _Again with that mischievous look. What if they suspect us? _

As if her mother had read Elsa's mind she asked both the children in the table. "Elsa, Prince Derek what are your plans for today?"

Elsa gulped and Derek who was drinking his carrot juice started to cough.

Suddenly the temperature of the room decreased slightly. Elsa knew that her parents knew the reason was her. Oh she was in trouble.

"Well we…" Elsa looking at her mother. Her father and King Frederik were all looking at her. Even Kai who was standing next to the door was paying attention to her.

_Is this what it feels to be a Queen? To have all eyes over you? How can papa …. _She could feel the ice forming in her hands once again.

"We are staying in the library." Said Derek quickly.

"Oh really?" asked the Queen of Arendelle raising an eyebrow.

Elsa turned to look to Derek trying to send him the message: _She's not buying it._

"And then doing some exploring around the castle. We are hunting ghosts." Derek added quickly. "Right Elsa?" He gave her a _Help me here!_ look.

Elsa took a deep breath and talked. "Yes mama. The other day we were reading The Canterville Ghost story and we were wondering if this castle has spirits too". Elsa said as calmly as possible. An assuring look from Derek told her she did it well.

"Ghosts? Here in the Palace?" wondered Derek's father. "My boy, I don't think …"

Elsa could feel her father's stare at her. _He noticed the cold. He must be worried now. I must control it._ She tried to calm down and the room soon started to feel warm again.

"Well you two…" Her father said calmly, referring to the Princess and the Prince. "Just be careful, the castle is not a playground. We will be occupied the whole day arranging the last details for the Council Meeting so stay out of trouble." He then smiled to her daughter. "I want a full report of your quest by dinner."

"Yes papa." Elsa felt relieved at her father's comment. The temperature of the room had completely returned to be warm again and no traces of ice in her dress could be seen.

"Yes sir, we will." Derek in the most serious tone he could conjure.

The Queen took her husband's hand and both shared a smiled. For the last days Elsa had shown improvement in controlling her powers and had made a new friend apart from Anna.

Soon breakfast was over and Elsa and Derek excused themselves. Elsa would spend some time with Anna playing with their dolls. She even conjured a bit of snow by her sister's request. She would meet Derek later in the afternoon. She wouldn't tell Anna though. If by any change they got caught in their mischief Anna would be totally be out of the scolding. The less she knew, the less trouble she gets into.

Now it was up to Derek to get the stuff they needed for Operation Winter Fair.

...

She had arrived punctually at five minutes to four in the afternoon. Elsa was waiting behind the door of the library impatient. After three knocks from the other side she whispered "Who is it?"

The voice of Derek came from the other side "Your partner in crime".

The young Princess suddenly smiled and let Derek enter. "Did you get them?" She asked.

"I was lucky. The skinny, almost mummy like lady barely caught me but If Anna has taught us something is to hide behind the plates can be convenient sometimes" He smirked.

Elsa raised an eyebrow. "First of all, that skinny lady has a name. Her name is Gerda. And she is not that skinny, she is the normal thin. There is a difference. Secondly…." She raised her tone a little bit, but not so much of fear to get caught. "Are you kidding me?! You could have get hurt! Remember what happened to Anna when she slipped and then …"

"I know, I know…" Derek said. "But after all we planned I couldn't give up that easy right?" showing that smirk of his.

Derek was right. After Kai mentioned a few nights ago, today was the end of the Winter Festival. And that meant, the Winter Fair. Elsa always dreamed of visiting the town's fair. There would be games, music, dancing, ice sculptures and …"

"I can't wait to see the fireworks" whispered Derek.

"Me too" She admitted. "And I also want to see the ice sculptures".

"I've never see one before arriving to Arendelle. I saw a swan-like in the Ball the first night we met." Derek mentioned. "I mean, we have ice in Rosendelle but we don't make figures with it. We are better in wood and boats. So yeah, ice sculptures are something I want to see too."

"So returning to the plan, did you get everything?" Elsa asked.

"Yes. I brought sandwiches, chocolate, some money my grandpa gave me before coming to Arendelle and matches for the tunnel" Derek said. "Oh, and some clothes too".

"Clothes?" Repeated a perplexed Elsa "I don't understand why?"

"That is why Elsa, I'm smarter than you. You didn't expect to go around town dressed like a Princess did you? People would recognize us in an isntant. So I took this clothes from one of the maids."

"I must disagree with your intelligence but you forgot adult clothes are too big for us. We are only seven Derek". The blonde said irritated. _Here we go again. _She wouldn't admit it but she enjoyed arguing with him.

The boy's blue eyes were shining with pride. "Not to worry this are her children clothes." Derek put one finger in Elsa's mouth "And before you say it, she will never notice. I promise I will return them late tonight."

Elsa nodded and Derek smiled again. She remained still even after he removed his finger from her mouth.

"So did you bring the book?" Derek asked this time.

Elsa handed him the piece of parchment she had brought with her. "I drew the passage here so that we don't need to carry the whole book."

"Great idea." He said looking at the map Elsa made. "I must admit it you also have brains".

"So is it a tide?" Elsa wondered taking from him the map.

"For now." Derek admitted. "Here, put this on and I'll change into mine" he gave her an old green dress. "I'll go change in the other room. See you soon".

"Alright" said Elsa holding the dress. "Operation Winter Fair starts right now."

"Yeah! Operation Winter Fair is on!" Derek whispered a bit louder, giving her a thumbs up.

….

The sound of the kitchen and the horses outside was he only sound Elsa could hear. Well that and her heartbeat and breathing. She was afraid the sound of her footsteps or Derek's would wake the sleeping guard in the corner.

As if reading her mind Derek took her hand and squished it a bit. He looked at her. His stare returned Elsa the confidence she needed and she smiled. Part of their plan was to avoid speaking by all means. She squished her hand back as a response and they kept walking toward the paintings room.

Suddenly out of nowhere a servant exited from Great Hall but he was so busy trying to keep his balance while carrying a tray of food that he never saw nor hear them when the children hid under the sofa.

_That was close. _Thought Elsa.

Derek looked at her. She could translate that look to "_I know."_

After the servant's footsteps couldn't be heard, they left the sofa and ran as quietly as a child of their age could possibly do. Finally they reached the knight's armor that remained unnoticed by so many in the castle. But not for them. For them it was their key to an adventure.

They both exchanged looks and nodded at the same time. They took the right's arm of the knight and pulled it down. Suddenly a thin and tall portrait of the North Mountain opened. The secret door that, according to their research, lead to the back side of the castle.

Derek took Elsa's hand once again and lit up a match. And into the darkness they went.


	7. 7 Winter Fair is Coming

**Ciao! So, I received a review from an italian reader. And in her/his honour I decided to upload another chapter.**

**Don't worry about your English my friend, I myself am not a native English speaker. I'm Mexican (Hola). And I also speak a bit of French and Italian (but my Italian is not that good :P). BTW It's funny how things turn out but it happens there will be 2 Italian OC's (named in honour of two characters from some fandoms I love) So I hope you like them. **

**Also next chapter will be last to be about Elsa's and Anna's childhood.**

Also Frozen is not mine it belongs to Walt Disney Co.

**Chapter 7. Winter Fair is Coming**

Elsa felt excited this was the first time she ever left the home. She was glad her powers were at ease for the moment. They were standing in the docks near a flower shop. Nobody seemed to care about two seven year olds. It was perfect.

"Elsa" Derek said. "Here. I forgot to give you this." He gave her a cloth. "You should cover your blonde hair. I will use a little hat. That way we will look different as our real selves. And protect us from the cold". He shivered a little while he rubbed his hands.

"Oh right, thank you." _Although I don't mind the cold. Besides the snowfall from yesterday can hide my powers if I lose it a bit._

...

The fair was full of people. Many children were playing and running around, families and couples. Elsa guessed the whole townspeople had attended to the Winter Fair. They were watching the ice sculptures when a blonde boy about their age approached them.

"Hey, ehm…" he hesitated. "You like ice no?"

"Yes!" Elsa answered. _Why wouldn't I like it?_

Well, there's this snowman contest at five noon. You can come if you want to." He said.

"Awesome we ...ahhhh!" Derek screamed and so did Elsa.

A baby reindeer had appeared from nowhere and was holding what looked like pamphlets in his mouth.

Derek took one from the animal. "Uhmm... Thanks? I guess".

As soon as Derek took the paper the blonde boy and his baby reindeer left them.

_That was weird. _Elsa thought.

"What do you say? Should we give it try? Maybe we can win, they are giving prizes and everything." he said happily.

"Sure, why not? It sounds fun. Let me take a look at the invitation" She said.

He handed her the piece of paper and she read it.

_**Ice Harvesters &amp; Associates of Arendelle are pleased to invite you **_

_**to the "Annual So You Think You can Build a Snowman Contest"**_

_**Maximum groups of two people can participate. (Not age restriction)**_

_**First Prize – Two silver watches with the winners' names inscription**_

_**Second Prize – Two pair of skates. **_

_**Third Prize - A family discount in the Wandering Oaken's Trading Post &amp; Sauna**_

_**The registration stand will be located in front of the park. Competition starts at five in the afternoon.**_

"I'm in." Said a very excited Elsa. "Here says that we need to register so I was thinking we should use fake names. Because, well… you know so they can't recognize us."

"Good thinking. But I get to pick your name." Derek said.

"Only if I can chose yours" responded the girl.

"Sounds fair to me. Ladies first" Derek said in a funny tone. Elsa didn't liked the tone. It seemed Derek was up to something.

Elsa thought for a moment and then came up with a name. "How about Wolf".

Derek made a disgust face. "Wolf?! We said names not animals."

Elsa laughed. "Your dad calls you his cub all the time. And you kind of remind me of a little wolf with that wild hair of yours".

Derek grunted. _Thanks a lot papa._

Elsa was having fun teasing him. "Or maybe I should call you Derry".

Derek blushed hard. "Anything but that. Don't you ever dare to call me …that…I hate to be called Derry. My aunt Rosemary calls me Derry". _My father and his big mouth. _

Elsa was having fun buy making him angry. Maybe she should make him get angry more often.

"Alright I'll be Wolf. At least it doesn't sound that stupid." the boy said giving up to Elsa´s suggestions.

The boy then looked at her with an evil smile. "Now is my time for revenge".

Elsa shivered and certainly not for cold. Indeed, it was his turn to torment her. She wondered what name he could came up with to bother her. Wolf, ehem, Derek, cleared his throat and looked at Elsa. _What name should I put her? Grumpy? Goldyocks? Nah, there has to be something that describes her. _

Suddenly a strong breeze made him almost miss his scarf and Elsa's hair to be uncovered. She seemed to enjoy the weather for she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Her blond hair seemed to shine. It seemed what suited her most was the…

"Winter" he said in almost a whisper.

"I'm sorry did you said something?" the girl asked as she hid her hair with the cloth once more. Derek wished she didn't though, he preferred to watch her blonde hair.

He cleared his throat and spoke "I said that your name will be Winter".

….

Her eyes opened wide. _Winter?! For real?! Of all the names he could imagine he picked Winter?! _

And then a thought came to her mind. She paled a bit. _Did he found out about my powers? Don't be ridiculous!_ She said to herself._ It must be a coincidence, just relax before real winter pops up from your hands. Right._

"What?" asked Derek "You don't like it?"

_It's not that I don't like it but…_ "How did you came up with…with that name?"

Derek looked confused while his eyes locked in the docks avoiding her gaze. "I don't know. It just suits you." The Prince suddenly felt embarrassed and started to give glances around the Fair and shops looking for any ideas for another name.

"If…if you don't like it" he started "your other option will be…err…." He was looking everywhere, reading all the signs from the shops. "Found one!" He spotted one in one of the shops."You can be named Adele Dazeem".

"Adele Da-what?!" Elsa asked puzzled "Are those even real words?"

"It is a real name. Look there by the bread post." The boy pointed to a little purple tent.

Elsa turned around and read the inscription that was hanging in the top of the tent. It said:

"**The Wickedly Talented and One and Only Adele Dazeem Divination Post"**

**Enter and find out about your future in love and wealth.**

**Card reading - 2 silver coins**

**Tea reading - 1 golden coin**

**Stars reading (only by night) - 2 golden coins**

**Palm reading (hands need to be previously washed)-2 golden coins**

**For your notice:**

**Not such thing as Crystal Ball Divination is practiced**

**(that thing is as fake as the Wizard of Oz himself. Never trust in that phony)**

**We open/close when the stars say so (or when we say so).**

Elsa finished reading the inscription. _So a name such as that really exists. No thank you very much._

"You know what, I think I'll take Winter as my fake name. I don't think I could ever remember the other one" She said returning her gaze to Derek.

"Don't worry I will remind it to you."

Elsa frowned at him.

"Okay, okay. I get." He said. "Probably I would forget how to pronounce it. But Adele is easy to pronounce isn't it?"

"So Derry what should we do before the competition." She said pronouncing slowly the Derry name.

Derek made that face of disgust again. "Fine, I won't call you that if you stop calling me you know what."

She frowned. "Fine. So Mr. You Know What, have any ideas where we should go first?" She was smiling again. It was really fun teasing each other.

Derek pretended he didn't listen to her and looked at the clock located in the center of the park. "It's your kingdom, you pick. We still have a few little time before the competition. What do you suggest Winter?"

She smiled at her fake name. "Now that you mention it, I always wanted to see the big fountain of the park. Papa once told me about it. He said the legend said if you dropped a coin and made a wish it will come true. But only if you were pure of heart" the Princess said.

"I don't know about you, but today I feel very pure of heart." He said smirking.

"Me too!" the girl said smirking as well.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" He grabbed her hand and they went in look for the fountain.

...

Elsa was grabbing the golden coin Derek had gave her. She was wondering what she could wish for. Maybe tons of chocolate for her and Anna? Or maybe a new novel? She had everything she ever wanted. Her parents loved her and she had Anna. And know she had Derek as a friend. She even had control over her powers. They had increased a little this year but nothing to worry about it.

_If only Anna could be here with us. She could make the wish instead. I really don't need anything._ _That's it! Anna! Maybe If I wish she recovers soon we can build a snowman together._

"So, did you decided what you are wishing for?" Asked Derek playing with his own coin.

"Yes I did." Elsa said giving a wide smile. "And you?"

"About eons ago. You can really be slow sometimes." he smirked.

She frowned "I am not slow".

"Yes you are." He teased "Maybe you should wish to be faster in making wishes".

"And maybe you should wish for a decent comb for that spiky hair of yours." The Princess said.

His face turned read and he passed both hand over his hair. "It's the bloody wind's fault."

"That's a bad excuse. Even for you."

"Fine you win. This time".

_I win all the time._ Elsa thought.

"So, ready to throw it?" She said and he nodded. "On the count of three… One…"

"Two" said Derek.

"Three" both children said and threw their coins.

...

"So what did you wished for?" Elsa asked while she was making their snowman's face.

"Ah ah…I'm not telling." Derek said not looking at her. He was having trouble with the carrot nose. "There!" but the carrot fell to the ground for the third time. "It keeps falling." He said sadly.

"Here let me do it". Elsa took the nose and put it without any trouble. "Why are you not telling me?"

"Not telling you what?" he asked as he watched her putting the carrot nose.

"What did you wish for? Back there in the fountain." Elsa said looking at him.

"Duh! Because it might not be granted if I tell." He said putting the left arm to their snowman while Elsa added the eyes and mouth. "Really Elsa … Sorry, I mean Winter…" he looked around to see if somebody had heard him but everyone was busy with their own snowmen; except from that kid from earlier. He was actually making what looked like a horse with antlers. He couldn't tell.

_That was close. _"Where did you learnt to build snowmen? You have a talent with snow you know. Maybe you should try someday with Ice Sculptures."

…

Elsa didn't know what to do. "Well…you see". She hoped she could tell him. _But papa and mama said to be careful with everyone; even with Derek and his father. _

"Just tell me the secret. I promise I won't tell anyone." Derek said putting some stones in the chest of their snowman as buttons.

Snowflakes were falling slightly. Elsa couldn't tell if the snow was her fault or not but at least nobody seemed to notice.

_Thank God is December. _She thought.

"Secret huh?" she hesitated. "Well, uhm…"

"Yeah, you must have practiced a lot. But I don't think Arendelle is covered in snow the whole year." Derek commented looking at her.

Suddenly an idea popped into her mind. It was a silly idea but at least she would give it a try.

"My secret is that you have to practice with chocolate pudding." Elsa said showing a small smile.

"You have to be kidding me?" Derek said laughing.

"I'm not joking." Elsa said trying not to laugh. "Chocolate pudding is something you will always find in the palace because of Anna and me. The chocolate is harder to play with than snow." The Princess was actually telling the truth. Well at least part of it. She and Anna had tried once to make figures with pudding and at least for Elsa, snow was easier to give the form of a snowman.

"Okay I believe you. It sounds so ridiculous that it has to be true." Derek said "But seriously, what's up with you and Anna and chocolate?!"

"I don't know. We just love it." Elsa said.

...

The bright moon was shining and the night sky was full of the many colours of the fireworks. The smell of cinnamon, powder and forest caused such a pleasant sensation to Elsa.

_So pretty_ thought the blonde Princess looking at the scenery.

"Elsa" the voice of Derek made her turn her head towards him.

Derek was sitting next to her holding his brand new silver watch with care and staring at it. It had been about an hour ago since their return to the castle. After they changed to their normal clothes they had went to the library's balcony to watch the fireworks.

"What is it?" the girl asked. "You don't like our prizes?" She showed him her own silver watch. "Because I do. Now I can never be late to Anna's tea parties."

He smiled at her, then spoke. "It's not that. On the contrary! It was great that we got the first place."

"Then what's wrong?" the Princes was starting to get worried.

"I.. I…"He looked at her blue eyes. He had lost his courage.

"I need to go to the bathroom!" He got up quickly and left her alone.

Elsa's face was blank. _What did just happened? Boys! Oh well, he will miss the last round of fireworks._

…..

Meanwhile outside the library's door a Prince was walking in circles. _Why did I said that?_ He wondered.

If it hadn't been for her they would've never found the secret passage. Also she was the one who suggested their fake names, which came very handy when the judges asked them their names. And at the end it was because of her they had won the contest as well. But most she was the main reason he had had so much fun today.

He'd never needed friends before. He was alright being by himself most of the time. And to show weakness to his new rival was simply too much.

The sound of the last firework made him realize he should be returning soon or she would start asking question he wouldn't like to respond. So he returned to the balcony.

At the sound of his footsteps the Princess spoke but her gaze was at the fireworks display.

"So did you make it on time or do you need a new pair of trousers now?" She was making fun of him.

He took a sit next to her again and spoke.

"Ha, ha. So funny. As it was demonstrated before, I'm the fastest here. So I managed to get there in time."

"I see." She looked at him. She then gave a face of disgust and moved away to her right."Eww! Derek how dare you?!"

"What?!" the Prince asked

"Don't pretend you don't know!" She pointed at his hands. "You didn't washed your hands!"

Realization hit Derek hard. His hands looked any but clean after their activities from that day.

"Don't tell me you never wash your hands when you go to the bathroom?! How unclean."

"I...I…" he didn't know what to say or do.

"I recommend you to take a full bath before dinner." The Princess said while standing up and took her silver watch. "See you there. DERRY!" and she left.

Derek stood up and yelled "For your information ADELE, I just needed to see my reflection in the bathroom's mirror! I didn't use it."

He heard the girl's laugh.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall who is the weirdest of them all?!" Elsa's voice was heard one last time.

"ELSA!" but his voice was lost in the strong sound of the last firework.

...

They were all having dinner in silence. The King of Arendelle was reading some correspondence Kai had brought him while the others were just silently eating. Derek, who's hair still looked wet from his quick bath, was busy trying to cut his steak when his father spoke to him.

"So tell me cub. How was your hunting today?"

"What hunting?" Derek said not understanding what his father meant. He was only a boy; he wasn't allowed to use a sword or bow yet.

"Frederik is referring to your ghost's hunting dear" the Queen of Arendelle explained.

"Oh..." Said Derek looking at Elsa's mother with fear. "That hunting".

…

The young Princess who had been quiet the whole time took a napkin and cleaned her mouth. She knew Derek would forgive about their supposed quest around the castle. But she didn't. She couldn't risk it.

"We had a great time mama." The blonde girl said. "Although we didn't find any ghost we did found a tunnel that communicates the Great Hall and papa's study".

King Agdar looked at her daughter with interest. Maybe he'd never heard of the secret tunnel before? Or maybe he was suspecting of them already.

"Elsa, sweetie did you really found such thing?" his father asked her.

"Yes papa. If you push hard the Arendelle symbol that is behind your throne a secret door opens that will lead you to your study." Elsa explained.

…..

Derek was just quiet. He never saw that tunnel in Elsa's book before. _Maybe she is making it up. But she would never lie to her father. She must have found it by herself once._

"And if you want to go from Agdy's study to the Great Hall?" Asked King Frederik.

…

Elsa smiled. Her plan was working perfectly. The adults seemed more interested in this new discovery now.

"It's easy." The blonde girl said. "In papa's studio there is a book shelf near the window. Among the books there is a collection of thirteen books that correspond to The Olympians…"

"I'm sorry but I don't understand why this is relevant child?" interrupted Derek's father.

"Frederik let my daughter finish. I bet she has an explanation that will illuminate us all." King Agdar said and smiled at her. "Please Elsa, continue."

"Yes papa." Again every eye was on her. But she felt confident this time and not a single snowflake to be seen. _Maybe being a Queen can't be that bad after all._

"I once read in a book that there were only Twelve Olympians. So I wondered, if there is a book for each of the Olympians, then why would it be needed a thirteenth book?" She took a brief pause.

Many gasps sounded at the same time. Derek tried his best to don't sound as surprised as the others so they wouldn't suspect anything. But all he found it hard.

She was enjoying telling the story. "The thirteenth book corresponds to Daedalus, but he is not a God. He was the man about the story of the labyrinth and the Minotaur. So why someone would put that book in there. If you pull that book, the whole book shelf will open and will lead you to a series of tunnels. One of them will lead you to the Great Hall".

…

_Elsa that was brilliant! _The young Prince thought.

Then, King Frederik hit his old friend in the arm.

"By the seven seas Agdy!" He was laughing now. "And I thought you were smartest person I knew. Let me tell you little lady, when the time comes you are going to be a great Queen."

Elsa blushed a little. Then she smiled when she felt her mother's hand on her back caressing her with affection.

"Good job dear." Queen Idun said "It seems you both had fun after all." The little girl smiled to her mother.

"How about you show me that tunnel some time later Elsa." Asked her father smiling.

"Sure papa. Can Anna come too?" the Princess asked.

"Can I come too?" asked king Frederik.

"Of course they can. I can carry Anna in my arms so that she doesn't walk." said the King of Arendelle. "As soon as we finish with the Council we will go on our quest".

"Just like good old times." said Frederik. And then again he began to tell stories from their childhood.

Derek was watching the scene in silence. He then looked at Elsa who was showing chatting with her mother. As if feeling his gaze she turned at him and winked at him. He winked back. He was too proud to admit it to her, but today she had definitely defeated him. _You win this time Elsa._


	8. 8 When the time comes

**Chapter 8. When the time comes**

It was late in the afternoon and Derek was trying to teach Anna to play chess. For the last days Gerda would bring Anna to the gardens to receive Sunlight and fresh air. They were sitting in the little coffee table near the roses and tulips.

Elsa was not with them. According to Queen Idun Elsa had caught a terrible cold and in order to avoid the spreading of the disease the eldest of the Princesses was now resting in one of the gest's rooms by the East Wing.

Today was Derek's last day in Arendelle. For the next day he and his father would be returning their land in the North. He wished he could spare another chess game with Elsa. Or maybe just talk to her a bit.

"Derek what was this piece for?" asked Anna.

"That's the Queen Anna. It's very important to learn how to use it. You see, the Queen protects everyone." The Prince explained

"I don't get it" the little girl said frowning.

"Well, the King is important and is able to move in any direction. But he can only move one step at a time. Instead the Queen, can move to any direction and as many coordinates you want." He explained.

"I see, so the Queen is the most powerful?" Anna asked holding the piece and inspecting her.

"Not exactly." Derek said. "The Queen is powerful but needs the help of the other pieces like the bishop or tower to protect the kingdom."

"And what about this one? It looks like a pony." Anna giggled.

Derek took the piece in his hand and caressed it. This was his favorite piece of the chess set. "This one is called Knight. It is used for…"

"It comes very handy if you want to create very complex and strategic moves that can lead to victory."

Derek turned around and saw his father and King Agdar behind him. It was Anna's father who had spoken.

"Papa! Derek is teaching me to play chaz!" Anna said.

The king smiled at his daughter "Is he?" And turned to Derek. "You like the Knight son?"

"Yes sir." Derek answered. "I like the way it can confuse the other player."

"Indeed. It's a pity though." King Agdar said while examining the piece himself.

"What's a pity sir?" Derek asked.

The King of Arendelle caressed his daughter head while she giggled. "It's a pity that such a rare piece has to be sacrificed sometimes in order to win."

"But you would win." The Prince objected.

The King smiled bitterly. "You see Derek. Chess can teach us how to be better Kings and Queens to our people. Each piece in the set can represent real people from a kingdom. Every single piece has a family that pray for their safety. My father once told me why the Queen and Knight could move different from the other pieces." He took a seat and put Anna in his legs. King Frederik sat in the chair next to his son.

"He told me, the Queen would go herself to lead the battle, inspire hope and most of all in order to protect her people; like a mother would do for her children. The Knight would accompany her as her sword and pillar. Both are able to move almost freely in the field so they can finish the war before more lives are put into risk." The king said in a serious tone. He then smiled to the boy with a puzzled face. "Don´t worry boy. You are still too young to worry about those things. What do you say if we play?"

Derek nodded and they began to play. Although his mind was somewhere else. He was struggling if he should see Elsa one more time.

...

_**As a part of Arendelle's government structure, the Sovereign Monarch counts with the Royal Council's advice for decisions. Members for the Royal Council shall normally be the highest authorities for their respective fields.**_

_**In general the Royal Council Members are:**_

_**Sovereign Monarch, head of state and highest authority of the Kingdom of Arendelle.**_

_**Minister of Church Affairs, represented by the Bishop, highest religious authority.**_

_**Minister of Defense commander of the Royal Guard and Naval Armada.**_

_**Minister of Finance, assessment and resources manager of the Crown.**_

_**Minister of Trade and Communication, coordinator of trade and transport operations.**_

_**Minister of Foreign Affairs, trades and international relationships coordinator.**_

_**Minister of Health Care and Services, Administrator of Health Care Assets.**_

_**Minister of Culture, Research and Higher Education, responsible of the Educational and cultural programs.**_

_**Minister of Labour, manager of the workforce and human resources.**_

_**Minister of Agriculture and Food, assessment of agricultural programs and distribution.**_

_**Although, a Royal Council is recommended to be incorporated by all nine Ministers, the Sovereign Monarch has the free will to decide which members to be his or hers royal councilors. By her or his Sovereign authority, the Monarch can add or dismiss any person to the Royal Council at any time. Animals and unanimated objects had been an exception to the rule, after his Majesty King Hodor sudden death (to read more about King Hodor see Chapter LI King Hodor, The Infamous King of Arendelle). During his short period of reign (1701-1703) the Royal Council members were a cow, three Northern cats, a log, his Majesty's blanket and one sock.**_

_**Furthermore, the Kingdom of Arendelle is also member and founder of the Royal Realms of the continent, which reunite every two years in the Council of the Realms. The original members and founders of the Royal Realms are the Kingdoms of Arendelle, Genovia, Corona and DunBroch. Being an important event dignitaries and ambassadors from all around the continent assist to the Council of the Realms to make essential trades and alliances for their kingdoms.**_

A sighed escaped from her lips as she dropped the book in the bed.

It was already past midnight. Elsa turned her head to stare at the ceiling in her "meantime" bedroom. She was not feeling ill not even tired. If she could describe how she felt at the moment in one word it would be: frustrated.

_It's just bad luck_. She thought. _In all the possible days that I would generate a snowfall over my head it had to be today._

She could remember how she couldn't sleep last night wondering if should tell Derek the truth about her powers before he left. She now considered him to be trusted, even if he could be a bother most of the times but he still had saved Anna.

Ever since she woke up everything was meant to be wrong. She remembered being woken up by a her sister's joyful laughter. Even with her injury the little Princess had managed to leave her bed and start building an ice fort. She couldn't believe the Winter Wonderland that had created during the night inside their bedroom.

_Good thing Anna had been sleeping with extra covers._

Her "recent" room was also covered in snow now. This kind of incidents had happened before, but they were not that frequent. So the Princess wondered…

_Why? Of all the days of the year? Why today?_

Three unmistakably knocks came from her door. Elsa got up from the bed and panicked. She knew who was on the other side of the door.

"Derek" she whispered.

"Psst, Elsa" it was his voice. "Hey are you awake? Can I come in?"

"You can't!" she yelled and regretting her mistake almost at the same instant. What was she thinking? One of the guards could hear her.

"Okay I get it, but do not try to wake the whole castle please."

"Sorry" She said approaching to the door.

"I'm sorry too. And I was only joking. I would never enter to a girl's room. Not even my little sister's." he said. She heard movement from the other side; she guessed he took a sit in the floor resting his back in the door. "Look I just …well … I wanted to… uhm… Are you hungry?"

She saw as a napkin was sled under the edge of her door. She bended to grab it. Inside of it there were two chocolates. Mint Chocolate bars. Her favourites.

She smiled.

She took a sit and also rested her back to the door.

"So how was your day?" she ventured to ask.

"I spent the day trying to teach Anna to play chess."

"Really? How was it?"

"It was fun. I even played with your father."

"I didn't see that coming." She said.

"He plays like the devil. I understand why you play the way you play." Derek laughed

She also laughed.

"Learnt from the best."

"You really are full of surprises. You don't have also magic powers do you?" Derek asked

There was no response.

"Elsa?" Derek asked "Did you fall asleep? Am I boring you?" the boy asked.

On the other side of the door Elsa's breathing had turned irregular. And a bit of frost started to form in the walls.

"Elsa are you okay?"

"Yes Derek. I'm…fine" the Princess answered trying to control herself.

_What's wrong with me?_

"Good to know." Derek said "So how was your day? How are you dealing with the cold?"

"What?!" she yelled but not so loud this time.

"I said. How are you feeling? Your mother told me you caught a terrible cold?"

"Ooohh…" Elsa let out the breath she didn't even know she was holding. She giggled a bit. Most people would never tell, but her mother had also a joking side.

"I slept most part of the day." She lied. The truth is she had spent the whole day staring at the ceiling and reading.

"Sleep is good. I hope you recover soon."

"Thanks." she admitted.

There was silence. They remained silent just enjoying the other's company.

The grandfather's clock alerted them it was one in the morning.

"I better go. We are leaving early and you need rest." Derek said.

Elsa heard how he stood up and so did she. He was leaving. If someone asked her how she felt about his leaving, her past self would probably say that she was actually feeling relieved. But now that it was actually happening she was not so sure.

_Should I tell him?_ She made up her mind. And looked at her hands. They looked normal. Then she looked at her room. Most of the snow had melted since Derek arrival. She had made up her mind.

"Derek?" she said

"Yes?"

"Could … Could you wait a moment? Please?" She pleaded

"Why?"

"Please." She said louder

"Alright I'll wait." The Prince said from the other side of the door.

Elsa ran to the drawer in the room and grabbed a piece of parchment and filled her quill with ink.

"Elsa what's going on?"

"Hang on a second." she responded

"Okay."

Good thing the full moon and the candle provided enough light to see what she was writing.

Derek was starting to wonder if Elsa was playing a prank on him when he saw a tiny piece of parchment coming out from the little space between the door and the floor. He took it.

"Take this with you."

"Should I read it now or later?" he asked looking at it. In the front it was only written:

**To Wolf**

**From Winter**

"Why did you used our fake names?" He was confused.

"Duh, in case someone that is not you reads it". Elsa explained.

"I don't understand" he looked at her. "If you don't want people to know about it then why don't you tell me instead?"

"Because I shouldn't tell you." she said.

"Then don't tell me silly." Derek he said "I am giving it back."

"No wait! I want you to have it. Promise me you will keep it. It's up to you if you read it or not." Elsa said in a pleading tone.

"You are acting weirder than usual you know. But okay, I'll keep it." giving up. "It if makes you feel better. But…." He took out from his pocket his silver watch "When the time comes, I'll open it." He said as he bended it until just a little piece of paper remained; then he put the little parchment inside the watch.

It was Elsa's turn to be confused. "How can you tell when would be that time?"

"I can't." he simply said. "I just know. You weren't prepared to tell me whatever is written here." He grabbed his watch firmly. "And yet, you still trust me with it. I guess whenever the time comes I will read it. Maybe you can tell me in person someday."

"Maybe." The Princess said.

"Your secret is safe with me. It's so safe that I don't even know what it is" He laughed.

On the other side of the door Elsa smiled widely by his last statement. Okay, maybe she was going to miss him a little bit.

"I still don't understand. What if we never see each other again? I might never tell you in person about what is written in the paper." Elsa said.

Derek thought for a minute and then an idea came to his mind.

"Let's make a deal." The Prince said. "I promise I'll tell you what I wished for in the fountain when you tell me about your secret. That way we are forced to see each other again."

Elsa hesitated but it was not a bad idea either.

"Okay I promise." The voice of the Princess said from the other side of the door.

"Till we meet again Adele Dazeem" he bowed and began to leave.

A soft smile appeared in the girl's face. Then she spoke loud enough so he could hear her. "Until we meet again Derry!"


	9. 9 A Queen's duty

**Ahoy my fellow readers. In this chapter there is a time lapse as you will notice. We return to Arendelle after the Great Thaw. Be free to review and also suggestions are very much welcome. **

**Chapter 9. A Queen's duty**

Many things had happened ever since Elsa's coronation took place. In that day her life had been turned upside down in an instant. She was no longer a Princess but the Crowned Queen of Arendelle. Her powers were no secret to Anna nor her people anymore. At first she had ran away from that life and abandoned her beloved sister. She thought she could live all alone secluded in her ice palace. But Anna, an ice harvester, his smelly reindeer and a talking snowman had made her realize she was wrong. Her "unique family" might be a bit broken but still she would do anything to protect it.

She didn't want to abandon her people either. What would her parents think of her for being such a coward? No. It was her duty as the Queen to protect her people and the people she cared the most. Even if they were made of ice, smelled of reindeer or had an obsession with chocolate.

A knock in her door brought the Queen of Arendelle back to reality. She had been writing almost the same invitation to all the dignitaries, royals, ambassadors and ministers that were to attend to the Council. By now she could recite by heart each word of the letter.

"Come in." Said Elsa while she put the Arendelle seal, a crocus, over hot red wax in one of the letters.

"Good morning, Your Majesty" a man entered the study, closing the door behind him.

"Morning Kai. In what can I help you?" she said leaving her quill inside the ink container.

"I just came to remind you about the meeting with the Royal Council that will be held at midday."

"Thank you. I'm aware of it." She noticed how Kai pulled his neck nervously. _He always does that when something is worrying him._

"Kai?" the Queen said looking at him directly. "Is there by chance, anything you are not telling me?"

"Well…" he hesitated.

"Kai please, you can tell me." Her eyes and tone tendered.

"You got me Your Grace. It's about Princess Anna." he finally said it.

Elsa was not surprised at all. "What did she do this time?" she said as she sighed.

"She, err, the Princess can't be found anywhere."

"She probably is playing with the town's children. Nothing to worry about Kai."

"That's the thing Your Majesty. She was last seen by some of the town's children, but when she got missing several children came to the castle reporting her disappearance."

"Wait what?!" the Queen stood. "Have you asked Kristoff or Olaf?"

"The Ice Master and Deliverer hasn't returned from his trip to the mountains and according to some witnesses Master Olaf was also playing with the children and the Princess as well. My guess is that both of them might be together."

"Your guess is probably right." Elsa frowned. "Tell me, has anyone reported anything strange on the last few hours to you or to Gerda?"

"Not exactly Your Majesty, but now that you mention it. Something odd did happen today. The clock of the tower in the city, one of the guards told me that it has stopped functioning all of a sudden." He explained. "That is why I came to remind you about the Royal Council meeting; because you wouldn't listen to the bell of the clock today."

Elsa rolled her eyes. _This sounds just like Anna's and Olaf's doing._

"Thank you Kai. And don't worry I will be punctual to the meeting". She stood up and took all the letters she had been writing that morning.

Before the head butler could say anything else, she spoke. "By the way, would you kindly deliver these invitations to the post office?" She handed him several letters. "I would do it myself, but I have some family business to attend to."

...

Kai took the letters and said "Of course Your Grace. But If I may…"

"Kai, let me handle this." She said smiling softly. Kai stopped. For a moment he couldn't believe that the little girl with blonde girl and gentle smile would become such a beautiful and intelligent lady. The head steward of the palace felt nostalgic and happy at the same time. Kai never though he would ever be able to see that little girl's gentle smile. He was glad everything was different now.

"Oh, and before Arendelle turns into chaos, ask the tinkerer to repair the town's clock as soon as possible. Tell him to address the bill to the Crown's Personal Royal account. And before you ask why Kai, let's just say I have the feeling my sister and Olaf are part responsible for the incident." Elsa said while leaving the studio.

"As you wish Your Majesty."

She was already leaving the study when she turned once more to her head butler.

"I know it will not be easy to handle but, don't go too hard on the staff today if they lose track of time; you know it won't be their fault."

...

Elsa entered her room trying to make no noise. Everything looked normal. She didn't know how she knew it but she had a hunch Anna and Olaf were hiding in her room. But as she entered to her room everything looked the same she had left it in the morning.

_Maybe they are in the stables._

As she was about to leave her room, a deaf sound called her attention. She remained quiet for a moment.

This time she heard some giggling. Elsa's lips formed a small smile as an idea came to her mind.

"They are not here. Pity. I guess, I'll go to the stables then." She spoke in direction to her closet. And closed the door pretending that she had left.

Then she waited in front of her bed.

Not many minutes had passed when her closet's doors opened abruptly and the Princess of Arendelle fell from it. Then Olaf over her.

Elsa smirked triumphantly.

Elsa rested her hands over her hips as she looked at her sister and snowman in the floor.

"May I ask what are you two doing in my bedroom? And what's more, why were you hiding in my closet?" _Is that my purple dress?!_

"We were playing." Said Anna while standing up. "OW! that hurt". She said as she bumped her head in the corner of Elsa's reading chair.

Elsa gave a questioningly look at her sister.

"Anna is telling the truth we were playing with the kids." said Olaf's head. His body was spread around the floor.

Elsa shook her hand and the snowman was fixed in a beat.

"Thanks Elsa" he said giving her a hug. She hugged back.

"No problem." She said. "Now, care to explain what happened with the city's clock?"

"Oh…How did you knew it was us?" said Anna

"As a matter of fact, I didn't knew for sure. But now you just told me it was you. Care to explain?" The Queen said rising one of her eyebrows and took a sit in the top of her bed. Anna sited as well next to her.

"We didn't mean to brake it." The Princess started. "We were playing hide and seek as Olaf was saying. And I thought it would be a good idea to hide up in the clock's tower. You know as I am very thin I could easily hide behind the engines."

Elsa just remained silent. Although she could figure out the rest of the story already.

"And then I found Anna and I won!" yelled Olaf

"No Olaf, it was Odd's turn to count. You were also supposed to be hiding."

"Ohhh.." exclaimed Olaf. "Then how did I found you if I was also hiding?"

"I don't know. That was odd too."

"Odd also found you?"

"No Olaf, what I meant is that you were also odd at finding me."

"My name's Olaf, not Odd."

Elsa cleared her throat, making her sister and snowman friend stop whatever they were doing and turn to look at her.

Anna smiled guilty. "Oops, sorry Elsa."

"Don't worry. I'm just glad you are both fine but I still don't understand what really happened."

"Well, you see…you might find this kind of odd. And I mean odd like odd, not like Odd, who is an actual person."

"I don't get that Odd kid, he is kind of weird sometimes…" said Olaf suddenly.

Both sisters stopped to look at their friend and giggled.

"Okay enough with odd things." Elsa said after they stopped laughing. "Now, Anna please."

"Promise you won't laugh…" she whispered.

"Fine, I promise." Elsa put her hand in her sister's. "You know you can tell me. I already told Kai to send the clock for repair."

Anna smiled at her older sister. "Okay." She breathed. "I was getting bored up there in the clock when suddenly Olaf came. He was insisting that he had found me and I was trying to explain to him the rules of hide and seek. Then the clock arrows started to move and thinking it could be dangerous I decided to better abandon my hiding spot."

"Needless to say that was a wise decision dear sister." Mentioned Elsa.

"Yes, well everything was going just fine when soon I realized that part of my dress was actually stuck between two of the gears and…"

"And?" Elsa insisted.

Anna closed her eyes in embarrassment and spoke "As I pulled away, my dress got stuck even more in the mechanism breaking it. And I … my dress…it got a big hole. And I mean really big. Big as Sven's appetite."

"You mean?" Elsa asked suddenly understanding her sister's embarrassment.

"Yes I was left wearing a dress with a whole big enough for my undergarments to be noticeable." Anna's face was all read. She looked at Elsa "I'm sorry I was so scared that some of the villagers might see me that I quickly took Olaf's hand and we ran back to the Castle. I was about to go inside my room when I heard a guard tell Kai about the big clock was no longer functioning. I got scared. You know how Kai reacts with punctuality. So I, I mean... we ran to one of the only rooms the servants not even Kai or Gerda would ever dare to search."

"Mine." Elsa said. She knew there was another room in the castle forbidden for anyone to enter except for the Queen and the Princess. It was their parents' room. But she knew Anna wouldn't dare to enter there just to hide. Even Elsa only went to that room in very rare occasions. When she needed their presence the most she would go there. Anna would too.

"Yes" accepted Anna. "And so I got changed to one of your dresses here and then we heard someone was coming so we hid in the closet. Lucky it turned out to be you."

"I see." The Queen said. Lucky it was her and not some of the guards or servants. Her sister's underwear was definitely something she didn't want to be a hot topic among the gossip around the castle.

"We are sorry Elsa. I know you are having lots of work to do; being the Queen and all. And also you have to deal those interminable meetings."

Elsa suddenly stood up remembering._ The meeting!_

She hoped it wasn't too late. She wished she had Kai's talent to know the time. He was like a living watch. If only she were like him. Maybe she should buy a portable watch just for the emergencies.

She stopped when an old memory hit her mind. She actually owns a watch. She approached her desk and opened one of her drawers. She took out a little box in which she kept her most precious things. She opened it with the little key she kept also in her drawer. And there it was.

She took it out carefully. So many vivid and nostalgic memories were coming to her. She looked at her silver watch and opened it. Not even knowing a tender smile formed in her lips.

_It still works. _She laughed.

She saw the hour. She still had fifteen minutes until the meeting started.

"Olaf could you make me a favour?" requested the Queen.

"Sure what can I do?" the snowman said.

"Could you find Kai and tell him I found the Princess and to get everything ready for the meeting?" she explained.

"Of course. I'll see you later guys." And he left.

Elsa looked again at her watch again. _I wonder if he still keeps his._

"I didn't know you had a watch. It is very pretty." Anna said curious. "Is that why you are always punctual to everything. I was starting to wonder if you were a living clock just like Kai."

Elsa turned to look at her sister while caressing her watch with care. "Actually it's been a while since I used this watch. Since I had to remain in my room most part of the time I would only use it to see the time I had to go down to dinner. But I stopped using it because…"

"Because you stopped coming down to dinner…" Anna didn't dare to say it. Her face turned sad.

Elsa knew what she meant. She had stopped coming down to dinner since she found out about their parents death.

"I'm so sorry Anna I should have been there with you." Elsa looked at her sister.

….

By the sudden change in the temperature Anna turned to meet Elsa's face. She noticed a single tear coming down of the Queen's cheek. Anna felt sad. Elsa seemed so happy by finding her old watch and then a brief reminder of the late King and Queen of Arendelle had turned her so vulnerable.

"Elsa we've already talked about it. It's not your fault. You were trying to protect me. You were scared to hurt me. And for that I could never blame you." Anna hugged her sister and she returned the hug. The temperature of the room was once again warm.

After separating from the hug both sisters felt more relaxed.

"Thank you Anna. I can't imagine what I would do without you." She was smiling now.

Anna smiled and spoke "You would be fine. But just for the record you can't get rid of me that easily." Both sisters smiled.

...

The meeting with the Royal Council started at least half an hour late. Elsa had arrived five minutes before to the room as she always did. But she never expected that the rest of her councilors would lost track of time since the Great clock of Arendelle was no longer functioning.

So when they meeting finally started Elsa was grateful that at least all of the members of the Council had attended.

"Your Grace, please forgive me, for my tardiness." Said the Minister of Finance as he tried to arrange his spectacles. He was a small man in his forties. At first appearance he looked like a timid and fragile man; but what he lacked in social skills he outnumbered it in calculus. The man was skinny and his only hair was a big gray moustache. He had served to Elsa's father administration; and before that his uncle had served Elsa's grandfather. He shared a fascination for geometry and it was no secret to anybody that he was fascinated by Elsa's snowflakes figures as well. Every time he would see one of the Queen's fractal sculptures his inner child would come out of himself.

"No, apologies needed Lord Rikon. I already requested the Great Clock to be repaired." Said the Queen. "And before everyone tries to apologize about how late she or he was, I think it would be better for all of us to resume into business as soon as possible."

Many exchanged looks but all nodded to Elsa.

"Now, any news about the Southern Islands?" the blonde royal asked.

"Indeed there are, my Queen." Said Lady Eleanor in a sweet and slow voice. She was a very attractive woman who was in her early thirties. Elsa had chosen her not for her looks, though they seemed to be part of the ginger's tools to gain bargains in her favour. The reason Elsa had chosen Eleanor Verden as her Foreign Affairs Minister was because the woman could speak fluently seven languages including some death tongues. She was also commonly known as the Gossip Girl. She knew anything about everything. The only fault about lady Verden was that she just couldn't stop looking herself at the mirror.

"Well?" Elsa said as she set her hands over the table.

"I little birdie told me, that King Henrik has disposed his brother Hans from all his titles and privileges." Said the woman not hiding her pleasure. "And there are rumors that..."

"Ha! That serves right to that son of a b…"

"LADY IRIS!" yelled Bishop Robert who had turned abruptly to look at the person that almost cursed in front of the Queen.

"I was only going to say it serve that right to that son of a biscuit." Said Lady Iris innocently.

Elsa rolled her eyes as she saw once again the typical scolding the priest would give to the old lady. Lady Iris was a very old woman. No one knew for sure her real age, but Elsa could imagine she was quite old since the old lady used to be Elsa's father tutor in History and Culture of Arendelle. And according to her father's anecdotes Lady Iris was already an old wrinkled woman by that time. The old woman might be taking a nap most of the time and her vocabulary might be only proper between marines. But her experience and advice were invaluable. She had even written several books including _"Arendelle, a History."_

"But she is right. That son of a biscuit deserves to be humiliated." Exclaimed the Captain of the Royal Guard. He was a bulky man with blond hair cut in a military fashion. He was a man in his early thirties; impeccable suit and straight posture. An exceptional military in every way. He was setting some tobacco to his pipe as he spoke.

"Uhm, Captain Jorgen." Said the young Queen calmly. "Could you save that smoke for later if you may?"

"Captain, how many times does Her Majesty needs to remind you that smoking is not allowed in the castle grounds? Or do we need to send you back to school again and learn why it is forbidden?" Exclaimed Lady Eleanor as she took the pipe from the man.

"I remember quite well my History lessons Lady Verden. I was first in my class and I graduated with honours." Blurted out the Captain.

"Then Captain, you must recall that it was a forgotten pipe left in the stables that caused the Great Fire we all study about in school."

"I was not going to lit it!" the blond man yelled.

"Then what?!" the woman asked opening her eyes widely.

"I was just going to put it my mouth unlit. It makes me think better."

"Oh don't be ridiculous Jorgen! You are just making excuses."

I was not….HEY!" exclaimed the man. "Give that back Eleanor!"

The woman opened the window and threw the pipe through it. Soon the Captain was standing angry yelling at her. In the other corner Lady Iris was already snoring loudly with her mouth wide open. Father Robert was trying to clean Lady Iris's spittle from his robes. And next to Elsa, lord Rikon was already deep in his world making draws of smiley faces over his notes.

Elsa cleared her throat. In an instant everyone kept silent and took a sit.

"My ladies, my lords. Shall we continue?"

They all nodded.

"Thank you. Now, Lady Eleanor you were telling us something about Prince Westergard."

"Yes Your Majesty, and I suggest we should start calling him, "_former_" Prince Wstergard" said the other young woman as she sent a deadly look to Captain Jorgen "As I was saying, King Henrik disposed his youngest brother from titles and my sources tell me, the King has put Hans under house arrest and given him penal servitude. I recently got an owl with some other news. The message said that he was actually given the task of cleaning the stables of the castle. But the last is just a rumor, I'm afraid."

"House arrest? He didn't sentence him to death or at least send him to prison?" Mentioned the Minister of Finance.

"On the contrary, Lord Rickon" mentioned Lady Iris. "The King of the Southern Islands is dealing this very wisely. Former Prince or not. Hans is still a member of the royal family by blood and the King's little brother. Imagine if it were your own younger brother? Being a monarch is not easy."

"Your source better be right Lady Verden, and that Westergard is enjoying his happily ever after alongside his throne made of horse's sh …"

Lady Eleanor cleared her throat.

"Captain, watch that tongue of yours. Must I remind you, there are three" she looked at lady Iris and rolled her eyes, "I mean two…uhm," this time she looked down at herself, " well, at least there is one true lady in this room. And she happens to be the Queen nonetheless. Believe me when I say this Jorgen, nothing would make me feel happier than seeing that man promoting the new fragance of Eau du Cheval. But," Lady Eleanor took out a small mirror from her purse and started to arrange her hair.

"But?" asked Lord Rickon.

The woman closed her mirror and looked at the man.

"Although my sources are very confinable, these are simply rumors. Believe me, when I get the confirmation I will definitely share the information with the Royal Council."

"Fine, fine." Said the Captain. "I just wish I had the opportunity to punch him. But at least Her Highness sent him flying to the freezing water. Prince or not Prince he's still a monster and every monster deserves worst that a pair of metal handkerchiefs if you ask m…"

There was a sudden silence. Everyone had turned to look at the head of the table.

"Queen Elsa, dear. Are you feeling fine? You haven't said anything in a while."

Elsa blinked as she noticed someone had actually asked her a question.

"I...I beg your pardon?" she said as her eyesight focused on the woman. She noticed everyone was looking at her.

"Queen Elsa, is everything fine?" it had been Lady Iris who was calling her. She sounded worried.

Elsa was about to say everything was fine but noticing the breath coming out from their mouths she knew they would never believe her.

"I, I'm sorry." Elsa apologized as she concentrated in Anna's smile and her mother's hugs.

Soon the room returned to its normal warm.

"Your Grace?" that was Lady Eleanor. "Do you need a moment? Maybe we can postpone the …"

"No, thank you for your concern Lady Eleanor." Said Elsa quickly. The least she wanted was to postpone the meeting. "Uhm, is there anything else in schedule Lord Rickon?"

The man dropped his glasses as he heard his name.

"Schedule? Oh right the schedule!" he said as he put his glasses back on. "Yes, there's still pendant the deliberation of the date for the Winter Fair. And we need to analyze the budget for the Winter Ball and…"

As Elsa was pretending to listen during the rest of the meeting part of herself kept thinking about something else. When she had heard about Han's been removed of every title and privileges, she had felt as a heavy burden had suddenly been removed from her shoulders. She even felt the urge to tell Anna about the rumor of Hans cleaning the stables. That was a rumor worth to tell.

But at the mention of the word "monster" she could only remember the time Hans put her in jail. The image of the metal handkerchiefs; Arendelle all frozen over: her desperation to run away: Hans telling her Anna was dead because of her. How, with a single word she had lost control so suddenly?

_Words can be stronger than swords Elsa. But they only can hurt us if we let them. _The voice of her father made Elsa smile. Even if he was gone his wise words would guide her still.

_Hans is the monster not me._

"So Your Majesty, do you have a preference for the Winter Fair day?" said Lord Rickon asked her.

Elsa set aside her thought and decided she needed to concentrate in her duties. She took a deep breath.

_This is going to be a long day._

"As a matter of fact, yes. I already had decided the dates, so if the Royal Council approves I have a suggestion to make …."

...

Elsa was exhausted. She threw herself on her bed. The meeting with the Royal Council had took all day. They discussed about whether or not they should maintain social relationships with the Kingdom of the Southern Islands or not. They all had agreed to maintain trades to their minimal. They had totally agreeded in completely breaking trades with the Duke of Weselton. And the preparations for the upcoming Council of the Realms only meant extra work for the young Queen, since Arendelle was hosting once again after fourteen years.

_I wish papa would have told me how he managed everything he did._

A knock in her door and voice of Anna made her get up from her bead. "Elsa can you open the door please."

Elsa stood and let her sister enter. Anna was holding a tray with sandwiches, wine and fruit."

"I thought the meeting would take your energies away." She said as she put the tray over the bed. "Sorry I ate almost all the chocolates in my way up." Anna excused herself.

"It doesn't matter, thank you Anna. But you know you are still not of age to drink." The Queen said seeing her sister handing her a glass with wine.

"I know." Anna said grabbing her own glass. That's why mine's got grape juice in it."

They both ate their meals. Anna was telling Elsa about how the other day she went with Kristoff to the park in downtown.

"And we bought some kites, mine was pink and his was orange. He always picks orange." Said Anna giving another bite to her sandwich. "I think the colour reminds him of carrots or something."

Elsa laughed. It has been three months since the Great Thaw and that her sister had started a romantic relationship with the Ice Master. At first Elsa had been doubtful about a man who had been raised by trolls and smelled of reindeer. But she had found in Kristoff a true friend. They shared their love for ice and for Anna. Also they were a bit socially impaired. And as Bulda once expressed they were both a bit of a fixer upper.

"…and the wind blew my kite so high and we ran after it. At the end it hit a tree and fell into the fountain and…" Anna put some more grape juice in her mouth. "Did you knew there is a legend that says the fountain can grant wishes? Kristoff told me if you if throw a coin into the water and make a wish it will become true."

"He forgot to mention that you must have a pure heart so that your wish can come true" Elsa explained.

"That's what the kites' seller told us. How did you know?" Anna asked looking at her sister.

"Well…" the older sister took a sip from her wine "let's just say it's a Queen's duty to know about these things." Elsa said while feeling the inscription in the back of her silver watch unconsciously. "By the way, you won't believe what I heard about Hans today? You are going to love this story."


	10. 10 A special gift

**Hello again. Sorry if you don't like this chapter. But I wrote this chapter last year about the time Avatar LOK came to an end. I was feeling emotional that time. No more episodes. Forgive my inner fangirl.**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter. I will try write and upload as frequently as possible. I swear it on the River of Styx. But, I just started my very first job and you now I cannot simply write at the office.**

**Returning to the matter you are actually here. I must say I loved the way Kristoff was portrayed in OUAT so I decided I am going to write him in a similar way to honour him. Why? Because he is the Sass Master and Deliver. Also, I'd love to read your comments, suggestions and ideas. It kind of feels lonely in the review section. **

**(Anyone has seen Tomorrowland? As an Engineer and Disneyrd I completely adored it)**

**Frozen nor Once Upon A Time Belong to me. This is pure fanfiction.**

**Chapter 10. A special gift**

After a long trip Kristoff Bjorgman had finally made it to the castle. He cleaned the sweat from his forehead as he took off his winter outfit. Arendelle might be located in the North of the globe, but only in the mountains warm clothes were really needed. In the centre of the kingdom a shirt was more than enough. That, and add being at the Royal Stables the exact moment the sunlight decided to enter and say _"Feeling warm eh? It would be a shame if Sun-one would turn the stables into Oaken's Sauna!"_

A grunt and a pull in his coat made him turn towards his friend.

"Just wait a little longer Sven. I must finish this report". Kristoff as the new Ice Master and Deliverer had to take records from the ice harvesting to the Queen. Ever since her administration the sales of ice to other kingdoms had increased considerably. The Ice Harvesters &amp; Associates of Arendelle were pleased with how their Queen supported them. She might be the Ice Queen and all, but she was very fond of her people.

Another grunt from Sven was made.

"Okay, okay. I'm coming. You are not the one who has to deal with the bossy Queen."

"I am not bossy."

Kristoff gulped. He turned around. Standing in front of him was the Queen of Arendelle and what was worst, his girlfriend's overly protective older sister.

The young man could feel his sweat run over the back of his neck, and it was nothing to do with the heat.

The young Queen did not seem to be affected by the heat at all. Kristoff wished she would sneeze from all the dust in the floor and freeze the stables in the process. Or maybe not. Last time she sneezed he had to deal with Olaf little brothers.

Lost in his thoughts he felt being pushed by Sven. He understood his buddy's message when his eyes met a pair of cold blue eyes.

She was frowning at him and she didn't looked happy by that look she was giving him.

"Your Maje…I mean, Elsa, uhm, how do you do? Is Anna fine?" Kristoff said.

"Anna is fine, thanks for asking. I could tell she missed you dearly." The Queen spoke calmly and regal as ever.

"She did?" he asked surprised. He had also missed her. "Uhm… I mean. How are you today?"

Elsa sighed. "Since you are asking. I am exhausted. Today I had to wait for one of my appointments but at the end he never arrived. Then, since I waited too long for him, I arrived late to my meeting with the Captain of the Guard. So, as you can imagine I had to deal with an extra hour of Captain Jorgen's sermons of the importance of punctuality and so." She said while crossing her arms.

"Oh that sounds bad…" he said. " And boring." He added while giving Sven the carrot the animal was pleading a few seconds ago. "I cannot imagine a complete hour learning about being punctual and that."

"No wonder. Maybe I should introduce you two sometime soon." she said raising an eyebrow.

Kristoff finally got it.

"Aaand that appointment was me." He looked at her "Right?"

"I see you were able to deduct it by yourself." She said resting her hands on her hips.

"I'm sorry I was just finishing my report from the North Mountain and…" Kristoff said showing her his report."I just wanted it to be perfect."

To his surprise Elsa smiled at him.

"Never mind." She said taking from him the report. She took a quick reading. "It seems everything is in order."

"Yes, we were lucky that cargo of wood from Rosendelle arrived a week ago so the carpenters can make the missing carriages." he explained.

"A cargo of wood from Rosendelle? I don't remember any request of the sort to the Rosendelle Kingdom. In fact I don't recall approving any order of wood to any other country."

"Didn't Anna mentioned it? I asked her to tell you before I left to the mountains."

"No she didn't. She probably forgot about it after the "clock incident"" Elsa explained.

"The what?"

"The town's clock. The big one located in the centre of Downtown is broken. So it has been a little bit of a chaos with time these three days."

"I pity the staff. I was once scolded by Kai for being two minutes late for dinner." he chilled by that memory. Then he became curious. "Hey! If the clock's not working then how did you knew I was late?" he said raising both eyebrows playfully.

"I have this with me." She showed him the watch.

He looked at it. Somehow it looked familiar to him. But he couldn't remember from where. There was a little inscription in the back. It read **Winter. **Probably a gift from Anna.

_Well it suits her._

He thought for a second. "Kristoff?" the Queen called.

"Sorry you were saying?" he asked.

A grunt from Sven called both of their attention.

"Of course I was listening to her Sven! And the answer is no. I'm not asking her that."

...

Sven shook his head as he grunted once more.

"I know it's kind of hot here, but we already caused her so much trouble. So be an adult reindeer and deal with it."

Elsa rolled her eyes. If he ever became his future brother in law she could only pray that the reindeer wouldn't be his best man.

"Now don't use that tone at me mister. Remember we are in front of a Queen. Now apologize to Elsa."

Elsa turned as she heard her name being named. The reindeer was giving her his puppy eyes. Or better say, reindeer eyes?

Sven grunted softly at Elsa and she smiled. Maybe she couldn't speak reindeer but the animal looked adorable by putting his head down.

She approached the reindeer and scratched its ear.

"It's all right Sven." She said as she gave a wave of her hand and soon the stables became a comfortable cold. In an instant not only the reindeer but also the horses started jumping in joy. Even Kristoff face told her he was more than tankful for the sudden change of temperature. Elsa took an inner note that from now on, she would try to pay a visit to the stables and if needed, cool it down a bit.

Elsa gave Sven another carrot.

"He really likes you. And thank you for that." Kristoff intervened. "So, you were saying?"

Elsa turned to him and said "I was wondering how on Earth did Rosendelle found out about our lack for wood and sent some of theirs to us."

"You see. The man who made the delivery told me that their King was sending his congratulations for your coronation and the wood as a gift." Kristoff explained

"Just that?" Elsa asked "It sounds so rare."

"Well, the man told me he suspected the real reason was that they had heard about how all our wood supplies had decreased when…. Uhm…you know…"

"When I froze the entire Kingdom. I know." Elsa said sadly. _How could I forget that?_

Kristoff cleared his throat. "Yes. Well, he also mentioned that a member from the royal family himself had organized the shipment. He even gave me a letter addressed to you. I gave it to Anna, because I was leaving to the mountains."

Elsa didn't know what to feel about the gift. She barely remembered her father's best friend but she did remembered he was a kind man.

Part of her was feeling grateful and even nostalgic when memories of her parents and King Frederik chatting at dinner, filled her mind.

But deep inside her, another thought was starting to grow on her. Due to her lack of experience of ruling a Kingdom (freezing it was an example of it), Rosendelle was sending wood so that Arendellians could deal another possible winter caused by their vulnerable Queen.

_Keep it up Elsa!_ She heard her own sister's voice in her head.

Elsa pressed her fingers and calmed herself. And thanked imaginary Anna in her mind.

Feeling calmer now, she started pacing in the middle of the stables. Pacing let her think sometimes better.

She would have to thank the King for his gift, there was no doubt of it. As soon as she returned to her study she would write a letter to him. But first she needed to find Anna and read that letter.

_Rosendelle…Should I accept the cargo?..How is this going to look for the other realms? …. Oh papa, oh mama, if only you were still here…_

By the sole mention of Rosendelle her mind was already starting to build many scenarios and questions. One of those questions, she preferred to ignore it for the moment.

_What if he… It doesn't matter anymore. Every Kingdom must know it by now so…_

"Elsa are you okay? You paled a bit." Kristoff sad worried.

Elsa stopped walking, and gave Kristoff a forced smile.

"I feel perfectly fine, thank you Ice Master. It's just that…well, I am very flattered if not surprised for Rosendelle's act of generosity." She said pulling her ice blue dress and leaving. "Now if you both must excuse me I must find Anna and then write a letter immediately. And please ask Kai to reschedule another meeting tomorrow." And she left at a quick pace.

"Nice to see you too!" He yelled "And they say I am the social impaired." Exclaimed Kristoff giving a bite to his carrot.

...

The Queen of Arendelle found Anna in the front gardens that were open to the public. She was playing with some children from the village. Elsa smiled tenderly at the sight; burying her worries the moment she saw Anna. She might be the Queen and the people may respect her but she could tell the town's people adored Anna. Especially children; and a certain couple, owners of the Chocolate Pastries Shop.

"Elsa!" the Princess came running towards her sister. Her ponytails dancing all the way and her green dress soaked in mud.

"Anna. What on heaven's sake happened to your dress?" Elsa was no fan of dirt.

"Oh the kids and I were just playing with a ball." The Princess said "Want to join us?"

"Maybe next time. With the Council of the Realms date approaching I got plenty of extra work to do." Elsa explained.

"Do you need some help?" the Princess asked.

"As a matter of fact I do. I was going to ask Gerda but she must be very busy dealing with the food menu. You see, I still need someone to organize the decorations and music for the opening Ball for the Winter Festival." The Queen avoided to mention that it used to be their mother the one who did those chores every year; until she hurt Anna with her powers and all celebrations and balls had been cancelled.

"Leave it to me sis." Said Anna, pointing at herself. "If there's anything else I can help you with, just tell me."

Elsa smiled. "Actually there is. In fact, it's the real reason I came looking for you."

Anna crossed her arms and nodded.

"I'm aware Kristoff trusted you a very important letter addressed to me. It's supposed to be from Rosendelle kingdom."

Anna opened her mouth in shape of a big "O" but didn't emit a sound.

"Anna?"

"The letter!" the Princess said coming back to her senses. "Holy cats I forgot Kristoff gave it to me! ...because it's for you…not for Kristoff…but instead he gave it to me…but I's for you…and I forgot!"

"Anna, Anna calm down. Breathe!" The blonde said taking her sister by her arms. It seemed it worked because she was breathing normally again.

"Sorry Elsa."

""It's all right." She assured her. "So can you give it to me? Please?"

"What?" Anna looked at her puzzled. "Oh, right the letter! It's in my bedroom. Let me go and get it. Where will you be?"

"I'll be in my study doing some arrangements for the Winter Festival." Elsa said.

"Great I'll meet you there. I'm looking forward to that festival. It will the first time we attend to one. Aren't you excited?"

"I'm thrilled." The Queen said truly. _Although it wouldn't be the first time I'd attend._

...

_**Dear Majesty The Queen Elsa of Arendelle,**_

_**It is with utmost respect that I am writing to you for a matter that cannot be ignored. For you have turned of age. **_

_**Allow me to congratulate you for your recent crowning. You may not remember me as well, but I certainly do. I was friends with your father since childhood and knew your mother since we were nothing but spoiled Princes and Princesses. So I am being honest when I tell you I feel sorry for your loss. I hope you and the Princess would accept my deepest condolences.**_

_**I still recall the little child with a vivid mind I once met many years ago. So, I presume you are now wondering the motive of such a present. As I mentioned before, I was very fond of both of your parents and I wanted to express to you my support with a simple gift as a symbol of friendship between our nations.**_

_**Which reminds me, I am also aware of the events held during your coronation. I must assure you Queen Elsa, if what people say is truth. If you have indeed powers, then, you should be grateful for them because they are part of you. You were granted with a gift dear. and I would bet everything in my possession your parents thought the same. **_

_**Agdy and Idun loved you and your sister so very much. Of that I am sure. So, dear never let anyone not even your darkest thoughts make you hesitate. You were their first given gift by the Heavens followed by your sister. They loved you both dearly and I bet my good eye that they are still looking out for all of us.**_

_**Looking forward to meet you in person Queen Elsa and also Princess Anna in the upcoming Council of the Realms this Winter. **_

_**Yours sincerely,**_

_**His Majesty The King Frederik Andersen of Rosendelle.**_

Elsa left the letter over her desk. She felt overwhelmed by what King Frederik had said to her. She raised her right hand and produced some snow flurries. As she watched them vanish in the air she thought again about what this man was saying. Her parents loved her the way she was. They thought what she had was a gift not a curse. Just as Anna would always say. The Queen smiled and conjured a snowflake over left hand. She watched how the sunlight made it reflect different beautiful shades of pinks and blues. Indeed she had received a special gift. And she wasn't referring to the wood cargo.


	11. 11 The perks of being a royal

**Frozen does not belong to me. This is pure fanfiction.**

**Dear readers. I must apologize for not uploading earlier but my job is taking much of my time. But, since today is 21 of june, Anna's Birthday I wanted to celebrate by adding a new chapter.**

**Talking about birthdays let me tell you something really curious that happened to me last year. The thing is, I was given an Elsa doll the 21****st**** of December 2014, which also happens to be the official date of Elsa's birthday. Cool right! Pun intended.**

**BTW certain Disney Characters may make a cameo in this fic. Why? I don't know really.**

**Chapter 11. The perks of being a royal**

November had passed in a flash for Anna and December had arrived with lots of work to do. It was all due to the upcoming Winter Festival. Elsa had asked for help in the decorations for the castle and also for the ones in the town. According to Kai the quality of the Festival had to be extraordinary since Arendelle was hosting once again the Council of the Realms and as Elsa would put it, they needed to show the kingdom's stability and richness trough the Festival itself.

"They will be judging every single detail" Elsa was explaining her sister. "There are still many countries who are reluctant for a girl like me to be ruling."

"Wait what? What do you mean by a girl like you?" Anna asked while she looked at some fabrics. The sisters had been spending the whole day in town checking the progress of preparations for the Festival and Council.

"I mean, a girl who has lived most of her life secluded in her own room. A girl who lost control of her powers and put her whole kingdom and only sister at risk. And let's not forget that I am also a woman and some dignitaries still consider us incapable of ruling or any job apart from being a housewife." Elsa explained while she looked at the stands for the Festival through the window.

"Elsa, I don't think they see you as a vulnerable Queen. You are powerful in mind and well you literally have _powers_." Anna said while pointing at the owner of the shop Madam Silk the colour for the Christmas ribbons an elegant and bright gold.

"Papa told me once that power comes with a great responsibility." Elsa sighed. "I'd prefer not to be feared. Fear can put them against not only me but Arendelle. I'd rather avoid a conflict of any sort with our guests."

"Gueez, you can sound so Queenly-like when you speak that way." Said Anna as they left _Madam Silk's Haute Couture Shop_.

The blonde raised one of her eyebrows "It happens I am the Queen, and it's my job to care about my people."

"Well, Your Majesty it also happens people also care a lot about you. So if you gave it a rest once in a while, you could enjoy the festivities truly." Anna exclaimed handing her a flower that the Princess had grabbed from the grass they were passing by.

Elsa took the purple tiny flower and smelled it scent. The fresh aroma calmed her a bit. Anna was right, she should be enjoying the moment. Besides she had always dreamt of attending the Fair once again. For the same reason, she had secretly arranged the Council of the Realms Week to be held one week before the Winter Festival. That way, she would be able to attend to the Winter Fair. By that time her royal duties would be few and she would be able to spend Christmas season without many preoccupations. It would be their first Christmas together since the accident.

...

Later that night, Elsa Anna and Kristoff were having dinner when the Queen spoke. "So, I received a letter from our dear cousin this morning."

Anna's eyes looked excited "Really? Did Rapunzel and Eugene accepted our invitation?"

Elsa sipped her tea and denied with her head. "They are more than flattered, but they already had arranged plans for Christmas. Our uncle, King Alexander will be attending to the Council of the Realms, but he will return shortly to Corona after that."

"Oh pity." Said Anna "Still, we'll see Uncle Alex. I'm telling Kai to prepare a room for him."

"Oh, I was looking forward to see Eugene again." Sated Kristoff "So I'd had someone who speaks my language."

"You mean he understands reindeer?" Elsa joked.

...

Anna almost choked with her food by her sister's joke.

"Haha, so funny Elsa." Said Kristoff. "You know what I mean. In all this royal stuff he's the only down to Earth folk I can talk to."

"Down to Earth and all, you'll still have to dress elegant for the Opening Ball though." Said Anna.

Kristoff grunted making a funny face.

"That reminds me!" Anna blurted out "You'll both need dancing lessons." The Princess commented.

It was the turn of the ice lovers to be surprised. Kristoff's face turned white and Elsa had frozen the tea cup she was holding in an instant.

"What!?" the both asked in shock.

"It is required for the royals - that'd be Elsa and I - to open the ball." She was enjoying the look of agony in their eyes. "You are the Queen so it is your job to make a good impression to our guests as you were telling me earlier. As for you Kristoff, I only have two feet and I would like to keep them both."

"But..." he tried to argue.

"Foot size does matter when your partner steps on you every single time." Anna replied giving him a knowing look.

The young man sighed. "Fine. If that makes you happy, I'll do it." He accepted.

Anna beamed and gave him a quick kiss in the cheek. His angry face turning to a smiling one in an instant. Kristoff to her hand gently. She felt her cheeks turn red.

She would have stayed that way lost in his amber eyes if it weren't for the slight, almost unnoticeable noise of footsteps.

Anna turned immeadiately to the source of the sound and forgot about Kristoff's amber eyes at once.

"Elsa! Where do you think you are going?!"

Her sister, the Queen who was already at the front door stopped abruptly.

"Uhm… I still got some paperwork to finish and I didn't want to interrupt you both."

"Don't be ridiculous. Come back and finish your dinner first." The Princess said."

...

After returning to her place at the table and resuming to her dinner Elsa was more than glad that at least Anna had forgotten about the dancing lessons.

Her sister was now chatting about how the Christmas decorations were almost done. When suddenly she started to talk about the Winter Ball decorations.

"Oh and we will need the colours to match Elsa's dress, since she is going to be the main attraction."

"What do you mean by main attraction?" Wondered Kristoff.

"Duh, she is the Ice Queen and she will be opening the Winter Ball as well. It would only be logical that the coulours of the ornaments would match hers. Which reminds me Elsa, we still need to find you a matching partner for you."

_Partner?_ Elsa smiled nervously as she pretended she didn't hear what her sister said. "You know what, I better finish those reports for tomorrow. If you excuse me I'll…"

"But what about the dancing lessons Elsa?" Interrupted Kristoff. "Don't tell me you were planning leaving before we discussed about them?"

Elsa turned to give him a menacing look. He was smiling mischievously. She had failed miserably in escaping the dining room before her sister remembered about opening the Winter Ball. Now she didn't have a choice.

"I was not. I just need to finish some paperwork." At least she was telling the truth. At least three piles of paperwork were waiting for her in the study.

"But Elsa, what about the opening dance?" asked Anna.

"You and Kristoff are more than enough to open it Anna."

"Don't be ridiculous Elsa. It's you everyone want to see. It would be your chance to demonstrate everyone you are incredible."

"I don't see how opening a Ball would ever demonstrate how incredible I am, which I'm not."

"First of all, you are incredible. Secondly opening the Ball would not only be well seen by the other dignitaries but also would allow you to have some actual fun."

"Then you better start looking for someone that would not care stepping into one of the Ice Queen's foot and being hit by a giant snowball." Kristoff joked.

"Kristoff!" Anna scolded him.

"Sorry, Bad joke. My apologies Elsa."

"You don't' have to. Kristoff's got a point Anna."

"I do?"

"He does?"

Elsa nodded sadly.

"Elsa?"

Elsa wished she were in a meeting dealing with another problem of taxes than being questioned by her sister. Suddenly a crazy idea came to Elsa's mind. "You know what. I'll do it. If you happen to find anyone crazy enough to open the Ball with an Ice Freak like me then I'll take the lessons and I'll open the ball. But…" Elsa made a pause and looked as serious as an Ice Queen could be.

...

Anna gulped. Elsa could be really scary if she dared. "But?"

"The Opening Ball starts in almost two weeks by now. And due to the Council meeting week I won't have much time of practice available. If you don't find a proper partner within this week starting tonight you'll have to open the Ball by yourself."

Anna thought for a second. "Deal. Besides how hard can it be to find someone in a week?"

Sensing the cold air emanating from his girlfriend's sister Kristoff decided to change the subject.

"So, eh when is your Uncle arriving to Arendelle?" he asked

The Queen semblance had returned to her normal self and responded.

"Our Uncle is arriving the night before the Council of the Realms starts."

"And when does the Council meeting starts?" asked Kristoff.

Elsa took a sip from her tea finding out it was still frozen. She unfroze it but was not so pleased with the cold drink. She left the cup in the table.

"The Council of the Realms starts on Monday and as I mentioned before it will end on Friday." The Queen explained.

"And the Winter Ball will be on Friday of the next week, which means the Winter Fair will be set the whole weekend." Anna interrupted.

"Indeed." Said Elsa as she poured more tea in another cup.

"That means Uncle Alex will be here in three days. I better find Kai after dinner then, to ask him to prepare a room for him. Oh, I forgot… Elsa, he can stay with us right?" The Princess asked her sister.

Elsa sipped her tea. "Of course he is staying in the Castle. He is family after all."

"Whoa, whoa." Said Kristoff, "I'm kind of lost here. I though all the attendants to the Council of the Whatever It Was, were staying here."

Elsa rolled her eyes. "Since the gates were closed to the public for the reason you already know, papa commanded the construction of the biggest and most luxurious Inn in Arendelle. Though most of the time it hosts wealthy tourists, the Rosemaiden Inn is actually destined for Ambassadors, Monarchs and every invited by the Crown."

"Still, Uncle Alex is family. And family must stay together." Insisted the Princess. "I better find Kai after dinner. You know how he is about preparing with anticipation and…"

In that moment two servants and the Chief Butler entered the dining Hall to retire the plates.

"Speaking of the devil." Motioned Kristoff.

Anna smiled, "Kai! So good to see you."

"Glad to see you too Your Highness. Is there anything I can be helpful with?" The man responded sensing the Princess' urge to say something.

"Yes. You see, were are having a guest staying in the Castle for the next week and we wondering if you could…"

"Get some a room ready for its use? I presume, Your Highness?" he guessed.

"Yes! That exactly what I was going to say. How did you..."

"Guessed?" he finished Anna's sentence. "Well her Majesty had already asked me to prepare a room for a guest. In fact that room is already at disposal, for I recall the arrival of our guest is the day after tomorrow."

"Wait what?" Anna said looking at her sister.

"Kai, apart from the room I requested earlier, we will need another room for the King of Corona." Elsa explained the man.

"Of course Your Majesty. If you excuse me." He bowed and retired himself towards the kitchen.

"Elsa what does it mean another person is coming to the castle." Her sister asked "You would only receive family. That would mean someone you consider family is staying with us. But our only close relatives are in Corona and you just told us only Uncle Alex is coming. Then," Anna's face paled and her eyes opened wide. "Don't tell me… Is it someone that will be part of the family? Did, did the Royal Council finally convinced you to accept an arranged marriage? But, but... what about true love?! You can't let them do it. Papa would never …." Anna was hyperventilating.

"ANNA!" Elsa yelled "You are imagining things again. None of the sort." _Marriage!? Where does she get these crazy ideas?! Kristoff's family for sure, the self-proclaimed love experts._

"Here." Kristoff handed his girlfriend a glass of water. Why don't you listen to what Elsa has to say? Okay?" The Princess nodded calmly and took a sip to her glass.

"Thank you Kristoff." Elsa started. "Sorry Anna, with all the arrangements for the meeting and all I completely forgot to tell you. King Frederik used to be one of papa's bests friends since they were teens. He's the one who sent the wood cargo about a month ago. And you may not remember but we met him many years ago. He also stayed in the castle that time. To send him an invitation to stay with us, was the least I could do to show our gratitude to the man. Besides uncle Alexander also happens to be his childhood friend." Elsa explained.

...

Anna frowned as some old images of a tall man with a moustache came to her mind; she kind remembered him as a funny man. Suddenly another image came to her mind.

"He came with his son didn't he?" the Princess asked.

Elsa nodded. "Indeed. He was the one to come into your aid when you hurt your leg one day."

"Oh, right!" said Anna excited. "He was such a book worm, just like you." Anna smirked at her sister. "I remember now. You two used to yell at each other all the time; always competing on who was the best in everything?"

Kristoff intervened "Wait what? Elsa? The Elsa we all know? She used fight over something so childish? I'd give everything I have only to see her all flustered." He was laughing now.

Elsa just gave him a deathly look.

Kristoff gulped. "Oops. Sorry. …And the King's son, is he coming too?"

"I don't believe so. In his letter, King Frederik never mentions any companion." Elsa said.

"What was the Prince name? Was it Dean or was it Dudley? Disney, yes I think it was Disney." Anna said putting a finger in her mouth.

"His name is Derek. And most of the times he was very annoying." huffed Elsa "….and weird."

"I thought you were friends?" her sister said.

"We shared a weird friendship" The Queen said "at one moment we would be fine wandering around the castle looking for ghosts. But almost suddenly we wouldn't stand each other. We were more rivals than friends."_ Or partners in crime…._

"It's a pity he's not coming."

_Maybe._

Elsa nodded to her sister as she poured more tea in another cup. For a brief seconds he took a glance at her silver watch over the table, but soon she was distracted by a happy snowman entering the dining room. Olaf came fast towards them holding a bunch of flowers, and leaving mud everywhere. While a pale Gerda almost fainted when seeing the mess of dirt the little guy had left all around the Castle.


	12. 12 Be our guest

**Frozen does not belong to me. This is pure fanfiction.**

**Oh Gods! I am deeply sorry for taking so long in the upload of this chapter. It's just that work is consuming me. **

**But since I got 5 reviews I felt I should at least be grateful with those fellow readers who took their time to write a review. It does encourage me to continue.**

**I hope you enjoy it. Sorry for my grammar if I missed any mistake.**

**Chapter 12. Be our guest**

A man in his fifties was descending from the ship start when he glanced at the castle beyond. "The people of Arendelle look very happy. Don't you think Captain?"

"Aye. I wonder what would be the cause for such enthusiasm."

The guard who was taking care of the luggage approached them "That'd be because the Queen and Princess themselves are participating in this years' celebration."

The old man spoke "I see. Nice ladies I presume?"

"They are the nicest sir. Princess Anna even spends some time and practices with us. And she's pretty good with the sword too."

The Captain was surprised. Not every day one would hear about a girl, and even less a Princess that would wield with her own guards.

"What about your Snow Queen?" asked the older man.

The guard smiled. "Her Majesty the Queen is loved by everyone. She always cares about us guards that we eat and sleep well. Along with the Princess they treat us as equals. All those rumors that her magic is dangerous we don't believe 'em. Someone as beautiful as our Queen could never be evil. Nah! If you ask me, I bet that Weasel of Duke is the one that spread those stupid rumors."

"Now that's what I call a loyal guard_." _Exclaimed the old man. "And Captain you might need to arrange that hair of yours a little, since we are about to meet a Queen and a Princess."

"Aye, sir."

...

They were in the Great Hall. Elsa had been sitting in a chair she had conjured, and was watching Anna and Kristoff moving graciously along the dancing floor. Olaf was teaching them the waltz. Anna and Kristoff had been dancing for two day by now.

_If you could call that dancing. _The Queen thought.

For the moment the only improvement Kristoff has made was to finally differentiate a waltz from a polka.

Still the Princess and snowman never faltered in teaching the ice harvester the basic movements. Anna was sure a persistent person. And so was Olaf. "One, two, three...one, two, three..." The snowman recited. "Well done Kristoff, this time you just step on Anna once."

Soon Kai entered the room and approached the Queen.

"Excuse me Your Majesty I was just informed by Oskar that our guest the King of Rosendelle has arrived."

"Thank you Kai, you can lead him to the living room and ask Oskar to take his luggage to his room."

"Of course Your Majesty. But..." he paused.

"What is it Kai?" asked Anna who had been listening to the conversation. "Ouch!"

"Sorry." Kristoff apologized for stepping again in her feet.

"It happens that the King didn't came alone. He is accompanied by a young man. Oskar told me he was the Captain of the ship in which the King arrived."

Elsa thought for a moment_._

"Listen Kai inform Gerda to prepare a room for the Captain and send my apologies to them for the inconvenience. I know you are all busy with the extra work the Council has brought."

The man bowed "It's our job Your Majesty. Then I shall lead them to the living room." and he left.

Elsa stood up. "Anna, I'm going to attend our guests. I think you should come as well. You know he was papa's old friend."

"You're right. Kristoff do you want to come?"

"Do I have to act regal and stuff?" he asked.

"Not really." The blonde said "If my memory is correct, he used to be a man who didn't act very regal himself."

"Then I'll go."

"Do you think he likes warm hugs?"

The other three laughed at Olaf's question.

"I don't know Olaf, maybe he does. Let's find out." said Anna.

And the four of them walked together to the living room.

...

Kristoff opened the door and let the girls and snowman enter.

A soon as the Princess entered a tall bulky man in, gray-dark hair and moustache with a scar near to one of his eyes ran towards Anna and embraced her in a bear hug. If it weren't for his tiny glasses and tender smile one would say the man was a retired pirate.

"Princess Anna! Sweet child you look so beautiful. Good thing you only inherited Agdy's hair. I hope you remember this old geezer".

Anna mumble something incomprehensible.

"Did you say something?" the man said.

"I... can't...breathe" said Anna almost out of breath.

King Frederick let her go. "Excuse my manners Your Highness. I'm just excited to see you both." He then turned to the older sister. "And by the seven seas! Queen Elsa, you are the vivid image of your dear mother Idun."

Elsa thanked God, the man didn't ran to hug her. She may have control of her powers now, but thirteen years of isolation had left in her a mark. She was still not accustomed to human touch. Only Anna was the exception to the rule.

"It is so nice to see you again King Frederik. Also, allow me to introduce you to our Ice Master and Deliverer Mister Kristoff Bjorgman. He is courting my sister. And this is..."

"Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" the snowman launched himself to the young man who was standing behind the King"

"What the …?!" the Captain yelled.

"Olaf! …Er…You'll have to excuse our snowman Captain. He really, really likes hugs." said the Queen to the young man, while Kristoff pulled Olaf apart.

"Is he really made of ice?" the Captain man asked her. It surprised Elsa that he didn't sound angry but more interested in the snowman instead.

"Yes. Elsa made him with her magic. We still don't know why he is alive though." Explained Anna taking a seat in the couch with her boyfriend.

"You'll have to excuse our behavior gentlemen, since our family is not an ordinary one." The Queen pointed out. "And Captain I hope you do not mind a little bit of weirdness in the Castle."

"On the contrary Your Majesty." the young man commented as he passed his right hand through his dark brown hair. "Maybe it's my turn to sing this time: _mirror, mirror on the wall who is the weirdest of them all_."

_Did he just… _Moved by a deja-vù feeling Elsa who was busy separating Olaf from the young man, turned to look at him quickly. He was taller than her. He was wearing a navy blue suit and white shirt underneath. His hair was dark brown and it reached his neck and looked a bit messy. At first sight he could be identified as one member of the Naval Army but there was something else. His posture and way of talking belonged to a man raised by highborn family. Then something called the Queen's attention. He was wearing a golden insignia, with a Wolf engraved in it. Elsa recognized the insignia as the Royal Coat of Arms of Rosendelle.

She then looked at his face. Thin nose, white but tanned skin and blue dark eyes. He raised one eyebrow at her. He was testing her. The young Captain was playing with her.

_Could it be?_ _Derek?_ She thought. "Cap…I mean your Highness, I must admit it never came to my mind that the mysterious Captain was in fact you."

The young man bowed at her.

"My sincerest apologies Your Majesty. Indeed, my father the King intended to travel alone in his frigate. But his eyesight ..."

The Prince was interrupted by a loud cough. He and Elsa turned to look at King Frederik who was giving at his son a severe look.

The young royal sighed. Elsa laughed internally by the old man's reaction. He was stubborn as she remembered. She wondered if her father, if he were still alive would become also as stubborn and childish as his friend. Probably, but if her mother were still alive too, she would put her husband at the line as she used to.

The Prince cleared his throat. Elsa turned her attention to him again.

"As you can imagine Your Majesty, I just wanted to give some company to my father because…"

Elsa raised her hand and he stopped talking. "There is no need for explanation for that. I understand the feeling, believe me." Elsa made a pause. There hadn't been a single day that she didn't regret to insist more to her parents to cancel that trip. "And by all means, you are very much welcome to stay with us Your Highness."

"Once again, thank you. And if her Majesty has not forgotten, I would like to make a request for the way I shall be addressed as. About my title, uhm…" his hand rubbed his hair.

Another déjà vu sensation made Elsa smile faintly. And once again she interrupted him.

"No need to refresh my memory Captain. Though it's been years, I can still recall we both shared the same idea about being addressed by our nobility titles."

He raised his eyes to meet hers.

"Good memory, as always." He teased her.

"Quite." She responded proudly.

"I only have one question?"

"Be free to ask."

"By which name shall I call my old partner in crime? As I recall, she responded to three names, one of them very hard to pronounce I must add." He smirked.

Elsa lost for a moment her regal mask and a frown appeared in her features. Though he didn't reveal the names, she knew exactly which names were: her real name Elsa, Winter and the way Derek used to call her to tease her Adele Dazeem.

"I believe you are smart enough to know which one." She said coldly. "Prince Derr..." She stopped before she finished to pronounce the name.

"You would not dare." He whispered in a serious tone. He was not smiling anymore.

It was the Prince turn to lose his regal posture and look upset at her.

Elsa raised one eyebrow and looked at him daringly. Her message was clear as water.

_Try me Derry._

They both locked eyes frowning at each other.

An inner voice in Elsa's mind was telling her to behave since she was in front of a King, a Prince and her family. But that voice strength was weak in comparison to her pride. She was feeling like a little girl again against the boy who dared to choose the same hiding spot many years ago. She didn't know what was inciting her to act so childish. Maybe it was because they used to be friends? Or was it because they also used to be rivals? Whatever it was, she was not going to lose that easily.

...

For a moment none of them said a word. They were just staring at each other. The Prince stare was serious and calculating but Elsa's eyes were full of determination.

From a corner Anna and Kristoff looked at each other.

"What is going on?" The Ice Man whispered.

"I have absolutely no idea."

"Why are they looking at each other like they want to strangle each other? It's creeping me out." Kristoff said.

King Frederik who was sitting next to the fireplace with Olaf said loud enough for Anna and Kristoff to hear him.

"Let them be. All those years and they still play that game." He said smiling and taking out a little book from his coat.

"Game?" asked Kristoff. "What kind of game? Who looks the scariest?"

"I told you, I never understood their weird friendship." Anna said as she quoted with her hands as she said the word _friendship_.

Then the Prince blinked twice.

"Damn it Elsa!" He cursed.

Elsa smiled mischievously at him "I think I win. Again."

"Wait a minute." Said Kristoff loudly. "Were you two playing stare?"

The Queen and Prince blinked and turned confused to look at Kristoff.

"Well, of course." They both said as if it were the most obvious thing the world.

"And Derek just lost. Again."

"Oh come on Elsa. If you were sailing for a week in the sea your eyes would be also dehydrated."

"You and your poor excuses. I see you are still a bad loser."

"And you are still a bad winner."

"Well, at least you matured enough to accept that I won this time."

They were now back to back with their arms crossed.

Kristoff felt as Anna's hand closed his jaw.

"See?" the Princess said as her arms closed. "I told you, one moment they could be considered acquaintances, even seen as friends but then well… whatever this is called, happened every single time." She said pointing at her sister and the Prince.

"Are they going to stay like that or what? Shouldn't we do something?" Kristoff asked.

"You are probably right. I better intervene, before they start babbling about who is best in chess."

And then, the Princess walked towards them.

...

"Prince Derek? I hope you remember me as well." Anna questioned as she stood up and approached near Elsa.

Soon, Elsa and the Prince seemed to forget their little argument and turned to look at Anna.

The Prince bowed in front of Anna.

"Pardon my manners Princess Anna. And no, I would never forget you. And please, call me Derek only, since we were friends once."

"Just Anna. Once friends always friends right." She smiled happily.

"Well, just Anna, I hope you are not still getting in trouble."

Kristoff who was now standing next to Anna rolled his eyes "If she only could".

"Hey!" Anna punched him in the arm.

"Sorry" Kristoff muttered.

...

The King laughed. Elsa turned to look at him. He was resting in the sofa cleaning his glasses.

"As always, a visit to Arendelle can never be boring. If only Agdy and Idun were here." He said.

Feeling the sadness in the King's words Elsa and Anna shared a look. Without even speaking they both joined the King in the living room.

Behind them, Derek and Kristoff followed them.

A few minutes later Elsa and Anna were sitting in a sofa while Kristoff and the Derek In the other. Olaf was sitting in the floor, his big black eyes fixed in the King; though giving quick glances to the fireplace.

The King was telling them a story when the young versions of Prince Agdar, Prince Alexander of Corona and himself used to attend to the Naval Academy of Corona.

"And since Agdy lost the bet he had to jump to the icy water. But what we didn't expect was that at the exact moment that Agdy got out of the lake Mayor Armstrong appeared out of nowhere and well Alex and I ran as fast as we could. Agdy, was not so lucky and he bumped into the man."

"And then what happened to papa?" asked a very excited Anna.

The old man smiled. "Well, let's just say poor Agdy became a dirt freak since he had to clean and polish the Mayor's boots for three months."

They all laughed.

"Elsa did you ever polished someone's boots?" asked Kristoff.

"What? No." the Queen said. "Why the sudden strange question Kristoff?"

But it was Anna who responded instead.

"Duh. Because you are also a dirt freak. I mean, I can understand why papa became that way, but you always keep everything in place."

"I see no fault in having order in things." Defended the Queen.

"I agree." Said Derek.

"Oh please." Said Anna "Derek order is fine, buy my sister goes beyond that. Can you believe Elsa forbids the castle staff to move her things in her study? I once borrowed a quill and she noticed. She noticed!"

Elsa sighed._ That's because you left chocolate fingertips in my desk._

King Frederik laughed. "Ha! My cub here has the same issue I'm afraid. One day when he was staying home for vacations, he rearranged and cleaned all the books from the library. The noise at night drove his older brother crazy, since his room is under the library."

"Just like Elsa does almost every month. She cleans every single bookshelf and book by herself!" Kristoff blurted out.

Soon everyone except Derek and Elsa were laughing. Elsa who was starting to feel embarrassed soon felt a tingle in her neck. Instinct made her turn her head to her right where she met the Prince's stare.

He made a half smiled and shrugged.

She shrugged as well and showed a simple smile.

Soon both broke the eye contact and Elsa turned to look towards the fireplace. Where Olaf was really close to it.

_Wait what?!_

"Olaf! What are you doing?" She said.

Everyone stopped laughing and turned to look at the little snowman whose face was starting to melt already.

"I wasn't going to touch it." The snowman excused himself as he turned to look at Elsa.

"Odin's beard! He is melting!" yelled the King.

"Not to worry. Olaf come here, please." Pleaded Elsa at her friend.

The snowman did three jumps and landed in front of Elsa.

With a swift of her hand Elsa froze Olaf's body and fixed his face.

"Thank you Elsa."

"You're welcome Olaf."

"Incredible!"

Elsa almost jumped when she heard Derek voice so close to her. She didn't even noticed when the Prince stood up and approached the snowman.

"I know, Elsa's magic can take your breath away, no matter how many time you see it." Said Anna.

"I still cry every time I see her ice palace." Said Kristoff with watery eyes.

"You made an ice palace?!" asked her Derek with his eyes wide open.

Elsa nodded with her head. She was starting to feel even more embarrassed for all the attention everyone was giving her for just a simple wave of her hand.

_Please someone say something else. Anything._

Funny how irony works, since someone else did say something else. But not the way she was expecting for.

"Elsa are you going to jail?" asked Olaf out of the blue.

"Wait what?!" said Anna, Kristoff and Elsa at the same time.

Derek was looking at her and the King looked perplexed.

"I…I beg your pardon. Olaf did you say jail?" asked perplexed Elsa to the snowman who was resting in her legs and smiling innocently.

"About an hour ago, I though Derek called you his _partner in crime_. Did I hear wrong?" explained the snowman.

"Uhm, no you did not." She said.

"So are you going to jail or not?" Olaf asked.

"Elsa what's going on?" asked Anna.

"Well, that's how we used to call each other as children." The Queen explained.

"Is this another weird game of yours?" wondered Kristoff. "Or why on Earth two kids would call themselves as partners in crime."

"Er…"Elsa didn't know what to say. Somehow she didn't feel like revealing the time she and Derek sneaked out from the castle in order to attend to the Winter's Fair.

"Uhm, well you see…" she started. But before she could continue the Prince spoke for her.

"That mate" he said to Kristoff "is because Elsa and I used to borrow chocolates from the kitchen. A low degree crime, but still not allowed."

At the mention of the word _borrow_ he made the hand sign of imaginary quotes.

"Ohhhh. Is that forbidden then?" Olaf looked at Elsa. "Anna and I do that all the time. She said that nobody would car..." but he couldn't finish the sentence since the Princess right hand was now covering his mouth.

"Well... it's been fun and all but we need to go. You see… we have to do… the thing in that place. Don't we Kristoff?"

"Uhm, ouch…I mean yeah the thing right. Uhm, see ya."

And they left leaving the Queen, the Prince and his father.

Derek turned to look at Elsa. He raised an eyebrow. Somehow she understood the message.

"You'll get used to it." she answered.

"Well, it's been a wonderful evening but even a marine like me needs a good nap in a real bed after a week in the ocean." The King said.

Soon Elsa rang a bell and Kai came.

"You called Your Majesty."

"Yes Kai, would you be so kind to escort King Frederik to his chambers. And also I was wondering what news do you have about our other guest room?"

"The room will be ready for disposal in an hour."

"Excellent. Which room is it?" she asked.

"The one nearest to the library."

Elsa half-smiled at the irony._ He got exactly the same room as before._

"Good. You and the ones that are preparing the room can take a break after you finish. You deserve it. I will lead our guest to his room myself."

"But Your Majesty..."

"I Insist." she said in her authoritative tone. "You and the staff have done more than enough, I cannot ask more of your time. Now please, if you may escort his Majesty to his chambers."

"Heavens! Not only had you inherited Idun's beauty but her character too." The king exclaimed.

"Indeed she did" muttered Kai to the King.

Another royal might even get his steward executed for speaking his mind but Elsa was different. She considered Kai as family and was more that flattered when sometimes he would compare her to one of her parent's qualities.

The King started to chat with the steward about his trip and both men left.

Elsa sighed as the Prince took a sit in the same couch she was, next to her.

None of them spoke for a while, and remained watching the fire in the fireplace.

Soon Derek pulled towards them the coffee table with a chess in it. He started putting the black pieces in their places.

Elsa understanding his message, started to arrange the white ones.

So many things were in her mind at the moment. She wanted ask him so many things and also share with him some events about her life. But not any of the sort she said. Instead she asked casually:

"So you are a Captain now?"

"Aye." He answered as his knight moved in L to the middle of the chess set. "I went to the same Academy my father and yours went. It's been a year since I graduated."

"Aren't you too young to have the title of Captain?" she said as her bishop took one of his towers.

"Good one." He congratulated her. "And answering your question. Yes I am. I actually studied Maritime trades and took courses of strategy tactics. I got the title of Captain by vote just recently."

"Really? How so?" she said trying to hide her discomfort when Derek's knight took hers in an intelligent move.

"Marines can decide who their Captain will be by vote. The latest Captain of the Jackdaw, the ship in which we arrived today, he…"

"Yes?"

"He retired suddenly. He loves the sea but his eyesight is no longer what used to be. So, since I was already used to the size and crew of the ship I got promoted."

Elsa noticed a bit of sadness in his voice.

"You don't sound so happy for it." She said as she took his other bishop with her Queen.

"You got me." He laughed sincerely. "You see this is my first trip as a Captain."

"Derek that's great. Congratulations." She said smiling at him.

He smiled back.

"I know, it's just…"

"What's troubling you?"

"Uhm…you see, the former Captain, my mentor, happens to be also the King of Rosendelle and my father."

Elsa understood why he was feeling so upset.

"You feel that you are taking from him what he loves the most isn't it?"

"How…how did you knew?"

Elsa shrugged as she moved another of her pieces changing her strategy.

"Let's just say I am familiar with the feeling of guilt. But, you should not feel sad about it. You should be grateful you can share your happiness with your father. I remember your father used to say that one day you would take the helm one day. I bet he must be very proud of you."

...

Derek looked down as he protected his King with the left tower. He couldn't believe how easily she had deciphered what was troubling him for months. And in less than an hour she had managed to make him feel better. Even proud to be Captain of his father's ship.

He turned his gaze towards her once more. He gave her a small smile as thanking her and she returned the smile. In an instant he felt even more relaxed. But still there was something that was bothering him. Elsa had mentioned she was familiar with the feeling of guilt. Elsa? The Elsa of Arendelle guilty of something?

He wanted to ask her but he was afraid how she could react. They might have been childhood friends but she was still a Queen and he just a Prince recently promoted to Captain.

"Uhm Elsa…can I ask you something?"

"What is it?" she said still looking at him.

"What did you mean when you said you were also familiar with the guilty feeling?"

She paled a bit and her eyes looked sad. Soon her gaze went to the chess game. She remained quiet.

Derek wanted to kick himself hard. He had stepped in a sensible zone for the young blond.

_Stupid! You had to ask!_

"Uhm…you know what. You do not have to answer me anything. I apologize, I didn't mean to… as you can see, I'm still that silly brainless boy, only with longer hair." he was having trouble with formulating words.

She let out a laugh. "Indeed, although now it seems you and the comb have come into terms of peace." She said returning to her normal self.

He laughed as well. "My hair has come to an agreement with the comb yes."

"Still, you got it quite spiky in the front. Maybe you should ask Anna for a suggestion. You wouldn't recognize her with her bed hair."

"Really? Anna? But her hair looks perfectly brushed." he said. He was glad Elsa sounded even more relaxed now.

"They might say I can do magic; but I if you ask any woman the power of turning your mess of hair into something beautiful as Anna's hair, nobody would deny that's the real magic."

They both laughed.

"Now I'm intrigued, is there anything else I should add to my personal list of _must do and see in Arendelle_ before I leave." Said Derek.

"There are many things in Arendelle, yes. If you want I can show you some of them if time permits it."

"Sounds great. Let me write it down." He said as he wrote in a little notebook a list of things he should do in Arendelle.

"Oh my God, you weren't joking. You do carry a list." Exclaimed Elsa laughing.

"Don't tell me you wouldn't do the same Your Majesty." He teased her.

"Fine. Fine. You win this time. I would probably do exactly the same".

"See. You can have also matured enough to admit when I'm right."

"Uhm, maybe." She said. "Maybe you should add this to the list."

"What is it? Another must see?" he asked excited.

"Indeed. In fact I can show it to you right know."

"Excellent. What is it? How is it called?"

"Just look down Captain." She said.

Derek didn't understand what she meant but he looked down where the chess was.

"I don't understand Els…wait what?!..." he said as he saw the arrangements of the pieces more carefully.

He turned to look at her.

"How did…when did….?" He muttered still astonished.

"I believe the proper name for this is _Check Mate_ if I'm correct." She said proudly.

"Ha, ha…so funny Elsa. I am not adding that to my list." He said. "Anyway, great game."

"Likewise. It's been a while since I played chess."

"What about Anna?"

"She does play with me some time to time, although she is more of a girl of playing in the outside. She is the adventurous one."

"I understand." He said. "Anyway, talking about adventures, did you get any luck finding any ghost while I was gone?"

...

After having dinner with the Rosendalle royals and the King of Corona (Anna's and Elsa's uncle), who had arrived late that night, everybody had retired early to bed since the Council would be starting since very early in the morning.

The bell of the grandfather's clock from the Painting room marked midnight and Elsa who was still very awake was looking at herself in the nightstand mirror. She still wondered what clothes and hairstyle would be the most appropriate for the week's Council. Anna had pointed out that she should attend in her regular Ice Queen attire. But something was bothering her. Her ice dress did called the attention of many people.

She didn't want to be bothered about what Uncle Alexander had implied at, but here she was worrying about something she had never considered before.

"_I must warn your dear niece" the King of Corona had said. "With that beauty and you being a young Queen, more than one of the Council attendants will seek a different kind of alliance with Arendelle. Just be careful dear."_

_Suitors. _Elsa frowned at her own reflection.

She could handle a few hours acting regal-as Anna had mentioned before- Elsa was a natural diplomat.

But this was different. How can a girl who had spent thirteen years avoiding human contact manage a man with different kind of "_diplomatic intentions"._

_Maybe Kristoff is right, the Ice Queen outfit might scare them a bit. _

But fear was something Elsa would never use to rule.

"No! Fear is out of the table." She said to her reflection.

The voice of Derek came to her mind. He hadn't speak much at dinner. None of them had, since King Alexander and his old friend King Frederik were the talkative ones.

He said "You could try this: just be yourself. Add a bit of Elsa to the touch." And then he returned to his food.

_A bit of Elsa? What's that supposed to mean?! _

Derek hadn't change a bit. He was still an enigma to Elsa. But what he said had given her an idea. She would wear a normal formal dress similar to the one she wore to her coronation. A dress so simple and boring that would maintain suitors bored of it and so away from her. But instead of putting her hair in a bun she would keep it in her usual braid and maybe also keep the ice shoes. She looked at her reflection once more and decided her decision was finally made.

As for the unpleasant suitors, if she could handle Anna's snoring she could handle a bunch of Hans Westergards as guests. And if not, she could always introduce them to Marshmallow in the process.


	13. 13 Meet and greet are part of treat

**Frozen does not belong to me. This is pure fanfiction.**

**First of all, I AM DEEPLY SORRY. I wanted to update since August but I am full of work. But more followers were added and that does encourages me to go on.**

**As always your reviews are very much welcomed.**

**Chapter 13. Meet and greet are parts of the treat**

Mondays had never seemed to be the worst day of the week for the Queen of Arendelle. But since today, her opinion about Mondays would change forever. Ever since she woke up punctually at five in the morning she knew her day would be exhausting. After taking a quick shower and eating some toast for breakfast her day had been full with work.

She thought she was prepared for the moment, but as soon as she had to salute every single one of the diplomats invited to the Council of the Realms she understood how wrong she was.

She'd never imagined so many people willing to talk to her at the same time. It was suffocating. Greeting diplomats, talking about politics and even pretending to not notice the constant glances of many of the attendants towards her, especially from men. Today had become a real challenge for her to control her powers.

_This is your first time participating in a Council such as this. So be ready for anything dear Elsa. Ever wondered why humans prefer to do war? Because, anyone can hold a sword, but a nice conversation, only a few can._ Had told her earlier Uncle Alex.

Elsa took a deep breath. At least she was not alone, having her uncle and King Frederik giving her advices made her feel as if her mama and papa were alongside with her. And later Anna would also join her at lunch, so at the end of the day she would be able to spend some quality time with her sister.

….

At least every meeting had been arranged perfectly so that Elsa would only attend the ones Arendelle was directly involved for doing business. She would have to thank Lady Iris later for her impeccable effort for arranging the schedule for every day. She thought she might send her a box of chocolates as a token of gratitude; or perhaps the old lady would be much happier with a bottle of brandy instead.

Elsa had already memorized the whole program by heart. And for today, the first day of the meeting, Lady Iris had prepared a massive lunch in the gardens; a meet and greet event so to speak. Elsa sighed. She was no fan of those kind of events. If someone would ask her, she would prefer to start doing business since the first day. But even business must follow protocol.

Lunch was being served in the West Gardens. For Elsa it was still hard to understand how a simple lunch could be substantial for business but Lady Eleanor had insisted: _"Oh Your Majesty, the best way to reach a man's heart is by his stomach. That applies too when doing negotiations sweetie. Never forget that."_ the beautiful woman had said as she winked at Elsa.

So, here she was, standing in the gardens near a tree. Anna had disappeared looking for some chocolate leaving Elsa alone with the King of Corona.

"So, sweet niece." Her uncle started, then he took a sip from his cider. "How are you feeling? I remember the time Corona hosted the Council of the Realms?" he laughed "I didn't sleep for a month."

Elsa's stare had been kept at her untouched food for a while. A petit saumon sandwich with a simple olive in the top. For some reason she was not feeling that much hungry. The moment she raised eyes, a servant was passing by and without thinking she quickly left her canapé in his tray. Oskar-she though his name was- glanced at her for a second confused by the Queen's action, but soon he regained himself and bowed at her and continued his waiter routine. "I appreciate your concern Uncle but thanks to everyone's help and support I think I will manage." She said forcing a small smile.

"You sure dear?"

Elsa bit her lip. The truth was she was scared to death for the upcoming meetings. Not many months ago she froze the entire country for single ball; this time she was hosting dignitaries from a whole week.

King Alexander must have sensed what was troubling Elsa that he simply smiled at her tenderly.

"Well, just take care of yourself dear."

Before Elsa could assure her uncle she was fine, someone grabbed her by the arm and hid behind her.

"Anna? What are you doing?" inquired Elsa.

"What does it look like? I'm hiding."

"Anna this is definitely not time for playing, we are in a formal event."

Elsa turned to look at her sister, whose face told her she was not playing games this time. "Tell me what happened?"

Her sister hid behind the tree before answering.

"I met some weird guys by the dessert table. At first I thought we shared the same taste in deserts but when I decided to go the ladies room and then returned to the gardens they were standing outside the entrance. I think they are following me. It's creeping me out, but I think I finally lost them and…" the Princess eyes opened wide. "Oh, great here they come. Please, send them away."

Elsa was about to explain she couldn't just send her own guests away when she felt her Uncle tipping her elbow. She turned.

"What is it Uncle?"

He didn't respond he was looking ahead. The young Queen followed his gaze. As soon as she looked ahead she saw two young men approaching towards them. They seemed to be looking for something, or better saying someone.

"It's them." Came a whisper from Anna, who was still hidden behind the tree.

Soon they stopped in front of Elsa and King Alexander.

They bowed at the same time. But that wasn't what made the blond blink several times. The two of them were identical twins. Except for the clothing. Both were wearing matching brown suits and white shirts. The only thing that looked different in them was that one was wearing a red cravat while the other brother a green one. Their hair was light brown and short; and both have light blue eyes. They also had a single curl over their heads. They looked in their early twenties such as Elsa.

"Salve Queen Elsa" said the red one in a charming voice.

"What an honour" continued the green one in a similar tone of voice.

"Please, allow us to introduce ourselves" they both said same in unison.

"Name's Ezio," said the red one.

"And I'm Nico." said the green one.

"We are the Salvatore brothers from Bologna. At your service." They said at the same time.

Elsa started to feel uneasy by the way they were looking at her. More than just looking at her they were studying her from head toes. And they were grinning in a mischievous way.

_Salvatore?_ She didn't know any royal family with that surname. But she was sure she had heard of that name before.

As if her uncle had read her mind he spoke.

"Queen Elsa, may I introduce you to the heirs of the Salvatore Delicatessen Industries. They export the finest pasta and olive oil in the whole continent."

"And wine too Your Majesties" added Nico.

"Just ask and we will provide" said both smiling, "that's our motto."

Now Elsa knew where she had heard that name before. She had approved a petition of their red wine by Gerda's request. It was quite expensive, now that she remembered.

"Gentlemen, it's a pleasure to meet you. But, I presume you didn't came to greet the King of Corona and myself just to present your credentials."

The red one, Ezio, smiled.

"Clever you are Your Majesty." He said.

"E Bella too!" added Nico as he rested his arm over his twin brother.

"Well, in what can we help you gentlemen?" she asked.

"You see, there are two things we love the most." Said the Ezio showing two fingers.

"Food and women" explained his brother.

"So it happens we were at the food table, when a girl called our attention." Ezio started to explain.

As Elsa guessed Nico finished the sentence.

"Lucky we are, a pretty lady and delicious food in one single day. But she disappeared the moment we tried to talk to her." said happily the green one.

Elsa raised slightly one of her eyebrows. She wasn't too happy to see people trying to flirt with her sister. But she kept her pose.

"So we were wondering if you happen to know who she is." They both finished giving her a pleading look.

"Uhm, you'll have to excuse me. I need to find King Frederik." Said suddenly the King of Corona.

The Queen noticed as King Alexander was shaking when he was leaving. At first she thought he was feeling unwell but then she realized he was actually trying very hard to hide his laughter.

_Thanks for the help uncle._

She sighed.

"Certainly gentlemen, I'll try to aide you in your predicament." She spoke calmly.

"Wha..!" yelled Anna's voice. "I mean… squeak, squeak."

Elsa rolled her eyes as she heard the worst imitation of an animal made by her sister.

"Did you heard something Ezio?"

"I think it sounded like a…"

"Squirrel!" Interrupted Elsa. "We have many of them in the gardens. So gentlemen, care to describe me this lady you are looking for. "

"Oh yes, she was wearing a nice Arendellian green dress." Said Nico. "Her hair was cherry-blond and collected in a bun."

"And I think she had had blue eyes, very similar to yours Your Majesty. She was pretty, though not as beautiful as…" They stopped abruptly and took a step forward towards the Queen.

The twins looked at her from head to toes again. More intensely this time.

"Never mind. Queen Elsa, has anyone told you how bellissima you are." said Ezio.

"Wait what?"

"What my chero fratello meant, was if her Majesty has any plans for today's afternoon?" asked Nico raising his eyebrows.

Elsa's eyes opened. Was her mind playing her games or were the Salvatore brothers actually openly flirting with her.

"I, I, beg your pardon?" she whispered. She was glad it was December. So no one would see that the grass was frosted more than normal.

"Maybe we can go someplace. You, the other girl and us." Said Nico.

"Yeah, we could all play pranks to that Duke Weasel. That'd be fun!"

"Squeak?" the bad imitation of a squirrel made another sound.

Elsa was interested now. "You, you have met the Duke of Weselton?"

"Si! We knew that peacock with the face of a monkey. He used to be one of our trading partners but one day we caught him trying to steal our nonna's secret recipe for the pomodoro sauce." Said the red brother.

"And that was the end of the story. You better be careful Queen Elsa. He is a treacherous weasel!" said Nico.

Elsa smiled slightly. The Salvatore brothers might be quite a weird pair but maybe they weren't so bad after all.

"Well gentlemen, it happens we share the same opinion about the Duke. Just a few months ago the man wanted to bring an end to my life. So, as you can expect he was not invited to the Summit."

The brothers opened their eyes and mouth. Elsa almost laughed when each brother closed the jaw of the other at the same time.

"He did what?" Ezio looked angry now.

"That weasel!" yelled Nico.

"Easy, gentlemen he can do no harm now. And before you say something else. I'm obliged to enlighten you both on something."

"What is it?" the brothers asked.

"The girl you were looking, she happens to be my sister, Princess Anna."

"She is your sister?" Nico asked.

"I must have guessed. You two share the same kind of beauty."

"I'm flattered by your compliments gentlemen. But there is also another thing you deserve to know." The Queen said.

She took a pause.

"My sister Anna, she is being courted by a fine gentlemen who I personally approve, so…"

"Say no more Queen Elsa." Interrupted her Ezio in a serious tone.

"If this man is personally approved by her Majesty herself then he must be the proper man for Principessa Anna." Nico said happily.

Elsa smiled as well. _Maybe they are not so bad after all._

"But Queen Elsa, how about you?" Ezio asked her.

"Me? I'm sorry I'm confused."

"We understand Principessa Anna is not available for courting. But you did not say anything about yourself." Explained Ezio.

Suddenly Elsa was taken by surprise by the sudden personal question.

"If her Majesty is available then …" they both said moving their eyebrows up and down in a funny but creepy way.

"No!" said Elsa suddenly in a louder tone than she intended.

The twins blinked at the same time and smiled.

"No? Then there must be a reason" Said Ezio smiling mischievously.

"Or a someone" Added Nico.

"What…what are you implying?" The Queen asked, wishing they were still talking about Weaselton.

"Has her Majesty found her Romeo already?" asked both smirking at her.

"Wait what, er, I mean…squeak, squeak, squeaken."

Elsa was left speechless by such a personal question. "Uhm, I, er…"

"Ah, Your Majesty I was not expecting to meet you here so far from the crowd." Everyone turned their head to the source of the voice. Even the head of Anna popped out of the tree to look at the stranger's voice.

A young man was coming to them. He was wearing a navy blue suit and black pants. His hair was brushed to the back. Elsa couldn't recognize him at first.

It was until the Sun's light was covered by a cloud the young man's face was possible to see.

"Der…uhm…Gentlemen. Allow me to introduce you to his Highness Prince Derek of Rosendelle. Prince Derek, these are Master Ezio and Master Nico Salvatore from Bologna."

Derek bowed his head at the brothers and made a full bow at her.

"An honour to meet you." He said. "Gentlemen, would you allow me to have a private word with her Majesty the Queen. I was hoping to discuss with Her Majesty about some wood business until tomorrow, but since I already found the opportunity right now…"

...

The moment Anna heard Prince Derek voice she had the urge to give a glimpse a bit. Luckily the tree was old and big. Although she was no longer worried about the Salvatore brothers intentions she was curious to what Elsa would say when they asked if she had found her Romeo.

Ezio and Nico were looking from Elsa to Derek. Their heads moving very fast. Then they turned to look at each other. They nodded to each other.

"No problem Your Highness, we were already leaving, weren't we Nico?"

"Si, si. Come on Ezio, I still haven't tasted the chocolate."

The twins turned to look at Elsa and bowed.

"It's been an honour to meet you Regina Elsa. And remember you've got a friend in us. The enemy of our enemy is our friend. Remember our motto_: Just ask and we will provide. _Ciao!"

They grinned one more time and left.

After a moment of silence the Prince spoke.

"What was that about?" Derek asked as he followed the twins with his gaze.

"Don't ask." Said Elsa as she rolled her eyes and sighed.

"You're welcome by the way." He said.

"For what?"

"For making those weird mates leave." He said crossing his arms and looking down at her.

She turned to look at him as she rested her hands in her hips. "You did not do anything. And I do not remember requesting for your help."

Anna rolled her eyes. _Here we go again._

"I told you I was just passing by. But not to worry it will not happen again." He said.

"Then you are free to leave now." Responded Elsa.

"I would but it happens I enjoy the shadow this tree casts." He blurted out.

"There are other trees in the garden."

"But I happen to like this tree more than the others. Maybe Her Majesty would like to go to another tree."

"I appreciate the offer your Highness but I happen to be content with this tree in particular."

"In that case we will have no other choice than to share it. At least this time we have plenty of space; it's not under a sofa at least." Derek buffed.

"So it seems." Elsa said.

"Fine."

"Fine."

Anna took another glimpse. She almost laughed. Elsa and Derek were standing giving each other's back. Anna was starting to wonder who was supposed to be the older sister now.

After some minutes of silence the Prince finally turned around and spoke.

"By the way, why did you do it?"

"Did what?"

"You know exactly what I mean Your Maj… Elsa."

Elsa sighed turned to look at him folding her hands together.

"I'm sorry, I'm confused." Her sister no longer sounded upset. She actually sounded a bit nervous.

"I just wanted to ask you why?" he said. His hand was messing his hair completely destroying his recent hairstyle (brushed back).

"Derek, I'm afraid you will have to be more specific."

"Why did you sent the ice cargo?"

Elsa looked down. "So you already know."

"I received a letter from my brother this morning. Elsa, that mahogany cargo was a gift from my father. I took care of the shipment myself. It was a gift Elsa. A gift. There was no need to pay for it."

"So it was you. I had the feeling that the mysterious man that convinced the King for such action was you." She said. "For that, in the name of my Kingdom I thank you but you should not have."

"If you guessed it was already me, then why did you sent something in return? You are aware of the meaning of the word gift are you not?"

"Of course I do!"

"Then tell me. Why did you do it?"

"Derek, you know the reason why your father chose to send some wood and no other thing instead?"

"Uhm…Because we have lots of wood."

Elsa laughed and raised her head. "Do not try to play the fool with me. I know you are smarter than you look."

The Prince sighed and looked at her.

"Arendelle's wood resources reduced considerably when people needed to warm themselves when…"

"When I froze the entire Kingdom. Yes."

"But, even before that we were still planning to send a gift or something for you for becoming the new Queen. And I…" he rubbed his hair one more time.

"I will not change my mind Derek. I am flattered by Rosendalle generosity, but as dear Gerda would say, when someone shares his food with you, one shall invite the other to his house and cook for him the best of meals."

"But then when would the act of generosity would come to an end?" he asked.

"Never. I do not seek for an endless wood supply for Arendelle, and I presume your land does not wishes for a ship full of ice to arrive every month without request."

"I think I see what you mean now Elsa. Without physical prove both kingdoms know that they can count on each other." He let out a laugh. "That skinny lady with the creepy voice is certainly wise."

"How many times do I have to tell you Derek? Gerda is not skinny, she is slim. And she has not a creepy voice. She just caught cold that's all."

"Whatever you say."

And they became quiet again staring at the people chatting and eating.

Then they both sighed at the same time.

"Bored at your own party Your Majesty?"

"You wish. Just a little tired. Though I do admit that I would have preferred skating instead of eating and talking nonsense."

"Maybe it will be over soon." Suggested Derek. "At what time is it meant to finish the Lunch Party?"

"At one o'clock." The Queen said.

Elsa took out something from one of her pockets.

"There is still thirty minutes left of the Lunch Party." She explained as she looked at the object in her hand.

He raised an eyebrow.

"Her Majesty is indeed full of surprises. I've never seen a dress with purses and even more I've never imagined what she would be carrying in one of them."

"I got the idea from Anna actually." Elsa laughed. "She used to say purses were very handy, and I decided to add one to my dress too."

His hand went to his own pocket and took a shiny objet from it.

It was turn to Elsa to look amazed but she hid it with a simple smile.

"So his Highness can be full of surprises as well." She teased.

They both let out a single laugh.

Anna cursed internally. She couldn't see what did they both took out from their respective pockets and curiosity was killing her.

"After all this time?" he asked.

"It comes very handy when you are the Queen." She replied. "How about you?"

"For the same reason I guess. And before you say it Elsa, not because _I'm a Queen_. You know what I mean."

"I was not going to tease you about that."

"Really?" he said turning to look at her.

"Fine, maybe the though crossed my mind." Elsa admitted trying hard to hide a smile.

They put their mysterious objects inside their pockets for Anna's disappointment.

"No offense Your Majesty, but this party is as boring as my tutor used to be."

Elsa turned to look at him angrily but when she spoke her tone was in fact the contrary of angry.

"It is not boring your Highness…"she started.

"Oh, no. Here comes the lecture." The Prince muttered.

"…it is extremely boring."

"I know, I know... Wait what?!" he said turning to look at her. He was examining her as she were a stranger.

"I admit it. I do not fancy this social events. I know there are protocols to be followed but some of them simply are just boring as your tutor."

"How can you tell? You'd never met my tutor."

"There's no need. I remember mine. You know, sometimes I used to freeze his tea: most of the time by accident. But still when it happened the class would be less boring for at least five minutes."

"Queen Elsa freezing her tutor's tea? Wearing a dress with purses and admitting this party is boring? By the Old Gods you have changed. But just for the record, you have been changed for good."

"Just don't start teasing about that Derek. I bet you are enjoying that I actually admitted I hate this party."

"I wish I could tell you otherwise, but nope. I am enjoying it. Not every day the Queen of Arendelle accepts defeat."

"I wouldn't count that as defeat." Elsa blurted out.

"For you perhaps." He said smiling proudly.

Elsa rolled her eyes and sighed.

Anna raised both her eyebrows. She couldn't believe what had happened. First they were arguing about some wood and ice, but now…

_They sound content._

"So, care to play a game while we wait for Lunch time to end?" he said.

"Why not? But only if it does not involve getting us into trouble."

"Not this time." He smirked at her. "I point out a person and you have to guess who or she is. And then my turn and so on."

"Sounds fun."

_Fun? That's sounds even more boring than an Ancient Runes Lecture._

"Great. Let's see if her Majesty did her homework."

"As a matter of fact I did. You should worry for yourself Captain."

The young Princess rolled her eyes. It seemed that Elsa had completely forgotten that Anna was still hiding behind the tree. She wished Kristoff were here, but he was probably with Sven selling ice somewhere in the city.

"Let's see that old lady over there, the one drinking wine. Sitting by the corner."

Anna heard Derek voice.

"That one is very easy. She is Queen Violet of Genovia." Said Elsa in a confident tone.

Anna decided she was not willing to stay and listen to such a dull game.

_Kai must be too busy in the tables to notice my absence. And Elsa is busy having "fun". I can go visit Kristoff and Sven now._

And so the Princess tiptoed quietly until she reached the back entrance, only used by the servants. She took a last glance at her sister.

Elsa was pointing at someone in the crowd, Derek was frowning and probably guessing. The Queen of Arendelle was denying with her head.

_Oh well at least she is having a bit of "fun" now. She's been looking all tired and bored since the day began. _For the first time in the whole day Elsa was not faking a smile.


	14. 14 Falling

**Great Scott! FOR ALL THE FANS OUT THERE HAPPY BACK TO THE FUTURE DAY! I actually wanted to upload on the October 21****st**** as a celebration but at the end I didn't had the chance. I'm not very convinced with this chapter and how it turned out but I hope you enjoy it. As always, your reviews and opinions are always very welcomed.**

**Frozen and Disney Characters belong to Disney Company. **

**Chapter 14. Falling**

If it were a normal Tuesday in Rosendalle, he would be taking out his horse for a ride, then after a hot bath he would pick some random book from the library and read until his brother would request his presence for some royal matter.

But today was not a normal day, and he was not in Rosendalle either. The kingdom of Arendelle it was where he was at the moment. Why him if he was second and soon third in line to the throne? Because Franz asked him of course. In his own words, Franz had said that too much paper work were still to be done. But Derek knew better, Franz's might be saying the truth about the paperwork but there was another reason forcing Franz avoiding the trip to Arendelle. Sailing. His brother hated all kinds of boats.

Derek's mind started showing an old memory. The whole family had went into a picnic near the pond to celebrate Franz's birthday. As a gift Derek's father had decided to teach Franz fishing. All seemed perfectly well when both papa and Franz had entered the small boat. But less than five minutes had passed when the boy threw up all his birthday cake all over the boat and his father's boots. And that was when his brother decided land was where he preferred to be.

A simple smile formed in the young Prince's features at the memory when he was taken back to reality with the slight scent of chocolate and something cooking. Maybe it was roast beef? Not that he despised the food from home but certainly the cooks from Arendelle's palace knew how to please a man's stomach. He took a glance at the window wondering what might be served for dinner tonight.

"Then it's settled, Andalasia will send a set of fine fabrics by the end of March to the Kingdom of Dunbroch in exchange of one shipment of the newest model of bagpipes." Read out loud Prince Robert of Andalasia. "Is there anything any of the attendants would like to add?" The young man made a pause as he waited for anyone to speak. No one did. "Very well. Then we shall pass to the next issue of today's meeting."

The middle aged Prince grabbed a parchment and checked in the list the latest point for today's meeting. Being the one with mayor studies in Law he was proposed by almost everyone to serve as the moderator for today's meeting. And in Derek's opinion he was doing it wonderfully….wonderfully TIRESOME; he was an "all by the book" man.

Derek who was sitting right next to "Prince Boring" gave a glimpse with the corner of his eye at the man's little notebook. Derek wanted to see how many points to check were still missing in today's schedule.

_Bloody hell!_ He rolled his eyes. At least twenty points were still missing in the list.

Derek cursed one more time in his mind as he looked at the hour in his silver watch; it was almost four in the afternoon and the only thing he had eaten was a carrot Anna's boyfriend had given him when they bumped into each other in the hallway. In other words he was starving.

Derek felt no envy at all for his older brother to be the heir to the throne. Food and a good sleep were better than any crown or an endlessly boring meetings, that's for sure.

_This is taking forever. I should have brought a book or something._

"So, what's next in the schedule?" asked the King of the Southern Isles.

Prince Robert left his quill on the ink container and read out loud so that everyone could hear.

"Next issue to attend is, the mineral request from the lands of Corona and Enchancia. The land of Corona offers payment in coins for a full year contract of replenishment of fine glass. The land of Enchancia also offering payment in coins asks for a frigate full with iron. Now, following the protocol 626 that stablishes that when nations share similarities in their request for traits the right to speech shall belong the oldest member of the Order of the Realms. If by any circumstances they would have the same antiquity then…"

Derek rolled his eyes as Prince Robert kept talking and talking.

_Hey, down here! Feed me human!_

Derek ignored the demand of his own stomach and decided to look around the enormous rectangle table. He was far from being a pefect diplomat but he knew enough to keep calm for a long meeting. But today's meeting was a perfect challenge for royals.

They had been in the same room for at least four hours now. The only time they were allowed to leave was every hour for a 10 minutes break. Not to mention that at least twenty people were attending today's meeting. Probably it was thanks to the impeccable work of the castle's staff in assisting every guest that no war had been declared yet.

There was also another thing that had kept the many guest's temperament at ease. To Derek's surprise and possibly to everyone else, the meeting rooms –even after long hours-would never turn into hot saunas. Somehow the rooms always kept an almost unnatural coolness. Could this be just a good job of architecture and design of the castle or maybe it was just the doing of a certain platinum blonde?

Without realizing it, his eyes stopped in the middle of the table right in front of him, where someone was taking notes at an impossible speed. The possible causer of the temperature regulations in the room and this year's host didn't seem to be affected by the lack of food nor sleep that certainly Derek was victim of. Even more, her face showed no sign of discomfort at all.

_How could she not look bored or tired at all?_

He had not spoken to her ever since yesterday's lunch at the gardens. After lunch they both had assisted different meetings. Then at night she was literally dragged from her study to dinner by Anna. Once there the ones who talked the most had been Anna and Olaf. Soon it became late and everyone retired to bed.

Derek saw as she took a pause of writing and she turned her head a little. Her eyes now fixed in the window, were lost at some point in the outside of the castle. Maybe…maybe she is human after all. Maybe she is also bored to death and maybe she is also daydreaming with some roast beef sandwiches.

_Sandwiches! YUM!_ Grunted his stomach.

In order to distract his hunger once again he decided to pay attention once more to Prince's Robert monologue.

"…so Your Majesty of Corona King Alexander if you may establish the terms of your request."

"Thank you Your Highness." Said King Alexander. "Well, as His Highness Prince Robert just explained in extreme detail, we are seeking for a high quality supplier of glass. We are offering one thousand golden coins per order."

"What is the usage you are planning to give to the glass?" asked Prince Eric who was sitting two sits to the left from Queen Elsa.

King Alexander who was sitting next to Derek's father smiled and spoke. "We are planning to renovate all the lanterns in Corona and we need the glass for the candle's containers."

"I see. I'll tell you what. We have plenty of sand and big forges with ultimate technology. I can provide you the glass on one condition."

"Sounds interesting. What is it?"

"That we become your only supplier."

"And how can you guarantee the quality and purity of glass?"

"Trust me Your Majesty, people do not call our shores a gift of Triton himself for nothing. Believe me, you will not find a grain of sand as pure as ours."

The bearded man though for a minute or so and then he smiled. "Then Your Highness, I think we have a deal."

"Sounds like it."

….

After all the protocol of contracts, signatures and regulations over shipments Prince Eric and King Alexander finally closed their deal by shaking their hands.

"Now, in the same matter of minerals shipment, Master Cedric, Ambassador of Enchancia you may know present your request to the Council."

"Why thank you. Just one teeny tiny thing. My name is pronounced Cedric not Cedric." Corrected the skinny man. Derek wondered if the man was aware that he was wearing a purple night gown to a formal meeting.

"My apologies sir. Please do continue with your point of procedure." Said Prince Robert.

The skinny man, by the name of Cedric or Cedric, whatever his name was cleared his throat twice and then spoke.

"I was sent here in the search of a good bargain with some of your Kingdoms. The Kingdom of Enchancia might be small in territory but is big in the arts of alchemy and gizmo's inventions. So…"

"Gin?" asked the old Queen who was sitting next to the window.

"Blimey Voilet! He said gizmo not gin." Corrected her the King of Rosendelle, once again giving a damn about protocol and swearing and talking to a Queen by her birth name. But no one seemed to care. After so many years everyone were probably already used to King Frederik's unique diplomatic vocabulary.

"Pardon me dearies. But then a gizmo…what would that be then Master Cedric?" asked Queen Violet.

"It's… it's Cedric. And a gizmo is the popular name we give for mechanical inventions in Enchancia. So in order to build more we need more iron. So, if any of the attendants is interested, his Majesty King Roland II offers not only the proper payment for the cargo but also a set of our newest inventions as token."

"Are there any offers to Enchancia's iron request?" asked Prince Robert. "Yes Lord Wagen?"

Prince Derek turned to look at the man who had raised his black cane with a green gem in the top. It was obvious the man used the cane more for fashion than for need. The ridiculously smiling man was sitting at the other side of the rectangle table. It might be just the second time Derek had seen him, but there was no need to guess what kind of man he was.

The first time he saw Lord Wagen, it had been yesterday at the Lunch Party. He was probably in his early thirties, which made it even sicker the fact that he was openly flirting with three teenage ladies. He had blond hair and wore a dark green suit with jewels in all his skinny large fingers. But it wasn't his pale face that added the almost vampire look to him, it was his creepy smile and grey eyes.

"I'm afraid I cannot help the poor land of Enchancia in their quest. After all, my father the Earl of Dull has nothing but wheat to sell. But I do know of someone who might resolve your problems in Enchancia."

"Really?" asked Master Cedric. "Who could that be?"

"Why, our dear host and ruler of this very wealthy land. The Ice Queen herself."

In less than a second every pair of eyes were fixed on Elsa, who hadn't speak ever since the arrangement between Arendelle and Genovia was done about a half an hour ago.

"Your Majesty, pardon my daring but could Arendelle be interested in selling iron for Enchancia?" asked the man called Cedric or Cedric, whatever.

Elsa who had been taking notes again stopped writing and rested her quill beside her. She raised her head and turned her head in direction of the ambassador of Enchancia.

"Master Cedric… pardon me did I pronounce your name correctly?" she started calmly.

"Why yes Your Majesty. You are the very first to name it right." Said the skinny man as he looked pleased with hearing his name well pronounced.

"I'm glad." The Queen said while gently smiling. "Now, believe me when I tell you this sir. If Arendelle could afford such request, I would personally arrange a meeting with his Majesty King Roland II to discuss the terms of the trade. But, I'm afraid we do not count with such resources to sustain Enchancia's needs."

"Oh, I understand Your Majesty. Still, in behalf of his Majesty King Roland II, Enchancia thanks you for your …"

"Pftssss….HA HUMBUG!"

"Watch your language!" Warned King Alexander of Corona.

"Intolérable!" Demanded the representative of France.

"King Alexander, Lord Bonnefoy please return to your sits." Intervened Prince Robert. "Let's avoid raising our voices. Lord of Dull, what you did was no proper way to speak in a formal meeting, or any kind of meeting. Please, do act as it's properly demanded."

"My apologies my lords. Although, it does not surprise me that the recent crowned Queen would keep those mines of precious minerals and gems in secrecy. It wouldn't be the first time that Arendelle hides something powerful from the rest of the world. Am I right?"

Derek felt his jaw and whole body tense. The man didn't really say it but everyone in the room had understood the meaning behind those words. But the moment he tried to stand up a firm grip in his arm stopped the Prince.

His father could stand and shout whatever he wanted but he couldn't?

"Easy cub." Muttered his father. "Let the lady manage this."

Derek gave his father a resentful look but stayed in his place as asked. Although he couldn't relax his posture. He stopped looking at "Lord creepy face" and turned his eyes towards the blond sitting right in front of him.

…..

Elsa could feel all her muscles tense at once but she didn't show it. With a quick look at the ceiling she searched for any sign of ice or snow. None. At least years and years of concealing and not feeling could come quite handy when situations such as these presented.

_He is talking about my powers. What else would Arendelle be hiding but me?_

Then what she feared came true as she noticed her ink pot turning into solid ice. This had been her first incident ever since the Coronation. But at least this time no one seemed to have noticed yet.

_Come on Elsa breathe. You can control it. Come on! Think of something nice._

Soon several images of warm memories covered her mind: her sister Anna playing fetch with Kristoff in the gardens; Olaf riding Sven with a bunch of children running behind them; Marshmallow giving her a hug; papa teaching her to play chess; her mother singing a lullaby to a three year old Anna and herself to sleep.

_Oh, papa if only you were here. You always knew what to say._

"Lord Wagen, I believe you had not been well informed. Arendelle is not the industry of minerals as his lordship claims." She said calmly.

"Forgive me Your Majesty, but a little birdie told me that in the Valley of the Living Mud one can find the most precious gems no man has ever seen before."

_Is he referring to the troll's home?_

"Even rocks with magical powers." The man continued "At first I was untrusty of these rumors, but there are signs that sustain those myths."

"Such as?" wondered Elsa starting to feel unpleasant with the man's creepy smile.

"Well," the man laughed, "We could begin with the snow doll that you have as pet."

"Snow doll?" she asked.

"Yeah the one you call Oleg. It is not a gizmo invention from Enchancia, isn't it? And still can talk and move. "Even Her Majesty herself is far from normal. We are now all aware of Arendelle being home of witchcraft and uhm…supernatural beings. So the myth about precious stones could be real as well."

Elsa closed both of her fists as she fought with all her will to retain the incredibly cold ice in her hands. The man was talking about Olaf and herself. She didn't care what people would say or think about her. But an innocent soul such as Olaf. She would not permit that. IT WAS HER OLAF!

Feeling the ice forming in her hands she looked up to the entrance seeking Kai's secret advice but instead she locked eyes with a pair of deep dark blue.

The Prince's face looked anything but happy. Looking at the Queen directly he gave her a supporting nod with his head but his serious gaze remained.

His stare was so deep that she broke the eye contact in an instant. But the electrifying sensation than ran through her veins remained.

Feeling his eyes still fixed on her and guessing everyone else's was also looking at her, she pretended to check her own notes as her mind worked in a good response for Lord Wagen.

She could start by correcting him and explaining him that the correct name of the place is Valley of the Living Rock not Mud. But then she would be affirming the place was actually real.

Elsa blinked and thought for another option. She could accept the place did exist but explain how her Ancestor King Eirik the First had declared that that part of the forest was to never be harmed, and how until this day Arendellians still considered the Valley a sacred and magical place. But if she said that, apart from saying the Valley was indeed real she would be also accepting it was magical. No. It that was out of the question too.

And then came her third option. She could freeze the man in that instant with just one wave of her hand and…

BAMPFFF!

Everyone's eyes turned to the source of the loud sound. Even Elsa had raised her eyes confused. For a moment she put aside the image from her mind of Lord Wagen turned into a human sized popsicle.

Were her eyes playing her games now? Wasn't Prince Derek of Rosendelle been sitting right in front of her for at least four hours? How could he vanish all of a sudden?

_Where did he go?_

But soon all her questions were answered when she stood up to see further the table. He hadn't disappear at all. He was right there, lying in the floor over what remained of his chair.

Somehow he and his chair had fallen backwards and ended up with all his body twisted and the chair turned into pieces.

Now every eye was focused in Derek, who was miserably trying to stand up. But every time he would try, he would fall again and again. People started mumbling and even some laughter among some royals told Elsa she had to do something about it. The Prince winced and was trying very hard to hide it but Elsa knew he was in real pain.

Soon without thinking her feet started moving on their own, yet she was quite far from him. Conjuring an ice bridge to cross the table or even breaking the table in two may had crossed her mind but after what the Lord of Dull had said she couldn't risk losing control right at the moment.

"Your Highness here let me help you" said Prince Robert as he offered his hand to Derek but before Derek could grab his hand, Prince Robert lost his balance too and fell over Derek making him grunt in pain.

Not only Elsa but many others came to the aid now. But when she was almost there two flashes of red and green came out of nowhere and the Salvatore twins arrived quickly at the spot to the help the Princes. One of them, Ezio she thought, winked at her as he pulled Prince Derek up.

"Tha...thank…thank you gentlemen." Said Prince Robert as he arranged his glasses.

"Thanks." Said shortly Derek. Elsa could tell he was now feeling totally embarrassed if not even upset by making fun of himself.

"Uhm," Lord Wagen cleared his throat. "I don't want to sound rude but shouldn't we continue with the meeting? Her Majesty as I was saying before…"

"Forgive me Lord Wagen," interrupted him Elsa in a cold tone not wanting to deal with the man right now. She moved her head to look at the man. He stopped talking abruptly.

"As you can see two of my guests are clearly in no state to continue the meeting. As this year's host, and also being Arendelle one of the founders of the Council of the Realms, I see myself forced to use my authority to suspend the meeting until tomorrow. And I believe the majority will agree with me that a chance to recover ourselves is very welcomed."

The room was filled suddenly with more murmurs as many agreed with the Queen. Elsa thanked that at least the majority was supporting the idea.

"Yes, your Majesty but…"

"If…" Elsa paused taking a deep breath "If her lordship has some other affairs to deal with the Kingdom of Arendelle, he will have to follow the correspondent protocol. Which means his lordship will need to request a proper audience with the Crown Representative of Arendelle or the Royal Council itself. And I must warn you Lord of Dull, my schedule is pretty tight and already full. If his lordship is lucky I might have some space in my agenda in the upcoming years."

With her last statement the murmurs in the room increased even more but at this point Elsa did not care that much. She had two injured royals to attend to.

Elsa then turned to face the Prince of Andalasia. "Your Highnes, in order to keep on schedule and for respect for the other attendants, especially Master Cedric I ask you to resume with the meeting at first hour tomorrow. But for now a request you and His Highness Prince Derek must see a physician."

….

"Uhm..I..I…Er…" the man, also known as Prince Robert the Boring was out of words. His face was a shade of pink and his mouth was wide open. Every eye was set on Elsa and now the murmurs had turned into talking.

Ezio or was it Nico-Derek could not tell the difference- gave Prince Robert a soft kick in the foot. "Ouch! I mean thanks…wait...I mean…Yes! Let's continue in one hour, I mean tomorrow at first hour. Everyone is dismissed…."

The sound of footsteps was now what echoed in the big room. Still the Prince could see how many glances were on Lord Dull while he left, on Elsa and even himself. Although the most glances were on her.

Derek gave a quick glance at Lord "Moron" of Dull before the man left and could not hide his smile. The once pale creepy man, had the face all red. Oh Mr. Creepy face was angry. And even better Elsa had completely erased that smile from his vampire face.

_Still, one punch in that face would have shut him up more quickly._ The Prince thought.

To see that man's frustrated gaze was worth the embarrassment he made when slipping and falling and breaking a chair. Still he didn't understood how did everything happened.

He remembered Dracula insulting Olaf by calling him a snow doll and then insulting Elsa by calling her abnormal and that's when he finally got rid of his father's grip and stood up. But he was not counting on his own clumsiness and the next he saw was his blue jacket covering his face.

_Elsa's going to kill me for breaking that chair. I bet it belonged to a great, great, great, great, grandfather or something…_

….

"I'm telling you it was nothing…" the young Prince said for the hundred time.

"But you need to rest." She insisted again.

The young man who was leaning against the wall just rolled his eyes as he amused himself watching the two royals arguing.

"And you need to take your medicine Derek" she said as she showed him a brown flask.

"Medicine? The doctor did not mention any medicine. He said I could leave." The Prince claimed.

"Now say AHHH!" She said as she showed a big spoon full of a yellowish liquid.

That precise moment the big wooden door opened letting another young woman enter into the infirmary. She stopped on her tracks the moment her eyes found her sister and Prince Derek sparring with a spoon and a pillow.

Her blue eyes turned to the man who was next to her. Kristoff turned his head to look at her. She was giving him a questioning look.

"Before you ask, the doctor said he is fine."

She relaxed her face in an instant.

"Where is Prince Robert?" she asked.

"You mean the other one? He already left. He got a call from nature." Kristoff explained.

Noticing her confused look the young man explained himself.

"Well, he uhm.." The mountain man started. "He uhm.. you know when you gotta go, you gotta go." Seeing the girl in front of him had still no clue he sighed "He asked me where the men's bathroom was."

"Ooh, I see." She said as realization hit her.

"Are you okay?" Kristoff asked her. Now that he took a better look at her, he notice she looked a bit paler than usual. If that was even possible.

"I…I'm just tired that's all." She said quietly. "I just came to check that everyone was well."

She turned her face once more at the bed in front of them. Kristoff followed her gaze as well.

Kristoff knew something was troubling her but he didn't pushed it.

"Elsa!" exclaimed the Prince from a corner of the room as he finally noticed the Queen sudden arrival. He was sitting in a bed holding a big pillow as shield.

"Could you tell your sister that I am fin…ahgfjjgh!"

"There!" Anna said triumphantly as she took her chance and successfully inserted the spoon full of medicine into the Prince's mouth.

"GAHHGHGH!" He yelled. "WATER! I need….WAT…"

The Prince grabbed the jar of water and drank from it directly. Then he started to cough uncontrollably. "What…" he coughed... "What was that thing!?"

"Elsa! Uhm... hi there…Didn't hear you coming." said innocently Anna to her older sister. "Okay…before you say that a Princess shouldn't jump into a patient's bed –especially if he is a Prince- and maybe force him to take some Reindeer Tonic you must know that I did it for the greater good."

"Greater Good? Anna how can…Wait what? Did you say Reindeer Tonic?!" asked the Prince who looked like he was about to be sick.

"Relax It's not made of real Reindeer. I asked. Twice." Said Anna to the Prince. "Oaken says it can cure almost any ache. Still you should take the day off tomorrow, just in case."

After he finished all the water from the jar the Prince tried miserably to fix his spiky hair and grabbed his navy blue jacket from the hanger. Then he stood from the bed looking ready to leave. But he couldn't, for the Queen had stood right in front of him blocking his way out.

"Elsa?"

"I'm sorry Derek but Anna is right. Maybe you should skip tomorrow's meeting."

"You too? I am perfectly fine." The Prince insisted. "A little help mate?"

The mountain man approached the bed and stood near Anna.

"I'm gonna be on the Prince's side." Kristoff started.

"Please call me Derek."

"Right, sorry I forgot. If Derek says he's fine, then he's fine." Kristoff said.

"Thanks mate."

"But he hit his head and back Kristoff." Anna said. "And he even broke one of the chairs."

"Ow, you broke something? Sorry pal, if the head butler learns about it you are so dead. You should listen to Elsa then. She can persuade Kai to forgive you."

The Prince looked defeated.

"It might have been my fault to slip but the chair just happened to be there." He said a bit annoyed.

"Yeah, try saying that to the Master of Keys and Rules of the Castle." Joked Kristoff.

"And Time Lord too." Added Anna joking as well.

"Look I appreciate everyone's concerns but I am fine. But I pretend to attend tomorrow's meeting." The Prince said. He might had said "everyone's concerns" but he was just looking at Elsa only.

"Derek you should…"she started.

"I'll be there." He interrupted her abruptly giving her a serious look.

Kristoff was surprised when Elsa didn't argued back at the Prince. As they would normally in their typical quarrel. Instead she literally face palmed herself and sighed.

_A facepalm? That's new. _He thought.

"Fine…you win." She said as she gave her back to the Prince. "Why is it always difficult dealing with you?"

It was then that a knock in the door made Kristoff jump. As he the nearest to the door he immediately walked to open it.

"Your Majesty?" said a soft male voice from the other side.

""Speaking of the devil." Kristoff muttered at the others before he opened the door.

Kristoff pulled the door knob and only half body of the main butler came in.

"Your Majesty, your Highness," he saluted the sisters "Your Highness," he said again to the Prince "Mister Bjorgman." The man finally said to Kristoff. The blond man awkwardly smiled at the man, still not used to the formal etiquette.

"What is it Kai?" Elsa asked him, approaching the man.

"I just came to inform you that everything that you asked for is done."

Elsa smiled politely.

"Thank you Kai, you are dismissed."

After giving a bow, the man left.

Then after one minute passed another knock came.

"We know it's you Kai, why don't you just come in?" said Anna as she now jumped to the door and opened it before Kristoff would. As she predicted, it was the head butler.

"Forgive me your Highness but since you and Mr. Bjorgman are also here I should tell you that words from a maid came to me. And it is said that a Prince claimed to have witnessed to what appeared to be a reindeer and a snowman inside the men's bathroom from the West wing. Apparently, the snowman was trying to teach the animal how to properly use the accommodations the moment the Prince opened the door."

"Oops!" Said Anna to Kristoff. "I mean... really? How strange."

"Anna, Kristoff care to explain why…" said Elsa's voice, sounding not very amused.

"Sorry sis, Kristoff and I need to catch a reindeer and a snowman and maybe wipe a Prince. I mean bribe, no wait…." The Princess looked at Kristoff for help.

"Uhm, goodbye?" After he said that he was once again surprised by his girlfriend strength as she pulled him out of the room and ran across the hallway at an incredible speed.

….

They hadn't spoken since they started their walk to their respective bedrooms. Elsa was still mad at him for being so stubborn. He needed rest after that fall. Even more, she couldn't understand his posture if those meetings bored him so much. Probably he was just doing it to annoy her. She couldn't avoid to glance at him from the corner of her eye. He no longer looked in pain, but a slight cut in his ear made Elsa felt angry with herself. That cut reminded her how far she was from full control of her powers.

They finally reached the last step.

"Well, see you at dinner Your Majesty." He said breaking the silence. After making a little bow at her and as she slightly nodding at him, they both resumed their ways to their respective chambers. Hers was the first in the hallway; his was the last one.

"See you later then, Captain." She answered.

Elsa arrived first to her room but didn't open it. She turned around as the Prince was about to reach his door knob.

She bit her lip.

"Are you sure you are alright?" she said quietly. Her voice echoed in the hallway.

Derek turned around and half smiled at her. "Positive."

She felt her body relax and turned to open her door. She was about to enter when his voice stopped her.

"Besides," he said.

She turned her head to her left. Even from that distance Elsa could hear him quite clear.

"I still haven't had the chance to introduce my fist to Smiling Dracula." Derek said in a joking tone. She felt herself smiling as well.

"At least there is something we can finally agree with." She finally said as she entered her room, guessing he probably didn't hear her.

"Aye!" he yelled back.

…..

"…Shall we continue?" asked Prince Robert once again in his boring mode cleared his throat.

"Oh, please do dearie. I plan to return to Genovia this same year. I am not getting younger you know?" pleaded the old Queen.

"Then we shall continue. Anyone would like to add anything else?" Nobody answered. "Right, then the kingdoms that would like to…Yes Master Salvatore?"

"Forgive me Your Highness but about the recess..." said the red brother.

"What about it?" asked Prince Robert.

"It's already started." Said the green brother.

"Oh, you are right. Very well, everyone is dismissed for ten minutes."

Derek rolled his eyes as everyone left the room in an instant at quick pace. He preferred to enjoy the solitude of the room for once and decided to stay in the room. He looked around to see who had remained as well in the room. Lord Dracula's place was empty. Pity, he could have used this time to punch the man.

Prince Eric and King Alexander had remained as well, and were chatting about glass or something. Far away the guy named Cedric or Cedric was reading a book and next to him a fat man was sleeping in his chair. And of course as always the Queen of Arendelle was also there, taking notes and deep in her own thoughts.

The only moment she would stop writing was when her quill would need more ink. Soon she stopped writing and rested her quill next to her notebook.

She raised her head and he saw as two pair of ice blue were watching at him questionably.

Derek blinked. She had caught him staring. And he had caught himself staring too. So she had caught him, catching himself staring. Wait what?

Elsa raised one of her eyebrows at him. How did she do that anyway?

The Prince cleared his throat and was about to say something but nothing came to his mind. Maybe talk about the weather? Worst idea ever.

He was about to say something when a loud snore made everyone turn to the sleepy man at the corner of the large rectangle table. Derek was glad by the distraction but soon as he looked at her again she also looked at him as well.

"Uhm, I see you got a new ink pot Your Majesty" Derek's spoke the first thing that came to his mind.

_Ink? Really? Good job brain._

"You noticed?" She asked surprised taking her ink pot in her right hand.

"Well, yes. It is not surprising after how much you write." He spoke more relaxed now. "May I ask what is it that you write? It looks like you are writing the Bible or something."

"It's not the Bible Your Highness," she laughed as she looked at her notebook "actually…" she said but was interrupted as the loud bang of the doors opened letting the other meeting attendants enter. She shrugged as everyone took their seats.

_Oh well._

"….Now we shall pass to the wood shipments…." Said Prince Boring's voice.

_Oh great, now is our turn._

"Brace yourself cub. Here come the offers." Came a warning from his father and King while giving him a quick slap in his back followed by the pain. Maybe he should have listened to Princess Anna during breakfast and taken another sip from that hideous Reindeer Tonic.


	15. 15 The Mysterious Ghost of Arendelle

**MERRY CHRISTMAS and Happy Holidays to you all.**

**I am very sorry for updating until now, but I had what they call writers block. But this chapter was so difficult to write for me. Thankfully the Star Wars movie helped me to write again. I made so many changes to it that I hope you find it satisfying enough.**

**Special thanks to Silent reader, Marcz, Paula, isaiahr1998, AmyIsAwsome, MidnightWolf246, and the Italian Guest, for their reviews.**

**Disclaimer. Frozen and Disney Characters belong to Disney Co.**

**Chapter 15. The Mysterious Ghost of Arendelle**

Morning. That was it.

A simple yet the most pleasant time of the day for the housekeeper of the castle. After so many years serving to the royal family her daily chores had become part of a lovely routine for her. Starting her day very early in the morning, followed by a quick check of herself in the dressing mirror; Gerda would start her activities one by one following all the quality standards that the castle demanded.

Later on, she would meet with Kai at the dorms hallway; and as rules demanded, every day they would pass list on the staff members and verify that every servant would be dressed presentable enough to fulfill the Head Butler's expectations.

Being in charge of the maid's staff and kitchen may demand a lot of responsibility – especially in a castle- but, Gerda actually loved her job. And her patrons, the royal family, were actually good people.

The formers King and Queen used to treat all of the servants respectfully. Now it was no different; the present Queen and her sister the Princess also treated the staff friendly (especially the Princess).

Of course, she would say that royals were no different from any other person; but sometimes they would act in an unexpected way. Jill, the oldest member of the staff, says it was in their blood; something to do with getting married between cousins and some distant relatives. Maybe that's why some of them claim to have blue blood, who knows?

Still, ever since Gerda had started working in the Palace she had learnt to endure, if not get used to how odd royals could be. For example the former King, liked to polish his footwear by himself almost every day. His wife, despite of being able to buy any toy a Queen could, she had made from scratch some dolls to her daughters. And it was no surprising, those handmade dolls used to be the Princesses favourite toys.

And now the girls are all grown up. To begin with, Queen Elsa would not allow any servant to clean her room; and even if she had hundreds of dresses in her wardrobe, her attire would consist most of the time in her own creations of ice. Then comes Princess Anna, who apart from having a unique way of going down in the stairs, also liked to spent some afternoons with the royal guards and learn from them some fencing techniques.

More images came to her mind: more than once, she had encountered King Agdar in the kitchen very late at night, making an enormous sandwich; Queen Idun who looked so fragile and composed at first sight, riding her horse even better than some of the members of the cavalry.

_Royals are weird indeed. _She thought.

Then there was Olaf. She could not know if Olaf the snowman could be considered as a royal or not. In a way he was like a Prince of some sort, since according to what she heard Queen Elsa created him. And there was no doubt he was a member of the royal family. And where to begin how odd Olaf could be? He is a living, boneless, hug lover snowman with the innocence of a small child. Weird enough.

Next on the list were the non-royals members of the family. Mr. Kristoff Bjorgman and his smelly reindeer. The first one was able to communicate with reindeers what she heard was raised by some foreigners.

Then Sven, his best friend, well… how could she put it. He was the weirdest reindeer she'd ever met. Although he was the only reindeer she had been introduce to. Gerda remembered a ball party the Queen and Princess organized to thank the villagers and other nations for accepting the Queen's powers. That time, not only was Mr. Kristoff been granted a chair in the royal table but also the animal; all by the Queen orders. Gerda could understand the girls were grateful to them, as so was she, but what she could understand was how did they managed to dress a reindeer in a very fancy and big enough formal suit.

Also, Gerda was aware that the odd way royals act was a thing in other kingdoms as well. The Princess of Corona was married to a now reformed criminal, and most of the time wore no shoes. The King of Rosendelle despite having a rude appearance was a hugger and number one fan of Kasey Berry shanties. And, what was even weirder was that all royals had amazing voices and some of them would burst out singing for no apparent reason.

….

The sound of the town's clock echoed in the empty hallway.

_Already nine?_ _How time flies when one is wondering how odd royals can be, uhm working. I better go to the kitchen._

Indeed she had to hurry, if she didn't want to meet an upset cook hitting the floor with one foot while waiting.

Her next appointment was an easy yet very important. She had to do a quick inventory of supplies from the Storage Room and then write down any request from the head cook. After that, she would leave the list of supplies needed in Her Majesty's desk and wait for her to approve them according to the Crown's budget.

But it was not the usual image of the old cook mumbling to herself while pealing a carrot. In fact the kitchen was empty.

Then, the door that communicated the kitchen to the West gardens suddenly opened abruptly letting a grumpy old woman enter.

"Chicken! How does he dare!?" the cook yelled as she entered the kitchen and put her apron on. It was when Gerda cleared her throat that the old cook noticed the other woman's presence. "Oh, hello Gerda. Guess what?! We ain't 'ave no more pork for Friday's Dinner. I come from the butchery. The butcher's apprentice just told me they already sold the last one. And he offered me chicken. Chicken Gerda. CHICKEN! Can you imagine what Kai'll say when he finds out?!"

"Find out what?" said a male voice behind Gerda.

The other door that communicated to the Dining Room opened.

"Morning Kai." Said Gerda half smiling guessing the Butler's smile would soon disappear.

Jill ran behind Gerda at once.

"Mmmorning Kai." Said the old lady.

"Oh, no. Jill, what is it this time? Did you used salt instead of sugar again?"

"You tell 'im." Whispered Jill to Gerda.

"Me? Why me. Last time I also took the blame for your mistake in using his glove as a napkin. You tell him. Besides this time it's not your fault is it?"

"Well not. But…"

"Ladies?"

"Fine, fine. Listen Kai. First of all, you need to know that it's no ma' fault."

"Just tell me Jill."

"We only have chicken for dinner."

"That's all?" Kai didn't look surprised at all.

"I'm afraid not." Spoke this time Gerda. "What Jill means is, well, we only have chicken available for the Council of the Realms Closure Dinner."

The head butler's smile disappeared in an instant and his face paled a bit. For a second or two he remained quiet and still, then he spoke.

"No problem, I will see what I can do. Anything else?"

"No." Said Gerda.

"Yes." Said Jill.

Both Gerda and Kai turned to the old lady.

"We are out of chocolate. I checked the storehouse and the boxes I ordered last week are nowhere to be found."

Now both Kai and Gerda were equally pale.

"Are you sure Jill?"

"I'm completely sure Gerda. The girl who cleans the Storage Room and I think it was the ghost's fault."

"What did you say?" asked Gerda completely surprised.

"Oh, didn't you two hear? There's rumors around town that a ghost is doing mischiefs and stealing food".

"I don't think that …"

"If you excuse me ladies" interrupted them Kai "I need to report about the change of menu and the lack of chocolate immediately to Her Majesty." He said turning around while cleaning his sweat with his handkerchief. "Good morning to you." He said, leaving the two women still discussing about the recent events.

…

"Never mind about serving chicken. Did you say a ghost!? For real?!" she said as she turned to look at her sister. "Elsa isn't this exciting?!"

Elsa nodded and smiled at her sister. "It is Anna. And Kai, do not worry about the Dinner. I am not very fond of pork actually. I just agreed with it because Jill said it was her specialty plate."

"You could try with fish or turkey." Suggested Kristoff who was joining them for breakfast today.

"But we don't have any."

"I have an idea." Said Elsa. "Many of the guests told me the salmon served on Monday's Lunch was pretty good. Listen I have some free time before my meetings today. Why not we go to the docks today and find a fisherman ready to make a deal?"

The butler seemed more relaxed now.

"Thank you Majesty. I know your schedule is very tight. If you want I can do it."

"Nonsense Kai." Said the Queen while giving a tender smile to the butler. "I am the host of this event. And also I would like to make the negotiations myself in case the price the give is very high."

"I still don't understand what's wrong with chicken?" asked Kristoff to Derek.

"Nothing is wrong really mate. But, Arendelle is expected to show it has resources and that is rich. So chicken might not look so fancy for the guests."

"Right? So a fish can be fancy but not a chicken?"

"I know, if you ask me royals can be completely foolish sometimes." Whispered Derek to the blond man.

"Says the royal example himself." Said the blond Queen in a whisper while readings some report.

This made the King of Rosendelle burst out laughing.

"HAHAHAHA! Good one dear. Hey son, you might need a hug from the snowman here."

"Hugs? I love hugs. Do you want a hug Derek?"

"Maybe later Olaf" the Prince said to the snowman who was playing with his plate.

"Are you sure cub? 'Cause I think you'll need some ice after that burn! HAHAHA!"

Derek just rolled his eyes and returned to eat his scramble eggs.

Elsa didn't seem to care what just happened as she kept her face hidden behind the parchment. After finishing reading the report her sister looked up to the butler.

"But, Kai are you sure? A ghost? Couldn't it be a burglar or some children doing pranks?" she said as she gave him back the report signed with her signature.

"Whoever might be, he must be very brave to steal chocolate from the Queen and Princess of Arendelle." Said Kristoff who was eating once again his scramble eggs with the salad fork, which Anna found adorable.

"Or mad." Added Derek in a whisper.

"Good one pal." Kristoff whispered back.

Both young men bumped their fists.

"Personally speaking Your Majesty, I believe it was all a confusion." The man said.

"You don't really think that is really a ghost do you?" asked the King of Corona.

"Uhm…of course not." Said the butler. "But the staff has started talking. And…well," the butler arranged his collar in a nervous gesture. He exchanged looks with the Queen.

Elsa deposited her cup in the table gently. "Let me guess, this rumors had reached to our royal guests."

"Your guess is correct."

"So? What's wrong with that?" asked Kristoff.

"I guess I'll have to find this mysterious ghost and deal with it too." Elsa said in a soft tone. It might be subtle but Anna identified the worrying expression in her eyes.

_What is this troubling her so much?_

Did she miss something? She wished she could help Elsa in some way. She already had enough to handle for today. But what could a spare Princess could do? Look around and seek for clues?

_Yeah like I could do that…Wait…I can do that. No. I. Will. Do. That._

"I'll find the ghost..." she said determined, making all faces turn to look at her."

Anna didn't even realize she was already standing up making her sister look at her with both her eyebrows risen.

"I'll solve this. It'll be fun."

"Anna you don't have to…"

"Ah, ah, ah. You, dear sister, have enough things to deal with. I want to help you."

Elsa thought for a moment. Probably she was having an inner debate (as she once call it). Then her expression relaxed and deposited her right hand in Anna's left hand in a lovely gesture.

"All right, just be careful." The Queen said.

"You got it sis."

"Oh, oh, can we help?" asked the little snowman who had stopped looking at his reflection in a plate and his head had turned 180 degrees to look at the sisters.

"Of course you can." She said happily beaming. But after seeing Kai frowning once more she added. "Uhm, Olaf, maybe you should ask your reflection to stay here."

"Oh what a great idea!" He looked once again at the plate "You heard the Princess, you keep watch." His reflection nodded seriously. "So, Anna when do we start?"

"After we finish breakfast. Detective Anna and Sidekick Olaf need to fill their energies first."

The little snowman looked even more excited.

"Sidekick Olaf, I like the sound of that!"

"Since when are you a detective?" asked jokingly Kristoff.

"Since today. Want to come? You fill the paper of scary bodyguard perfectly."

"Ha, ha." He laughed sarcastically. "Sorry, can't." Kristoff said giving her a guilty smile. "I'm going to the woods with Sven and find a Christmas tree for the castle."

"Oh, right I forgot." Anna said trying to hide her disappointment.

"How about you cub?" Said King Frederik as he hit his son's back a little too harsh to Anna's opinion. The Prince winced a little –probably his back still hurt him a bit- but seemed not to care.

"What about me?" he asked confused.

"Oh, didn't I tell you, you are not attending today's meeting." Said his father as he gave his apple another bite.

Derek let go of his knife and fork and fully turned to face his father.

"I believe you might have forgot that little detail father." the Prince said sarcastically.

"Oops, my bad." Laughed the King making the same mischievous smirk his son made sometimes.

"Only Queens and Kings are to attend this time." Uncle Alex explained.

"Besides," added Derek's father "didn't you and Elsa here, went for a ghost hunting when children? Maybe what you learnt that time could come handy to sweet Anna."

"Wait what?" asked Kristoff looking from Derek to Elsa. "I never thought you two believed in that stuff."

"Awesome! Elsa I didn't know you were a ghost hunter." Said Olaf.

"Oh, well, that was so many years ago." Said Elsa a little bit tense "Anna was injured by that time and we ended up making games."

"Aha, and then?" asked the snowman.

"One day we found a Ghost Stories book and decided to seek for any in this castle." Said Derek quickly.

"Aha, and then?" he asked again with his big eyes looking at the Prince now.

"That's all mate. We didn't found any."

"Let me get this straight." Interrupted Kristoff. "You spent a whole day looking for ghosts?"

"Yes." Answered Elsa.

"But you didn't find any."

"That is right." Derek answered.

"Oh…That doesn't sound fun. Poor thing." Said Olaf he jumped from his sit followed by his flurry and patted the Prince in the arm. "There, there."

"Oh well, I guess it'll be just you and me Olaf." The Princess said as she had already guessed.

"Hold your horses Anna, I never said I wouldn't help you guys."

"Really?" The snowman giggled and ran to Anna's chair. "Anna, did you hear that? Derek's coming even if he finds this boring."

"Oh, don't get me wrong Olaf." The Prince turned to look at the little snowman. "I never said that day was boring."

"Alright. But still there is something that I don't understand."

"What is it mate?"

"What's wrong with serving chicken for dinner?"

…..

_**Case Name: The Mysterious Ghost of Arendelle**_

_**Time of day: 1000 hours**_

_**Location: The Castle's Store house**_

_**Declaration of Ada Silk: Two boxes containing chocolate are missing. Claims the ghost is the culprit of (in words of the detective not mine) "a terrible crime". According to the maid, rumors the ghost is white (what a schock!).**_

The young man sighed as he kept writing. "You still haven't told me why I am doing this?"

The Princess turned to him and said. "Duh, because in every investigation one must record any evidence." She said proudly.

"I get that, still why does it have to be me the one taking notes?" he asked again.

"Because I'm already in charge of interrogation, and the bodyguard job is already taken and you fit the paper of Secretary perfectly." She said beaming. It was evident she was enjoying this detective thing too much.

"What about Olaf?"

"I can't read or spell." Said the snowman.

Derek rolled his eyes but accepted to continue with his important job as Secretary, and kept writing.

"So, Ada…" said Anna as she continued to interrogate the young maid. "Is there anything else you could remember about this ghost apart that it was white?"

Ada who was sitting in a chair in the kitchen looked up at Anna. "I dunno Your Highness. I was doing my chores when I heard some noise coming from the storage room outside. Guessing it might me Gerda or Jill I went to see if they might need a hand."

"And then what happened?"

"The door was left opened Your Highness, which I found strange. All the servants have orders to always to leave that door closed. So I decided to check inside. When I entered I found some of the thinks moved out their place, and the chocolate boxes were the only things missing."

"I see. Anything else?"

"Sorry Your Highness. That's all I know."

"Did you get it all Derek?"

The Prince nodded.

Now, where to Detective?" Derek asked Anna.

"I hoped you would have some suggestions." The Princess confessed.

They all thought for a moment.

"If only we knew where else the ghost has been seen." Said Olaf kicking a rock.

"That's actually a good idea Olaf" said Anna. "I knew you'd make a fantastic sidekick."

Olaf beamed happily.

"So, Ada. Do you know any other places the ghost has been spotted?" asked Anna.

"There are rumors Your Highness. I heard that a man in the market got some of his vegetables disappear too. Also my brother who works in a laundry told me they found marks of blood in a pile of clean white sheets."

"Blood?"

"That's what my brother said."

"The next clue leads us to town." Said Anna excited. "Did you write down that too Mr. Secretary?"

"Aye, aye Detective Anna."

…..

_**Time of day: 1100 hours**_

_**Location: The market. Fruits and vegetables stand.**_

_**Declaration of Mr. Georg Selleri: The owner of the stand declares to have seen from a distance a monster jumping out of his cart. Note: it seems the thing can run fast too. And according to the witness the creature was quite chubby?**_

"That thing ate most of the corn I was going to sell today." Said sadly the man.

"I see, what else?"

"Well, I might have seen it from a distance but it seemed to me the monster was like a very ugly fat dog."

"That sounds like a nice pet." Said Derek.

"Maybe it's one of Kristoff relatives." Guessed Olaf.

Derek wondered what the ice harvester would say it he heard that Olaf was comparing his family to an ugly fat dog.

"I don't think so." Said Anna. "I hope we get more clues in the laundry. But first, we'll like to buy some carrots please."

….

_**Time of day: 1200 hours**_

_**Location: Gus &amp; Jack Laundry's Services**_

_**Declaration of Mr. Adam Silk: Found a pile of recent washed sheets stained in red. Presumably blood.**_

"Please Adam, continue with you story." asked Anna.

"Yes Your Highness. I was ironing a suit, when a customer arrived. It was a boy. I left the iron and approached to the boy. He started to make silly questions about what kind soap we use to wash and stuff. He seemed interested in my job. I had work to do, and this kid kept talking and making silly questions but the policy says we must attend every customer. And he reminded me of myself when I was younger."

Anna made a funny face while frowning. "Interesting, what else?"

"After a while he even asked if I could give him a little tour, since his dream was to open his own laundry one day. I couldn't say no to a child and my boss is on vacations for the Christmas holidays so I gave the kid the little tour."

"And then what happened?" asked Olaf.

"I showed him here and there. Then when we entered the room of clothes ready to be delivered we saw it. It was in one of the two baskets."

"Saw what?" asked the Derek.

"The blood. It was all over the white sheets."

"Aha, and then?"

"Well the kid's face turned green. He mentioned something about hating blood and ran away. And I … I… Ahhh…."

The young man fell in his knees and started to sob.

"Uhm, are you alright?" asked Derek raising an eyebrow.

"After I checked the room not only the sheets were ruined but also there was a mess inside. I found rests of food, mud and lots of corn. My boss is gonna kill me! Those sheets are made of a very fine fabric. I had to use chlorine to clean it."

"You couldn't clean it?" asked Anna worried as she and Derek helped Adam to sit in a nearby chair.

"Oh, I was able to remove the stain Princess. But…but…" he sobbed. "I added so much concentrated solution that the fabric got ruined."

"There, there." Said Olaf as he patted the young man's back. "Just let it out."

"The order is to be delivered to the Captain of the Royal Guard himself" said Adam a bit calmer now. "I bet after my boss fires me the Captain will send me to jail."

"The Captain of the Royal Guard? You mean Captain Jorgen?" asked Anna surprised.

"You know him?"

"Oh don't worry. Listen send a letter to your boss and explain him what happened okay. And I´ll ask Elsa, I mean the Queen, to speak with Captain Jorgen. So don't worry."

"But, but…"

"And," she interrupted. "If your boss insists to fire you, you can tell him that he will have to face the Crown first."

"You…you would do that for me?"

"Of course. That's what a detective…I mean a Princess is for."

"Uhm, detective Anna, are you sure Elsa will be …."

"Shhhh. Mister Secretary I hope you got everything in paper."

Derek rolled his eyes for the hundredth time.

"Yes detective." The Prince read out loud everything he had written when suddenly Anna interrupted him.

"Hold on sec. Could you read that part again Derek?"

"Alright, it says: …when the witnesses entered the room of clothes ready to be delivered the stain of blood was in one of the two basket of sheets. I don't see what…Oh, I see now. Nice catch Detective."

"What did you catch Anna?"

"A clue, my loyal sidekick." Said the Princess. "Mr. Adam Silk."

"Yes Princess?"

"Did the other basket of clean sheets was also stained in blood?"

"Uhm, no that I remember."

"Did you check the sheets completely?"

"Well no, I just checked the top sheet. Oh no! Don't tell me those were stained too. OHH!" The man hid his face in his hands. "I'm so dead now."

"We'll help you, somehow. But what happened to the other basket mate?"

"I delivered this morning."

"Where?" asked both Anna and Derek.

"Arendelle Castle."

….

"It's such a bloody big castle!" declared Derek resting his back in the wall, taking off his navy blue vest.

"We can't stop yet, we…" Said Anna as she let herself fall into a wooden chair in the kitchen.

BAMPF!

As soon as the Princess hit the floor hard she reincorporated herself quickly.

"I'm okay, I'm okay." She said while she arranged her dress and hair. "Enough rest, let's keep going."

"Uhm, what about Mr. Sidekick?" the Prince asked.

"Right, Olaf." said Anna. "We should go find him first, I bet he is still in the Dining Room."

They had decided to rest a little while the little snowman went to the Dining Room to ask Olaf Jr. (also known as Olaf's reflection), if he had any news regarding the ghost.

….

Derek opened the door to let Anna enter.

"Thanks."

"You are welcome."

"Hey, guys. Guess what?" said Olaf jumping towards them happily. "I learnt something."

"You do?" asked Anna surprised. "I mean, great. What is it?"

"There's chocolate again in the Storage Room."

"How come?" Asked Anna.

"Maybe the butler bought some." Guessed Derek. "Is that all Olaf?"

"Yep, oh wait, also I think I saw a white sheet passing down the hallway."

"I guess, we…wait what?"

...

"I guess we'll have to search for every room until we find it." Derek said admitting the truth.

Searching every room was getting them to nowhere. Besides what were they looking for exactly? A ghost? A white sheet? He was lost now.

According to Olaf, a living sheet (also known as Prime Subject believed to be a ghost) was in the castle hiding somewhere.

…

They must have been searching for about an hour without luck and Anna was starting to feel disappointed.

"What is it Detective?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing eh?" Asked Derek. "Anna you are an open book."

"What do you mean?"

"Even a total absent minded like me can tell that you are doing this for Elsa." He said casually as he looked behind a curtain for the _ghost_.

"How did you know?"

"I have siblings too."

"Princess Anna, Prince Derek, Olaf good evening." Said a voice behind them.

…

As Derek turned he recognized that housekeeper with a creepy voice_._

"…_she has not a creepy voice. She just caught a cold that's all!"_

He felt a cold shiver run down his spine as a feminine bossy echoed in his mind.

_Fine, I get it. It's just a cold._

"Gerda, Gerda, guess what?"

"What is it Olaf?"

"We are detectives now, well, Derek is the Secretary. And we are looking for a ghost!"

The middle aged woman approached the Princess. "Is that true Your Highness?"

"That I'm the Secretary. I'm afraid it's true."

The servant lady looked at him as she was about to say something but she restrained. Derek wondered what she would have said if he weren't a Prince. Probably something not very nice.

"Yes, Gerda. We have been looking room by room for clues but still nothing. Say, by any chance you haven't seen or heard anything out of the ordinary today?"

The woman thought for a moment in silence before she spoke "Well, there is one thing."

…..

_**Time of day: 1400 hours**_

_**Location: The Castle's Living Room**_

_**Declaration of Gerda lady creepy voice the Housekeeper: The carpet has a big read stain. It appears to be dried blood.**_

"So Gerda, did you saw anyone enter this room before you?"

"No Princess." Answered the housekeeper. "I was doing my normal check on the rooms when two of the maids came to me to report the stain. You see it is odd, at first I thought that it might be that someone spilled wine the night before but by orders of Her Majesty all the wine is to be kept safe. She is planning to save it for the Closure Dinner this Friday and then for the Christmas Festivities later."

"She's right." Said Anna to the Prince. "Elsa told me the real reason behind keeping the wine until tomorrow was because she wanted to avoid the guests to be influenced by alcohol during negotiations."

"Oh, so that's why." Said Gerda with realization.

"I think we should look at the stain. Maybe it could lead us to something." Anna said while checking the Prince notes in a glimpse.

"I'll do it!" the snowman approached.

"Okay, Mr. Red Stain, if that is really your real name." said Olaf as his wooden arm pointed at the carpet. "What were you doing between 9 and 10 this morning?!"

There was a pause.

"Take your time." Said Olaf waiting for an answer.

There was another silence.

Then Olaf turned to Anna with a disappointed face. Derek felt bad for the snowman.

"Sorry Anna, he is a tough one." He apologized.

"Don't worry buddy, you did your best. Let me try." Derek patted the snowman's head and kneeled in the carpet.

He took out his handkerchief passed it with two of his fingers through the rough surface and pressed a little.

"It looks like blood." He said as he inspected the dark reddish substance. He approached his hand to him, and smelled it. "I have news Detective, this is not blood. I think it's just red paint."

"We no longer have red paint. The last one was used by Mr. Kristoff on Her Highness birthday."

Anna looked surprised.

"But, whose paint is it then? And how did it ended here?"

"No idea." Admitted Derek as he folded the handkerchief. "But I bet it's the same red paint that the laundry guy found in the white sheets."

"You don't believe this might be a prank?"

"I don't know miss." He admitted to Gerda. Derek didn't understand anything now. He rested his little notebook in the chess table, where still remained the pieces of his last game against Elsa.

Once again they were lost. Derek thought in frustration as Anna kept walking in circles while thinking.

"Maybe…" she stopped. "Never mind." She continued pacing.

_I'm hungry._

"What if? ... No forget it." Anna kept walking.

"Uhm, guys." The voice of Olaf came out from the other room. "Maybe this is not important but I found a trail that leads exactly where the ghost went."

"Wait what?" Anna stopped pacing and ran to the other room followed by Gerda and Derek.

When he entered the other room he saw that they had entered the music room. At first sight nothing would seem out of the ordinary like any other music room. There was a black piano in the corner, a harp and a lute.

"I don't see anything Your Highness."

"Olaf is right Gerda, look." Anna ran next to Olaf. They were standing in front of the big crystal doors that communicated to the gardens. Both of the doors were mid open and in one of the edges of the left door there was a red stain of paint.

"We leave those doors open to let some fresh air enter the castle but I'm certain that red spot wasn't there this morning."

Derek checked the edge of the door. It looked the same red as the one in the carpet.

"It's the same red paint from the carpet."

"So it went out there." Said Anna. "Oh, great. The castle gardens might be as big as the castle."

"Actually Your Highness, the castle grounds are bigger than the constructed area of the castle."

"Now that's encouraging." Mumbled Derek.

"Let's see." Anna thought for a moment. "The _ghost_" she did a quoiting mark signal with her hands "entered the castle sometime today. Whatever it is, it likes chocolate, vegetables and white sheets. Aaand, for some strange reason, carries red paint in the sheet."

"And that lead us to the castle grounds." Sais Derek.

"But Your Highness to look in the Castle Grounds will take you hours."

"Then we'll split." Said Anna.

…..

The Castle grounds were composed by big gardens that surrounded the whole castle. Anna was starting to hate her own idea. Apart from some flowers, trees and birds there was no _ghost_ to be seen.

The castle had four gardens in total, which meant everyone was now looking in one of them. There was the Front Gardens that many kings ago stopped having grass at all (Olaf was looking there); then there was the West Garden and biggest of them all, used for social events (Gerda was there); the East Garden a smaller perfect to have tea (where Derek was); and the Private Garden behind the castle (where she was right now).

"Mr. Ghost, where are you? I can give you chocolate, if you come out."

_This is not working._

Anna sighed.

"I wish Elsa and Kristoff were here. They'd know what to do."

Then the sound of bushes moving behind her made Anna stop.

"What…what was that?"

Anna turned slowly.

"Mr. Ghost?"

The bushes stopped moving. Anna let out the breath she was holding.

"Ah, false alarm."

Then the bushes moved even more fiercely.

Anna grabbed a wooden stick from the ground ready to hit whatever came out.

The moment something white became visible in the bushes she produced the strongest swing she could do.

WHAM!

"Oh, hey Anna, are we playing a new game?"

Recognizing the voice, the girl opened her eyes. In front of her was a beheaded snowman.

"Olaf, I'm so sorry." She apologized while dropping the wooden stick and reaching his head.

"Ahhh, that feels better. Thanks Anna."

"I'm so sorry I thought you were …"

But before she could finish her sentence the bushes moved again and the weirdest scene passed in front of them.

A bundle standing in four feet passed them. It looked like a fat dog, but it was until the sunlight let Anna see that it was actually the biggest pig she'd ever seen.

But it wasn't the pig itself that called the Princess attention but that someone was actually riding it backwards.

"Yooouuuurrr Highnessss" yelled Gerda as she tried to balance herself "I think I found theeee ghoooooossstt!"

"She is going to fall." Said Olaf.

Soon, without thinking it Anna and Olaf started running behind the pig and the scared servant.

The pig was giving turns and jumping trying to get rid of Gerda. They followed him to the Front Gardens.

"It's is leading to the main entrance." She said as she ran as fast as she could, but the animal was fast.

Seeing the two of the guards guarding the door, Anna yelled at them.

"Guards, don't let that pig escape!"

"Yes Your Highness."

The two men made a barrier with the help of their spares.

The pig squealed, probably feeling threatened by the weapons and made turn.

Gerda lost her balance and fell, but thankfully one of the guards acted quickly and caught her before she hit the ground.

"Whoa, careful miss."

"Thank you." Said the woman painting.

Anna stopped in front of them.

"Gerda, are …" she said panting. "Are you alright?" She asked seeing the woman was a little pale.

"I'm fine now Your Highness. But forget about me, we need to catch that pig before some of the royal guests sees it in the Castle."

Imagining a pig interrupting an important meeting with Elsa and other dignitaries was enough material to give Anna the energy enough to resume chasing the animal.

"Just in case, take her to the infirmary."

"Yes Your Highness." Nodded the guard who was still holding Gerda.

"Olaf, go with them."

"Okay."

"Your Highness there it goes!" said the other guard starting to run in the same direction of the pig. "It's going to the stables."

Anna and the guard followed the pig that seemed even more scared now.

The Princess looked far in the distance searching for the man that usually fed the horses. Maybe he could help them, he knew how to deal with animals after all.

But instead she saw Kristoff coming out of Sven's place.

"Kristoff!" she screamed thanking God for sending help.

"Oh hey Anna I just arrived. Is that a pig?"

"Talk. Later. GET THAT PIG!"

What happened next, felt like those strange slow motion moments.

Sensing the danger, the animal jumped over some hay stacks and finally stopped on the corner of the wooden cart. Then out of nowhere Sven got out of the stables probably trying to help his master and ran towards the pig and jumped to the cart as well. But Sven was way bigger than the pig, and the moment he landed on the cart it broke one of the wooden tables. And it sent the pig flying.

….

Meanwhile inside Arendelle's Castle.

"If I see you one more time smoking in the Castle grounds I swear I'll …"

"I opened the window this time. For Odin's sake Eleanor stop being so paranoid."

"You could provoke a fire. Besides, it's bad for your lungs."

"I'll stop smoking when pigs fly!"

Right at that moment, a fat pig passed flying next to the window they were standing.

No one will now the real reason why the Captain of the Royal Guard never lit his pipe again.

…

Back to the stables, the pig finally landed in a big hay stack making lots of hay fly when landing.

"Da heck did I just see?" said Kristoff all confused.

"I'll explain later, come on lets grab him before it starts running again." Said Anna.

When the finally got the pig out of the hay, Kristoff started checking if the animal had any broken bones.

"Incredible, this pig has only a few scratches and…wait what's this in its stomach?"

"What is what?" asked the guard who was holding the pig that for some reason was no longer trying to escape. Probably it wanted to rest after that fall.

Anna looked at the animal's stomach. It was red paint. But the paint was actually forming letters.

"It's difficult to read it, but I think I can read some of it." Said Anna as she looked at the message closely. "It says: If lost return to Mark, Number 12 Hamyork Street."

"I know where that is. I´ve delivered ice in that street before."

"Then we should go."

….

"Ow, I think I get why the pig was running now." Said Kristoff as he and Anna looked at the building in front of them.

"It's…it's…"

"I know."

They both kept staring at the big golden letters in the front door. It read:

"_**BUTCH'S BUTCHERY"**_

They stood there just staring at the entrance when a boy's voice called their attention.

"You found him!"

Anna and Kristoff looked surprised as a boy got ran to them smiling. He was about ten or twelve. Kristoff was really bad at guessing someone's age.

Anna was the first to speak.

"Does this pig belong to you?"

"Yes, miss."

"What's your name boy?" asked Kristoff just to be sure.

"My name's Mark. I can't believe you found Ser Bacon. Thank you so much!"

"Ser Bacon?" asked Kristoff. _And they say kids can't be cruel._

"Yes sir."

"You can call me Kristoff, I really don't like to be call a sir."

"And I'm Anna."

The kid shook hands with Kristoff and gave a hug to Anna.

"Thank you. I've been looking for him everywhere."

"MARK! What did I told you about not talking to strangers."

The boy jumped and that moment a man wearing a white apron got out of the Butchery Shop.

"In what can I help you?" said the man, changing his tone in front of Anna and Kristoff.

"The pig somehow ended in my home and we decided to give it back to its owner." Explained Anna.

"How can this be possible?" Yelled the man who -by Kristoff guessing- was his father.

"What do you mean?" asked the boy.

"Kristian come here right now!" yelled the man.

"What is it pa?" Said a teenage boy coming out of the butchery. He looked like a younger version of the father but with a kinder expression.

"You told me you sold the pig this morning. You even showed me the money. But apparently this girl and man found it. And they are giving it back."

"I can explain pa, please you must understand." Pleaded the older son.

"Then do it."

"I knew what you were planning to do with Ser Pounce. But I couldn't let Mark lost his friend and I couldn't let you down either. So I lied to you both. I told Mark his pig was getting bigger and it will probably decide to find a bigger house; so when I would let the animal free Mark wouldn't be so worried where it might be."

"And what the customers?"

"Some customers came today but I told them that we were out of pork and sold them chicken instead."

"And did you steal the money as well or what?"

"No pa, I actually gave you all my savings. I'm sorry. Please forgive me too Mark."

"Thank you Kristian. For at least trying to save my best friend."

Kristoff was starting to feel uncomfortable. _How did everything turned out like this?_ He wondered.

The brothers looked happy but the father not so much.

"Uhm, should we do something?" whispered Kristoff to Anna.

"I'll try something. Excuse me Mister?"

"Butch, call me Butch."

"Right. Uhm, Mister Butch, what are you planning to do with the pig?"

"Sell it of course. I have a butchery not a zoo." The man said. "Sorry son, but this is business."

"But he's my friend pa!"

"I know, but he needs to go."

"Okay, okay. You know what… no one is having the pig."

"I said…wait what?"

"Anna? What are you doing?"

"Improvising." She whispered.

"Miss, what are you talking about?"

"Look, I don't like to use much some of the privileges that my title brings but this time I will make an exception."

"What privileges are you talking about?"

Kristoff didn't have a clue of what was Anna plotting but he decided to help her anyway.

"Oh, you don't know. She is the Princess."

"Princess of what?" asked the man again.

"I," she made a pause and raised her chin "I am Princess Anna of Arendelle and I have decided to aid this poor child, by the name of Mark and his pig. The pig shall live in the Castle stables until you, his father, are willing to let the boy keep the pig."

"Your… Your Highness I didn't know. Please forgive me. But you must understand Princess that I cannot let the boy keep a pet of a pig. He can have a dog or a cat. But a pig? He will be a butcher someday too."

"But pa, you know I can't stand blood. I was thinking becoming a tailor or having my own laundry."

"Shh, let pa talk Mark."

"So, you won't change your mind then?" asked Anna using a tone similar to Elsa's Queenly voice.

"I'm sorry Princess but I can't."

"Then it's settled. The pig will be safe in my castle and Mark you can come and visit him anytime."

"Thank you Princess."

"You can call me Anna, we're friends now. Good afternoon gentlemen."

And Anna made Kristoff a sign to follow that they were leaving.

…

"You can be scary sometimes." Said Kristoff as they started putting the ornaments in the Christmas tree.

"How come?" asked Anna.

"When you started talking like Elsa does on duty and using your Princess privileges and all of that. It was a side of you I'd never seen; brilliant, but scary."

"I'll take that as a compliment then."

"So, the ghost was the pig right?"

"Yes." She answered.

"And the blood was actually paint that the boy used in case his pig decided to leave him."

"Aha."

"And the same paint was the same found on the laundry shop." He said while putting on another sphere. "So, in the laundry it's where the pig must've been probably hiding. And probably a sheet must have got stuck in his head or body giving the illusion he was a ghost."

"Kristoff what is your point?"

"I still don't understand something."

"What is it?"

"First what happened to the white sheet that the pig was wearing? And secondly, I still don't get why chicken is not fancy enough?"


	16. 16 What happens in Arendelle stays Arend

**Happy New Year fellow fanfickers**

**Since it's 2016. I decided it would be great to start a year with a new chapter.**

**Let me now your ideas and opinion. The more reviews the fastest I write.**

**Special thanks to Marcz for the review.**

**Note. King Stebor of Renalia is a canon character from Frozen Universe. He appears in one of the light novels.**

**Disclaimer. Frozen and other Disney characters belong to Disney Co.**

**Chapter 16. What happens in Arendelle stays in Arendelle**

"Get Inside." She said in a whisper trying to control her emotions by pressing her teeth.

Once he entered she closed the door of her study quickly with her powers, whishing no one had seen them.

She passed next to him, avoiding to look at him.

"By the Angel!" she exclaimed frustrated. "I hope…I can't even…"

She rested her hands in her window rail. She let out a deep sight keeping her head down giving him her back.

For a while none of them spoke.

She raised her head a bit to look at his reflection on the window.

The young man behind her looked as he has just had a fight with a bear. His face was down, eyes lost at the carpet. It was the first time she noticed he was missing a boot and a sock.

As her eyes kept lost in his reflection, she noticed as ice patterns started forming in the window crystal. Instantly she removed her hands and crossed her arms; a habit she had gained during the passing years. She tried to remove the frost from the window but she was not able to concentrate at all.

_Please not again._

She tried again. But the frost remained.

Giving up the Queen of Arendelle took another deep breath.

"Please say something." she said almost inaudible, but her tone still sounded upset. She did not turn her body yet.

The Prince raised his head. Elsa felt uneasy when it seemed that his reflection was looking straight at her.

"It was an accident." he muttered. "If it weren't for that bloody pig."

"Again with a pig?" She said blinking not understanding anything. "Derek what pig?"

"Remember that mysterious ghost we went looking for?"

Elsa nodded still not turning around. Part of her didn't want to let him see the frost in the window; the other part of her, was so mad at him that she was afraid she might do something she would regret later.

"Well, we followed the trail." He started as he cleaned his face with his wet shirt. "And we found out it was hiding somewhere in the castle."

He made a pause, probably giving her time to say something. She didn't say anything.

"So," he continued. "We knew it was probably some kid or animal under a white blanket. After a while the lady with creep…uhm… the Housekeeper lady joined the party to help us."

"Then what?" she said deciding to finally face him at last.

He looked at her for a moment but broke the eye contact while rubbing his muddy hair and looking at her desk instead. She could tell he was feeling upset as well.

"We split." He said finally showing his face at her. "I got to look at the East Gardens where you and …"

"Let's jump that part shall we?" she said quickly. There was no need to retell that story, since it was replaying itself in her mind.

Seeing that he was no longer speaking she decided to talk.

"What I want to know is, how did you…well…we…end like this?" She said louder that she intended. She opened her arms for a moment forgetting the reason they were closed at first. She pointed at his ruined clothes and then at hers.

"I was going to explain that part." the Prince said.

Elsa raised an eyebrow.

"Oh please enlighten me, for I cannot understand anything." She said sarcastically once again crossing her arms.

"As I was saying, I was searching near the roses when I found some footprints on the dirt. They seemed to belong to an animal. So I leaned under the bushes to see them more properly. I was so distracted in the footprints that it was too late when I heard something approaching me from behind. The animal pushed me so hard I fell in the mud. I can still taste the dirt you know."

Elsa rolled her eyes, ignoring his joke. "So you went after the animal?"

"I imagined a wild animal running in the castle was unwise." He said giving her guilty smile.

"Indeed it was." She admitted remembering what just happened in the gardens.

"So, when I stood up I saw him. It didn't ran, it was there right in front of me. He might have a blanket over his face, but I recognized a pig behind the covers."

"A pig?"

"Aye. Quite handsome the little fella, but the dragon's breath…" He assented with his head.

"Derek!?"

"What? I'm just adding some details to the story. Don't give me that look."

"What look?"

"That look!"

"I'm not giving you a look."

"Yes you are."

"I'm not…" it was then that she noticed how their faces were. Feeling too close, she took two steps back in an instant and broke the eye contact. "Just, finish your story before I throw you an ice ball."

"Easy, easy. As i was saying, I made up a plan. I would use the same blanket to tie his trotters."

"By the state of how we look now, I presume your strategy didn't work Captain."

"My strategy was doing fine" he defended himself "until the bell in the clock tower echoed in the walls and it startled the pig. As I feared it started running scared and I jumped to grab him by the collar of his big neck. But I never expected that pigs could give up a fight like that."

"You mean? You fought with a pig?"

"Where do you think I got all my clothes ruined? I was grabbing the white sheet while he started jumping. I lost balance easily and he was freed from it. But he didn't escape. He went towards me. That bloody pig! He pulled my clothes, and almost bit me in the arm twice. I couldn't do much while having so much weight over mi chest, and…"

"How did you manage then?" she found herself interrupting him. "Sorry, please continue."

"Forget about it." He said. "Well, I'm not proud of what I did but it worked."

"What did you do?"

He rubbed his hair once more and arranged his shirt collar that was torn.

"Promise me you won't tell anyone." He muttered frowning.

"What are you…?"

"Elsa." He said more serious now. "You have to promise first."

She sighed. "You know you can trust me."

"Not even to you sister. Or the reindeer."

"Derek."

"Fine, I'll tell you." He said. "I..." he took a deep breath. "I bit him back."

"You bit him back?" she repeated what he said, trying to process it. "You mean you …?"

"Yes."

With your mouth?"

"I told you it's not something to be proud of."

"That is..." She felt sick by just imaging it.

"Come on, you can laugh now."

She didn't laugh. Instead she made another question.

"Uhm, so where did you…?"

"In the ear." He answered before she could finish the question.

"After that he hit me in the arm but I was able to crawl and stand up."

"Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine, I've tasted worst things in my life."

"I wasn't talking about the taste of the pig's ear Derek!" She said rolling her eyes at. "You know what I mean."

"At least three pigs will be needed to defeat me."

Elsa didn't pushed the matter more. She knew that was his way of saying he was alright.

"So, what happened next?"

"Well the fella squealed in pain as I got myself free. And I started chasing at him again. He hid into the big bushes at the middle of the gardens and I followed behind. Then you know what happened next. I…I didn't realize I was still carrying that with me."

Elsa looked at the chair where his hand was pointing. Over the chair a white sheet - stained with mud and red paint-rested. She wished she had fire powers in the moment instead, so that she could burn that thing into ashes.

Silence reigned once more. For about a minute they stood like statues.

The Prince was the first to break the silence.

"You think she'll be fine?"

"She is seventy years old Derek." she spoke finally failing to hide her discontent and fear in her voice. "I, I thought I would frost everything again when she fainted. If you hadn't catch her in time….what if?"

"Elsa. You must understand none of this was your fault. I will apologize to her properly. I give you my word."

"I know you will." She said in a calmer tone. "I guess you also deserve an apology."

"Are you out of your mind? It was all my fault!"

She gave him a sad smile. "If I hadn't slipped in the first place we wouldn't end up like this." She said as she arranged her wet braid in her back. "And…." She hesitated and her eyes looked down slightly "I'm… I'm sorry about your shirt."

"Never mind about that." he gave her a soft smile. "This old thing used to be my old training shirt. And the pig was the one who torn it in the most. Besides it was time for me to get a new one anyway." He approached to the chair and took the dirty blanket. As he started folding it, he spoke once more.

"So, what now?" Instinctively he was about to take a sit but a sudden change in the temperature of the room made him stop abruptly.

"Don't even think about it." Elsa's cold voice made him shiver even more than his wet clothes.

She stopped looking at him as she started to think carefully what to do next.

"We cannot let anyone else see us like this."

"I agree on that."

"We need to clean ourselves before dinner."

"And definitely I need to brush my teeth like a thousand times."

She didn't know if Derek was joking or not. If it were her case, she wouldn't be joking either.

Her eyes were fixed in a book shelf.

"I have an idea."

The Prince stood beside her as she pulled the same red book she discovered many years ago. The one with the tittle "**The labyrinth by Daedalus**" with a Greek Delta.

Derek whistled.

As expected, the bookshelf opened as a door.

"This brings back memories." He said as they both entered.

She grabbed an oil lamp and lit it.

"Shall we?" she asked.

"Ladies first."

…..

"Your Highness? Princess Anna? Oh there you are Princess." the voice of a man interrupted the named girl who was setting some of the ornaments in the Christmas tree.

"Oh hello Kai." said the Princess as she was balancing the best she could on the staircase that Kristoff was holding.

"Princess Anna I just came to inform you that her Majesty will not join you until later to set the Christmas tree decorations."

"I thought Elsa would be free this afternoon?" asked Kristoff.

"Indeed Mister Bjorgman."Explained the Butler "But I'm afraid something surged that needs her attention."

"Did a meeting with her Council came up?"

"Her Majesty did not gave me the details. She just asked me to inform you she will join you both, as soon as she can."

"Oh, well I guess it can't be helped. Thank you Kai." Anna set the red sphere in its place. "Kristoff could you pass me that ribbon, please?" asked the cherry blond. "Not that one! What's wrong with you and colour orange! Honestly…." Anna sighed. "The big golden one. Thank you."

As the young man lend her the golden ribbon and rolled his eyes. "But orange is a natural colour. Like carrots. Golden is not."

"Don't be silly, we want everyone to feel the Christmas season not carrot's harvest season. Just leave the decorations to the professionals." Reclaimed Anna.

"And who might that be?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Elsa, Gerda and Kai of course. Oh, and me. Elsa promised to add a bit of her ice touch to the tree later."

"I like the idea of real ice ornaments." the blond man said with a shine in his eyes.

"I wish she were here with us. UGH! I hate this week! I hate the Council of the Realms!"

"Your Highness!"

"Whoa, whoa. Calm down baby. Why the sudden burst?"

"I… it's just… Well, Elsa thinks we don't notice. But I know her, you know her. She barley sleeps and ... and also she's been working on everything at the fullest. I'm sick of it. I just want her to rest and have the perfect Christmas."

"And she will Anna." Assured her Kristoff looking up at her. "This is Elsa we are talking about. And we will help you with it. Right Kai?"

"Mr. Bjorgman is right your Highness. No one deserves a much better rest that her Majesty."

"Still," said Anna in a more relaxed tone. "Elsa told me she would have the afternoon free today. I thought she would be having tea with Queen Violet of Genovia and later she would join us to set the tree together. I was looking forward to tell her all about the ghost and the pig and everything."

"The life of a ruler is not an easy one Your Highness."

"I know." Admitted the girl.

"Also, Princess Anna, you should be careful. That ladder is as old as myself."

"Don't be ridiculous Kai, I won't fall from… Whoa!" screamed the Princess as she lost her balance from the stair and fell. Luckily the Ice Master caught her.

"Watch it feisty pants! We still need you in one piece."

The Princess smiled and got to her feet. After she arranged her green dress she addressed the other man. "Oh, stop giving me that look Kai. We have everything under control, I promise. Don't worry."

"Of course you are Your Highness." The head butler said sarcastically. Then he did a little reverence and before he left the room he approached Kristoff. "Keep an eye on her."

Kristoff nodded and then Kai left.

"So, I never asked. What happened with your loyal Sidekick and Mr. Secretary?"

"Right, I totally forgot after all the things that happened with Ser Bacon. Olaf went to the infirmary giving Gerda some company while she rests a bit. About Derek, I really don't know. He mentioned before how hungry and tired he was. Probably he took his chance and went to look for something to eat. I'll bet my dessert he's hiding in the library right now."

"Sounds like him."

"Still I can't believe he'd so easily quit to our mission." She said frowning. "I'll have to teach him some manners later. I'll ask Elsa for ideas."

"What kind of ideas?" he frowned at her not understanding.

"For payback of course." She smiled mischievously giving Kristoff the chills.

...

A knock at the door made him abandon his impossible quest.

He looked around the mess in the floor. Clothes were everywhere. Not only he had lost today his only training shirt but also he couldn't find the other pair of shoes he had brought with him.

_Curses!_

"Coming." He said quickly to the person behind the door. "Just a second please."

He quickly removed all the clothes and hid them inside one of the empty drawers.

He closed one of the drawers energetically. After his third try the drawer finally closed.

Making an internal note to himself to buy more training shirts later he pulled the hand of the door.

"I'm little busy right now. Could you ... Elsa?" He was really surprised now. When he opened the door he was expecting to see his father or a servant. But the Queen of Arendelle herself was in front of him instead.

"What… what are you doing here? Why are you still dripping wet? What if someone saw you?" he asked quickly, not giving her time to answer any of his questions. It was then when he noticed she was carrying something in her hands.

The blonde, who was still dripping wet suddenly raised her eyes to look at the sealing. Her face turning to a shade of pink.

"Uhm…No one is in the royal wing at this time of day." she said looking at his door instead of him. "I thought… uhm… you might need this." She threw at him a pair of boots and some dried towels.

Derek caught the bundle of towels and boots. He felt himself smiling as he looked at the bundle of towels. The boots were at least one size bigger than his but he didn't care.

"Thanks. But where did you get these?" Derek said as he turned to leave the things he was carrying on a chair.

"Kai." Was her quick response. She didn't sound her normal self. If he didn't knew her better he would say she was acting nervous.

_If she did this, she can't be that mad at me._

He turned around to thank her. But she was already gone.

He quickly ran to his door out of the hallway looking for her, only to see her door closing in a loud noise.

If he had paid more attention to his surroundings he would have noticed the traces of ice in the carpet right below him.

"What's wrong with her now?!"He thought as he closed the door.

_Such manners Your Majesty. _ He thought as he rolled his eyes.

"Now where did I leave that toothbrush?"

He passed the chair, then the full body mirror to reach his trunk.

He stopped abruptly. He felt as if all his blood had been drained from his body in an instant.

Slowly he took a step back. Then another one. He turned around even more slowly. After a second or two, he was looking at himself in the mirror.

He felt his stomach shrink. It was not the poor image of a vagabond he gave. Nor was messy spiky hair all muddy and wet covering part of his eyes. It wasn't even his wet white training shirt all ruined.

From being totally cold his body felt hot. He could feel all his face warm up. He wanted the earth to swallow him. Maybe he should abandon his current life and change his name to Dork.

He let himself fall at the top of the bed. But he had forgot about the towels being there. He slipped and fell in the floor hitting his head and back.

"Bloody hell!"

But the pain could never be compared to the embarrassment and anger he felt for himself.

"Why!? Of all the people, snowmen and reindeers in Arendelle. She'll never forget me for this. I am so dead now."

If she had considered the chance of forgiving him for the garden's incident now it was out of the question.

_She will probably take revenge for this._ There was no doubt.

He took one of the boots she just gave him and threw it to his left in frustration. Followed by a weird noise the drawer opened up like a bomb, making all his clothes rain. What was left was a worst mess than before. He removed one of his socks from his head. He hit his head in the front of the bed in frustration.

How could he not notice before? How stupid could he be to never notice, he was not wearing any pants?

….

It was very late that night.

Elsa was brushing her hair when a distinguishable knock on her door made her stop.

"Come in Anna."

Her sister closed the door behind her.

"Hey Elsa."

The older sister saw from the reflection her mirror casted as Anna took a sit in her bed.

"Elsa?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you planning to work late tonight?"

"That was my original plan but so many things happened today that I decided to leave work for tomorrow"

"I see." Her sister said.

Anna remained silent for a while admiring her sister's ritual. But after some minutes the warm blooded Princess started to play with her nightgown and biting her lip.

Sensing her sister's urge to tell her something Elsa left her sit in the mirror stand, and joined her sister in the corner of the bed.

As soon as Elsa took a sit next to her sister, Anna bursted out.

"Alright what's going on?!" she immediately said. "Why did you excused yourself from dinner so soon? Why are you not wearing your ice dress?"

"Well…"

"I mean you look beautiful in that dress as well, but not as beatifuller."

"Anna."

"And what was that face you made after you heard about a ghost in Arendelle?!" her sister seemed to be lost in her monologue to even notice Elsa was actually trying to respond her.

"I know you are not telling me something Elsa and it's killing me to see you concealing yourself like this…I don't ..."

ANNA!"

The Princess stopped talking.

_Finally._

"Sorry."

Elsa smiled at her sister.

"Don't be." She said calmly. The blond laughed to herself.

"What's so funny?"

"It's just, well. Everything you said."

"What about it?"

"It's seems I cannot hide anything from you."

Anna smiled too.

"That's because I'm your sister silly." She said. "Now, care to explain to me what's going on?"

Elsa took a deep breath, reviving all the things that she's experience the whole week. From the oldest memory to the most recent one today. Feeling the embarrassment already take part of her emotions she preferred to remove from her mind today's events.

Anna raised both her eyebrows at her sister. There was no doubt she was waiting for a full explanation.

"Fine." The Queen said.

"Remember that time we received full cargo of wood?"

"The one from Rosendelle right."

Elsa nodded.

"Well, even if it was only a gift it made me realize something."

"What is it?"

"That I should be extremely careful with my powers, because I am also a Queen."

"I don't understand."

"The reason King Frederik sent especially wood was in case I lost control of my powers once again. The wood reserve would help the people of Arendelle to warm up. I know he had good intentions, that's exactly why I know he did it. Because he cared about our people as well."

"So that's it? You're worried that your powers might lose control again?"

Elsa was surprised how easily Anna had understood what was worrying her.

"Yes." She answered.

"But, ever since the Great Thaw nothing has made you lose control over your powers. Well, there was that time in my birthday surprise but you were sick. That does not count."

"Actually," Elsa said looking down at her hands.

"Wait, don't tell me something happened."

Elsa raised her eyes to meet Anna's.

"Elsa? What happened?" she noticed her sister's worried voice. "Please." She added in a motherly tone.

This was one of those time Elsa thought herself acting more like the younger sister and Anna being the protective older one.

She sighed.

"It happened the day Prince Robert and Derek got injured in that meeting."

Elsa told everything that happened in the meeting. She told her how angry she felt the moment the son of Lord of Dull insulted Olaf and herself.

"Where is he staying?!" said Anna standing up from the bed. "In the Hotel? In a ship? In an Inn? You know what, I don't care. When I see him I'm gonna…"

"Anna" Elsa said grabbing her sister's arm and pulling her back to the bed. "Please sit down."

"So did you froze him or what?" Anna asked anxiously wating for an answer.

Elsa denied with her head.

"I would lie if I told you the image came to my mind but I didn't."

The Queen told her sister the rest of the story when Derek suddenly fell from his chair followed by Prince Robert of Andalasia.

"Elsa, to freeze your ink pot is NOT a crime. It could happen to anybody." Anna said. "Well, not anybody, but … it was a little accident and you hurt no one."

Elsa denied once again with her head.

"There's something else." She said calmly. "I was the reason Derek injured his back and Prince Robert to fall as well."

As Elsa was telling her sister, the memory played in her mind as clear as water.

…

_Elsa remained still looking out the window. Today's sky was so clear that even the North Mountain could be seen from the castle._

_Checking the time in her watch she decided to pay a visit to the infirmary and see that both Princes were alright. Maybe the right thing to do was to escort them from the beginning to the physician's but the recent events with the Lord of Dull still bothered her mind._

"_Your Majesty?" came a soft male voice behind her._

_She turned her head to look at the butler._

"_Hello Kai. Are you here to inform me the state of our injured guests?"_

"_The doctor is checking them now as we speak."_

"_Good to know. I should probably go see them now."_

"_Uhm…Your Majesty?"_

"_Yes?"_

_She noticed as he arranged his collar in a nervous manner._

"_Something is wrong isn't it?"_

"_Well, yes."_

"_Are they all right? I knew Dere..I mean, His Highness was lying when he said he was fine."_

"_It's not about any of the Princes Your Majesty."_

"_Then what is it?"_

"_Maybe you should see it for yourself."_

_After closing the door the head butler turned to the Queen._

"_After everyone abandoned the meeting room I personally inspected the room to see if any personal belongings had been left behind. I trust the staff members but a political crisis is the least we need in Arendelle."_

"_I agree, thank you for your consideration Kai." The Queen said. "But I'm still confused, why did you bring me here."_

"_I found this Your Majesty." He took out of his pocket something. Whatever it was, it was tiny and covered in his handkerchief._

_Elsa took it and removed the handkerchief. It was her ink pot that remained frozen._

"_Thank you Kai." She said, hating herself for being so careless._

"_There's something else you need to see Your Majesty."_

_She didn't liked the tone he said that last part. He sounded worried. Kai might always act worried but he always had everything under control. This time he looked as lost as he was the time she ran away the day she was crowned Queen._

_Elsa followed his gaze towards the under part of the table._

_She found remains of wooden sticks - probably from the chair Derek was sitting on – but what she saw right under the table made her gasp._

_A straight line of ice picks and frost came from her own sit. But what scared her the most was that all those sharp ice picks seemed to be pointing directly to Derek's sit._

_She kneeled down not even caring the face Kai was making for such an unqueenly stance. She inspected carefully with her fingers the carpet. Not only there was a thin layer of ice in Derek's place, but also under the sits that were next to it. The sits of Prince Robert, King Frederik, and King Stebor of Renalia._

"_Kai?" she said still not standing up._

"_Yes Your Majesty?"_

"_I'll appreciate that this stays between only you and me."_

"_Of course Your Majesty. Should we reassign another room for tomorrow's meeting?"_

_Elsa thought for a moment while she held one of the broken wooden sticks in her hand._

"_No." she said in a quiet tone. She stood up as she put the wooden stick in her pocket alongside her still frozen ink pot. "We can't let anyone suspect something wrong happened in this room. I'll get rid of the ice. And after that you'll bring a team to clean the room. I'll trust you with the selection of the team."_

"_Yes Your Majesty. I'll let you know the moment the room is ready for use."_

"_Thank you Kai. For everything."_

"_Don't even mention it."_

…_.._

"What happened after that?" asked Anna.

"It took me more time than usual to unfreeze the ice, but at the end I finally did it. After that, I went to meet you at the infirmary."

"I can't believe it."

"It took me by surprise too."

"Not your ice powers acting in a stranger way than usual. What I can understand is why didn't you tell me right at the moment?"

"I guess," Elsa made a pause feeling guilty. "I guess, I felt ashamed of myself. It seems I am still very far from having full control over my powers."

"You can't feel ashamed of that. Look, it was just bad luck, that man decided to talk nonsense in the meeting. You should feel proud Elsa. I believe you actually were able to control your powers. If it had been me, with or without magic powers, I would have totally lost control of myself and jumped straight at him to beat him."

"But that's the point. It would make completely sense if the ice had been directed to the Lord of Dull's sit. But it wasn't."

Anna thought for a moment.

"Mhmmm. You said that you were sitting right in front of Derek weren't you?"

"Yes, that is right."

"Maybe your powers just followed a straight line from your point of view."

"Maybe," she said. Elsa thought of other times her magic would behave in that way, but she couldn't remember any. "I just hope it doesn't happen anytime soon."

"It seems to me dear sister." Said Anna playing with Elsa's pillow. "That magic is a mystery bigger than Kristoff love for colour orange."

Elsa laughed for the first time today. Anna was trying to cheer her up, and it was actually working.

"Could it be because carrots are also orange?"

"Chocolate is brown and brown is not my favourite colour. It's green."

"Good point."

"Oh, by the way, I wanted to ask you something about him."

Elsa raised her eyebrow not fully understanding her sister's question.

"About who of what?"

"I mean, Derek. I was expecting a proper apology of him."

"About what?"

"After we split looking for the ghost he never appeared again. I think he went hiding to the library or his room."

"Oh." Said Elsa.

"He didn't even came down to dinner tonight. So I need some suggestions from you to have my revenge."

Elsa thought for a moment. She actually knew the reason the mentioned Prince had disappeared mysteriously since the late afternoon. The reason involved her too. But she and Derek had come to an agreement to never speak to anybody what happened in the gardens.

"Derek was invited to dinner by Queen Violet." She explained Anna,

"Really?" the other girl said surprised. "How come? I never thought they were friends."

"He was probably summoned for some business talk."

"Then why would his father not attend too?"

"Derek is an expert in merchant routes and shipment. Probably the Queen just need some advice."

The real reason Derek was absent for dinner, was simple yet Elsa could not reveal it either to her sister. The Prince of Rosendelle had invited the Queen of Genovia to dinner as an apology for today.

"I never knew he was that good."

"That's why we should never judge a book by its cover."

"Still, he aborted his mission as Secretary."

Elsa got an idea. That way she would not also be doing her sister a favour but also to Derek and herself. After seeing him wearing only a torn shirt and underwear it was an unspoken agreement between them that tomorrow they would probably be avoiding each other.

"I think I have a suggestion to have your revenge on him…"

…

_How did everything turn out this way? _Derek asked himself.

First came the ghost; then the pig; then the incident in the gardens with Elsa; then Elsa again; then Queen Violet who had looked at him weird the entire dinner; then that awkward moment during breakfast where he had to say good morning to Elsa; and now this.

For some reason, Anna was not very happy with him. Apparently she was asking of him to accompany her and help her with all her duties for today as punishment for quitting his job as Secretary yesterday. Of course he was not a deserter. But he could not explain the real reason behind his disappearance either.

He preferred spending a day with an energetic Princess than another awkward minute of silence with the Queen of Arendelle.

And so he followed Anna here and there around town. They made many stops. In the market to check that all merchants had their permissions of their stands for the Winter Fair. Later they went to the local children's school to listen to some Christmas Carols the kids had prepared.

After lunch in a small coffee shop they continued the Princess's appointments. They visited a man named Oaken and bought some carrots for Sven and Ser Bacon.

"That bloody pig."

"I'm sorry Derek did you say something?"

Realizing he had say that out loud he spoke quickly.

"I was just saying I am actually enjoying myself today." he didn't lie to her. It might be like running a marathon to keep up with the Princess energy but at least what they were doing was not boring as a meeting.

"Oh, that's…great."

…

Anna felt frustrated.

In a way, she was happy, even flattered that Derek was also enjoying helping her out. But that also meant that Elsa's idea to bring Mr. Secretary to assist her was not working at all.

"So, where to Anna?"

"We need to get Kristoff formal robes from the tailor."

"Formal robes? Is he attending tomorrow's dinner perhaps?"

"No, he doesn't like those kinds of events. The clothes are for the Winter Ball next week."

"Oh, right I totally forgot about that. I'm not into social events, but my father would never allow me to skip it."

Then it hit her.

_That's it! Oh I'm so brilliant I deserve myself some ice cream cake._

She had figured out exactly how she would teach Derek to never ever leave her deal with a pig on her own. And also she would make Elsa to fulfill her promise.

…

If there was something the Princess of Arendelle was good at was being perseverant. But being at the end of the week of the Council already, and not finding a dancing partner for Elsa had been so hard.

Kristoff´s family members were out of the question since they were not royalty under the Arendelle law. Besides, Elsa would never dance with a rock anyway. Anna would never allow her sister to be accidentally stepped on by a rock. Being stepped by her mountain boyfriend was already hard enough.

She had asked her uncle of course. But the King would be returning to Corona as soon as the Council would end. He wouldn't miss the opportunity to spend Christmas with his daughter.

She had omitted King Frederik. She knew how difficult it was for Elsa to deal with physical contact and Anna knew from experience that the old man's famous bear hugs could literally break a bone or two.

She had even considered asking the Salvatore brothers, whom by some reason ever since Elsa talked to them they had treated both sisters very nicely. And they had become good friends. But they had no nobility title, and the Queen has to dance with a royal according to tradition.

Anna considered asking some members of Arendelle's royal aristocracy, but after what the Salvatore brothers had warned her she doubted any man was safe enough. According to Ezio, most people were wishing to meet the Ice Queen to see her powers; while Nico had said that others also wanted to meet her for her good looks. Both twins warned her to be careful especially for those men that would look at her sister more like a trophy than a person. They had promised her they would protect Elsa in exchange Anna would dance with each brother on the Winter Ball. So yes, aristocrats were mostly out, since it would take Anna ages to investigate all of them and find the proper one to be Elsa's dance partner.

That left Anna with the next option. The Prince of Rosendelle. The man that would argue the most with Elsa, but also the only one apart from Kai and Kristoff that Elsa seemed to trust.

Elsa would be busy all day dealing with Ice trades and since Rosendelle already had one with Arendelle, Derek and his father were free today. And he was meant to spend all day with her. This was an opportunity of a lifetime.

They reached their final destination. Her usual visit to the Headquarters of the Army. The Prince was actually looking forward to this appointment. Apparently, it was not very common for a Princess to master sword fighting. But for Anna it was as normal as being sister of the Ice Queen.

"You can fight with a sword. Kristoff speaks reindeer. Your sister gave life to a talking snowman but you all consider me weird?" The Prince said while he took out his celestial bronze sword.

"Point taken." Anna admitted. "We never had a normal childhood. Elsa barely left her room. So I started to hang out with the servants and the guards…. And Joan."

"Who?" Derek asked.

"Never mind."

"I didn't know that." Derek muttered almost to himself. His left hand reaching his left pocket in his vest.

He seemed a bit distracted after that. This might be her chance.

"So…. Derek. I noticed you and my sister are always trying to demonstrate which one of you two is the best in everything. Right?"

"Correction dear Anna. She is the one who is trying to do the things I can normally do."

"Yeah sure. Whatever you say." Said the Princess. "Still I was wondering if you are interested in making a bet."

"A bet?" Derek looked uninterested but his gaze remained in the Princess.

"Yes. If you win I will tell you something Elsa is not good at. That way you could beat her."

The Prince's dark blue eyes lit up. He was interested now.

"Go on…" he asked smirking. "That would make her forget about … never mind. Oh well…In love and war everything is fair."

"Yes." Anna shivered a bit. He could be as scary as Elsa when he wanted to win.

A slight smiled appeared in his mouth.

"Alright." He said. "I like it. But what if you win? What's in for you?"

Anna smiled. This might be her only chance to achieve her goal.

"Well…" she took a deep breath. "You'll havetodancewithElsaattheWinterBall….please".

"I beg your pardon?" the Prince said. "The only words I understood were _please_ and the Elsa's name"

"Sorry." Apologized the Princess. "I meant that you'll have be Elsa's dancing partner for the Winter Festival Opening Ball."

"Dancing?!" he said hesitant "I…I don't dance." His free hand was now messing his already messy hair.

He looked terrified. But Anna was already expecting that answer.

"Yes, but it happens that you are also a Prince. And the Queen of Arendelle needs to open the Ball with a royal."

"Kristoff is not a royal and you are dancing with him." He said playing his last card.

Anna smiled. "He has a title."

Derek looked upset but remained his calm.

"I'm not a very good dancer." He admitted.

"So? Elsa doesn't know either. " She said. "That's why Olaf would be teaching you as he has been doing with Kristoff and me."

"But, the Ball is next week."

"Believe me. If Kristoff learnt to do it by know you two can manage."

The Prince looked puzzled. His hand went to his pocket again. He was deep in thought.

"Fine" he said after several minutes. "I only need to win."

Suddenly he looked very concentrated. Anna could tell he was not joking this time. He was taking the bet really serious.

And so the match began. Derek was really good with the sword. He might not be a dancer but he seemed to be moving in harmony. There was no doubt he had received military training. He was one with the sword. Anna was having a hard time. She had to come up with a plan. And soon.

_The only person right now who could actually defeat him is Elsa. If only…_

A sudden realization hit the Princess. _That's it! Elsa!_

She would apply Bulda's (Kristoff adoptive mother) advice:

"_Girl, a man can only think one thing at a time. If you ever need to stop Kristoff speaking to himself as a reindeer you only need to mention something else he likes. Just mention the Ice or carrots and he will forget for an instant what he was doing or saying at all."_

"Not bad." She said. Stopping his sword with hers.

"Same for you Anna. You are really good."

Their swords clashed together and they jumped at the same time as they separated from each other. Anna jumped back and stood near a little pond of mud. She was exhausted. He was not even sweating. She had to end it quick or else she would lose the bet.

He stood there for a moment. She took a deep breath. His sword in defensive position, never losing guard.

"You are the same as Elsa. None of you accept defeat." The Princess said. "Maybe I should ask her instead if she knows something you don't want her to reveal."

At the mention of the Queen's name Anna noticed how the Prince lose his fighting posture and his cheeks reddened. Derek was blushing.

So there was something Elsa knew about him that was completely embarrassing for him. Now she was curious.

While he stood there, trying to focus again she saw her chance. Anna took an offensive position. The one Frank (one of the gates' guard had taught her once) and got ready.

Derek must have understood she was not willing to move from her position because he raced at her. Still, Anna noticed he was not as concentrated as before.

He was coming fast ready to make her fall. The one to lose would be the one to drop the sword first.

_Just a bit more._ She thought waiting for him to reach the spot she wished.

He was now very near to the little pond of mud.

"So you don't want to dance with Elsa because you are afraid she can be a better dancer than you." She said.

"What?! No!" he blurted out but kept running.

"Why do you want to know something she is ashamed of then?"

"Information tactics."

_Just a bit more._

"What are you planning to do with that information?"

"Keep it."

"Is it related with something embarrassing she knows about you?"

He stopped abruptly. He was now standing in the pond.

Anna smiled triumphantly.

"That's none of …" but before he could finish his sentence the thin ice that covered the pond broke with his weight. And he fell. Hard.

At the normal eye the little pond could be just a little pond and nothing else. But Anna and the guards knew better. It was a hole.

The Prince's body was buried. Mud reached him till his waist. And he had dropped his sword in the process. She had won.

As for his face. Anna couldn't decipher what he was feeling. Astonishment or embarrassment or anger.

"That… was…not…fair…" he said while he tried to come out of the mud.

Anna smirked. She tried hard not to laugh for his clothes covered in mud.

"Didn't you say it yourself Derek? In love and war everything is fair." She was now grinning.

He tried to leave the pond but every time he fought his body would sink even deeper into the hole.

"I'll give you a hand if you accept to offer yourself as Elsa's partner."

"I don't want to."

"Also, you'll have to ask her tonight."

"Tonight. Why does it have to be tonight?" he muttered to himself once more.

"What's wrong about toninght?" she asked. "You two, always end up talking about books or something at dinner. That'd be the best opportunity to tell her."

"Nothing's wrong."

He grunted. He was more upset that he showed of course. Some of the guards were hiding their laughs under their hands, but it was in vain. And it might have been Anna's imagination but it looked that even the horses were laughing at him.

"Fine you win. I will keep my word and pay the debt." He said in the most royal tone he could muster. But with his not so royal appearance it made Anna lose it and laugh. "But, you will have to bring the topic. I give you my word I will accept the offer."


	17. 17 Royals, such wonderful creatures

**AN: What's with this 2016? David Bowie and then Alan Rickman? (As a Harry Potter fan I'm sad). Now, I apologize in advance for my French. I added the translations at the end of the chapter. I only wrote few lines but it's been a while since I wrote in French. Also I hope you don't mind my little references to other fandoms.**

**Special thanks for their reviews: NrDg, Marcz and forever loyal Italian reader.**

**Disclaimer: Frozen and other Disney characters belongs to Disney Co.**

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**Chapter 17. Royals, such wonderful creatures**

"So Secret Santa is like a ninja?" asked the snowman.

"Hahaha, not really Olaf." Said the King of Corona. "It's more like a game."

"Oh a game. Can I play? What are the rules? Are ninjas involved too?"

"Easy, easy fella." Said the King. "Rules are simple. People's names are written on paper and then sorted out. Then you get the name of the person that you'll give a present for Christmas. It's called Secret Santa because you have to keep it secret until the day presents are given."

After that, Anna's voice made a loud gasp.

"Oh, we are SO playing Secret Santa this year!" she said.

"I'm in." Kristoff said. "Sven as well."

"Can Olaf Jr. play?"

The room was so cheerful and everyone was chatting. Well, not all of them.

Elsa did not mind having loud and lively dinners with Anna and the others.

She always thought the castle was too big for just two royals. But now, apart from the servants the place was filled with visitors, a snowman; a reindeer, an ice harvester; and most recently two Kings and a Prince. Oh, and that pig Anna kind of adopted.

It might get too noisy sometimes, but it actually added more life to the castle.

Besides, thanks to such chaos at the table, it made easier to avoid certain person. Not that it mattered that much. What could they possibly talk about anyway? Books? Done. Chess? Done that too. The weather? Yeah sure. Why his underwear had his initials, D.A., written at the front?

_Wait what?_

Elsa shook her head slightly and focused once more in her reading.

"I volunteer." She heard him say. Then he sighed.

"Elsa?" it was Anna's voice this time she heard.

"Hmm?" she asked still reading.

"What do you think?" her sister said.

"Yeah, sure." Elsa said quickly while she signed the report at last. "I'll do it, sounds fun." The Secret Santa game was something she always wished to play as a child.

The loud chatting ceased in an instant. Finding it quite strange the Queen raised her eyes curiously.

Something felt weird. Apart from Olaf and the two Kings who remained talking about Christmas presents and stuff, the other people in the table were looking at her in an odd way.

"Look at that!" Said Kristoff in a joking tone. "I never thought you'd say _yes_ so easily."

"What makes you think I would say no Kristoff?"

"So is it a yes then?" Anna asked slowly.

"Of course."

"Good thing I didn't bet with Sven on this one." Kristoff asked raising his eyebrows. "If I had, I would own him a new pair of sleepers by now. Lucky fella!"

Ignoring her urge to ask "why would a reindeer need sleepers?" Elsa spoke once more.

"I said I'll do it. Besides, this would make Anna happy? Right Anna?"

Anna froze for a second or two. Then she stood from her chair and gave Elsa a big hug.

"Oh Elsa, of course it would make me happy. Because it would make you happy too. You deserve some fun."

The Queen never knew that the Secret Santa thing would bring such joy to her sister. Probably Anna's wish for a perfect Christmas was stronger than hers. Elsa took an internal note to do her best to fulfill her sister's wish.

"Then it is settled." said Anna while returning to her sit. "You and Derek can start your dancing lessons this weekend."

It was as if her sister had spoken another language. Of course Elsa had heard every word clearly. Yet, she couldn't understand a thing.

"I'm sorry, what did you just say?" The Queen asked timidly.

"Oh, Olaf will teach you both. Right Olaf?" Said Anna.

"Sure."

Elsa's brain started working in a fast way as she remembered the promise she gave to her sister weeks ago. Her mind started putting some words together of the recent conversation and then it hit her.

She felt a heavy burden over her body as everything started to make sense. Her eyes opened wide and her throat felt dry.

Someone must have mentioned the Winter Ball during the conversation, she thought. Her memory was a little vague, but she now recalled hearing the word "dancing" among other things. And then Anna had asked something to Derek.

_I volunteer._ That had been his answer.

She understood now. He wasn't volunteering for the Secret Santa game. Anna had asked him to be Elsa's dancing partner. And he had accepted. Well "volunteered" actually. And now she had accepted too.

She thought Derek didn't like to dance. He had told her once when they were children. Still, that had been many years ago.

Her eyes moved slightly to her left. It was the first time she looked at him since dinner had started. Thankfully he wasn't looking at her direction in that moment. His eyes were set in his plate. His right hand was playing with the fork while his left was playing with the knife. Was he out of his mind?!

All day they had managed poorly to stablish a single conversation. And now he was willing to spend hours and hours together under Olaf's lessons?

Elsa put both her hands in her temples, massaging with her cold fingers. A headache was starting to form in her temple for sure.

"Anna, I need to tell you something."

"What is it sis?"

Anna's face full of joy made her stomach shrink.

How could she say no to Anna? Just a few minutes ago she had promised herself to do everything she could to make her sister happy.

"Is something wrong Elsa?"

"I…" Elsa bit her lip. "Could… Could you pass me the salt please?" Elsa said the first thing that came to her mind.

"Is that all?! Um, sure." Anna studying her older sister's expression.

Elsa forced a smile at the Princess. Then she poured some tea in her cup to find something to concentrate on.

"Don't you mean sugar?" said Kristoff still in his joking tone. "I mean, tea normally tastes better with sugar you know."

Elsa felt stupid now. When she looked up she fought all her will to give a cold stare at the ice harvester. Instead she gave a polite nod to him.

"Thank you Kristoff. I meant sugar of course."

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Fine day Friday. In many people's opinion, best day of the week. Why is that you'd wonder?

The answer given would be different from any person. But there was no doubt the majority of the population worshiped Fridays.

And for the Queen of Arendelle it was not an exception either. The week had finally come to an end and so did the Council of the Realms. As protocol demanded, a formal dinner was to be served as a symbol of closure of diplomatic trades between kingdoms. Elsa never thought that being in the same room with so many people could make her feel so at ease.

Dinner was served punctually at eight in the Great Hall. Gerda had outdone herself with the menu. For starter Jill's famous clam soup served in a bowl of bread. As a main course, smoked salmon accompanied with salad and baby carrots. And for dessert, Anna's favourite, chocolate pudding with a big strawberry at the top. Thank God one of the servants had found the missing boxes of chocolate. And Elsa could tell Kai was especially happy today, since there was no chicken to be seen.

Everything was perfect. With Anna's decoration and Elsa's ice touch looked as it came out of a Christmas fairy tale.

During the whole event Elsa and Anna had only received compliments and congratulations for being such wonderful hosts. The guests even seemed to be more relaxed now as if all formalities had been left behind in a meeting room.

Not only was the Queen celebrating the end of a heavy week but also she was internally celebrating for all the trades and negotiations she managed to get into Arendelle's favour.

Even something surprising came out of the week Council. She had come into good terms with King Henrik of the Southern Islands, Hans' oldest brother. In difference with Hans, his brother was more mature and humble. The King had apologized in the name of his family and nation to the royal sisters in private.

But putting aside business and her royal duties, she was thankful the week was over. At last! All she wished now was a hot bath, a pillow and a good book. But of course, that would have to wait; since plenty of paperwork was still waiting for her in her study tonight.

_Oh, well. At least I will have more time with Anna for Christmas._ The Queen thought.

Elsa took a sip from her wine.

_Incredible!_

She could taste the grapes and the slight scent of wood added a nice combination of senses. The liquid was dark red and felt soft and delicate in the lips. Once again Gerda had chosen the perfect wine for the perfect occasion.

_It might be quite expensive but the Salvatore twins know how to make an excellent wine._

Remembering the twins she raised her eyes. From the corner of her eye she took a glance at the table and guests.

Anna was sitting next to her on her right side. She was trying very hard to keep her manners and not devour her dessert in one big bite. Not very far from Anna were the Salvatore brothers; Ezio was adding what seemed to be tons of pepper into one of the wine glasses in the table.

Elsa put a hand over her mouth and fought hard to hide her giggling. Nico turned to look at her and so did Ezio. Feeling caught she bit her lip and pretended she didn't saw what they did.

But the smirking faces of the twins told her that her acting was not worth it. They knew that she knew. So she raised one of her eyebrows while giving them a knowing look. Both of them winked at her. Then each of them held a finger over their mouths as a sign of silence. They were asking Elsa to keep silent for what she witnessed.

Elsa just rolled her eyes and turned her head to the other side of the table pretending nothing had happened.

If she didn't know better the Salvatore twins, she would certainly stop one of their "innocent acts of friendship" as they called them. But after treating them more she had learnt to let them be. They were for sure, up to no good; but at least their pranks were only meant for those who truly deserved it.

_I wonder who'll be the victim this time._

"Mon Dieu! Reine Elsa, le chocolat est très bon." **(1)** Complimented the French ambassador.

The young Queen put aside her inner thoughts of possible prank victims and returned to the present world.

"Merci, Lord Bonnefoy." Answered the blonde. "Je vais dire à mon mayordome de préparer un paquet avec chocolat du Arendelle pour vous." **(2)**

Lord Bonnefoy smiled and thanked the young Queen for her gift.

"I don't want to abuse from your generosity dear niece, but can I take also a box of your Arendellian chocolate. I think Rapunzel will love it." Asked King Alexander.

"Oh please uncle, it would be our pleasure." Princess Anna spoke. "Isn't that right Elsa?"

"Indeed it is. I believe we still have some few boxes in inventory. I'll tell Kai to prepare then two boxes with our finest chocolates for Lord Bonnefoy and for our dear cousin in Corona." Said Elsa as she took a sip of her wine.

"Ehem."The King of Rosendelle coughed twice.

"Yes King Frederik?" asked Anna sharing with Elsa a knowing look. The sisters were already guessing what the man wanted.

"I…" he said.

"No need to ask." Said Elsa. "Of course a third box of our finest chocolate is for you King Frederik."

Derek's father made a funny face. "But dear Elsa, weren't you out of stock in the Chocolate department?"

The Queen was taken by surprise by his comment. It seemed King Frederik would pay more attention to details than expected. Behind his absent minded persona there was a sharp mind. It was a pity that his second son had only inherited only the absent minded part.

"Oh, um. I forgot about that." Anna said sadly. The Princess turned to look at her sister for help.

Elsa thought for a second or two. Then a simple idea popped in her mind.

She smiled at her sister then to King Frederik.

"No worries Your Majesty." She said calmly. "You can take a box from our private section."

"Elsa, I mean…Queen Elsa is right." Said Anna happily. "We'll tell Kai to give you one of our own chocolate boxes."

"Oh, well. You shouldn't have. It's from your own storage and…"

"We insist King Frederik." Interrupted him Anna.

"Fine, if you insist I cannot refuse then."

The man might have a strong and scary appearance, but in the inside he was still a child.

_Must be also hereditary._ The Queen thought.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Dinner was almost coming to an end. Elsa had tried her best to make her guest as welcome as possible at Arendelle. It had not been easy to deal with so many people but at the same time it felt great to do her best for her people in Arendelle. Even if it came with some boring and endless meetings.

Of course not everything had turned out to be one hundred percent perfect. There were some surprises in the way. She knew that well from her own experience.

There was that ice incident in the meeting; then the inconvenient scene in the East Gardens; and not to mention having to deal with those boring meetings. She never imagined that Prince Robert from Andalasia would make all those meetings so hideous. If she didn't knew better, it would seem that the man would speak so boring and slow in purpose to provoke everyone to lose their minds.

But that was his job, and it was a Queen's job to endure it too. Although she was not to blame for all those incidents. There were others to blame: a man with a creepy smile, a pig and well...a certain Prince with messy dark brown hair and shiny blue eyes.

The last, who by some reason had been involved in most of the incidents.

_Why that doesn't surprise me at all?_

She was glad he didn't sit near her that night. Ever since she saw him improperly dressed it had been almost impossible to talk to him. Well, only the regular "good morning" and "good night" had been exchanged between them; but nothing more. And no, a torn wet shirt and underclothes could never count as proper dress code. Never!

Her eyes spotted him five sits far from her, where Queen Violet was deep in conversation with her "new friend".

At first Elsa was afraid the Queen of Genovia would break political relationships with Arendelle or Rosendelle for what happened in the gardens. But the old Queen seemed to have other plans in her mind.

Ever since that day, the old lady had tried to socialize with the Prince the most. And tonight it had been not surprise when the old lady almost dragged the Prince to sit next to her. Of course, he obliged politely. But his eyes told a different story. Ever since Derek had taught her to play poker the blond Queen had learnt to read his facial expressions more and more. And tonight she was plenty sure, that behind that unreadable façade hid a young man waiting the right moment to escape his captor.

Elsa tried again not laugh when she saw his face of pure resignation. The seventy year old woman – who, by the way, was already on her fourth glass of wine - was now trying to touch his some strands of his hair.

"Dearie, has anyone…hip…Has anyone told you your hair looks like a nest?" Elsa heard the old lady say.

"No, they haven't Your Majesty." Derek said in the most formal way possible while he tried in vain to remove the Queen's gloved hand over his hair.

The old Queen drank from her glass again. All her cheeks were reddened.

"Such a wild one…I mean your hair of course." The old woman giggled.

"Uhh…I... I beg your pardon?" he asked.

As much as Elsa was enjoying seeing the Captain suffering, she was also hosting a formal dinner with many royals. And her amusement was not worth the risk of a drunk old Queen to make a scene with a member of Rosendelle's royal family.

_Oh well._ She thought.

The Queen of Arendelle stood up. As she did, almost all the guests also stood up. It didn´t passed unnoticed by Elsa that the first to stand was Derek.

For a slight moment they locked eyes. She could tell he was silently thanking her for freeing him from the Queen of Genovia's hands.

Then they both broke the eye contact. That was when Elsa returned to Queen mode and spoke to her guests.

"Before we retire to rest, allow me to thank all of you for your attendance to the Council of the Realms. For the ones returning tomorrow to your lands I wish you the best in your trip back home. And for the ones that will be staying yet a few more days, you are all very welcome to attend to the Winter Ball and enjoy the Winter Fair as well. The doors of Arendelle shall always be open for you."

"Cheers!" yelled the Salvatore twins raising their wine glasses.

"Cheers" said everyone else joining the toast.

"CHEERS! …."yelled the Queen of Genovia five seconds late after a hiccup.

"PTFFFFFFFSSSS! MERLIN MUSHROOMS! WHAT WAS IN THAT WINE?!"

Everyone turned to look at the yelling man. He spit all his wine over the table and over the man next to him. He was so angry that he tried to kick the little tray of food behind him but instead the tray fell over him making a disaster of food all over the floor. The man was Lord Deuce Wagen of Dull, the newest Salvatore's victim.

_How many times I have to tell you Elsa? His real name is Lord Dracula of the Creepy Smile remember? It's Lord Dracula!_

Elsa rolled her eyes as the annoying voice of a certain Prince corrected her own thoughts.

_Fine. Lord Dracula it is._

The other man who had been spat on by Lord Dracula was Prince Robert of Andalasia.

"Argh, my glasses! I can't see a thing." screamed Prince Robert. The man dropped his own glass of wine and took some steps away from Lord Dull or Dracula, whatever.

Because Prince Robert couldn't see, he bumped into some chairs and then to someone else. One of the chairs fell over the Ambassador of Enchancia's foot. The poor man started to hop in pain. Finally Ambasador Cedric of Enchancia took a sit on his chair massaging his foot.

Seeing the commotion that actually the Salvatore brothers had caused, Elsa blamed herself for letting the brothers do their prank. As much as the Lord of Dull deserved it, a formal dinner with royals was no place to do such prank.

Elsa wanted to run or scream or freeze everything. She pressed her teeth and concentrated hard on her powers.

_Control yourself. Think of something nice._

Elsa felt a warm hand over her shoulder. It was Anna's. Her touch did the trick.

_Oh well, nothing worst can happen now._ Said her inner voice.

But she thought so fast.

Lord Dracula tried to stand up. As he did the little tray of food was pushed aside.

In slow motion the little tray of food rolled and rolled until it hit Queen Violet of Genovia. Why her and not anyone else? Because that's how bad luck works.

It had to be exactly the seventy year old lady who happened to be drinking more that she could process.

After being pushed the old Queen dropped her cane in a dramatic movement and let herself fall.

"Oh my goodness!" she yelled in the most dramatic tone ever. The lady saw her chance and took it. Elsa could tell by know the old woman was an ace in acting. Instead of falling to the ground she danced and deposited herself over Prince Derek. She grabbed his neck with both arms and whined in agony. A performance worth for a Shakespeare's approval. Poor Prince Charming, victim of the drama Queen, had no other choice than to grab her.

After that moment all the solemnly and seriousness of the dinner had been lost. Everyone was laughing now. Seriously laughing. Some of them were laughing at Prince Robert wet face but most of them were laughing at Lord Wagen. And most of the women (plus Derek's father) were laughing at the poor Prince of Rosendelle (especially his father).

_Please tell me this is just a dream. _Wished Elsa.

_Don't you mean a nightmare?_ Added her inner voice.

Kai and some other footmen approached to aid everyone.

"Master Cedric are you all right?" asked Petyr, one of Kai's best footmen.

"I'm fine thank you. And it's Cedric not Cedric."

"Please sir, allow Petyr to escort you to clean yourself up."

"Lord Wagen please let us help you."

"Take your hands of me! I can stand myself."

"Oh, my own Prince Charming. My savior. Have I told you, you smell of cinnamon? I love cinnamon." The old lady hiccupped again. "It's so spicy."

"Prince Robert let me help you." Said Kai. "I believe these are your glasses."

"Indeed they are. Tha...thank you." Said timidly the Prince of Andalasia.

_Now that's what I call a dinner worth to remember. _Said her inner voice. Elsa tried to ignore her own thoughts.

_Come on Elsa! You have to say something…Anything…think...think…_

_Okay on the count of three…One…_

"So," Anna's voice echoed in the room. Everyone turned their heads to look at the Princess "Why don't we all go outside? Els…I mean, her Majesty, the Queen and I had prepared a demonstration of snow magic under the stars as a symbol of gratitude. Right Elsa?"

Elsa opened her eyes wide in astonishment. Now every eye was set on her. Except Queen's Violet who had "_passed_" out in Prince Derek's arms. Even Prince Robert without his glasses was looking at her with interest. Lord Dracula was also staring but less interested.

Then she felt his eyes on her again.

For a moment their eyes met once again. It could have been Elsa's imagination but it seemed that Derek was giving her a support look, or maybe he was pleading her to free him from the old Queen. Maybe both. Most probably the second option.

But the image of him in white trousers forced her immediately to break eye contact.

She decided to better focus in more important things.

She took a deep, deep, breath. "Eh… Yes? " she gulped. She had say that more like a question than an affirmation.

_Thanks Anna for the warning I really appreciate it. And thanks Derek for…whatever you always do. That was a lot of help. Really!_ Said her inner voice sarcastically.

"A magic demonstration?" asked King Henrik, Han's older brother.

_Great, not only Hans but now his brother will think I'm a kind of an ice freak now._

"That's wonderful! I hope we can skate!" King Henrik yelled. "I love skating!"

"Wait what?" Anna said while her mouth opened widely.

"Moi aussi! **(3)** I've been wishing all week to see Queen Elsa's powers. I've heard they are magnifique!"

"Queen Elsa, is the perfect host." Said Nico.

"Si! Keeping the best for the last!" Ezio added. "What a Queen!"

"I'll admit I came to this land wishing to see Her Majesty's powers at least once." Said timidly Prince Robert.

"Me too!"

"Me three!"

Soon everyone was chatting anxiously and Elsa's powers were the main topic.

Elsa looked at one of the twins. The one with the green cravat. He winked at her and turned to the other royals. He whistled loudly making everyone quit talking and turn their heads to him.

"Everyone listen up! Let's go outside!" Nico said.

"Last one is a rotten cheese!" yelled Ezio.

And soon every royal, ambassador, and guest had left the room as an avalanche. The room had been emptied in less than a minute. Even the elder ones looked like children's in Christmas morning.

After the avalanche of people came the silence.

Only few people remained in the room now: Elsa, Anna, Kai, a footman and Prince Derek still holding a passed out Queen Violet on his arms.

"What in Asgard did just happened?" wondered Kai as he arranged his collar.

"The Salvatore brothers happened" Said Elsa as she approached her sister. "Anna, listen to me I need…"

"I'm so, so, SO, sorry Elsa." The Princess started to say quickly. "I didn't know what to do, and I'd never imagined that this…" her sister paused showing all the chairs, food and plates in the floor "well, this disaster would happen. I know you wanted all to be perfect. And I know you are still worried about your magic but that's the first think that came to my mind. I know I should have asked you first and…"

"Anna, Anna! Calm down." Elsa said as she rested one of her hands over her little sister's shoulder. Just as the other one did earlier. "Don't worry. I know you were just trying to help me. It was actually a great idea. Now, could you do me a favour, please?"

"No need to ask. Just name it sis."

"There is a bunch of royals outside the castle now and they are probably waiting for us. Would you be so kind to go and tell them I'll be there in a moment?"

"Sure. But why don't you come with me already?"

Elsa smiled. "Just buy me sometime while I'll come up with something safe I can make with my magic. I promise I won't take long."

"Alright see you there."

Anna gave Elsa a quick hug and ran towards the main hall that lead to the main doors.

After she saw her sister leave Elsa turned to speak to Kai.

"Kai, Petyr would you be so kind to prepare the chariot? After that make two guards to come with you. You are going to escort Her Majesty Queen Violet to her hotel. Oh, and before Her Majesty leaves tell Gerda to prepare for her some of her special herbs tea. Something tells me Her Majesty's head will need it soon."

Kai and the footman lowered their heads at her as an act of reverence.

"Right on Your Majesty."

Then the footman and head butler took Queen Violet from Derek's already slept arms. She woke up and they escorted the sleepy woman to her chambers.

That left with something she didn't see coming. Elsa was left alone in the room with Derek in the Dining Room.

_Great now what?!_

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

For a moment none of them spoke. Elsa felt stupid now. She was hugging herself not knowing if what to do. If she leave now it might be considered rude, but if she didn't what could she possibly say to him?

_Oh you could start by asking him if he needs an ice comb for that mess of hair. Or you could start by apologizing for seeing him in his underwear. You chose._

Elsa frowned.

She had been so worried about Queen Violet's state that she completely forgot about him. Well, that was not completely true. In fact, she's been trying so hard to avoid thinking about him and his preference for cotton underwear that at the end she had ended been thinking about that, more than she wanted.

_How does he dare!_ Said her inner voice. This time Elsa agreed with her inner self.

"Thanks about that." he said while arranging his hair the better he could. "And also… I'm sorry about…you know." He whispered.

Elsa turned to look at him. He was looking through the window. Elsa followed his gaze and saw the royal guests already playing with the snow outside. It was actually a funny view; Kings, Queens, Princesses and Princes, lords and ambassadors acting like children. Elsa smiled a bit thinking her father and mother would laugh at the funny scene. Derek's father was leading the elders against the youngest in a snow battle.

But right now she had to act like an adult. Elsa could tell Derek had been honest in his apology this time. So she took a deep breath as she approached the window next to him.

"You don't need to apologize. It is me who needs to apologize."

"What?" he turned to look at her.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you that day we fell in the fountain. Sometimes I still forget you are still a Prince and my guest…"

"You know I could care less about my title…"

"Please let me finish."

"S...sorry. Please continue." He apologized.

"As I was saying sometimes I forget that you are a guest in my home, but what's more. Sometimes I still forget you are my friend too."

Derek opened his mouth but no sound was made. So Elsa saw this a sign that she could continue speaking before he would interrupt her again.

"I am also…" she bit her lip. " I'm sorry about the time I …well… you know…"

"It's alright," he said after a while. "I was so busy trying to find a decent shirt that I never realized that I was not properly dressed. And just to be clear, that was not your fault. You were just trying to help me, even when I didn't deserved more of your help. But you did. The Queen of Arendelle herself brought me clean towels and boots. Besides…"

He made little giving her time to look at him. "I bet Her Majesty doesn't do this so frequently." He joked.

"Well," she said.

"I know, I know. Not every day you have to deal with me. You must not apologize for something that I did. The only thing you committed wrong was actually a silly one."

Elsa turned to look at him. He was making his typical half smile.

"What do you mean by silly one?"

"The boots you brought me." He said letting out a small laugh. "The one's you got me were at least one size bigger you know?"

"Oh, I didn't…"

"Where did you get them anyway?" he interrupted her. "Stole them from a giant perhaps?" he was teasing her now.

Elsa understood what he was trying to do. In order to return to their normal selves he was starting a foolish conversation about boot sizes.

"I told you" she said trying to follow his play "Kai got them from me."

"So there's a possibility that he got them from a giant."

"Maybe he did." She added more relaxed.

"Do I sense a bit of sarcasm in that voice?"

"You are impossible." she said but a slight smile appeared also in her face. She was surprised how easily it had turned to speak to him in a normal way again. Some might say arguing about nonsense was far from normal, but for them it was perfectly normal.

"Nothing's impossible."

"Your hair might be."

The Prince removed at once some hairs strands from his front head.

"Since I owe you one, I'll pretend I didn't hear that Your Majesty." He said.

Derek stopped looking at her and turned to the window in front of them. "Instead, you should worry about more serious things. I think Anna won't be able to handle those many spoiled royals and Ambassadors at once."

"I just hope a war has not been declared yet." She joked.

"Ummm, maybe you are already late for that. Look."

Elsa looked through the window again and saw as the Ambassador of Spain and Lord Bonnefoy were preparing to throw a big snow ball to the battle field. A snow ball in the shape of Olaf's head.

"Oh, my!" she said commanding her feet to move fast to the hallway. "I better give them their skating field as soon as possible."

Derek followed behind her.

"So a skating field it is?"

"Seems like it."

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

They reached the entrance. One of the guards opened the main door to let them pass.

"Thank you."

"Your Welcome Your Grace."

"Do you skate?" Derek asked her when they reached the Front Gardens.

"Well for me it comes natural I guess." She answered as they descended the stairs.

Elsa saw Anna trying to recover Olaf's head from afar.

He tried to hide his laughing under some fake coughing. She noticed his mischievous smile again.

"What?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just something I realized. That's all."

"Derek what is it?"

"Well, you don't have about fifty pairs of ice skates by any chances? You know for the skating and all."

Elsa couldn't help it when she laughed too.

He crossed his arms and raised one eyebrow while looking at her.

"You CAN'T be serious Elsa. Don't tell me you really have them?"

"Well, yes and no." she answered.

"That is not an answer Your Majesty."

"Yes it is Your Highness. You'll see."

"Elsa! Great. What took you so long? Oh, never mind. I'm glad you're here." Anna said running towards her older sister. She was holding a big white bundle in her arms.

"Hi Elsa. Hello Derek." Said the small bundle of snow.

"Hello, little fella. Say, where's the rest of your body?" asked the Prince.

"Oh last time I saw it, a man with broken glasses had it."

"You mean Prince Boring of Tediouslasia perhaps?"

"Derek!" scolded him Elsa.

"What?" he asked with an innocent smile. "I only called Prince Robert of Andalasia by his other name, that's all."

"I think he was kind of examining my butt." Explained the snowman's head.

"That," said Derek "Sounded very wrong."

"Very wrong indeed." Added Elsa.

"I tried to find the remaining pieces but with so many snowballs I can't cross the field." Explained Anna.

They all looked around, where a battlefield, held by the higher heads of many kingdoms, was taking its place right in front of them.

It was impossible to find the rest of Olaf's body.

"Hold on buddy, I'll go find your body." The Prince said.

"Wait." She grabbed his coat making him stop.

"What is it Elsa?" Asked Anna.

"Let me try something first. I'll need to concentrate."

"Okay?" Said the Princess.

Elsa closed her eyes and concentrated in Olaf. This was nothing new for her. Many times she had summoned Olaf's body parts with her powers, yet all those time she'd been aware where the other body part was. This was the first time she would try it without knowing where Olaf's body was.

"What is she…?"

"Shhh you're distracting her."

"I just…"

"Shhhh."

Elsa tried to ignore Anna and Derek and focused in her surroundings.

She could feel Olaf. He was being held next to her. It was as if she could sense his presence. For some reason, her magic snow had always felt different from regular snow. She almost felt attracted to it. Or maybe it was the other way round.

"There." She muttered.

"There what?" Derek Asked.

"Shhh. You're making so much noise!"

"Look who's talking Anna."

"Guys, guys, shhhh."

"Sorry Olaf." Said both royals.

Elsa opened her eyes.

"There's no need. I think I found it."

"You did?" asked the Princess.

Elsa nodded and raised her hands. She moved her left arm towards a bunch of royals who were preparing snow ammunitions in their snow fort.

She pulled her left arm and then Olaf's middle body came out like a cannon. The movement called the attention of all the royals that were there.

After a second, the middle part of Olaf's body was standing right next to her.

She took another breath and concentrated once more. This time it took her less time to find the other body part.

She raised both her hands and made all the snow that was on the middle of the battlefield to raise at once, leaving the stoned floor exposed and all the royals without their forts or ammunitions.

Several gasps were heard as she pulled with her right hand Olaf's bottom and arm sticks from the floor.

After that, she made a quick swirl with her fingers, and the little snowman was as good as new.

"Great! Thanks Elsa." He started jumping happily.

"You are welcome Olaf."

"Uhm, Elsa?"

"What is it Derek?"

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

Elsa shrugged.

"Oh thanks for the reminder."

With another swirl of her left hand she made appear exactly fifty pairs of skates standing in line not very far from them.

"Better now?" she asked him.

"Don't get me wrong, that was incredible. But I was referring to the gigantic mass of snow that is suspending in the air."

Elsa raised her head.

"Oops." She had completely forgot about that.

She raised her hands and joined them. Following her movements the snow turned into light ice (almost frost) and took the shape of a big snowflake. It was very small in comparison with the ice snowflake she made that day she thawed the fjord.

Elsa clapped her hands making the ice broke into smaller snowflakes that began falling softly over the castle grounds.

It was then that some clapping and cheering startled the Queen.

"I love it when she does that." Anna muttered to the Prince.

Derek remained silent yet his face seemed as marveled as Anna's.

All the other royals ran towards them at once.

"Queen Elsa that was great!"

"Wow!"

"Many snowflakes!"

"So beautiful!"

"Much power!"

"Such magic!"

"Very beautifuller!"

Everyone was trying get a better look at her.

She was flattered but it would seem everyone wanted to touch her now. And that, was way too much for her.

"All right, all right that's enough!" that had been King's Frederik's voice. "You all look like some kids in a candy store for Neptune's sake!"

He was holding a tree branch as a sword in a menacing pose.

Everyone took at least two or three steps back.

Then Derek's father smiled. "Now that's better, you fancy folks!"

"Sorry dear, you'll have to forgive our manners. Or lack of. You see, this might be the funniest meeting we ever had ever." Said Queen Renalia from Zaria.

"Really?" asked Anna standing behind Elsa.

Most of the royals said yes or simply nodded.

Elsa felt her shoulders relax. At least no war had been declared yet.

"But what about the ice rink?" asked a woman from the crowd.

Then all of a sudden everyone was talking again but now about skating and games. Hans' oldest brother looked the most excited of them all.

"Listen up everyone." Said Anna. "Els…I mean. The Queen is going to make an ice rink now. So if all of you'd be so kind to take a pair of skates and wait pelase. And by the way you can keep them as a gift."

"Last one is a double rotten cheese!" yelled one of the Salvatore twins.

And once again, the human avalanche ran to the place the skates were held. There another war began: "who would be the fastest to get their pair skates?"

"And these people rule countries." Derek said crossing his arms.

Elsa sighed in relief.

"You okay sis?"

"I believe so, yes." She raised her eyes to see her sister. Derek and Olaf were there too.

"You're not joining them?" she asked him.

"I better wait until everyone grabs a pair and then I'll go." Said Derek looking at all the royals sitting in the floor and putting on their skates. "I'm afraid if I go there now, I might never get out alive."

"You could always bite back." Elsa joked.

"Hahaha." He laughed sarcastically. "So funny Your Majesty."

Anna stared at the two of them and just rolled her eyes.

The Princess then turned to Queen.

"So, ready to make an ice rink?"

Elsa nodded and smiled.

"Ready."

She lifted her green dress a bit and kicked with her talon the floor. In an instant the stoned floor was covered in a thick layer of blue ice.

"I also love it when she does that." Anna told Derek.

"I just hope this is enough." Elsa said while turning to look at the other two.

"For me it is!" said happily the snowman. He slid gracefully until he reached the center of the ice rink.

"Just look at them." Derek said to Elsa in a joking tone. "Such wonderful creatures, the royals. They are already skating."

The three of them looked around. Elsa looked around. Almost everyone was enjoying the experience. Although, she didn't spot the Lord of Dull. Probably so much "witchcraft" had scared him.

"Is that The King of the Southern Islands doing some ballet moves?" asked Anna with her moth fully open.

"Now that's something worth seeing." Derek laughed.

All three of them started laughing.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"So, should we join them?" asked Elsa after a while.

"Yes please." Anna said happily. The Princess started walking to the crown that was still in the pile of skates.

"Allow me, Anna." The Queen said.

Elsa smiled at her sister and conjured a pair of skates for Anna. Then she made another pair appear on Derek's feet.

He whistled.

"Thanks. And look at that! They are my size." He said smirking. "In my opinion, that's been the best trick of the night."

"Oh my Gosh! That's Kristoff over there!" she yelled pointing at the mentioned man entering the gates. No need to say the expression of the Royal Ice Master full of surprise was priceless.

"Elsa could you, you know. For him."

The blond conjured a big pair of skates and gave them to Anna.

"Thanks. I totally forgot we would see each other after dinner. I'll invite him to join us instead."

Anna gave Elsa a quick hug and slid her feet the best she could towards her boyfriend.

"Where does she get that energy?" Elsa heard the Prince ask.

"Who knows?" She answered turning to him. "So, do you need skating lessons or you'll be fine?"

"No need Your Majesty. Didn't I tell you? I used to skate in our lake all winters back at Rosendelle." He said as he started skating in a circle around her.

Elsa smirked at him. "Planning to show your best ballet moves then Your Highness?"

"Jealous?" he said, ignoring her joke. "Maybe you're the one that needs lessons." He made a turn and started skating backwards. "Last time I checked ice skates are needed to skate."

Elsa laughed and started to slide one feet after another on the ice. She joined his side. She did a turn blocking his way. And stood in front of him.

He almost lost his balance but managed to keep his stance.

"Hey!" he claimed.

She smirked at him and started skating backwards moving away from him.

"Oh, didn't I tell you?" she said copying his tone. "A Queen of Snow doesn't need skates."

He rushed behind her. She kept skating backwards while he followed her.

"That much I can understand. But just explain me something."

He jumped and gave a quick turn blocking her way this time.

She tensed up her body and stopped.

She rested one of her hands in her hip.

"Be my guest."

"High heels?" he said pointing at her ice made shoes. "Really?!"

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_God I'm tired! My feet hurt!_

_Well if you hadn't been so stubborn and maybe stopped skating an hour ago your feet wouldn't hurt so badly!_ Said her annoying self-proclaimed "voice of reason".

_Oh do shut up! No one challenges the Snow Queen to a skate contest and gets away with it. Not even him._

_Touché._ Said her inner voice. _But you have to admit he was pretty good._

Elsa rolled her eyes. She didn't want to continue arguing with herself. There was no doubt who would win the argument at the end.

But, she had to admit it. She almost lose to him today. It was not all bluffing when he said he was good. In fact he was incredibly talented. He moved so free and calm that it was contagious. Still, not good enough to bet her.

_Do you think he'll be that good at dancing too?_

_Enough! I need to sign these papers for tomorrow._

Elsa opened the big accounting book. She put some ink into her quill and resumed in her sums.

As much as she wanted to throw herself to bed and sleep for the rest of the winter the Queen of Arendelle never had free time. And now she was doing some of the paperwork she had left unattended due to the Council meeting.

The castle was quiet and peaceful at night. So at least that allowed her work to run efficiently without interruptions.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

After a while, she had already finished checking the financial expenses for the mahogany sleights and the Winter Fair. Maybe she could call it a night for today.

Elsa took a glance at her silver watch. It was one in the morning.

"I still got some time. Maybe I could give a quick check to the shipment of silk from Genovia."

She grabbed some papers from her desk and started reading.

After giving her signature of approval she gathered the papers all together in order to save them in a folder.

Then she saw a little paper fall from the paper sheets.

She noticed it was a little envelope. It called her attention at once when she recognized the royal seal of Genovia on the back.

Elsa left aside her paperwork at once. She took the little envelope that remained in the corner of her desk. When she opened it, she saw a beautiful feminine handwriting. Yet, they were just a few words in the piece of parchment.

The message read:

**To Her Majesty the Queen Elsa of Arendelle.**

**My dearest,**

**I believe the weather is doing wonders with my health. I decided to remain a few more days in your precious land. For I had found the view very interesting. So wild and charming. If you know what I mean.**

**Yours sincerely,**

**Her Majesty the Queen Violet Renaldi of Genovia**

Elsa had to read it twice to understand what Queen Violet really meant.

When she realized the Prince of Rosendelle would be the most unfortunate for this she couldn't hide her smile.

_Imagining him running away from his fan, doesn't count as actual work you know?_

_Fine._ Elsa threw aside the letter and rested her head on her hands.

_Hey, I didn't say we should stop. I bet his expression will be priceless._

_Oh for God's sake!_

She took a sip from her tea. She closed her eyes for a moment and breathed deep. Her study smelled of fresh snow, parchment, old books and peppermint tea. The ticking noise of her watch and the sound of the water coming out of the fountain outside were the only to be heard.

_If it hadn´t been for that pig._

Once again, the memory of that day in the East Gardens repeated itself in her mind.

_The meeting didn't took that long, since Elsa's specialty was ice after all. So the trades she got for Arendelle looked promising and she knew it would please her Council once she made her report to them._

_She took a deep breath. The smell of pines and peppermint tea could always made her feel at ease. It was a pretty day to be outside. And the autumn leaves spread all over the grass added a nice touch to the Gardens. It hadn't snowed for days and it was warm enough to be enjoy tea outside._

_The Queen of Genovia, a third age lady, had requested Elsa to give her some company after the meeting. The old lady had explained Elsa she suffered of rheumatism and the physician had recommended her to take at least one hour of sunlight per day._

"_Thank you for coming dearie." Said the older Queen. "Normally my granddaughter would be the one giving me some company but you see she is back home. You kind of remember me of her, she must be a bit older than you though."_

"_It is my pleasure, Queen Violet." Said Elsa as she took a sip from her tea. "I also needed fresh air and a bit of Sun."_

"_I can tell. You look a bit pale. That can't be good." She said._

_Elsa nodded but didn't say anything. She was already used to be called pale. It wasn't her fault her skin was that tone of colour._

_After some time in silence the older Queen spoke again._

"_Such delicious tea by the way."_

"_Thank you."_

_Say, dearie don't you have something stronger to add to my tea."_

_Elsa's eyes opened. "I beg your pardon?"_

_The old lady laughed. "Oh, just kidding girl. But I wouldn't mind something stronger. You know for medical purposes. Some schnapps maybe?"_

_Elsa's eyebrows raised. Did the Queen of Genovia was asking her for some alcohol?_

"_Medical purposes?" the blonde Queen repeated questionably._

"_Yes. Well, you know to get warmer. For an old lady with such delicate bones like mine the cold is not recommended."_

"_I see. Well, I'm afraid we only have wine." Said Elsa._

_At the mention of the word "wine" Queen Violet's purplish eyes opened very wide. Elsa guessed the old lady used ethanol for medical purposes more times than the doctor would recommend._

"_But…"the blonde made a pause "The wine is reserved for Friday's dinner I'm afraid. Since that day is the Closure of the Council of the Realms."_

"_Of course, of course. Still a shame." Said the old lady with a little disappointment in her voice. "I guess I'm just craving for something else. You know, something spicy."_

"_Err…spicy Your Majesty?"_

"_Yeah, like a wild experience. Something lively. Spicy!"_

"_You mean like cinnamon tea?"_

"_Cinnamon tea you say?!" The old Queen giggled behind her hand. "Oh, child. You are a sweet. I simply adore you."_

"_So, would you like me to ask the servant to bring cinnamon tea?"_

"_Thank you dear, but no. Yet, I won't object if you want some."_

"_Oh, thank you." Said Elsa. "I am fonder of peppermint tea."_

"_I see." Queen Violet sighed. "You see the spicy I seek cannot be found in a cup of tea."_

_Not having a clue of what to say Elsa decided to pour more tea in her cup._

"_Say dearie. Aren't you cold in that satin dress?" The old lady shivered slightly but Elsa could tell she was exaggerating._

_Leaving her cup aside Elsa looked at her own dress. It was a navy blue attire with no cape attached, and she had added some snowflakes for decoration. She wore long leaves of a lighter tone of blue. The dress had been Anna's gift._

"_Oh, the cold really doesn't bother me." Excused herself the young royal._

"_Being the Snow Queen can come handy sometimes doesn't it?" the lady asked._

_But before Elsa could respond, movement and sound from the bushes behind them made Elsa jump startled. _

_Suddenly a loud grunt came out of the bushes of roses._

_Out of instinct, Elsa stood up from her chair and put her hands ready to summon any ice._

"_My Goodness dearie! Could all those rumors be true? Is the Ghost of Arendelle coming to take our lives?!"_

_But Elsa ignored the old Queen as she readied herself for an assault of the intruder in the Castle._

"_Be careful Queen Violet." She warned her._

_The other woman stood up from her chair and started walking towards Elsa. She was lifting her cane ready to give a punch to anyone._

_But before the old Queen would reach Elsa something came out of the bushes. It was small and full of dirt. It passed so fast through them that it was impossible to see what it was._

_In the process the creature pushed the older Queen. The old woman almost lost her balance if it hadn't been for Elsa who managed to reach her arm and hold her._

"_Thank you dearest. But, what in the name of Rum Cognac was that?!"_

"_I don't know, but it was certainly not a ghos..."_

"_COME HERE YOU FAT PIG!"_

_The voice came out of the bushes. Whoever had called her a fat pig was now embracing Elsa with its strong arms._

_Feeling suffocated she tried to free herself from her captor. She felt herself take some steps behind carrying the weight of the stranger in the process. _

_Elsa couldn't see a thing and everything was happening so fast. She felt something get stuck between her feet and legs._

_She pushed her captor while both of them kept walking in circles. In the meantime something was getting tangled between their legs. _

_The man, finally stopped pressing her and deposited his hands over her shoulders._

"_ELSA?!"She heard him say._

_She looked up in an instant._

"_What?!" His dark blue eyes shown nothing but surprise. "Derek, what on Earth are you …? Whoa!"_

_But she was not able to finish her sentence since her feet began to lose balance at once. Both of them had tried to walk, but they were tangled together with a blanket. Where did that thing come from in the first place? Who knows?_

_The only thing she knew, it was he was going to pay for this._

_Next thing they were slipping with the blanket itself and traces of mud Derek had left in the ground. Elsa's hand reached by instinct to grab into something. And that something had been Derek's shirt._

_What she didn't know until later, was that he was wearing an old shirt the Prince uses for training (which by the way, was already mostly destroyed). The fabric broke in an instant making her go backwards and making them both fall._

_The last thing she remembered was feeling his arms round her before the …_

_SPLASH!_

_She opened her eyes and saw everything blurry. She knew they were underwater._

_The sudden lack of oxygen in her lungs made her incorporated herself. _

_She removed her hair from her face and coughed. Somehow the fall had freed them from the blanket. The hideous piece of cloth was floating in front of them._

_She was now sitting in the fountain gasping for air. More water was falling in her head from the fountain as she spit and coughed uncontrollably._

_Next to her, Derek was also coughing and removing a leaf from his hair._

_Derek spit in the form of an arc of water and looked at the water._

"_I am in trouble right?"_

"_What do you think?" she said as a wave of her hand turned the water falling above them into a beautiful formation of ice._

_He stood first and offered her his hand._

_She took it and stood up._

_They were totally wet from head to toes. No need to tell her dress was ruined. Her heir was a mess, and Derek well, he looked the worst. Where the hell had he been? A cave with a bear inside?_

_When they got out of the water she unfroze the water from the fountain._

_They were walking towards the coffee table when someone ran towards them._

"_Oh my…Oh my…" the voice of Queen Violet was the next thing Elsa heard._

_The young blond had completely forgot about the old lady._

"_Oh my goodness!" yelled the old lady as she started to faint._

_Elsa was about to summon a mountain of snow to avoid her fall when Derek caught the old Queen._

"_Gotcha!" he said._

_The Queen of Genovia opened her eyes and grabbed the Prince by his wet shirt._

"_Oh my…such strong arms…what a man…I mean a gentle-man." And she closed her eyes. "Oh lord thank you! Thank you!"_

"_What do we do?" the Prince asked Elsa in a scared tone._

"_We probably should call a doctor to check on her." Suggested Elsa._

_At the mention of the word "doctor" the Queen of Genovia opened abruptly her eyes and composed herself, as if nothing had happened._

"_No need for a Doctor dearies. I'm totally fine now. In fact, I've never been better."_

_The Prince mouth opened but nothing came out. _

_Elsa spoke instead._

"_Queen Violet we need to be sure you are fine of health."_

"_Nonsense dearie. If you must excuse me I need to retire to my hotel. If only Prince Derek would escort me. That certainly would make me feel better."_

_By hearing his name the Prince finally spoke. "Um, it would be an honour, Your Majesty. But, I am not properly dressed I'm afraid."_

"_Oh, you look perfectly fine to me dearie." She said as she winked at Derek._

_Then she turned to look at a confused Elsa "Isn't he the perfect Prince Charming?"_

"_Eh…" was the only thing Elsa could muster._

"_Oh you two are such cuties. Oh well, see you later your Queen Elsa, Prince Charming." And the old lady left them walking completely normal while still carrying her cane as a weapon._

"_What the hell did just happen?" asked the Prince._

"_Curious. I was about to ask you the same, Prince Charming." Elsa said looking questionably at the Prince, as she pointed at him and muddy clothes._

"_Ohh, right"._

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"Elsa… pstss…Elsa"

The blonde opened her eyes and saw that the candle she had lit earlier that night was all consumed.

She then met a pair of big black eyes.

"Olaf?" she yawned. "What are you doing awake so late at night?"

"What do you mean Elsa? It's already morning. I just woke up. I saw you here and I got worried."

"What?" Elsa grabbed her silver watch and confirmed that it was actually six thirty in the morning.

"Are you okay Elsa?"

"I'm fine Olaf. It's just that I fell asleep." _Again. _And she yawned for a second time.

"You need any help?" the snowman asked worriedly.

"It's okay. I just need a quick shower and arrange myself." And the Queen of Arendelle stood up from her sit in the desk. "See you later." She said as she patted the snowman's head. "Oh, and please don't tell Anna I slept again in the study."

"Okay. But …"

"See you at breakfast Olaf." She said rushing to the stairs.

"Okay but, don't forget we begin the dancing lessons today."

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_**Translation (1) My God, Queen Elsa the chocolate is very good.**_

_**Translation (2) Thank you Lord Bonnefoy. I'll tell my butler to prepare a package with chocolate of Arendelle for you.**_

_**Translation (3) Me too!**_

**Answering to a question I received. This story won't have such that kind of quick romantic development that some might expect. Why? Because it wouldn't fit Elsa if it did. And also because it isn't all centered in the ship. It is more Elsa centered, and the people around her. More like a daily life fanfiction.**


	18. 18 A royal pain

**Good day to all of my faithful readers. Sorry for the wait, I was busy in other stuff. Anyway, hope you like it so far and thanks for passing by.**

**AN: Thanks to NrDr for your constant and interesting reviews. And congrats in noticing that Queen Violet was mentioned before in chapter 4 in the book **_**"Genovia's Manual of the Good Manners by Violet Mia Renaldi". **_**Also for those who haven't realized it yet. She is just a parody reference to The Princess Diary Movie.**

**Sorry for my references to other fandoms, I can't help it. Also feel free to write reviews they encourage me to upload.**

**Disclaimer: Frozen and other Disney characters belongs to Disney Co.**

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**Chapter 18. A royal pain**

The big wooden door opened slowly letting a young woman, in a blue dress, enter the Music Room.

"Good afternoon Derek. I see you are already here."

"You know what they say. Punctuality is the politeness of Princes." he said. "Although, Her Majesty might not be familiar with the term."

The blond gave him a quick menacing look as she walked towards him.

"A Queen is never late." she said calmly as she closed the door behind her with her magic. "Everyone is simply early."

"Using the Queen card so soon?" he asked smirking.

She stopped next to the black piano.

"I think I know how to play my own cards thank you."

"Still, you do realize arriving half an hour late is so unlike you." He added.

Elsa looked down as she massaged her right temple.

"Forgive me. I just came out of a meeting with my Council and … Never mind."

"Extra work?" he asked.

"Just the usual." Elsa answered not wanting to give more explanations. She looked around the room noticing something. "Um, where is Olaf?"

"Our _professeur de danse_ you mean?" he asked in a funny way "Oh, about ten minutes ago he spotted through the window his new friend of the week. So, obviously our little friend couldn't resist to go meet him and say hi. But, no worries, Olaf promised he would be back very soon."

"I see. Well, that doesn't surprise me. Olaf is always making new friends."

"Indeed. He is the friendliest snowman I've ever met. Although he is the only one I've ever met."

"You should meet the others." The Queen muttered to herself.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?"

Elsa smiled. "Nothing. I was thinking out loud."

"Anyway, what style are we dancing?" he asked.

"A waltz." She said.

"Oh, I see." Derek answered shortly as he looked down.

It had been slight the change in his tone of voice but it was enough for Elsa to confirm her suspicions were right. He was not happy with this whole dancing idea.

"That reminds me," the Queen said turning her head to the Prince. "I believe you haven't told me yet." She said.

"Tell you what?" he looked at her.

She raised both of her eyebrows while giving him a serious look.

"What?!" he laughed nervously.

"Tell me." She insisted once more.

"I don't understand what are saying."

Elsa raised her left hand and out of nowhere a big snowball formed in midair.

She made the snowball spin and levitate in her hand.

"Fine, fine!" he said. "You win. I lost a bet to your sister. Okay? She tricked me, and to make the story short I had to volunteer to be your partner at the Ball."

"Just like that?" she asked vanishing the snowball with a swirl.

He nodded.

At least ten seconds passed without any noise, except from the birds chirping outside.

Elsa sat in the piano seat.

"Wait, no ice ball in the nose this time?" the Prince asked protecting his face with his arm.

"Not this time." She answered. Then she let out a bitter laugh.

"Ookay, now you are acting weird Elsa."

"It's just I find this kind of funny." She explained.

"Funny in what way?" The Prince asked.

"You see," she started to explain. "Some weeks ago, Anna told me it was my duty as a member of the royal family to open the Ball. I told her that with her participating it was more than enough because I am not fond of dancing." she sighed. "To be honest, I am not very fond to any social event whatsoever."

"So how come we ended like this?" Derek insisted.

Elsa caressed the piano keys producing some notes in the process.

"You know how Anna never gives up." She looked at him to see him nod. "She kept insisting and, at the end we came into an agreement."

"What was it about?" he asked resting part of his waist in the piano tail.

"If Anna ever found a possible candidate I would have to meet him. And if I ever approved of him, we would open the Ball together and..."

"Become Anna's victims." He interrupted her.

Elsa ignored his last comment.

At least he understood the situation now.

"Wait," Derek's eyes turned at her "Did you say _IF you ever approve of him_?"

_Oh no. _Elsa pressed her hands in frustration. Derek wasn't supposed to know this. She had to say something before he started making more questions.

"I..."

"I heard a maid telling another maid, if Elsa never approved a candidate then she wouldn't have to dance." Olaf's voice came from below them. "But since she chose Derek everyone in the Castle is very excited!"

_Great, now I'm among the staff gossip and…How long has Olaf been here?!_

"Is that so?" The Prince looked at the snowman. "How interesting."

Derek's face was unreadable but his eyes told Elsa otherwise. She recognized that look. She had seen it in him every time he was upset or starving. Or maybe both.

_Congratulations Elsa. You just told him you could have avoided all this nonsense._

"I understand." The Prince said calmly.

"You do?" asked Olaf.

Even Elsa turned her head to look at Derek. He was staring at ceiling deep in thought. It was kind of odd. By now, she was already expecting him to show his anger.

"Um, Dere…"

"Perfect." He said quietly. "Just. Perfect." the Prince spoke in an irritating tone of voice.

He turned his eyes at hers. His face looked calm but his eyes did not.

Derek's dark blue eyes were shining dangerously and his left eye was winking hysterically.

_Aaand there it is._

"Elsa, just answer me this question. Just one. I beg you. What were you thinking when you accepted so easily?" he said more seriously approaching her. "Don't tell me you agreed to this nonsense just because you weren't listening."

Elsa stood up immediately after hearing the last thing Derek said. He could turn quite scary when he gets angry, but for some reason it had never had an effect on Elsa.

"I just couldn't bear saying no to Anna." She answered.

"Ahh, aren't you the perfect sister?" The Prince said sarcastically in a calmer tone. "I understand you could never say no to Anna. But I know you. There must be something else."

"What do you mean?" Elsa hid her hands under the piano between her legs. Maybe she was making the room feel colder and Derek must have noticed.

Elsa took a deep breath trying to keep herself at ease.

"Ever played poker?" he asked suddenly.

"What?" she was taken by surprise. "What does poker has to do with everything?"

"Just answer the question Elsa." He said fully calm now.

Elsa sighed, but still answered his strange question. "I know some card games, but no, I never learned to play poker."

"I see. I always carry a deck with me." He said more friendly now. "I'll have to teach you later."

"Derek, I still don't follow you."

"Playing poker and some other card games can develop the ability to read people's gestures and manners." He explained as if he was giving a lecture.

"You mean you can understand what people are thinking by just looking at them?" The Queen asked, finally starting to understand his point.

"Aye, I can." he said smirking. "And even though you are extremely good in showing that regal façade most of the time, you, like everyone else have a weakness."

"A weakness?" she asked turning immediately to look at her hands.

Could he be referring at how her powers portrayed her emotions?

"Not your hands silly." Derek said smiling. "Although hand's gestures also can be readable your weakness comes from your eyes."

Elsa was took by surprise. That was an answer she was not expecting.

"My, my eyes?"

"Yes. Your eyes are very expressive. You see, when we were at those horrible meetings I started to wonder, how did you manage to stay so concealed and regal all the time?" He started to explain.

"Um," The Queen said. "Practice, I suppose."

"Then you must have been under practice for years to be that good."

"Some." She answered shortly. _Thirteen years to be exact._

"It took me a while, but after all those long meetings I finally ended noticing how you could express the way you feel with a single look." Derek said triumphantly. "For example, when you are concentrated in something your eyes turn sharp. When you are bored you stare at the window quite a lot. When you are upset about something your eyes kind of look fiery and when you are enjoying yourself they turn big and shine."

_He can know all that, just by looking at my eyes?_

"I must say that is quite impressive." Elsa said crossing her arms. "Still, I won't say I feel comfortable that people might read my emotions through my eyes."

"That's why I'll teach you to play poker properly. It might come handy in politics and also we will be able to play another game besides from chess."

Elsa smiled this time. "I see. So that was the real reason. You were tired of all those loses at chess. And now you want to try to beat me with a game I am not familiar with."

"You think me capable of such thing?" he asked jokingly.

"Yes I do." She answered.

"That hurts Elsa." He pressed his chest pretending to be hit.

"Oh don't be so dramatic. Stop pretending."

_Honestly, he can be so immature sometimes._

"Talking about pretentions." He started. "Don't try to fool me again. You still haven't told me the whole truth. Why did you accept to open the Winter Ball?"

Elsa rolled her eyes and gave him a "Not this again" kind of look.

"I told you, I could never say no to Anna. Would you stop asking, please?"

"I'll stop if you answer me one last question." Derek said smirking.

Elsa nodded at him.

"By any chance, when Anna asked you about your participation at the ball, did you think she was talking about the Secret Santa game?"

Elsa hesitated, but she knew very well if she didn't give him an answer Derek would never stop questioning her.

She nodded again.

The Prince smiled triumphantly.

"Happy now?" The Queen asked.

"Yes. Just promise you'll try to stop bringing work to the table. Since it was the main cause of our present dramatic situation."

Elsa pressed her teeth in frustration.

Derek approached at her.

"What is it? Are you angry at me again?"

"Why don't you ask my eyes then?" She muttered while giving him a menacing look.

"Eyes cannot talk." He joked. "But since you ask. They tell me I'm right, but you are too proud to accept it."

"You can be so irritating."

"And you are so stubborn."

"Immature."

"Bossy."

"Pig's magnet."

"Chocolate maniac."

"Um, guys?" Olaf, who was standing between them, raised his head with his little arms.

The two royals stopped their quarrel and looked down.

They had completely forgotten that Olaf was still with them in the room.

"Maybe we should start with the lessons now." he said giving them a soft smile.

"Oh, well." Derek sighed. "Teach us all you know little fella."

Elsa turned at her dancing partner with surprised eyes.

The Prince took of his jacket and sword, keeping only his black vest and white shirt to protect himself from the cold weather. He stretched his arms and legs. Then he cracked his neck and fingers.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"What does it look like? I'm stretching." He replied.

"We are doing the waltz not running a marathon you know."

"I know. But if we are going to be stuck in the same ship at least we should try to keep it afloat."

"I never thought you would take this so seriously." The Queen added.

"I wouldn't, but something has been bothering me since yesterday." He said standing in straight position.

"What is it?" she asked noticing his change of tone of voice to a more serious one.

"I received a note from dear Queen of Drama." He explained.

"Oh, so you already know Queen Violet is staying for a few more days. Yes, I also received a note from her."

Derek made a face mixed with resignation and anger.

"Well let's ignore my bad luck for the moment. In her note she mentions about some rumors that had been spreading like fire at the Royal Hotel."

"What rumors?"

"That you, the Queen of Arendelle and a certain nobody Prince –that'd be me- are opening the Winter Ball with Princess Anna and a commoner."

"Oh no." Elsa frowned.

"I know." Derek said. "Kristoff has a title for Odin's sake! How do they dare?"

"This is serious Derek." Elsa said. "Yes Kristoff has a title so there won't be any trouble with him. What worries me is that now you and I are expected to participate as well. If we don't, we'll bring a bad reputation to our nations."

"That's what I thought too. I hate all this protocol nonsense. Now we cannot retreat. Not even Kristoff." The Prince said.

Elsa understood perfectly how he felt, since she was feeling the same.

"Now, not only we must try to dance, we must exceed all the critics' expectations." She said understanding why he was willing to try his best. "Did Queen Violet say anything else in her note?"

"She was only asking if the rumors were true and if that certain nobody Prince happened to be me."

"I hope you haven't sent a reply yet."

"I might be absent minded but not stupid. Of course I didn't send a reply. I had to talk to you first. But we must decide together what will be my reply to her. And soon."

"Yes, we must."

"And we should also take on account that after my reply, the Queen of Drama won't keep the information to herself. You know how she loves to be the centre of attention."

"I believe you are right. Queen Violet will only encourage the gossip with more valuable information." Elsa agreed.

"So, what do we do?"

Elsa thought for a moment.

"Just tell her that the Opening Ball will be opened by members of the royal family and some close friends. Nothing more. Let her imagine the rest."

"Sounds good enough to me. I'll send a note to her with Kai later." Derek said nodding. "But why would she write to me?"

"You really can be very absent minded." Elsa tried not to giggle while explaining. "Queen Violet wasn't worried if Anna was dancing to a commoner with a questionable title."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I might be wrong but maybe she was already planning to take Mr. Nobody Prince as her escort that night." Elsa said failing miserably to hide her amusement.

"Thanks Elsa, now I'll have a nightmare for sure tonight." Derek said sarcastically. "Was it much to ask for some food and a good hiding spot in the castle for that night?" he asked looking at the ceiling.

"I won't deny that sounds tempting. Since the Council of Realms has ended I was hoping for just a few introductions with some dignitaries and then spend the rest of the night watching Anna having fun."

The Prince let out a bitter laugh.

"What?" The Queen asked.

"Nothing," he said giving a half smile. "It's just we are so unfortunate, that it's indeed funny."

Elsa wanted to tell him he was acting childish again, but instead she found herself smiling too.

"I guess you are right." She accepted. "We must look so miserable."

They both laughed.

"Say," said Derek scratching the back of his head. "You don't think…um…"

He sounded hesitant.

"What is it?"

"Promise you won't get mad at me for thinking this."

She sighed. "I promise. Now tell me."

"Well, It's just a silly thought but, could Anna be the one who spread the news?" he asked. "So that none of us would retreat. I mean who else could be benefited by this?"

Elsa opened her eyes wide.

"So is that a yes or a no?"

"I don't think so." She said. "I know so."

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

After half an hour of learning the basics of proper posture and position of the arms, the real practice began.

The moment Olaf's the words saying _"Now you try it!"_ the Queen realized she had forgotten an important factor in dancing. It was actually the real reason she had always stood away from dancing.

Derek must have sensed the change in temperature because of his worried look

"Elsa, what's wrong?" he finally asked.

"Nothing." She lied.

The truth was, Elsa was angry with herself. How could she ever forget that dancing involved actual human touch with the person?

"Don't tell me." He said breaking the awkward silence. "Did you forgot all the instructions already? Would you like to take notes Your Majesty?"

Elsa knew Derek was just messing with her, but she would never allow him to question her memory capabilities.

"I did not." she said in an upset tone. "For your information I've read dozens of books about the history of waltz. So, as you can guess, I am familiar with the mechanics. What about you?"

Elsa stopped surprised by her own reaction. As quick as her fear had appeared, it had been replaced with her urge to argue back. Amazing how annoying Derek could be to make her change from fear to anger in a bit.

"Well, since you ask." He said proudly while walking towards hear. "When I was a student at the Naval Academy, part of the program included a class named _Proper etiquette, courtship and dance_."

"You can't be serious." She rested her one hand in her waist. "That name's so ridiculous you must have made it up."

"You think I would joke about that." he said crossing his arms. "It was my worst subject."

"Now I believe you. I bet you failed the _Proper etiquette _part." she imagined.

"Ha, ha." He laughed sarcastically. "I can be a gentleman even in my sleep."

"Or maybe only when you are asleep." She muttered.

"I heard that." he muttered back.

"So if you didn't fail _proper etiquette,_ then you must have failed _dance then_?" She asked.

"_Almost_ failed it." Derek said making emphasis in the word _almost_. "I had to get extra marks by joining the Music Band."

"At least we are not in the dark in music I guess." She admitted. "Although, I don't know how helpful that can be."

"Don't worry. We have the best snowman teacher there is!" He assured her. Then he offered his left hand to her.

She raised her hand but hesitated once more to reach his.

"And," he said in a softer tone than usual. "I'm still recovering from a trauma with that bloody pig, so I solemnly swear I won't _bite_."

His joke was so lame and simple that she couldn't help but smile and feel more confident.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Elsa stretched her arm in a slow movement. Her hand hovered just a bit over his.

Derek took her hand gently but his arm kept shaking. This surprised Elsa. She never expected he would be as nervous as her.

She looked down and saw how small her hand was compared to his. His grip was strong yet gentle. His skin felt not as rough as Kristoff but still showed some traces of arduous training. Although Derek fitted more the image of a loner and rebel Prince with a serious case of superiority, this was the first she had seen Derek's shy side.

The Queen realized this was the first time she was holding hands with another person apart from Anna or Kristoff. But before she could say anything, her whole spine froze the moment she felt the Derek's other hand touching slightly her back and waist.

She was face to face with him. Well face to chin actually. She knew he was tall, but now standing so near to him the difference of heights was more noticeable.

Trying to focus her eyes in something, she quickly found herself admiring the beautiful rosemaling details carved in his clothes and wolf insignia.

"Um, this more awkward that I imagined." he muttered a bit nervous.

At least she wasn't the only one feeling that way. Elsa raised her face to look at him. She met his dark blue eyes but as soon as she did, another thing called her attention.

Elsa recognized the thin dark red scar in his ear. The scar he'd got because she lost control of her powers that day on the meeting. It might be just a scratch but it still meant she was far from full control of her magic.

And then memories of losing her powers at the Coronation filled her mind, making all her body tense. The image of a frozen Anna in the fjord saving her. The feeling of guilt and despair.

Elsa didn't need to look down to know ice was starting to form beneath them.

Thousands of questions were starting to fill her mind.

_What if I lose control on the Ball? What if I lose control now? What if I hurt somebody? What will Anna think about me? What if…?_

"OW!" she yelled in pain.

"That hurt!" she said hopping in one foot. She was now massaging her foot. "What was that?!"

Derek had stood on her left foot. And worst of all, his face was showing a slight smile. He was not regretting what he did at all.

"Oops, my bad." He apologized innocently. "I didn't mean it."

"You did it on purpose."

"Oh, come on Elsa, we should be practicing."

"Just forget it." She said upset.

He smirked. She rolled her eyes.

The Queen stood on both her feet once more and composed herself. Derek had definitely done that on purpose. As much as he had brought her back to reality (by stepping on her) she refused to accept the way he did it.

_He definitely failed proper etiquette, for sure!_

"So, shall we?" He offered her his hand once again.

She hesitated again.

The room was evidently colder than before and only a fool wouldn't notice the floor was covered in a thin layer of ice.

"One step at a time." he said in a calm tone to her.

He was such a bad actor pretending the ice layer had always been there. Maybe he was a real fool after all.

"Did you know?" Derek made a pause. "Rome wasn't built in one day. So we can also start by the beginning."

"The beginning?" she asked not understanding a thing.

Derek nodded. He rested one hand over his abdomen. His other hand rested behind his back doing a full curtsy.

"A dance Your Majesty?" he asked in a teasing tone but still offering his hand in a polite manner.

He could be so childish sometimes. But maybe this was a game she could play.

She curtsied and took his hand afterwards. The temperature of the room became warmer. Although the floor kept ice frozen. Elsa took an inner note to apologize to Kai later for possible wood damage to the Dancing Floor.

The Prince's posture was very straight which made him seem even taller than before. Yet, it also helped her to maintain her own posture straight.

After he positioned his hand in her back, she raised her free arm and rested it slowly in Derek's right shoulder.

"You did it." Olaf said approaching them. "You finally managed the posture."

"But that took us about half an hour." She said not sharing the snowman's excitement. "And it was just the beginning."

"Well, if it helps, it took for Anna and Kristoff a whole day to achieve it." Olaf said smiling.

Elsa smiled back. "It actually does help. Thanks."

"Yeah, at least we don't have two left foots as Mister Carrot Lover. I practiced a bit in the Academy, so if you follow my lead we'll manage." He said convinced.

Elsa raised one eyebrow. "I also studied the waltz remember."

"Maybe, but you cannot compare that to real experience. Unless Her Majesty is willing to prove otherwise of course."

"Is that a challenge Your Highness?"

"Your words not mine, but I accept the challenge if you do."

"You'll regret this you know?"

"You mean that I'll regret winning? Let me think. Um." He made a pause. "Nope. Let's see if theory can defeat experience."

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"One, two, three. One, two, three. Come, on guys, try to imagine the music."

From afar she could hear Olaf's voice marking the rhythm.

"And…one, two, three, one, two, three..."

For the last hour they had been doing circles all around the Music Room.

"Elsa try to separate your legs more, it will help you move better." Olaf suggested.

"Sorry. Like this?" She straighten her posture and made a long step to catch her partner's steps.

"Yes. And Derek lower your arm a bit more." Spoke Olaf again, "That's better! Good."

"Thanks little fella." Derek said to the snowman then he lowered his face towards her.

"Tired yet?" he asked.

"You wish." she answered quickly. "You?"

"I feel as Anna in a chocolate shop. Full of energy."

"Liar." She said returning the smile.

He laughed. "So, how goes the count?" he said looking up in thinking. "Ah yes. Eleven versus ten times. I think I'm winning."

He smirked.

"You're cheating." She said annoyed.

"Cheater? Me?" he said as they made a turn to avoid hitting the nearby piano.

They managed to pass the piano freely. But they weren't so lucky with the harp. Elsa's dress got stuck with it causing them to lose balance and make the instrument to fall. After all, a frozen floor was not really helping.

"Yes. Cheater." She answered arranging her dress while he returned the harp to its place.

"I stepped on you eleven times and I admit it. But," The Queen made a pause while once again taking his hand to resume their practicing.

"But?" he guided her to the centre of the dance floor.

"You also stepped on me eleven times. Not ten as you say." She looked at him. "So we are even."

Derek laughed. "Even? I am sorry Elsa but you are the wrong here. That last time, still counts as one."

"You stepped on both of my feet. That must count as two times not one." she said trying hard to follow his lead.

"I am not the cheater here, you …OW!" He said. "Hey!"

"Oops sorry. I think I slipped." The blond apologized with a single smile.

"Don't _oops_ me. You did that on purpose."

"No I didn't." she said. "But at least we are even now."

"I disagree." he muttered angrily. He made a quick turn stepping on her left foot in the process.

"Ow!" Elsa yelled in pain. "You definitely did that on purpose."

"Now we are even." He said.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"So, how was the first dancing lesson?" asked Kristoff after a while.

They were having dinner. And it didn't pass unnoticed by the ice harvester the way both Elsa and Derek were sending each other cold glances.

"I'd rather not talk about it." Answered the Queen while she took another sip from her wine.

"Haw 'bout u Derk?" asked the Princess whose mouth was full of food.

"My feet hurt so badly I'm tempted to try that reindeer tonic again." The Prince said in a joke. Or was he really joking? Kristoff couldn't tell.

"Oh, come on cub, it couldn't be that painful." Said King Fredrik trying to encourage the other two.

"Oh but it was father." Derek added. "Fifty nine times painful."

"Fifty what?" Kristoff and Anna asked at the same time.

"Speak for yourself for me it was sixty times painful." Elsa said calmly.

"Don't you mean fifty nine Elsa?" Derek muttered to the Queen sending her another cold glance.

"No, Derek." She returned the cold stare. "I am pretty sure it was sixty times."

"Fifty nine!"

"Sixty!"

"Say, big guy, any idea what are those two talking about?" Derek's father whispered Kristoff.

"No idea sir. I mean Your Majesty. Sir." He whispered back. "Maybe it's another competition of theirs."

"Yeah seems like it." The old man nodded. "I'm glad they ended being good friends like Agdy and myself. Oh, and please call me Freddie."

"Yes Your Majes…um, Freddie, Sir."

The King laughed and returned to his meal.

Kristoff looked at the corner of the table where Elsa and Derek were still deep in argument about some random numbers. To the blond man, more like friends they reminded him of some cranky trolls fighting for had the biggest mushroom.

Kristoff felt a kick in his leg. He raised his head to meet eyes with his girlfriend. She had a shine in his blue greenish eyes. Maybe Anna was happy because her sister was finally socially interacting with another human. The way Anna cared for other's people's happiness was one of the reasons he had fallen for her.

She blinked. Which meant she wanted to say something in signs. Probably her message said: _"I'm so proud my sister is little by little opening to everyone."_ or something like that.

She blinked again. And again. And now she was blinking uncontrollably at him. It was clear he hadn't got her full message yet.

"What is it?" he whispered at her.

"I'm asking you if you're gonna finish your dessert?" she whispered blinking.

"Um, no." he whispered back. Okay maybe he was bad at sign language.

"Good!" she beamed happily.

No one seemed to care when Anna reached her arm to the other side of the table and grabbed Kristoff's entire plate with half chocolate cake.

She blinked twice and mouthed at him a simple thank you and started devouring the cake.

_Oh, Anna you can be very oblivious when there's chocolate in the way._ He moved his head smiling.

"I told you Elsa, experience is better than theory."

It seemed the Queen and the Prince had changed topics to argue again. Really people can be so noisy at dinner. Definitely reindeers are better company.

"If only you'd listen to me once and read my notes, we could understand the timing of each step." The blond Queen demanded.

"I understand the timing." He muttered. "You are the one who's going too slowly."

"I am not slow. I am counting."

"You are not supposed to count."

"Olaf does." She defended herself.

"But it's only temporary. How many times have you seen people counting while dancing?"

"They probably are counting in silence."

"Don't be ridiculous. We only need to be guided by the music changes."

"I agree but it'll be easier if we memorize the order of the steps first."

"Ugh, fine. I'll study your notes." The Prince said. "Give them to me."

"I still need to add something more." Elsa explained more calm now. "Meet me in the library in an hour and I'll explain them to you."

Kristoff rolled his eyes and felt a déjà vu.

_More and more this castle reminds me of home with the trolls._

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

The next day the dancing classes consisted -just as Elsa had predicted- in learning the box formed with the feet. For a while Anna and Kristoff joined them to serve as models and show them how it was supposed to be done.

But after her sister and the ice harvester left them, there hadn't been any progress.

To see that even a man as big as Kristoff could look gracefully doing the waltz it only encouraged Elsa even more that learning the order of steps was number one priority to succeed.

But in order to do so, she would have to convince her stubborn partner.

"I'm telling you Elsa, even if we memorize every single step of the waltz we'll still fail if you keep counting out loud. It's too much distracting." Derek said at their fifteen minute break.

"Not as much distracting as your constant commands. I know where my right and left are thank you."

"I'll stop telling you where your right is, if you stop counting aloud." said Derek sitting in the floor.

"Deal." Accepted the Queen conjuring a seat of ice to sit on.

"Olaf why do we keep bumping into each other?" asked the Prince to the snowman.

"Um, I was wondering the same." Answered the snowman. "Maybe because you are doing the turns too fast."

"True." Admitted Elsa. "No matter how many times I try it. I cannot keep up with you Derek. You are going slower than yesterday, yet the problem persists."

"Then what do you suggest?" he asked looking at her.

Elsa thought for a moment.

"Stand up." She said.

"Why? I'm resting."

"Let's try again but in slow motion."

"Oh, that's interesting." He said standing up. "Let's try it."

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

They followed step by step. And as they predicted the moment the first turn came their bodies bumped into each other and they both fell to the floor. At least the ice was gone since yesterday.

The Prince was the first to stand up and with the help of Olaf they aided the Queen to stand on her feet.

"This is starting to be more and more frustrating." complained Elsa arranging her simple green dress.

"Same here. I…wait…I think I just realized something." Derek said while a slight shining in his eyes.

"What did you realized?"

"You are not wearing the usual ice dress." He pointed out with his finger at her.

"Oh," she said looking at her dress. "Well, yesterday that I wore it I thought it was not very practical to practice with it."

"But what happened to your high heels also made of ice?"

"What do you mean?"

"I just remembered something I learnt in the Academy. Height matters when picking a dancing partner. And I am taller than you, so you ought to compensate the heights." The Prince explained.

"Compensate heights?" she asked changing her voice to more upset tone. "Are you implying I am small?"

"Your words not mine." He smiled mischievously.

Derek was tall. But not that much to Elsa. Her head reached the level of his nose.

_He is not that tall._

"You know Elsa, maybe wearing higher shoes might help keep your balance while dancing." Intervened Olaf.

"See. Even Olaf approves it." Derek was now fully smiling.

Elsa gave her partner a warning stare. She thought for a moment and with a wave of her hand her black leather shoes were covered in frost. Followed by another swirl of her hand, the frost vanished revealing a pair of high heels completely made of ice.

Elsa had added her personal touch by adding snowflakes patterns to the front and back part of the shoes.

The Prince whistled.

"Nice shoes Your Majesty. You should wear them more often." He joked. "That way you wouldn't be that small."

"Nice pants Your Highness." She teased back. "You should wear them more often as well."

"That was low." The Prince face turned a shade of red but he didn't answered back. Yet, his dark blue eyes showed he was fighting to keep his calm.

"No one calls me small."

"Is that a threat Miss Dazeem?"

"Try me Derry."

"Don't. Call. Me. That!" he blurted out.

"A lady never starts a fight, but she knows well how to end it. You should know that."

"And your say I'm impossible. Let's call it a truce. I didn't mean to offend you. I was only pointing out the difference in our heights."

Elsa sighed. "You call that, a proper apology?"

"I call it a sentence. It's composed by a series of words arranged together in order."

She rolled her eyes.

Olaf whose head was turning from one royal to another finally managed to call their attention.

"Guys, guys. I'm sorry but the recess has ended about a while ago." the snowman said. "Should we go back to dancing?"

They looked down.

"Sorry fella."

"I'm sorry too Olaf. Please continue with the lesson." Requested the Queen.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"Let's admit it. We are a lost cause!" Derek said. He dropped his deck of cards to the carpet in frustration.

They had been practicing for three days by now and even though they compensation in heights had been solved they were far from regular acceptable.

"I presume you are talking about waltzing. Because my Full House just overpowered your Flush of spades." She said as she took her wining prize. They were using chocolates and cookies as bet instead of money.

Both of them were sitting in the carpet next to the fireplace. After studying Elsa's notes about waltz, Derek had decided to teach her some card games. And now they were playing poker.

"Of course I'm talking about waltzing." Derek said as he took the cards and started to shuffle them for another game.

"I guess, we really are a mess aren't we?" The Queen said in a gloomier tone.

As he sorted the cards in front of them Derek took a quick glance at the Queen. She looked quite sad.

"Elsa? Is something bothering you?" he asked by her.

"Nothing really." She said while taking recollecting her cards.

"If it's nothing then, why are you so spaced out that you are actually holding all your cards the other way round?" He asked smirking.

Elsa jumped startled, but failed miserably to hide her frustration because she ended up dropping all her cards in the floor.

Derek couldn't help but laugh a little at her clumsiness.

"Oh, give me a break would you?" she muttered.

"I would if you'd tell me what's troubling you?" he said crossing his arms.

"Fine." She said forgetting about the cards spread in the floor. "I know it might sound childish, but I'm worried about all the guests laughing at us at the Ball. And, and… I'm also worried I might… I might…"

The moment her voice started cracking she turned around and avoided to look at him.

Derek saw once again Elsa's constant reflex with her hands. Whenever she would look tense, anxious or insecure her hands would join together near her chest. He was starting to hate that gesture of her.

There was no need for her to finish her sentence, Derek understood perfectly what was troubling her. He was no oblivious to the events of the Great Freeze of Arendelle. Although according was most of the time the Queen seemed scary and bossy and sometimes stubborn; this was the first time she looked so fragile in front of him.

_Nice job, Derek. You had to ask! _

"Elsa," he said. "Forgive, I shouldn't have force you to remember that ... that day."

"It's not your fault Derek. Anna is always telling me to leave that all behind, but I am not as strong as she is." She said in a calmer tone yet she kept her face away of his gaze.

"You are wrong." Derek said louder than he expected; making her to look at him. "If you call yourself weak then I'll start calling myself Lord Potatoe of Potatoeland".

"Derek I'm not in the mood for jokes right now." she said returning her gaze at the fireplace.

Without even thinking it Derek grabbed her arm and pulled her a little bit rude.

She tried to pull away immediately but he held his grip.

"Elsa." Derek he said trying to sound gentle. "You could be many things but never weak."

The blond Queen stopped pulling and turned to look at him.

Her blue eyes were looking at him with surprise. Then little by little he released his grip from her arm.

After he removed his hand from her arm completely, Elsa backed up a little increasing the gap between them.

Derek thought he might have crossed the line. He had acted without thinking and she was probably angry now.

But the moment he was about to apologize to her, Elsa spoke first.

"I still believe you are mistaken in the weak matter. And also I think that this whole dancing will end in disaster. But," She said in gentle tone. "I'd never imagined that your constant insistence to annoy me could overpower my own worries. So,"

Elsa made a pause and smiled sweetly at him. "So thank you for getting on my nerves."

It felt weird. Was that a compliment or an insult? He didn't dare to ask her.

And even weirder, Derek suddenly felt a whole in his stomach followed by static in the back of his neck and ears. He tried to return the smile but ended making a funny face which made her laugh at him.

Her laughter and sudden change of mood he found himself standing up impulse.

_Oh, what the heck!_

Moved by a mysterious force the Prince found his voice and spoke with energy.

"Come on!" He said determined.

Followed by the same impulse of that invisible force he offered Elsa his right hand.

"Um, Derek? What are you doing?" she said hesitant.

"I have no the slightest idea." He admitted to her "Let's do it. Right here. Right now." He said quickly before his courage would fade.

"In the library?!" She asked surprised. "At this hour?!"

"Is it forbidden?" He said using his joking tone. "Because if it is, then that would make it more exciting."

"Are you serious? What if Kai enters and sees us? I might be the Queen but he is in charge of the care of this castle. If he finds out that what the library had been used for he'll lose it. You've met him, if he could he would marry the rule book."

"Oh, don't be so dramatic Elsa, it's almost midnight. Everyone must be asleep by now."

"Derek I am serious. Although your idea is not so bad I…"

"Aha! You think my idea is great."

"I didn't say it was great."

"Too late. You already agreed to them. And I am bloody serious too."

The Prince lowered his body to offer her his hand more insistently.

Elsa sighed.

"Fine, you win."

He smiled triumphantly.

She might have looked hesitant the moment she took his hand but her eyes were shining afterwards. Her eyes shone in different shades of blue due to the reflection of the flames.

"A dance Your Majesty?" he lowered his head in curtesy.

"It would be my pleasure Your Highness." She curtsied.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

They have been practicing for at least an hour by now. Under Elsa's request they would take turns to count the time; until it almost felt natural to dance at the _tackt_ time of the waltz.

Elsa lost her balance and hit her front head with his chin.

Derek grunted in pain.

"Sorry." She apologized to him. "I must have used the wrong foot again."

"No, it was my mistake for pulling you too fast."

The sound of the clock announcing midnight made Derek realize how late it was. They stopped moving. They smiled shyly slightly at each other and then separated.

"I think we can call it a night." The blonde said as she joined her hands together.

"My feet think the same." He admitted. "You look pretty tired Elsa, you should go to sleep." And he yawned.

"Look who's talking." The young Queen also yawned. "You should as well go to bed Derek. I better hide the evidence from Kai."

Elsa started picking some chocolates and cookies from the ground.

"Here, let me help you." He said helping setting the cards on inside the box and putting it in the table.

After ten minutes the library was tidy as ever.

Elsa was adding some snow to the fireplace to extinguish the flames, when another yawn of her told the Prince they had remained too much time awaken.

"We better retire to our chambers it must be pretty late." He suggested as he lit a candle.

"Agreed."

He closed the door behind him when he saw her starting walking.

"Um, Elsa?"

"Yes?" she stopping.

"Aren't the bedrooms the other way?"

"Are they?" she asked surprised.

"Yes they are."

"I must be so tired I lost my North." She excused.

That was odd, Elsa would never accept she had bad orientation and even more this was her home after all. But Derek was so tired he didn't push on the matter.

"Come on, Your Majesty I'll escort you so you don't find yourself in the dungeons."

"Um, okay." She muttered.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

They had arrived Elsa's front door.

"Well good night." The Queen said grabbing the doorknob.

The moment she pushed her door Derek -pushed by that strange impulse of before- spoke again.

"Elsa? Tomorrow. Same time? Same place?" he asked as he passed one of his hands through his hair.

She held the door and turned to look at him.

"Sorry, that came out of the blue." Derek said starting to walk to his bedroom. "Good night."

What had he been thinking? After all it took to convince her a few hours ago, she would never agree to risk to be caught by the Head Butler another night.

"Thought you would never ask," she responded. "Partner in crime." She added in a whisper.

A sensation of déjà vu filled the air. Elsa's eyes had been lit for a slight second.

It might have been an effect of the moonlight or the lack of sleep, but just for a second Derek didn't saw the famous Snow Queen. Instead, he saw that stubborn little girl that wanted to hide in the same stop as him. But as soon as it happened it vanished.

The Prince blinked twice and the image of the young girl was replaced by the young adult version of the same girl.

"Good night then, Partner. Mission _Kai Must Never Know_ is on." He said giving her a thumbs up, as he would do when they were children.

They shared a knowing look, followed by a bitter sweet smile from both.

They returned to their respective chambers in silence, not daring to break the nostalgic yet somehow pleasant atmosphere.


	19. 19 Let's get down to business

**Hello! To those who are loyal to this story thanks for stopping by. This chapter took me quite a while to write it. Sorry it it's kind of boring, I just wanted to represent how stressing a job can be. (We've all been there)**

**I apologize for any grammar mistake. It's 3 am and my brain likes to play tricks on me.**

**AN: As always I appreciate the reviews of NrDr and to all those who favorited this story I give you a Pi thank you's. **

**Disclaimer: Frozen and other Disney characters belong to Disney Co.**

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**Chapter 19. Let's get down to business**

Fine day Sunday. According to the Priest, best day of the week. Sunday was one of the few days Elsa could wake up a little bit late and enjoy a peaceful breakfast. Oh, but today was no Sunday.

So as expected a long schedule awaited to the still half-asleep Queen.

Elsa knew she had to get up sooner or later but her body was refusing to leave the comfortable bed. She felt so tired that her eyes were refusing to open yet. Only by the sound of the merchants from the docks outside, the Queen could tell it was sometime between six or seven in the morning.

_Please let it be six in the morning. Please._ She pleaded to the almighty, wishing she could at least get some more minutes of sleep.

In that precise moment the bells of the clock tower started to mark the hour of the day. Was it Elsa's imagination or the sound of the bells were louder than usual?

She decided to not care much about something so trivial and better pay attention to the hour itself.

One by one the bell's started making echo in her bedroom. Elsa with her still closed eyes started counting them.

_One…Two…_

When the bells reached the sixth hour, the Queen half smiled wishing for the bells to end. But to her disappointment a seventh bell echoed.

_Seven already? Oh well, I guess I'll have to get up._

But before she could think anything else, an eight bell echoed in the bedroom provoking in her an instant shock of adrenaline and scaring away her doubts to wake up.

Elsa opened her eyes abruptly and jumped out of bed in an instant but she couldn't see a thing.

"What's going on?!" she asked out loud.

She noticed her room was all dark. That was odd. If it were eight in the morning her room would be filled with sunlight already.

Elsa turned around to face her window. Someone had entered her room and left her curtains closed. She didn't need to wonder who could have been. The only person with Elsa's room key was a certain cherry blonde.

"Anna, not again." The Queen muttered.

Elsa started to walk to the window in order to open the curtains. But almost immediately her feet hit something hard. Elsa lost her balance and fell backwards to her bed. The sound the object produced made her wince in pain.

She didn't know what could be worse by now? That she had a headache (possibly caused by her lack of sleep).That she was possibly late for her first meeting; or that Anna had again closed her curtains in an attempt to "force/let" her sleep.

_There's no time for overthinking, remember the meeting!_

"The meeting, right. I can't be late." Elsa repeated to herself.

The blond pointed her hand to the curtains and opened them in a quick move, almost regretting her decision a second later.

_MY EYES! What were you thinking?! Headache remember? _Her inner voice yelled in agony.

The sun rays felt like miniature flashing swords picking her eyes and temples. Covered her face with one of her hands.

_Ow...My head._

_Told you!_

Elsa decided to ignore her inner voice of reason for the time.

With another swirl of her hand the curtains closed leaving just a small gap long enough to let some light enter the room.

It was an instant relief for her head and eyesight as the sun rays were blocked.

As much as she wished to stay in her bed all day, she had responsibilities to attend to. One does not simply stop being the Queen for a day. She had two meetings to attend that day; some shipment cargos to approve and so much more.

The blonde looked herself at the mirror. She looked very un-lady like. Her hair was messy and she was still wearing the same dress she wore the day before. And her eyes looked red and felt heavy.

Last night she had been so tired when she arrived to her bedroom that she didn't even conjured a sleeping gown. As soon as she had thrown herself to the mattress, she had fell under Morfeus enchantment immediately.

She needed a shower, like urgently.

"Maybe, if I skip breakfast I can arrive on time to the first meeting." The Queen thought for a moment.

_Enough planning and more execution!_ Interrupted her thoughts her inner voice.

"Right, I need to hurry."

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Conjuring ice dresses in flash of a second could be very handy when you are in a hurry but still need to look presentable in front of aristocrats and town's people.

Elsa ended doing her hair in her usual braid and decided it was time to leave for the meeting. She was almost leaving her bedroom when she noticed she wasn't taking with her the documents needed for today's meetings.

Elsa didn't panic this time since she knew exactly where the documents were. She turned around and saw the long pile of papers resting on her nightstand table. She had been working on the final touches all night.

She walked to the nightstand table to get her paperwork. But the moment she took it she noticed another piece of paper that she didn't recognize to be hers. It seemed to be a kind of letter. She found it particularly funny, that the paper had a slight scent of chocolate and perfume. Elsa took it and recognized Anna's handwriting. She smiled as she began to read:

_**Dear Elsa,**_

_**Forgive me for leaving the curtains closed again. But after all this crazy Council week you definitely needed an hour or two of sleep. NO BUTS ELSA! I gave orders to the staff to not disturb you unless it's REALLY urgent. By the time you read this we'll be already on our way to the party. Kristoff says we'll stay there one or two days depending on the weather, so don't worry if we arrive until the day after tomorrow.**_

"What?!" Elsa asked. "Party? Where?"

The Queen didn't recall Anna mention she was going to a party. Wondering if the rest of the letter would explain something about Anna's whereabouts she continued to read.

_**By the way, you shouldn't worry for the present you got for Grand Pabbie. Kristoff remembered to pack it the night before with the other's presents. And since Olaf is also coming with us to the mountains, you'll have a substitute teacher for the dancing lessons. I already told Derek but I should also tell you too. Please, at least while I am gone, you two should try to behave. (And yes you two do act like spoiled children!). I won't be there to stop any silly contest that will end in a quarrel. **_

_**Oh, and while you were sleeping today, we made the Secret Santa sorting. I took the liberty of choosing in your behalf. Don't worry I didn't read it. I left the piece of parchment also near this letter.**_

_**Please take care.**_

_**Love, **_

_**Anna**_

_**P.S. I left you some toast and your favourite tea. (I would've left some chocolates but Gerda says we are out of stock again). Since all your tables are filled with paperwork and books I had to leave it in the floor. So be careful to not step on it.**_

Elsa looked at the floor. At least the metallic object she hit earlier was no longer a mystery. It had been a tray with the food Anna had left her. Or what was left of it. Elsa had step on the plate of bread, so in consequence crumbs and slices of bread remained now spread everywhere in the carpet.

Elsa half smiled at her sister's gentle gesture. Pity that the breakfast was ruined.

But then she fully smiled when she noticed that some loafs of bread had remained inside the tray were still eatable. And by some miracle the tea pot and cup were still intact.

The tea was cold though, but she drank it anyway to help her headache fade. Elsa gave some bites to the bread while she reread Anna's letter.

While she did, she couldn't believe she had been so distracted in her monarch's duties that she had completely forgot about Grand Pabbie's one hundred and eleventh birthday. Now with something in her stomach and fully awake she could remember about the birthday party with the trolls.

According to Kristoff the 111th birthday was a big deal among trolls. She had been invited as to the party of course; but she wasn't able to cancel any of her meetings for the day.

At least Kristoff had been kind enough to help her chose a gift to the patriarch of trolls and even kinder to also remember about it and deliver it for her. She didn't had a clue about what a troll could like as a present. Hopefully with the help of the human that was raised by them her gift could show how grateful she was to the trolls for all the help they had given to the royal family.

_Speaking of presents. I wonder, to whom am I giving a gift this Christmas? _

It wasn't hard to find the other piece of paper that Anna had left her. It was pretty small and folded had been folded several times.

Elsa opened it and read the name. Her eyes opened in surprise.

"What?!"

If finding a present for a troll had been hard this was level insane.

"Where will I find a present for …?"

But the sound of a knock at her door made her stop.

"Er, yes?" She said.

"Uhm, Your Majesty. I'm so sorry to disturb you. The Princess asked me to …"

Elsa rolled her eyes.

"You would never bother me Kai. Tell me what it is."

"Why thank you, Your Majesty I'm flattered." Said the butler's voice from the other side. "I came to remind you about your first meeting for today."

"Thank you Kai, I am aware of it."

"Of course you are, my Queen but… are you aware that the meeting has already started?"

"WHAT?!" she opened her door at once forgetting all about the proper tone of voice for a Queen. "How long Kai?!"

"About five minutes ago."

Maybe five minutes were completely exaggerated to be considered late. But considering that the Royal Council's meetings were on the other side of the castle that meant another ten minutes walking or five running to the West Wing.

"Kai, I need you to keep them busy. I'm on my way." Elsa grabbed her things and started walking in a fast pace.

"Already did Your Majesty. I send a footman with tea and pastries."

"That won't hold them for long."

"I'm afraid not." Answered the butler.

"I just hope they haven't started making airplane papers with their paperwork again. It was a nightmare when I had read them later." Elsa said remembering that other time.

"Not to mention that all the staff had to work over hours to recover them from the castle grounds."

_I better hurry!_

Elsa put aside the manners in walking as a lady should and began trotting, not caring about the staff's surprised look of their Queen and head butler running along the corridors.

_Maybe Anna's idea is not that bad at all. _Said her inner voice. _Let's reconsider using the bicycle to travel around the castle._

_Note taken. _She answered herself.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"But Your Majesty, you still haven't heard about the difference between a training shirt and a casual one and how important it is for…."

"Captain." said Elsa trying to hold her temper. "As much as I would like to hear about the proper wardrobe for a training field, I really, really need to get to my next appointment so…"

"I understand Your Majesty, but will you reconsider my request for the next meeting at least?"

"How about we postpone this until the next meeting." Elsa answered already regretting what she said. But for the moment, all that mattered now was getting to her next destination as soon as possible.

"Jorgen! Not this shirt nonsense again! Leave the poor girl alone!" said a woman's voice behind them.

The Queen of Arendelle and Captain Jorgen stopped walking in the middle of the hallway to turn and see the woman that had yelled. The woman was now walking towards them.

She had an exotic beauty and grace. The woman's hair was red as her lips, and the tight emerald dress she wore could cause many gasps from women and looks from men. In simple words the woman loved to be the center of attention.

But the woman was no stranger to the Queen or the Captain so they were already used to her flashy attitude and looks.

The woman happened to be also a member of the Royal Council and worked as the Minister of Foreign Affairs since Queen Elsa's administration. The woman by the name Lady Eleanor Verden also known as the Gossip Girl – namesake she got for having ears everywhere around the world- approached them in a graceful walk.

But behind that grace Elsa could sense the mood of Lady Eleanor was the opposite of graceful.

"It's always the same with you Jorgen! You are always boarding the Queen at the end of our meetings. Can't you see no one could care less if a solider wears a casual shirt instead of a training one! BOTH SHIRTS LOOK THE SAME JORGEN! We have better things to worry about you know?" Said the woman.

"THE SAME?! They are NOT the same Eleanor! That's why it's so important that we discuss this matter." Captain Jorgen raised his voice too.

"Ever since I've known you, you've always been as stubborn as mule. The Queen doesn't need to deal with that too."

"But the joke is on you Eleanor. The Queen has already accepted to listen to my request the next meeting."

"Your Majesty, my dear. Please," Said Lady Eleanor changing her tone of voice to a sweeter and pleading one. "Don't let this gorilla man with the brain of a baboon bother you. I'll stop him, you may continue with your duties."

"It's not a bother." Elsa lied immediately.

Of course Elsa didn't have the heart to tell the man that he should re-order his priorities in the Military necessities. Instead of worrying about fabrics for a shirt, they all should be worrying more in in improving the conditions and benefits for the naval marines. There had been less and less recruits that if they didn't changed something not far in the future there wouldn't be enough men to secure the cargo of their naval fleet.

"You see," interrupted her thoughts the voice of the Capitan. "Her Majesty finds no bother in my requests. She has manners and decency. Not like a certain woman I know."

"Oh, stop it. It's exactly because she has class and has a good heart that she lets you be!"

"Arendelle is so lucky she is our Queen and not someone like you!" the Captain said angrily.

"Someone like me?!"

"You heard me!" the man said. "For someone who has ears everywhere, it's a pity that you are incapable to listen!"

Lady Eleanor gasped. "How dare you!" Then she raised her voice even more. "Well, for someone who keeps talking about fabrics, it's quite disappointing that he lacks of good taste in clothes!"

"What's wrong with the military uniform of Arendelle?"

"Lots of things Jorgen! For starters, whoever thought that an enormous green hat looked well on a man, deserves to go to jail for committing such crime against fashion!"

Elsa kept looking from one Minister to another. Seeing this was possibly not going anywhere she decided she might try to escape before they would ask the Queen to take sides.

"I'll be going now. You two keep, whatever you are doing." The Queen said starting to walk quickly, not daring to look back in case they would go after her.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

The blond took a seat at her throne as one footman offered her a glass of water in a tray which was unusual but she appreciated anyway.

"Thank you Petyr." She said to the young man. "Please leave the jar. Something tells me this is going to take a while."

The footman, gave a gentle vow to her and left the jar of water on the small table of ice had conjured by the Queen. When the footman left she made a sign to Kai to approach to her.

"Kai, I know you too well that you must have counted them. How many are there this time?"

The head butler hesitated as he arranged his collar.

"Well, they are quite a lot Your Majesty."

"Kai?"

The butler sighed.

"I counted at least fifty today."

"I see." Said Elsa taking another sip from her water. "I wasn't expecting less. Last week I couldn't attend to the villagers requests so today the twice of people was the least to be expected."

"Not to mention that Her Highness the Princess normally is here to help you with the requests. At this rate …"

"I'll be fine Kai. Don't underestimate me."

"I would never do that Your Majesty. It's just that the Princess said that…"

"I know what my sister said, but this is my job Kai. So if you would be so kind and let the first one enter."

"Yes Your Majesty." The butler said vowing.

"And thanks for the water Kai." She said as she cooled a bit her glass with her magic.

"There's no need to thank me." He said turning around giving her a gentle smile. "The others' might not recognize it, but you wince the same way the former Queen Idun used to when she had a headache. Now if you excuse me Your Majesty there's a door I need to open."

Elsa was left speech less as the head butler walked towards the other side of the Main Hall. She let the nostalgic yet bitter sweet memory of her mother fill her thoughts. In a way what Kai had said, had made her feel more connected to her mother in a way. Even if it had to be about something as insignificant as the face they both made when having a headache.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"Thank you, thank you Your Majesty." Said the old lady with a tender smile adding more wrinkles to her face.

"It is my pleasure." Said Elsa smiling gently to the old lady. "And please, come and visit me anytime to tell me how it went with your new flower shop."

"Of course I will Your Majesty. Of course I will."

As soon as the lady left, Kai approached Elsa with a new jar of water and some cookies.

Elsa grabbed a cookie and tried to not devour it in front of her butler and guards.

"Thank you Kai. Tell me, how many are missing." She asked the man.

"I believe we are missing less than five people Your Majesty."

"That sounds promising." She said mostly to herself than to him. "Let the next one enter then."

"As you wish." He said and went to let the next villager enter.

Elsa grabbed another cookie and ate it fast before the man arrived in front of her throne.

"Oh, Queen Elsa, I am blinded by your extreme beauty. I have come to you for an important matter." Said the man kneeling in front of her. "Only you can aid this poor merchant."

"Er, no need for such formalities Mister?"

"Selleri, ma' name's Georg Selleri."

"Mister Selleri, you can stand or if you prefer I can ask for a chair so you can stay sitting."

The man cleaned the sweat from his face with his hat.

"You are so kind Your Majesty. So extremely generous. That's why I came to you."

"I'm listening." The Queen said, feeling a bit embarrassed by the unnecessary and almost ridiculous praise.

"Well you see, not many days ago, I was visited by a young man I've never seen around in town. I was not so sure about the stranger, I was sure he wanted to rob me or threaten me. I thought for a moment to scream for help to the patrolling guards. He seemed to be interested in the monster of Arendelle. And by the way, that creature had eaten all my corn and left my cart of cabbages damaged."

By the mention of the monster of Anrendelle, Elsa thought about Ser Bacon the pig that lived in the Royal stables. In consequence she couldn't help but remember the incident at the fountain and also another embarrassing moment at Derek's door.

She shook her head and tried to focus on the man in front of her.

"I understand." She said. "So then what happened?"

"Oh right, you see, I was about to tell the stranger to leave me alone and mind his own business or I would call the guards. I didn't like the lad, his eyes were telling me he was up to no good."

"Really?" Elsa pressed her teeth trying to keep herself calm and not standing up to find Derek and ask him "politely" to try avoiding scaring the villagers.

"Yep, but then the Princess and that friend of hers, you know, the talking snowman popped out of nowhere. They seemed to be with the strange lad so I desisted in calling the guards. I ended trustin' the Princess and told them all everythin' 'bout the monster. After they finished their questions, the Princess told me everything would be okay and they left."

Elsa waited for the merchant to keep talking but he stayed there in front of her pressing his hat once or twice as if waiting for something.

"Uhm, Mister Selleri, you'll have to forgive me but I can't see the purpose of your request yet." She said.

"She said everything would be okay. The Princess said it."

Elsa raised one of her eyebrows not fully understanding.

"Are you worried that this monster might come back again? Is that what you are asking?"

"No Your Majesty. News travel fast when you work in a market. A friend of a friend that is cousin of a midget barber I know, heard that the monster is gone for good. They say the creature left Arendelle flying to the horizon. So at least I can no worry more about my cabbages. Did you know the creature had a strength of a hundred men?"

"Actually," Elsa said trying sound serious and not to laugh. "The mysterious creature wasn't a ghost nor a monster. It was a pig. And I doubt it had the strength of a hundred men the animal did put up a fight but," she made a pause remembering the state Derek ended after his fight with the pig, " at the end the animal was captured and is now kept safety in the castle grounds. "

"Oh," The man looked surprised and once again cleared some sweat from his face. "Well, you know how news can be distorted from ear to ear. Anyway, learning that I sure feel safer Your Majesty."

"I am glad then."

"But, but that ain't the reason I today."

"It isn't?"

"No Your Majesty. I came to ask about my new cart of cabbages."

The Queen blinked several times. Was this a joke? But the serious face of the man told her he wasn't.

"I'm sorry Mister Sellery, but you'll have to be more specific."

"As I said before, the Princess said everything would be okay. And my cabbage cart is not okay so… So uhm, you know…"

"I know what?" she asked trying understand.

"I came to ask you when my new cart of cabbages will be delivered to me. The old one is damaged and, you know to have a bad image it's bad for business."

Elsa wondered if the headache was causing her hallucinations now. Was the man really asking if not demanding for a new cart of cabbages just because the Princess had said everything would be okay?

_Anna is gone for some days and everything is chaos._

_Cabbage chaos!_ Added her inner voice.

"If, if you want, I come here to take it." Said the man with a little tremble in his voice. "That way you won't have to deliver it to me. Win-win right? Right?"

Elsa forced a smiled.

_How considerate._ Said her inner voice in a sarcastic tone.

This man was certainly trying to get a good bargain using what Anna told him in his favour. The Queen remembered what Derek had told her. Learning to read people's gestures and gesticulations could give her a hint of what they might be thinking.

Elsa studied him. The man was sweating even though they were in a cold room in the middle of winter. And there was the over exaggerated vow and flatter in his behavior that told her he was acting. Not to mention the slight threat he made. The man had said the stranger was some kind of weirdo that almost made him summon some guards. Derek might be a weirdo but he would never seek trouble with a merchant. Well, at least not on purpose.

_I wonder what the merchant would do if he discovered the weirdo was royalty._

Elsa thought for a moment. Should she use her menacing tone and let the man very clear that he shouldn't use the Princess to get what he wanted. Or pretend she had no idea about his charade and play his little game. She wondered what the Council would say on the matter. If only …

"The Council."

"I'm sorry what?"

Elsa bit her lip. She had said that out loud. She looked at the man again, who was still stretching his hat to almost torn it. He was nervous. Maybe he was regretting his plan by now.

"Forgive me Mister Selleri." She said regaining her regal pose. "I have to be honest with you. To build a new cart of wood for your cabbages might take some time. You see, this kind of decisions have to be made by all the members of the Royal Council."

"The…the Royal Co..co…"

"Council, yes. You know, the people that help me rule this land. Never heard of them?"

"Uhm…er…"

The cabbage man pulled his collar and cleared the sweat of his face with his hat.

"No? Well at least you must have heard about Captain Jorgen. He is in charge of the Royal Guard, military and naval academy and…what was it? Oh I remember now, he is also in charge of the administration of prisons."

The man gulped the same time his hat was torn in two pieces.

Of course for Elsa her councilors were nothing but a bunch of eccentric people that spent most of their time eating, sleeping, gossiping or fighting. But for the town's people the Royal Council was a big deal. All of its members had certain reputations that caused them to be respected or even feared. The Royal Council of Arendelle was definitely something a cabbage man would try to avoid at any cost.

Elsa smiled feeling a little guilty for playing with the man in such a cruel way. But she had to admit that part of her was enjoying it. No one uses her sister to play a face and lives to tell it.

"Mister Selleri?"

"…"

The man was left speechless.

"Mister Selleri are you feeling fine? You seem a little pale. Can I offer you a chair or some water?"

"Nnnn…No need Your Majesty."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"If you say so Mister Selleri. But please, let me know if you need to …"

"I'm fine Your Majesty. A..about my cart of cabbages I…I…"

"Oh, don't worry about that, I promise I'll present your case to my next meeting with the Council. I must warn you of course, this might take some time if it ever gets approved."

"Ah." The man said possibly not knowing what else to say.

"Yes, I'm afraid we are already used plenty of our wood reserves for the construction of sleighs. We are using those sleighs for a special exhibition the ice harvesters are preparing for the Winter Festival. You are invited of course."

"Thank you Your Majesty. But on better thought, maybe you shouldn't make me a new cart of cabbages at all."

Elsa raised both her eyebrows pretending to be surprised.

"How come? I thought this was an important matter to you Mister Selleri."

"It is. I mean, it was. Yes. I was…er…I didn't know you use the wood reserves for the Winter Fair. I can't let you and the, the…the Council to waste such precious wood on a simple cart. The truth is my cart only got a few scratches, nothing that a good hammer and some nails can't fix. Really. No need to tell the Council. Really."

"Oh, I'm so touched Mister Selleri. Let me tell you, not every day one can meet such an honorable and considerate man as yourself." Elsa stood and approached the man and smiled at him "I hope we meet again soon in better conditions."

The merchant smiled back at her looking less nervous and more relaxed. Maybe not getting arrested was a better bargain than a cabbage cart.

"Kai, would you be so kind to accompany our dear friend Mister Selleri to the exit. And offer him some water also. And while you leave, tell the guards to let the next one enter."

"It would be _my_ pleasure Your Majesty. Come now Mister Selleri, I hope you don't mind we use a shortcut, my legs are not as strong as they were anymore."

"Of, of course I don't. Please lead the way."

Elsa rolled her eyes. As the butler didn't even try to hide his anger towards the cabbage man. She tried to hide the smirk forming in her face. This might be the first time she had dealt with a liar by turning his game into him. This was something only Derek would approve of doing. Elsa promised herself to try to avoid his bad influence affect her too much in the future.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Elsa received the next petitioners. This time, two men entered. One was very thin and tall while the other was shorter and fat. Still both shared the some similarities hinting the might be related in some way. They vowed before her as they took of their hats.

"Good evening gentlemen. Tell me what brings you here today?"

"We'll like to be short on this Your Majesty. We have a business to run. And time's money." Said the tall man.

"Jack, please. Remember we are in front of the Queen." Said the fat one.

"Sorry Gus. I'm sorry." He apologized to Elsa.

"There's nothing to apologize for. I understand how demanding a job can be." She said it truly.

"Aha, I knew the Queen would understand the importance of work. I told ya Gus. She'll probably say I'm right!"

"You can't say that yet."

"Gentlemen, please I'm not following you." She interrupted them.

"Sorry again." Said the thin one. "You see Your Majesty, we are the owners of _The Gus &amp; Jack Laundry's Services_ business, the biggest in town. We even make some jobs for the castle."

"I am aware of it." Elsa said remembering reading the name of the shop in some of the factures Gerda had given to her.

"Great so you know who we are. That'll make it even easier to explain." Said the skinny brother.

"Explain what?" she asked.

"You see," the fat one said. "When my brother Jack and I were out of town for a few days we left in charge our employee Mr. Adam Silk. When we were away we received a letter from him. In his letter he explained us a peculiar event that happened in the laundry."

"Peculiar?! Peculiar you say. Gus, it was a disaster. Your Majesty, the lad wrote to us that a ghost had vandalized the shop. Can you believe it?! A ghost? I Last time I heard, ghosts can't grab things. And then I am supposed to believe his _ghost_…" the man named Jack made a sign of quotes with his hands, "had left blood on the blankets that belonged to no one but the Captain of the Royal Guard himself! Can you imagine?! That man is insane about the proper care of fabrics."

_I can tell._

Elsa couldn't believe it. This was the second case of request that involved again that pig. She only wished the men wouldn't come up with a lie like the cabbage man and petition for a new laundry.

"So, what can I do for you gentlemen?"

"Uhm, you see there was something else in the letter of our employee." Said the fat brother in a calmer tone. "He explained to us how he managed to clean and remove the stains from the sheets but…"

"But the fabric was ruined!" said angrily the skinny brother. "The lad used too much chlorine. He is SO FIRED!"

"But Jack he was just trying to help."

"Help or not he's not the one that will have to deal with the Captain!"

"Uhm, excuse me for interrupting but, I believe I still haven't heard your request."

Both brothers stopped arguing and turned to look at her.

"Didn't the Princess told you?" said the fat one.

"I knew it! He was lying at that part!"

Elsa wondered if this was to end the same as the cabbage cart case. But the fat brother didn't seemed to be lying about Anna. So she decided to pretend she knew about it.

"Forgive me, my memory sometimes plays tricks on me. You know how work can get fully on you mind right. And my sister tells me plenty of things. Would you be so kind to refresh my memory?" She said trying to sound as casual as ever.

The thin brother smiled. "Not to worry Your Majesty, from hard workers to another we do understand when our minds start to play tricks on us a bit."

"So about the thing the Princess said?" she tried to insist.

"In his letter, Mr. Silk told us after the _ghost_ ruined the sheets the Princess came to visit the laundry. She wasn't alone according to the letter, she came with a young man and Olaf the snowman." Explained Gus the fat brother.

"And then?" Elsa asked. At least the story seemed true to this point.

"According to the letter, the Princess promised our employee that you would convince Captain Jorgen to forgive our fault in damaging his sheets." Explained Gus.

Elsa nodded. That sounded something like Anna would totally say to try to help someone in need.

"And…"added Jack the thin brother. "ALSO, in the letter it said. If we, the bosses, EVER, dared to fire the lad we would have to face the Crown itself. You see now why we came to you, Your Majesty? We know how busy you are, we are also busy. We workers understand each other. But to believe that a ghost damaged the sheets and then to receive a threat from the Crown if we dare to fire the lad?! I think he is just a liar and we should fire him for that! Don't ya think?"

"Jack calm down. Forgive him Your Majesty, as you can see we come for your advice. Should we fire the lad or not?"

"Well actually," she said and then explained them how her sister went to investigate about the ghost.

After Elsa finished explaining them everything was caused by a pig the brothers faces relaxed.

"Fine, I won't fire the lad because a pig ruined the sheets."

Elsa sighed in relief.

"I'll fire him for telling us that we couldn't fire him because the Crown forbid it. He is still a liar."

_Oh, no._

"Jack please."

"Nah, ah. He is so fired."

The Queen tried to ignore the constant pumping in her temples and better concentrate in something very serious. Elsa knew too well Anna, to know she was capable to make such a threat without thinking in the consequences.

_First we close the doors for thirteen years, then I freeze the entire country and now the Crown threatens innocent people. No wonder some realms are facing Revolutions in the South._

"Look Your Majesty," said Gus the fat one. "I've met the Princess myself once. She was so nice to me that time. I didn't have enough change at that time and I was starving. She approached to me and gave me her sandwich. I could tell she was hungry but she gave it to me anyway."

"That sounds like something my sister would do." Elsa admitted.

"So? What's that supposed to mean?"

Elsa had to agree silently with the skinny brother. She couldn't tell the fat brother's point.

"What I want to say, is that the Princess would do anything to help someone. I don't know if she used the threat or not, but if she did I can assure you she just said it to make the boy feel better. And I don't care, he is our employee and I am not firing him for trying to solve things. He tried his best Jack. It is our fault for not training him enough."

"Ugh, fine!" said the other brother. "I won't fire him. But he'll have to stay extra hours until he learns how to use chloride the proper way. Thank you Your Majesty, you've been of great help."

"Yes thank you so much."

"Er, your welcome?"

The Queen felt kind of useless this time. She hadn't done anything to solve the problem this time. It had been the other brother. And yet they were still thanking her.

_Come on Elsa, there's has to be something you can help with._

She thought for a moment and then remembered something.

"I'll speak with the Captain." She said already preparing herself for another lecture in the importance to differentiate training shirts from causal shirts.

"You would do that for us?" asked the skinny brother.

"We workers need to help each other right?" she said smiling. "I cannot promise you anything but I give you my word that I'll try my best to reason with him."

"It is more than enough for us that you'll speak with the scary man. You are so kind Queen Elsa." Said Gus happily.

"Your Majesty if you ever need anything…Anything! Clothes, fabrics, a special service, a discount, you name it! We'll gladly be at your service." Said Jack giving her a vow. "Our place is right in front of the Public Library if you ever need anything."

"Next time I go to town, I'll stop to say hi then." The Queen smiled gently at them as one of the guards conducted them to the exit.

"Your Majesty?"

Elsa turned. "Kai, I didn't know you were back already. Did our cabbage friend found the exit?"

"He did Your Majesty, but not after I introduced him to some of the dungeon guards. They were returning from their lunch hour the exact moment our friend was leaving." The butler said proudly.

"Are you sure it was a coincidence?" Elsa asked not fully believing him.

"Your Majesty may I remind you there is still one person waiting to see you."

The ginger man poured more water in Elsa's empty glass.

"Fine." She said too tired to argue with him. "Let him in if you would be so kind."

"Right on Your Majesty."

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

The last visitor for today surpassed Elsa's expectations of weird cases. As if the stars had said so, the man that came to ask something from the Queen was also related with the mysterious ghost of Arendelle. But this time, it was not about a cart of cabbages destroyed or vandalism in a laundry establishment. This was about the pig itself.

"Mister Butch I am still not understanding," said Elsa noticing how her headache was now increasing. She pressed her temple and with a little frost tried to calm the pain.

"As you wish Yer Majesty." He said in a funny accent. "As I was saying, the pig is mine. I was going to sell it but then my eldest son told me he had already sold it and even showed me the money."

"I see, but he didn't sell it." The Queen was starting to understand why Derek called the pig _"That bloody pig"_ all the time. She was starting to resent the poor animal herself.

"He didn't. Instead he gave me his own savings and let the animal free. And then the Princess appeared at my butchery willing to give it back, but then she changed her mind. Just like that! And then Princess Anna told me she would keep the pig until I let my younger son keep 'im as a pet. I'm a butcher Yer Majesty. Can you imagine what the other butchers will say if they heer I keep a pig as a pet?!"

"I can imagine the irony in it Mister Butch." Admitted Elsa. "And I presume you want the animal back to sell it?"

"I want what's mine back. YES. That little devil belongs to me! I come for what's rightful to me."

Elsa closed her eyes slightly. The man's loud tone of voice was not helping with her headache. She thought for a moment. In a way, Anna never had the right to decide the destiny of the pig. Even if she was royalty. Not even a Queen had that kind of right. Maybe an Emperor but not according to Arendelle Law.

But on the other hand. Who could blame a small boy to be friends with a pig? She thought about Kristoff and Sven, and their weird friendship. Anna must have thought something similar. And Elsa would not admit it to the man, but she definitely didn't have the heart to send the animal back to the butcher's hands.

_I must try to keep the animal alive._

She thought once more about the story the butcher had just told her. She didn't find anything of use to help the pig to stay with the boy. And the headache was reaching the level of Zeus giving birth to Athena so she only wanted to end this quickly.

"Mister Butch, I understand the reason you are upset but I cannot allow you to take the animal with you. At least not today."

"What? Why?!"

"The Princess gave a promise to your younger son that the pig would be safe in the Castle grounds. So that makes the Crown directly responsible for the animal's sake in the future. You must understand, if something ever happens to the pig the Crown would be breaking its word of honour to one of its citizens."

"But Mark's only a child."

"Child or not child, he is still a citizen of Arendelle Mister Butcher. And so it happens, I, as her Queen I am obliged to answer the boy's request."

"But what about _my_ petition?"

"The needs of a children will always come first by the Arendelle Law" said Elsa using her authoritative tone. "And let me remind you parents should also apply the Law and put their children first."

"Of course." The butcher said lowering his voice for once. "So I cannot take what's mine because my son, who is a child and the pig are protected by the Law?"

"You said it yourself Mister Butch"

"But then the Law is kind of unfair, no offense."

"Mister Butch, the Law is not made to let everyone live as they plead, but to let everyone live in society."

"But a society needs a butcher, and the butcher needs the animal to provide the food."

"Indeed but," Elsa made a pause as she approached the man to face him. "The main element of a society is their people. And we must hear the voice of that people in order to keep existing. Your son has a voice and he deserves to be listened."

"But he's just a boy, he doesn't understand the value of money yet."

"It's because he is _just_ a child that the result of all this will have an impact in his life." Elsa sighed. "And right now, my priority is to protect that child."

"Well, if you put it like that then, yeah you have a point. But I'll be the laughing stock if I let the boy have a pig for a pet."

Elsa forced herself for not rolling her eyes in front of the man.

_This is going nowhere._

"That is why," she insisted "I'll analyze this case with the proper care, and then I'll summon you to give you my final decision."

"So I won't 'ave an answer yet?"

"I'm afraid not Mister Butch. This is a delicate case. I'll delicately study all the variables and those who might be affected with my decision."

"Yeah whatever. Alright Yer Majesty. I guess it is better that you give it a deep thought than giving a quick answer. I'll come later to see what's to be done."

"Thank you for your cooperation Mister Butch. I promise I'll come to a decision before this week ends."

"Thank's Yer Majesty. I hope you don't forget that I spent money for that pig. So it is mine by right."

"I am aware." She said as the man started to leave.

Elsa sighed as the last petitioner of the day left. She was exhausted, with a terrible headache and starving and wishing to the day to end.

"Your Majesty," interrupted her Kai's voice. "Dinner will be served in a few hours. I just came to remind you that your appointment in the Music Hall is to begin shortly."

_Oh great, just what I needed._

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Derek arrived to the Music Hall entrance and was about to open the door when he caught a glimpse of the silhouette of a blond woman.

The turned around recognizing his dancing partner.

"Good evening." He said smirking.

"Evening." She said with lack of enthusiasm.

He gave a quick look at her. She looked more stressed than usual.

"Rough day huh?" he said while he held the door to let her enter.

She rolled her eyes. "You can't imagine."

"I could, if you'd tell me." He said resting his back in the side of the big piano.

"Believe me, you _really_ don't want to hear it." She said as she also rested her back next to him.

"Try me." He insisted, "We have some time before our instructor arrives, and I am bored.

It was true. The Prince had been doing nothing productive all day and he hated to be bored. He tried to read a little in the library but after a while he wanted to do something more physical. He wondered if he could borrow a horse from the stables but knowing that Elsa would get mad about it he preferred to desist. Then there was the Secret Santa present, but he decided he would go to town tomorrow and buy something for the event.

"Unless you want to start practicing already?"

"Not yet. But if you are bored this will not help you at all."

"Oh, come one. What's there to lose?"

The young Queen laughed which made him look at her puzzled.

"What?" he asked.

"It's just, that you want to kill your boredom by listening something even more boring." she explained.

"Oh, so you won't tell me about your day?"

Elsa shrugged. Not giving him an answer.

"I dare you to bore me even more then." He said looking at her.

She sighed. "Fine, remember that day with the pig and all?"

"If I remember. Elsa, I still have the taste of pork ear in my mouth." he said truthfully.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Derek couldn't stop laughing.

"Your butler did what?!" he asked holding his stomach.

"Kai introduced the cabbage man to some of the dungeons guards." Elsa said also laughing as well.

"Oh, he is now my ultimate hero." Admitted Derek finally talking normally.

"Oh don't exaggerate." She said.

"I don't. That was brilliant. And you, Your Majesty deserve a medal for turning his game against the cabbage man. After he called me a thief and threaten me to call the guards that's the least he and his cabbages deserved. And that butcher really, to care more about what his pals might say instead of what his son wants. What are you going to do with that bloody pig by the way?"

"I don't know yet." She said turning her face from him and staring at the ceiling as if she were waiting for answer to appear printed in the ceiling.

"Derek," she said after a while.

"Uhm?"

"What do you think I should do?"

The Prince was surprised. This was the first time that Elsa had asked him for advice in the matter of ruling.

"I don't think I'm the right person you should be asking this. You know how everything turns bad when I'm around." He admitted.

"What?" Elsa turned to look at him kind of worried.

Had he let the sadness in his voice too noticeable? He punished himself for being so lost in the moment let his guard down.

"I mean, you know, I make people lose their temper all the time and soon enough they don't want to be near me and much less trust me." He said quickly hoping she would let it go. He forced a smile.

Elsa didn't smile back which meant she didn't buy his lie. And her eyes looked worried with a mixture of disappointment.

"You do get on my nerves most of the times," The Queen said in a mutter. "Even to the level where I want to hit your perfect teeth with a snowball."

The Prince felt like a pinch in his stomach. Sometimes Elsa could be so cold.

"But," Elsa looked at the floor.

He turned at her.

"That doesn't mean that I don't trust you." She said.

Derek felt another pinch in his stomach but didn't know what to say after that. And Elsa didn't spoke too. So, they remained there in an uncomfortable silence that was interrupted until the big wooden doors of the Music opened once more letting their substitute teacher enter.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"Ohohohohohooo! Even a handsome man like you, needs to count the steps dearie. Remember to count." The old woman told him as he tripped for the third time during practice.

Derek bit his tongue to stop his mouth blurting out any claim to the old Queen. Instead he apologized shortly.

"My apologies Queen Violet."

"Ohohohohohohooo! Such a Prince Charming. I am so glad I had lunch with your father today." The old lady said as Derek made both of them turn. "Good turn dearie."

"Thank you Your Majesty." He said.

By the mention of his father he turned his eyes to the other pair that was practicing the waltz in the room. His father and Elsa.

He wasn't surprised when his father turned out to be their substitute teacher. He remembered how his parents used to dance almost every piece at balls. And that didn't changed even after his mother passed away. Derek's sister became the official dancing partner of their father ever since that.

He could deal with his father as a teacher, since he was his apprentice at the see for so many years. But not even in his craziest nightmares could he ever imagine that his father would invite the Queen of Drama too. And much less that the old lady would suggest that the King should practice with Elsa and that she would be teaching her Prince Charming.

_Thanks a lot papa!_

The King of Rosendelle as if sensing his son's non spoken message caught Derek's glance and winked at him.

Derek turned around immediately to upset to wink back. And almost immediately lost his balance.

"Watch your step dearie." The old Queen warned him. "You are still not counting."

_Really what's wrong with Queens and counting their steps?_

By remembering the other person obsessed in counting steps he raised again his head looking for her. He wondered how she was dealing with King Frederik. By own experience he knew how passionate his father could be sometimes.

He spotted them by the window. King Frederik was guiding the Queen of Arendelle in a slower rhythm than in waltz is expected. He remembered how many times Elsa had argued that he was going too fast at the turns. Maybe he was, and that may also be the reason Elsa and he would find themselves in the floor so many times.

Wanting to hear what his father might be teaching, he started to guide Queen Violet to the center of the room. Not close enough to make it evident that he wanted to be near them; and not far enough to be able to hear them.

When they reached the center of the room Elsa was almost tripping with her dress. Luckily King Frederik caught her by the arm.

"Thank you King Frederik." Said the Queen of Arendelle. "I counted wrong again."

"Counting? Queen Elsa, counting is not your problem. Never in my life have I met someone that would know the geometry of the waltz. Believe me dear, if only you let yourself move more freely you'd be an excellent dancer."

_I told you Elsa, not everything is about counting steps._ Derek smiled triumphal.

"You know what your real problem is sweetie?" King Frederik asked her.

"That I'm too slow? Or small?"

_Especially slow._

"Slow? Small? What kind of fool told you that?!" the King started laughing.

"Erm," Elsa hesitated as she turned to look at the place Prince Derek and Queen Violet were dancing.

In order to avoid been caught staring Derek made a turn so quickly that made the old Queen to lose her balance and fall into in to his arms.

"Ohohohohooo, we are not meant to be that close when waltzing dearie. People might get the wrong idea you know."

"Of course Queen Violet, I apologize. I…I wasn't counting…" he lied.

"Ah, you see. It wasn't too hard to admit it" the Old Queen said smiling at him. "You can't depend only in your good looks and agility. You need to learn the order of steps."

Derek was about to answer back when he heard Elsa speak.

"But isn't memorizing the steps helpful?" she asked the King.

"Alas, of course it is. But you know, what is also important?" said Derek's Father.

The young Queen denied with her head.

"To feel it."

"Feel it?" she asked looking puzzled.

_Feel it?_ Not even Derek understood what his father meant.

"Yes, music is an expression of emotions. Dancing to a certain music wakes certain emotions. Try to show what you feel at the moment through dancing. "

"I don't know I can, truly." Said Elsa.

"Of course you can. To feel is something as natural as breathing. Come one let's try it one more time."

Elsa didn't answered but gave a simple not to the man.

"Dearie my eyes are here." Said Queen Violet's voice. The old lady took with both hands the Prince's face and pulled it down in a fast move.

"Ow!" he said as one of her enormous rings scratched his left cheek in the process.

"Forgive me." Derek apologized automatically, still thinking about what his father had said. Elsa looked as lost at him in terms of "feeling it". But he had to give some credit to her for still trying.

And yet here he was not willing to do such a simple thing. If Elsa could accept good criticism like if it were nothing then he wouldn't be left behind.

_Oh, what the heck!_

The young Prince nodded and leaving aside his pride began to count in his mind.

_One, two, three…one, two, three…_

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

It was late at night, and almost every light was turned off except for the ones in the library. The silhouettes of a young woman and young man moving to phantom music reflected in the walls of stone. Being tutored by King Frederik and Queen Violet had caused a big improve in their skills, but being the perfectionist they were, Elsa and Derek decided to keep with their practice after dinner.

"So, a party of trolls?" the voice of the Prince made her raise her head and look at him. "A birthday party of…_trolls_?"

He was looking at her questionably.

She understood in an instant what he was referring to.

"I guess I forgot to tell you. Kristoff's family is actually a community of rock trolls that live in the mountains."

"Yeah you kind of forgot that little information. No big deal, I knew Kristoff reminded of a troll, what a fool of me for not noticing before!"

"Don't be silly" She said trying to give him a serious look at him. "He and Sven were adopted by them when Kristoff was just a little boy."

They made a turn and smiled briefly at each other as none of them lost their step this time.

"But trolls?" Derek raised one of his eyebrows as if asking telling her "_Are you freaking kidding me?!_"

His expression was so funny that she couldn't help laughing a bit. He was telling her in silence.

"This a joke right?" he said letting her adjust her hand on his shoulder.

"It is not a joke." She said as they moved slowly to the center of the library. "I've met them myself when I was little. Though the circumstances at that time were not as pleasant as a troll party."

"What happened?" he asked.

Elsa felt like a whole in her chest. It didn't matter how many times she tried it, as soon as she would remember the first time she lost control of her powers the image of her little sister falling unconscious to the floor would haunt her mind. As in a chain reaction different images would pop in her mind: the fear in her parent's eyes as Grand Pabbie showed them a vision of an angry mob attacking a future Elsa, the sound of Anna's unmistakable knock at her door.

"Elsa? Hey Elsa!"

By the mention of her name the blonde snapped out.

"Elsa are you all right?"

"Sorry I used the wrong foot. Should we start over?"

"Forget about that! You paled a bit and it's started snowing."

"Wait what?!"

Elsa looked around. As Derek had pointed out snowflakes were falling all over the library.

"Oh no, the books will get wet!" She muttered to herself as she closed her eyes and concentrated.

"I'll cover them." Derek said in an instant putting his jacket over the pile nearest to them.

"No need." She told him.

As he turned to look at her, Elsa raised both her hands and the snow concentrated in a single snowflake that ended levitating over her right hand.

"Sorry. I must be tired." She said as she looked at the little snowflake in her hand. Wondering how a single snowflake could turn into a storm just by a sudden change of mood.

She decided she was too tired to be philosophical and decided to dissolve the snowflake. But the voice of Derek made her stop.

"Wait." He had said. "Don't make it disappear it yet."

"Why?" she asked. "She looked up at him."

"This is the first time I've seen your magic so close. I mean, Olaf counts but it doesn't count at the same time. And all those times you've hit me with a snowball hadn't left me time to appreciate so closely."

"It's just ice." She said not fully understanding his interest.

"No its not." He responded. "This is something else."

"What is it then?"

The Prince didn't answered her and just kept looking at the hovering snowflake in her hand.

"If you remove your hand will it stay hovering in the air?" he asked.

"Maybe." She said not really caring about it.

"Come on. Try it." He said smirking. "What can you lose?"

Elsa looked at him. Normally Derek would make a bad joke by now. But this time, he was acting as if he wanted to distract Elsa from something. Or better said, he wanted Elsa to forget what had caused the snow to fall in the first place.

_Oh, well._

And Elsa moved her hand slowly letting the snowflake to hover in the nothingness.

"Wow, may I?" he asked her.

She didn't know what he meant to do but she nodded at him letting him.

Derek touched the snowflake with his fingertips. He seemed absorbed by it.

"Strange," he said smiling. "I imagined to feel a lot of cold but it also makes me feel…"

"What?" she asked now feeling more curious.

"Well, why don't you try it?" he encouraged her.

It was a silly. So many times she had conjured a snowflake, most of the time involuntarily. But this might the first time she also felt the urge to touch it. Maybe Derek's curiosity was contagious. Or he was good at convincing. Whatever his talent was Elsa touched slightly the snowflake feeling the familiar cold in her fingertips.

"It's cold." She said feeling a bit disappointed. The Prince was only playing with her.

"Cool don't you think?" He said letting out a laugh. "No pun intended."

His silly comment made her also to laugh and lose concentration in keeping the snowflake cold.

The snowflake melted quickly leaving no space between their hands and making their fingertips touch and making their hands intertwine together. The opposite of cold was what she felt. It was a kind of warm Elsa had never felt before.

So many times had she held his hand during practice that the action shouldn't have caused her to feel uneasy. And yet, this time something felt different.

Finding herself trapped in those weird silences again, Elsa became aware of her surroundings. She could hear the wood cracking in the fireplace behind her. She could sense the scent of old books and ink. All of those familiar to her. So many hours she had spent her life inside the favourite place in the castle. And yet, something felt different, yet she couldn't put a name to it. She then noticed the slight scent of cinnamon in the air. Elsa was not very fond of cinnamon, but the scent mixed with all her surroundings fitted itself perfectly.

The sound of the grandfather's clock bell marking midnight made them both recover their senses.

Elsa removed her hand from his immediately and stepped back. She crossed her arms and looked at the floor.

Derek also stepped back and started brushing his already messy dark hair. His gaze was lost at the nearest window.

It had like been trapped in a kind of trance. She didn't know for how long they had stayed in that position. Probably it had been only seconds but it had felt like so much more.

The air felt suddenly dense and Elsa suddenly didn't felt like staying in that room anymore.

He must have been feeling the same as he was avoiding to look at her.

"It's getting late." Derek said faking a yawn. "Maybe we should call it a night."

"Agreed." She said also avoiding his gaze.

The Queen shot a bunch of snow into the fireplace and both of them hurried rapidly into the hall.

They turned at the same time, giving the back to each other.

"Er, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then. Goodnight." He muttered.

"Yes. See you tomorrow. Goodnight." She whispered.

And they walked in opposite ways.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

It was late at night when Prince Derek left his bedroom. He had been trying to sleep for about an hour or so without success. The room felt as it was suffocating him.

He didn't know what was wrong with him. He was tired for sure, but at the same time he felt anxious for something. That's why he hated getting bored. He ended with anxiety that wouldn't let him sleep later.

He was on his way to the library to grab a book to read but the room reminded him immediately of a certain blond.

Still not fully understanding what had just happened in the library before when their hands touched, and preferring to forget about it, the Prince gave a full turn and changed his destination.

As he kept walking he found himself stopping in front of a door. He looked at it for a moment, and couldn't help finding amusing the details of blue snowflakes painted in the door. There was no doubt who could be the owner of that room. Even looking at it in the dark.

Derek looked at the edge of door and saw only dark inside. It didn't surprise him, seeing how late it was. He tiptoed until he reached the stairs fearing he would wake the Queen and so her rage. And then he descended in the dark to the first floor. He wondered if he went to the kitchen, he could find something to bite.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

He was about to return to his chambers after he had a bite of bread and cheese when the sound of movement not far from the kitchen drove his attention. His military training kicked in as his hand went to his waist looking for his celestial bronze sword. Which wasn't there of course.

"Bloody luck." He cursed as he realized he was in his blue pajamas and gray socks.

_So much for an armor._

Another noise was made. This time clearer. It came from the living room or maybe the study.

The young man decided he had to improvise. As he walked through the hallway different shadows made by the castle decorations and furniture made him stop several times. But seeing that none of the shadows moved he decided to concentrate better on the source of the sound.

Derek reached the end of the hallway, where the study was. The tall wooden doors had a gothic style in the dark that made him wonder if the architect had done that on purpose to scare visitors to the monarch. He looked at the edges of the room and saw light. A small shadow blocked the light for a second confirming him whoever had made that noise was on the other side.

He was about to enter when he remembered he was unarmed.

Derek looked around and went to the nearest room. It was a small room with a big round table with a map drawn in it. Big and smaller ships were situated all around the table map. he kept inspecting the room for something more useful for a weapon than a model ship.

_Ships? Too small. A map? Too useless. A cushion? Too soft. A telescope? Out of the question, probably Elsa would kill me if I break that. A quill? Oh, come on!_

He heard more noises. He had to act quickly.

"Oh, please be the hardest cushion to ever exist." He whispered as he took the little cushion. But as soon as he squeeze it he felt how soft it was. "I hope this burglar is allergic to cotton then."

There were more sounds coming from the study. He could tell the burglar was looking for something among the books and shelves. He smiled. If the intruder was looking among the books that meant he wasn't facing the door and this gave Derek the element of surprise as an advantage. He moved quickly until he reached the front doors of the study.

_It's now or never._

He kicked the door and as soon as he spotted a silhouette near the window and the bookshelf.

"Freeze! Don't move!" he yelled.

Trusting in his good aim he threw the cushion with all his energy.

The cotton projectile hit in the face at the intruder who was carrying some books to fall backwards causing all the books fall on its body too.

Not trusting fully on the possibility that the intruder might be allergically to cotton, Derek stayed on guarding position. If the burglar tried anything like escape or attack he would be ready to fight back.

But the intruder remained in the floor.

"Wow, I must have hit him pretty hard." The Prince said quite surprised.

He came close to the desk to have a better look to the stranger.

But as soon as he reached the other side, he was instantly hit by a giant snowball in his face.

"OW! My nooze!" he yelled as both his hands went to his nose. The pain was instantaneous and the snow that had entered his nostrils was so cold that it started to itch.

"It serves you right!" Said a pretty familiar and quite upset female voice. "May I ask what's wrong with you this time?!"

He opened his eyes and met a very, very scary Elsa. He didn't know what to say to her so he pretended to clean the snow from his pajamas.

"Derek."

He didn't answer.

"Fine, you asked for it." She said crossing her arms. "_Derry_."

The impact of hearing that name was instantaneous. He was five years old again, and his fat ugly aunt calling him Derry was grabbing his cheeks and hugging him to death. And he, as a little boy hiding under the tables and behind the curtains. Escaping from those disgusting kisses from all those toad like women friends of her aunt.

He squirmed by his childhood trauma.

"Don't. EVER. Call me that!" he said not fully recovered yet. "Don't start a fight you cannot win Adele Dazeem." He warned her bitterly.

"You are in no position to threaten me. You just attacked me with a cushion. And even worse you dared to order the Snow Queen to _freeze. _FREEZE_! _For God's sake_."_

"Oooh. I see, _freeze_." He realized his mistake of chose of words. "You have to admit…" but he stopped by the look she was giving him.

"Sorry about that. I didn't mean it in that way. Honestly." He said trying to sound serious. "But seriously. What are you doing here?"

"Me? What are _you_ doing here?" she answered turning her head a little.

"I asked you first." He insisted.

"I asked you second." Said the blonde as she rested her hands on her hips. One of her eyebrows risen.

Derek knew he had screwed it. Again. And this time it was really bad.

"I, eh… I thought someone was in your study." He explained. "A burglar."

"A burglar?" she repeated sarcastically. "Just tell me, by any chance. Just the slightest idea that I might be working in my own study didn't occur you?"

"Er…Now that you mention it, it makes a lot of sense."

Elsa just looked at him. She didn't look angry anymore just tired. "Honestly, what am I going to do with you?"

"I'm sorry really. You could throw at me a second snowball if you like, just make sure to make it less dense please the next time." The Prince said offering a small smile as a sign of truce.

She smiled briefly at him accepting his truce and walked to her desk.

The Queen took a sit in her chair. "You are lucky I'm too tired to pursue you all over the castle." She said trying to hide her yawning. "Please close the door when you leave."

Her yawn also made him yawn.

_That's all? A yawn?! _He asked himself. _No second snowball? No punishment? Nothing?! Elsa what's wrong?!_

He saw as she took her quill and started doing some calculations. She stayed there in her desk pretending as if nothing had happened.

He gave a quick read on her paperwork. Elsa was checking some inventory and purchase orders. He was familiar with those calculations and he knew from experience those could take hours to finish.

"Elsa?" he said approaching to her desk.

"Mhmm?" she mumbled.

"What are you doing?" he said as he took a sit on the side of her desk in order to have a better look of what she was doing. She gave him a look of disapproval when she realized he was sitting on her desk.

"What do you think I'm doing?" she said as she submerged her quill in the inkpot.

"It seems you are working."

"You don't say?" she laughed sarcastically. "Derek, if you are not leaving at least be of some use. Could you pass me that green book on the floor? Not that one, the one next to your left foot. Yes that book. I was looking for it and when I found it the next I realized your ultimate weapon hit me right in the nose."

"Good thing I picked the cushion and not the telescope." He muttered.

"The what?"

"Nothing. I'm just telling nonsense." He added quickly realizing his mistake.

"Now that's new." Elsa said turning to look at him.

"What?"

"Not every day you admit you are telling nonsense." She explained. "Maybe I hit you too hard with the snow. Sorry about that. It's just, you took me by surprise too."

The young royal passed her the book.

"I deserved it." He said. "Now, where do I put the book?" he asked noticing all the papers spread at her desk.

"You can leave it over that pile thank you." She pointed at a big pile at the corner. "I'll grab it in a moment."

"You're wel…" The Prince stopped as he looked around her study.

He had been there many times but it was the first he noticed the amount of paperwork and books and scrolls. Derek turned again to look at her.

And he noticed she was still wearing her characteristic ice dress. Not a night gown.

"Elsa?"

"Mhmmm?"

"Have you been working all night?"

The blonde didn't answered as she kept writing numbers.

"Elsa?"

Her arm stretched trying to grab the green book he got for her _"Accounting Equivalences from A to Z by Frollo Ratcliffe"_ and pretended not to be hearing him.

He cleared his throat. Still not response from her.

_You asked for it. _He thought.

The Prince took the book from her hands quite easily.

"Hey." She yelled. "Give it back."

"Not until you answer to me." Derek said raising the book higher with one hand and with his other held the blonde's head. "Have you been working late at night Your Majesty? Yes or no?"

Elsa must have been too tired to fight because she lessened up quickly and spoke.

"Yes." She answered. "Now give me back my book."

"Why?" he insisted.

She hesitated but answered as Derek raised the book even higher from her reach.

"Fine" she said. "Since the Council of the Realms took most of my time I got some paperwork unattended. So, the answer is yes. I've been here all night. Now, can I have my book back?"

"Not just yet." Said the Prince. "Have you been staying here late _more_ than one night?" Thought he was almost certain what her answer would be.

The Queen didn't answered and bit her lip in a kind of cute way.

"How long have you been staying so late?" he asked.

"Derek, I really need to get back to work."

"How long, Elsa?" he insisted.

The Queen sighed.

"Three weeks by now." She admitted.

Derek felt guilty instantly. Why hadn't he noticed her getting tired day after day?

"Just that?" he asked fearing her answer.

"And before that a full month." She whispered.

The Prince stoop up looking at her.

"You've been sleeping almost nothing for almost two months?!"

"Shhhh! You're gonna wake the staff."

"Forget about everyone else for a moment, and care more about yourself!" He said not caring if someone would hear him.

"I am perfectly fine!" She said raising her voice. "Just give me back the book."

"I'm not giving the bloody book until I say so." He said not caring it the staff were hearing them. "This is not life Elsa."

"I am a Queen of a whole country."

"So?" he asked her. "Did you forget you are human too?"

"Oh, don't be ridiculous."

"So, now I'm the one being ridiculous?" He laughed. "I haven't been here less than a month and I've been noticing it day after day! And I…"

_I didn't do anything. _He realized.

He had noticed it ever since he began to study her gestures. By the way she acted she could have pursued a career in Drama Theater, always acting so perfectly. But many times he had noticed her complaints about a headache, or the tiredness in her eyes. Not to mention once he overheard Olaf telling Elsa to try to sleep in her bed for once. And not to mention the insistence of Anna to the staff to not disturb the Queen.

He had seen all those signs and had done absolutely nothing.

And now he even more guilty for insisting they should practice all nights at the library.

Derek wanted to kick himself in the …

"So, are you giving me the book back or not?" she asked.

Derek was brought to reality as he heard the Queen's voice.

He thought for a moment and an idea came up to his mind.

"I'll give it back." he made a pause. "On one condition."

"What is it that you want? That I let you win in chess some time? A book? That I should convince Queen Voilet to stop touching your messy hair?" she asked.

Derek stopped for a moment. That last offer about his hair was actually tempting but he resisted.

"Ah-ah." He denied her with his right finger. "You'll have to accept to my condition first."

She sighed. "This is unfair you know."

"Maybe, but you need the book don't you?"

"Alright, you win. I'm already regretting this but I'll accept your terms and conditions." She crossed her arms and looked at him "Happy now?"

"Quite so, _Your Majesty_." he said happily.

He gave her the book back.

"Thank you _Your Highness_. Now, what is that condition that I've just accepted?"

"It's very simple actually. You have to let me help you with your work."

"What?! Of course not. You are a guest here. And this paperwork is my responsibility you can't…"

Derek raised his hand in a commanding manner.

She stopped talking immediately.

"Three things Elsa." he said as he showed her three fingers. "First, I wasn't finished. Where are your manners?" he joked.

The Queen rolled her eyes but remained silent.

"Second." He said showing two of his fingers. "You've just accepted the terms and conditions so no going back young lady."

The blonde didn't look so happy but still held her temper when she spoke.

"And third?" she asked.

"And third. Last but not least" he said "You'll let me help you in your paperwork from now on."

"You are aware I will make you pay for this right?" she asked.

"Aye. But I'm also aware you are only human." He smiled.

Le handed him the book which she took from him. She didn't say anything but the slightest movement of her lips forming the simplest of smiles was enough for him.

"Now." He said as he pulled a chair over the desk "What can I help you with?"

She thought for a moment and handed him a big red book.

"You can help me doing some accounts of the ice stock."

"I'm on it." He said grabbing a quill and parchment.

"Derek?" Elsa said in a more gentle tone.

"What is it?"

"Thank you." Her face looking less stressed and her eyes were showing again the Elsa he preferred.

"Don't even mention it." He said feeling motivated. "Remember you can always _ac-count_ on me." He winked at her.

She looked at him raising an eyebrow.

"Seriously?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Pun intended." He smirked.

And in a fraction of a second the second snowball hit his nose. But he guessed she couldn't that mad, when the snow felt as light as powder and it hadn't been that cold.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**AN: Read the title the again….. **

**Then read this from right to left: "SNAH EHT TAEFED OT"**

**Forgive me, I couldn't help it xD**


	20. 20 Keep Calm and Let It Go

**Hello. First of all I am deeply sorry for taking so long to upload. But as a reward I'll upload another chapter soon :D**

**AN: As always I appreciate the comments you write and also thanks to all those that favourited this fic. And forgive my grammar mistakes I don't function well at night.**

**Disclaimer: Frozen and other Disney characters belongs to Disney Co.**

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**Chapter 20. Keep Calm and Let It Go**

_Run. Keep running._

She told herself trying to ignore the fatigue in her feet. Why did she chose to wear high heels today? Why?!

She was almost there. Just a little more running and they wouldn't find her. She would be way from them for good.

The sound of footsteps and murmurs coming from the next corner made her stop alarmed.

_Oh no…_She thought.

Her only exist, which was at the end of the hallway was being blocked. Someone was standing there maybe even looking for her already.

She didn't realize how much time she remained there standing like a statue. Just staring at the end of the hallway, not knowing what to do next.

Then she saw it. A human shadow, moving towards the end of the hallway. Not willing to meet whoever was casting the shadow she turned around and began run back to where she came from.

But she would regret that decision almost immediately. As soon as she reached the door, her hand stopped before reaching the doorknob. If she opened the door that only meant she would have to go back.

Maybe she was acting like a coward, even irrationally, but she was doing it anyway. The moment she was left alone at the room she had decided to leave for good. Her feet never stopped moving while she debated in her mind with her rational self.

_They'll find you anyway. _

_You have responsibilities._

_Stop._

Voices coming from the other side of the door startled her. She backed away slowly trying to remain quiet.

She had very few options now. She could go back through the door she came or continue to the end of the hallway.

She laughed miserably at her situation. No matter what, the result would be the same. They would find her, and that would mean the end of her attempt to escape.

Was it her imagination or the human shadow was becoming bigger and bigger? And were the voices behind her turning louder and clearer?

She tried to keep her calm, fearing her emotions would betray her and reveal her position. She forced herself to think in a quick solution.

_Come on, think. Think!_

It wouldn't matter how many times she would turn her head from one corner to another, an idea would never pop out.

The shadow disappeared at the end of the corner revealing a man instead. Luckily the man was distracted arranging his coat if not he would have spot her in a second. But before that could happen, she ran to the edge of the window and hid her slim body as best as she could behind a decorative armor.

She had to think fast. Her hiding spot would not be efficient in about a minute or less, depending on how interested the man was in arranging the buttons of his coat.

Step.

Footsteps from the man walking triggered her senses. She stopped breathing and wondered if her heartbeat was too loud to be heard.

Step. Step.

It was coming closer and closer.

Step. Step. Step. Step.

Then silence reigned.

Moved by curiosity and taking a little bit of courage she moved her head slightly just enough to see why he had stopped. The man, in uniform, had kneeled down picking up some papers from the floor.

She bit her lip trying to hide a gasp.

_How reckless can I be?! Honestly!_

Somehow during her attempt to escape she had dropped the papers she had been carrying. Although most of them didn't had valuable information – plenty of them were blanc of filled with doddles- the papers also indicated she couldn't be far that spot.

The man stood up and yelled. "Oi! I think I found something here."

"What did you found?" another male voice came from the end of the hallway.

_Oh, no… Oh no… _

More were coming.

Soon enough, two men with the same green uniforms arrived and approach the one who found the papers.

She sighed realizing the inevitable had to happen. She had no option than to make herself noticeable.

She breathed in and moved her right foot slowly to reveal herself.

_It's over now. Get back to work._

But her foot never landed on the ground again.

The moment she was about to sept forward it had been the same moment she felt something grab her dress in a quick motion.

Now she was literally standing in one foot while pending from the grab of her dress.

Trying to recover her balance her arm hit the helmet of the decorative armor. Producing a deaf sound of metal.

_CLANCK_!

That was it. They'll come to the source of the sound and find her.

But then her dress was pulled again this time with significant force. And before she could register what was happening, a strong hand grabbed her from the waist while other covered her mouth. She was pulled against her will outside the window. But she never fell to the sea as she was expecting.

Her eyes opened as big as plates. She hadn't been expecting this. Of course she was on the run, but the people that were looking for her now would never grab her like a sack of potatoes.

Kidnapped then? But who?

She couldn't see her captor since he or she was holding her from the back. She tried to struggle but the grip on her body strengthened.

"What was that sound?!"

"I don't know. It came from there. I'll go check."

The voices of the men in uniform came close from inside the building. She tried to scream but the hand over her mouth wouldn't allow it.

"Shhhh…Be quiet, or they'll find us." A deep male voice whispered behind her ear.

She stopped moving the moment she recognized the owner of the voice.

She made a simple nod of understanding and soon the hand covering her mouth was removed gently. But the one holding her waist kept holding her.

She looked down and understood why he was still holding her grip from her waist; they were really high from ground, or better say from the sea. But somehow they were sitting in a piece of rock suspending above the sea.

_But how?_

Looking down again she saw how that both of them were resting their legs on a flat round rock. But she already knew that. But why on Earth there was a flat rock coming built at the outside walls of the Castle?

Then she recognized the piece of rock as a remnant of balcony that once existed in the castle. So literally their lives depended in how strong an old balcony was.

She wished the old balcony would be strong enough to hold both their weights. Because she didn't want to find out the bad way, if her powers could save them from a fall of that height. And if the height would not killed them the pointy and deathly rocks in the sea certainly could.

"I think they're gone." His voice whispered. She finally turned around to look at her supposedly "_captor"_.

He was not facing her, still looking from any sign of people from the other side of the window.

She waited for him to act first.

"Not that I really care but," he turned to meet her eyes making that smirk of his. "To why do I own the honour of your visit Your Majesty? Are you aware that you are trespassing my secret hiding spot?"

"I was avoiding ….wait what? Hiding spot? ... _Your_ hiding spot?"

"Avoid what?" he insisted. "And yes _my_ hiding spot. And before you start with this is your castle so the spot is also yours. I found it first."

Seeing he wouldn't let her go without an answer she decided to give a short explanation.

"I was just trying to go to my room before another royal appointment would come up." she said trying to be give more details. "And just for the record this place is no secret. It used to be a balcony about a century ago, but some crazy ancestor of mine decided to play with his catapult and had the brilliant idea to use his own Castle as aiming point."

"Family eh? There are some who do painting, others decide to learn an instrument but no mather what, there's always that guy with catapult tendencies." he made one of his bad jokes again as she rolled her eyes, "And leaving that aside, were you really planning to hide in your room? Just like that?"

She didn't answer taken by her own actions. Anna is gone for a few days and soon she was back to her old habits?

He must have sensed her change of mood because he changed the subject suddenly.

"What was it this time Elsa?" He asked letting her sit more comfortable in the stone balcony and releasing his arm from her waist0. "Those Council members of yours fought again for the proper use of shirts? Or was it the butcher demanding the pig is his once more? Wait, wait…let me guess," he made a pause and then spoke in an imitation of Kai's voice "Your Majesty. I'm afraid I found a microscopic stain in the silverware and now chaos is upon us."

Elsa smiled trying not to laugh for the actual good impersonation of her butler.

"Your Majesty," Derek continued with his Kai's voice. "After the silverware is clean and shiny I'll have the whole staff learn about the proper use of a brush. And I'm not asking you, I am just notifying my future actions, in case some footman or maid start accusing me of being a tyrant Butler again. But you and I know best, I am not tyrant, but farther worst. I am the Head Butler of the Royal Castle and must act as such."

Now she was laughing.

"I never knew you had such talent." she said feeling more relaxed.

"I have average unnecessary talents." He said looking at the horizon.

She followed his gaze and let her lungs be filled with the sea wind.

"And reading minds isn't also a talent of yours?" she asked closing her eyes slightly.

"I'm afraid not. Why?"

"You got them all right." She said opening her eyes. "I mean, the things I was dealing with today. Even the one about Kai. How did you guessed them all?"

"Ah, Your Majesty. How many times do I have to remind you? You watch but do not observe." He said proudly. "You must learn to observe."

"But how?"

"The one about the Council and the shirts is easy. You told me yesterday you'll let your Captain of the Royal Guard present his idea today. Don't you remember?"

"Okay, I admit it. That was easy." Elsa nodded surprised that he had remembered that. "But how did you knew about the butcher and the incident with the plates with Kai?"

"When you told me about the butcher I imagined him to be the kind that is not so very patient. So, he would probably pay you visit and insist again sometime soon. Next time he comes let me know, I'd like to have a word with the lad."

"Derek, you're not planning to do anything reckless are you?"

"And risk my nose for another hit with a snowball?" he teased. "Nah, I'd just like to be there, you know shake hands and all."

"Shake hands?" she raised an eyebrow at him.

"It wouldn't be my fault if his wrist breaks in the process. I would only be showing my good manners."

Elsa chuckled.

"You know, I have an old book of manners in the library, maybe I should lend it to you." She said smiling. "You would never guess who the author is."

"Mhmm, at least I know my father is definitely not the author." He tried to guess. "His whole buccaneer vocabulary would add substance to the etiquette though."

Elsa denied with her head. "Did you know Her Majesty Queen Violet is famous for her literature work in etiquette and grace?"

He turned around with exaggerated horror in his face,

"No, she wouldn't?" he asked. "No. You're are just teasing me?"

"I'm telling the truth. I assure you the majority of Princesses and have her collection in their libraries."

"There's a collection?!" he asked even more horrified. "Now, I understand why some girls act without morals."

"Excuse me, I read those books."

"Exactly my point."

The Queen would've hit him with a snowball right at his face if they weren't sitting in an extremely unstable balcony.

"And about your butler," Derek interrupted her thoughts. "I would really appreciate you don't tell him I was the one who got the silverware stained by accident. I was just trying to get a snack from the kitchen and sort of dropped all the jars and eggs from the cabinets to the floor."

Elsa smirked this time. "Well that explains why you're also hiding. And I don't believe you only left a miniscule stain over the silverware now. Kai was almost steaming from his ears last time I saw him."

He shrugged. "Alright, alright. It wasn't a small mess."

"And I guess you're not planning to meet him soon right?"

"_Egg-xactly_." He joked. "But honestly are you really going to hide in your room? I can't help you if you want to get there." he asked after she didn't spoke. "Or you can stay here also if you prefer."

"I appreciate the offer but I really don't know what I should do." She sighed. "I know I have to deal with my responsibilities and all but…"

"And you will." He interrupted.

"What?" she asked. Feeling surprised by hearing her own disappointment in her voice. Deep down, she was expecting Derek to tell her she had to leave her responsibilities aside and relax.

But looking at him, and seeing he was being serious made her realize she had to go back to work.

"I better get back to work then." She said standing.

"Hold on sixty seconds Your Majesty." He said also standing up. "You are not going back to work until you faint. If you do that your sister will kill me for letting you go."

"But you said…"

He laughed. "I only said that you will get back to your responsibilities, yes. But not today."

"I don't follow you Derek."

"Tomorrow you'll worry; and I'll help you with whatever task, paperwork, a hand shake, you name it. But today, you, Elsa from the house of Arendelle, first of her name, Queen of Snow, Queen of the Fractals and Snowmen, Lady of the Northern Kingdoms, Protector of the Realm, Monarch of the Great Nor Sea, called Elsa the Ice Queen, the Frozen, Breaker of Fashion Trends and Mother of Sass. You are taking the rest of the day off whether you like it or not."

"Queen of _what_?!"

"Come on, let's get out of here before someone sees us."

"Where to?" she asked as he helped her enter through the window.

"First we'll go the laundry and borrow some civilian clothes."

"What's wrong with our clothes?"

"Unless you want us to be recognized as royals we need more suitable clothes to bend in."

"To bend in?" she asked. "Derek where are we going?"

"Wherever we like of course."

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"I thought you said you didn't know horse riding." Said a panting Derek as he held the reins of his black Friesian horse.

"I never said I didn't know how. I just said it's been a while since I went for a ride." Explained Elsa also between breaths.

"You lied." He replied.

"I did not. You are just a bad looser." She said as she caressed her horse mane.

"Look who's talking."

"Oh, don't be such a baby. Come on I'll race you again to that waterfall over there."

"Fine. You better get ready. This time I'll win." He said smirking.

Elsa arranged her braid and leveled her horse in level of his.

"Ready?" she asked feeling the adrenaline running through her body.

"Please," He laughed. "I was born ready, Your Majesty."

"Whatever you say Your Highness." She said as she rolled her eyes.

"On the count of three." She said. "One…"

"Two..."

"Three" both said.

Elsa kicked and her horse started galloping.

"Come on Café. Let's win this." She patted her brown-cream horse.

Café neighed as if getting her owner's message and ran even faster.

Elsa left the fresh air embrace her once again, feeling in her natural element. A peculiar thought crossed her mind. The Queen wondered how silly she´d look if she did it. But then realized only Derek was there. He wouldn't mind would he?

_No, but he'll try to make a joke about it, for sure. _ Answered her own voice of reason.

"Oh, well." Elsa shrugged. "Maybe he won't notice."

While holding the reins with her right hand. She started to move her left hand freely; feeling the air currents pass through her fingers. It felt nice and cold but she didn't mind the later. Then something else happened. Something she didn't mean to happen. Snow patterns started bursting out like sparkles leaving a trace of snow powder while she rode.

"Hey that's _n-ice_," She heard the voice of Derek next to her as he pointed at the snow. "I understand now why people say magic can be very _handy_."

The blonde turned her head back to give a glimpse of him. He was grinning of his own joke.

"There's actually not use for this," She admitted looking at the ice patterns drifting through the wind. "In fact, I'm still not sure how I'm doing it."

"So what? Keep doing it." His voice came from her left side.

She turned to look at him. Still trying to focus in the race.

"Didn't you say it distracted you?" she asked turning to look at him.

"A bit, but you'll need more than icy sparkles to distract me…Whoa!" He almost hit his head with a branch but dodge it in time. "That was close."

Elsa saw this opportunity and stayed ahead of him.

"You were saying?" she asked fully smiling.

"That didn't count. The branch just popped out of nowhere."

"Sure." She said loud enough for him to hear her. "Maybe I should stop the thing with my hand. Maybe it's too distracting for your own good?"

"And stop Her Majesty with her bad impersonation of a mime," he laughed. "Not a chance." He added moving his own hand imitating her, exaggerating every move.

Elsa turned her head fully this time giving him a glance of _Careful or I'll freeze you._ But he just grinned back at her.

"Anyway, can't talk right now." he added focusing once again at his front. "I have a race to win. See you at the end Your Majesty. Come on Blackjack. Hyah!"

And with that the black horse with the annoying Prince on the top of it, galloped leaving her and her horse behind.

Elsa felt her body warming up. She grabbed the reins with both hands and without even giving her horse any order, Café lowered his head and rushed behind the other horse.

"Hyah!" she heard herself yell. Not caring how un-lady like she might be looking right now.

Elsa grabbed both reins this time and letting the adrenaline fuel her body she used her weight to direct her horse. They skipped a big branch and then another.

Derek was still very far. So she had to form a plan if she wanted to beat him.

She turned her horse to the left towards a small hill and then after a few seconds found herself at the same level as Derek; only that she was in a higher lever and still had to find a way to go down to the waterfall.

Then she saw it. It was definitely reckless. A broken log lying there forming a cute angle. If her plan worked the log would work as a lever and when she landed she would only have seconds to react and jump again to reach the floor near the waterfall. If the plan didn't work, well…Elsa shook her head and hoped her calculations were correct.

"Reckless indeed." She muttered.

The hill she was, was getting higher and farther from her objective. It was now or never. Not even thinking she grabbed the reins and commanded her horse to jump.

"What the _hay_?!" Derek exclaimed as Elsa's horse literally passed over him and then landed right in front of him.

Elsa landed feeling all her muscles tense. She feared for her horse but Café only shook his head after the landing and second next kept galloped at an incredible speed. Maybe she wasn't the only one in the team who wanted to win the race.

Elsa dogged some other branches in the process. She didn't have Derek's reflexes so she got herself some leaf scratches and bruises from the fall. But Elsa didn't care, she was actually enjoying it.

Let her future self, worry about the pain tomorrow. But for now, now that she felt re-filled with energy and renewed.

"What? How? What?!" the Prince said almost urging his horse to reach her side.

"Sorry, can't talk right now. I have a race to win." She said using his same tone of voice. "See you at the end Your Highness."

"Wha….Hey!" he yelled again as he was left behind distracted by her sudden impersonation of him.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

As soon as Elsa reached the waterfall she dismounted her horse and tied the reins into a tree.

"Now…talk. How did you do _that_!?" The Prince voice said. She could tell he was trying to recover his breath.

She turned. Derek was behind her. His horse already tied to the same tree. Both horses already devouring their meal of carrots and apples that the Prince brought for them.

"Why so _saddle_ Derek?" she asked smiling innocently at him. "Do you need me to explain to you the concept of losing?"

"Ha, ha, ha...Now you are the joker." He said approaching her. Stop horsing around and tell me. How did you do that kind of jump?"

"I…"

"You have horse powers now?"

"What? No." she said. "I…"

"You can control gravity or something?"

"Derek what are you talking about?"

"Just tell me Elsa, how did you jumped and landed without breaking your neck in the process?" he said crossing his arms.

"I saw the log and thought I could use it for the jump." she answered. "So?"

"I guessed as much. But," he rubbed his already messy hair. "How did you knew it would work?"

"Well, if you really want to know, I knew I had to descend the hill while still not letting you win." Elsa explained. He nodded, at her letting her continue with her explanation. "Then I saw the log coming out from that pond of mud and knew its cute angle would be perfect to generate a proper rebound. The rebound lifted my horse and myself to the air once more. I wasn't good enough to calculate the mass of my horse and myself and the force of the air conditions were also uncertain so…I didn't had enough time to figure out a better way to land. So, that's why my landing was a bit rough. My legs still feel stiff from the landing." The Queen stretched her legs and arms.

"And giving a better thought now," she continued. "Maybe if I had used my powers to propel my horse …Oh you know what I'm glad I didn't. If had used my powers then that would have been cheating and that wouldn't have been not fair…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…"Derek said moving his hands to stop her. "You mean you calculated the jump? As in a math problem? You're not _foaling_ around then?"

"More like geometry and physics, but yeah." She corrected him.

"But you did that just in a fraction of seconds?"

She nodded not understanding his sudden outburst.

"You are impossible Elsa." He said looking down at her. "Even when you are supposed to have some relaxation you decide to use your brain to the maximum capacity and then make an insane stunt."

"And win."

"Still," he said smiling. "I think your brains and guts may surpass your constant bossy attitude you know."

I'll take that as a compliment." She said raising both eyebrows. "Also beating you was a good motivation to do something so reckless."

The young Prince put both his hands in his waist.

"Reckless yes. Insane too. And you call me a bad looser?" He exclaimed.

"You are just upset because you didn't win." She mentioned also resting her hands in her waist. . "And about the horse puns please just stop already."

"_Neigh_." He said daring.

They both looked at each other. She was frowning he was smirking.

"Maybe it's a good time for a rest and have some lunch." He said rapidly walking in direction of the horse.

"I'll remove some snow from the grass so we can sit on it." She said also speaking in her normal tone.

"Here have some water." He appeared a second or two later next to her; in his hands two apples, some chocolate and a canteen filled with fresh water.

"Thanks I'm really thirsty." The Queen said as she started drinking.

"I could tell by your _hoarse_ voice." he chuckled but then a small pile of snow fell over him. "Totally worth it." he added grinning.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

They were sitting in a warm blanket Derek had "borrowed" from somewhere. They had eaten in complete silence, and after the food was gone none of them dared to say a word.

But at least for the Prince this time it didn't felt like an unpleasant kind of silence. On the contrary, it felt as if there wasn't a need for words between them.

The only sound was the flowing water and a distant singing of a bird. He looked at their horses. They still focused on their apples. Then his eyes stopped at her.

He saw how Elsa closed her eyes as a kind breeze circled them. She didn't look upset with him anymore about his bad jokes. And then a thought crossed the Prince's mind. What if this was the he was seeing the real Elsa. She didn't look worried anymore and she seemed to be enjoying the moment. And he was glad he had met the adventurous and free side of hers.

He noticed the dark eye bags and how her skin had turned a bit paler than the first day he arrived to Arendelle. And yet, right now she seemed so relaxed that he didn't dared to upset her. So he remained quiet.

The scene reminding him of a similar one when a young Princess would also secretly enjoy the cold air of the mountains.

At this moment he could tell she was content.

She might have become more reserved than her younger self and turned into a more bossy and workaholic Elsa (adding freaking math genius and reckless horse rider to the list).

But also she was the same girl with blonde platinum hair that would do anything to protect her sister. She was the same girl with a gentle smile.

And even a blind man could tell that the once cute and smart Princess, had grown into a wise, responsible, interesting and smart lady.

_Wait what? _The Prince was surprised by his own thoughts.

Did he just admitted he found the Queen of Arendelle _interesting_?

That was a funny way to describe her. But to define Elsa into simple words it was a dare itself.

Derek turned to look at her. Well, she was not boring of course. And had a fiery attitude contrary to what people believed for her cold powers.

Derek smiled remembering a very frustrated Elsa trying to leave the garden's fountain. Her She didn't need powers to literally freeze you. Just one look and not even Captain Blackbeard would be safe.

He looked at her again. She had a normal face; two eyes, one mouth, little nose and blond platinum hair tied in a single braid. Nothing weird. Well maybe the icy make up was far too normal but still.

But at the same time everything about Elsa turned out to be exceptional. Without any effort she would always call everybody's attention no matter what. And the title of Queen was not the actual reason for people to pay attention to her. It was because she would always surpass everybody's expectations.

She might be stubborn, bossy and sometimes even a bad loser. But she was also kind, intelligent, protective and fun.

_And reckless._ Derek reminded himself.

In fact, the way she would always put the other's happiness over hers; the way she would always care for her family and people; all that and more would made her look like the perfect ruler for a Kingdom and a perfect big sister for a certain freckled cherry blond. And a worthy person to call friend.

Maybe that was the answer. Derek smiled at his sudden discovery.

I was not only in the outside nor the title she carried, but especially for the person she was in the inside that she was….

"Beautiful." He whispered.

"Indeed it is. Specially the view of all Arendelle from here." The voice of Elsa said as she turned to look at him. "We should come over here another time."

Derek was taken by surprise. He had been so lost in his thought that he did not realize he had actually said that out loud. Loud enough for Elsa to hear it.

"What?" she asked.

"What?" he asked too.

"You are making a funny face." She said smiling.

And then there were her smiles. He had forgotten to add her smiles to the list.

"Derek?" she asked worried. "Are you feeling well, you are acting weirder than usual?"

The Prince blinked several times.

"What?" he asked again.

"You haven't made a joke in while. Are you feeling well?"

Elsa's tone sounded worried. She looked at her right hand as if having an internal dialogue with herself.

"I, ah..." but Derek stopped talking at the moment he felt Elsa's palm over his forehead.

"I'm sorry. This is probably my fault." the tone of her voice was gloom.

"Why are you apologizing for?" he asked.

"We have been here for at least an hour. It is probably too cold for a normal person here. You could might get a cold here and I would never know. You see I had never been bothered by the cold." She was looking at her other hand with fear.

The blonde stopped looking at him.

There it was. The part of Elsa that he actually hated. To see her sad and vulnerable.

"Hey, listen to me." Gently he took her left hand from his forehead. "Never have I felt your hands cold. Never. They had always felt warm."

As he did, he felt the same odd sensation he felt the other night at the library. He felt her hand tense but she didn't remove it.

That other night he had let go of his hand. But today was different. He wanted to assure her she was not dangerous to him nor anyone else.

He strengthened his grasp.

"First of all, yes of course I feel cold but not because of you. We are in the middle of Winter for Odin's sake. Not to mention your our Kingdoms are in the Northern part of the globe. So what?" he said noticing as logic started to kick in her head. "Probably Anna must have told you a million times, but just in case I'll tell you the million and one. What you have is not a curse. So stop it okay. It's part of you. And you wouldn't be you if without them. And instead of 75% of you I would rather have the whole 100% Elsa. Even with all that stubbornness and chocolate addiction that comes with the package."

Her face turned a shade of pink. And also she relaxed her posture and sighed in relief.

"So, you don't think I'm cold?" she asked timidly.

At her question he sense another meaning hidden. She might not only be referring to the cold effects of her powers. Maybe, just maybe she was asking also if she was not acting cold herself.

"Not a chance Your Majesty. In fact…"

But he wasn't able to finish his sentence for a sound in the bushes made them both turn their heads in direction of the bush and made their horses also turn their heads.

Both of them stood up immediately.

They exchanged knowing looks.

Derek could tell Elsa was also thinking the same.

_Wolves._

He grabbed a baggete from the food bag while she took a defensive position with her hands raised. Cursing again for leaving his sword at his bedroom.

_Oh well, the bread will have to do._

The sound was getting louder and that meant only one thing. Whatever was behind those bushes was getting near.

"I'll strike first and then you'll try to immobilize it." He whispered.

"Sounds like a plan." She said.

"Wait for my signal and then fire your magic." He whispered.

"Really, joking at a time like this?" she whispered back.

"What?" He turned to look at her. His eyes met hers and she was giving him one of her classic _"Derek, you are so annoying!_" looks again.

"To _fire_ ice."

"Ohhhh. I swear I was not intending to joke." He laughed. "Although it was a good one."

"Derek please."

"Sorry. Won't happen again. But you got to admit it was kind of funny… and clever."

The Queen turned to look at him ready to fire back an argument but just at that same moment the bush in front of them started to shake violently and both of the royals got stiff as a rock.

Derek gulped and he took a step forward. Then he turned to look at her one more time. She gave her an assuring look and he started to tip toe until he got behind a tree, next to the bushes. If the plan went wrong, the almighty forbid it, he wasn't going to let the wolf attack Elsa. He was going to serve as bait if necessary.

But what Derek was really bothering him was another fact. Wolves never hunt alone. And that simple thought made him give a glimpse to her.

The sound of a branch breaking indicated the beast was in front of them.

Both royals acted in instinct according to the plan.

He raised his baggete and jumped to the bushes. Then a shadow emerged from behind the tree.

"Now!" he yelled.

In an instant Elsa shot a burst of pure white snow that made Derek go blind for its brightness. He took a step back but his feet got stuck with a branch and he fell backwards dropping his sword of bread with a loud thump sound and his own voice grunting.

"We caught it! Oh my…" he heard Elsa. "You are never going to believe what we caught Derek. Derek? Oh my God Derek!"

He felt a warm hand reach his chest. After a few blinks he recognized the Queen's silhouette face over him.

"Derek! Are you okay?! Did…Did I… hurt you?"

He felt as she pulled him up to a sitting position next to her.

"No." he assured her. "I tripped. I'm fine just…"

"Oh my God your hair, is all white!"

"Els…"

Does, does your chest hurt?!" she put her right hand over his chest "We have to take you to the trolls. Only they can…"

"ELSA!" he yelled as he grabbed her hand. "I'm fine, I just fell."

"But… but your hair is all white." She mumbled. This was the first time he had seen her acting like this.

"Honestly Elsa, being the Snow Queen and all and you cannot recognize snow when you see it?" he said in a teasing tone.

She turned to look at him and blinked twice.

"Wait what?" she said.

"Elsa, my hair is not white, it's covered in snow. I'm afraid after your demonstration of your lack of knowledge in the Snow department we'll have to remove points from you Queen of Snow."

The coulour of her face went to her normal shade. But she still looked unsure.

"So you are not hurt?" she said in a preoccupied tone.

Derek was surprised by her question, he was ready for the young Queen to burst out in rage after her dared to question her own intellect and in the matter of Ice nonetheless. But he was not expecting that she would still be panicked.

"Elsa. I. Am. Fine." He said as he stood up.

"Honestly?" the Queen asked as she also stood up and handed him his now moisty baggete.

"Honestly." He responded.

Elsa hugged herself and looked at him.

"Now about the wolf…"

"Even if I hurt you?" she insisted not caring about the wolf. "Or even if you are scared of my powers, you promise you would tell me?"

_Oh, come on._

The Prince sighed.

"Don't be ridiculous Elsa that would never happen."

"Derek, please. I'm am being serious."

"So am I." he said. "You would never hurt anyone and I would never hide something from you. And before you ask again. Yes Elsa. I promise." He smiled at her. "Now about the wolf…"

She returned the smile.

"For a moment I thought..." she sighed. "I'm sorry, it's just that sometimes my magic behaves in a weird way. It's good that today I didn't have a cold."

"Wait what? You can get colds?" he asked forgetting about the wolf now.

"Long story." She said as they both started walking towards their picnic stand.

The Prince was going to ask her something else when his feet hit something hard.

He turned to examine the object and was astonished when he saw in front of him was an enormous cage enough to hold a reindeer inside. What was more impressive was that the cage had very fine details of decorations of snowflakes patterns.

"Is this piece of art worthy of making Kristoff cry, your idea of a quick cage?" he asked the Queen.

She glanced at him. And gave him the look he by now knew so well as the "_Shut up Derek"._

"I told you, sometimes my magic works on its own. And this time I did exaggerate by far for our little friend."

"Little?" He wondered. "Wait, don't tell me we caught a cub? We need to run Elsa they're parents can't be far and..."

"Just relax and look closer," she interrupted him. "Right there in the corner." She said as she pointed out with her finger the farther corner of the ice cage.

At first he didn't see anything, which was odd. Wasn't there supposed to be a wolf or even a bear in there?

He then focused again in the far corner that the blond pointed and he finally spotted out the creature.

" ." He said. He turned to look at her. "Did we just..?"

"Yes we did." She said producing a small smile.

He didn't know what made him lose it. Maybe it was the cute face the animal was giving at them, or maybe the face Elsa was making now but he couldn't hold it anymore. He started laughing. Really laughing. Even his stomach had started to hurt from it.

Elsa lost it too and then she started laughing as well. Her stomach must have hurt too since she was holding it the same way Derek was.

"We… are…so…sooorry." She said to the poor animal in the middle of laugher. "Please, allow me."

Elsa waved her hand and the cage disappeared.

In front of them was a brown ball of fur. The cutest ball of fur Derek had ever seen, with big shiny eyes, little nose and pointy ears. Talking about a wild beast from the forest.

The little animal had big black eyes and looked so puffy and freaking adorable. In other words it was the definition of extreme cuteness. The poor animal was looking at them as if he had just bumped into the weirdest animals in the forest he had ever seen. And it was probably true.

Derek who was also laughing now took the little ball of fur and lifted it with both hands. Those big cute black eyes looking at him in return.

"A bunny?!" He exclaimed feeling disappointed, almost angry with himself. "That's what we caught?! A scared little ball of fur?! You have to be kidding me!"

"Actually we were the scared ones and it's not a rabbit. It's a hare," she corrected him. "Hares are bigger and have long ears."

"Oh, that makes me feel better, thank you." Derek crossed his arms took the rest of the snow from his hair by rubbing it uncontrollably. He couldn't believe it.

"Oh, don't be so dramatic." She said approaching him. Elsa reached her hand and also started to caress the cute hare. The animal started moving one paw and it seemed to enjoy to be pet.

"Needless to say _no-bunny_ should learn about this today. Right?" he told her.

"And let the whole kingdom learn how a Queen and a Prince got frightened by the cutest animal ever. Heavens no!" she laughed.

"I guessed as much. Just checking." He said smirking. "And you little fella, we apologize for everything."

The little animal moved its nose while looking at him.

"You know he doesn't understand you right?" she asked joking.

"Still, he deserves a proper apology," he said. "Besides, after seeing how Kristoff and Sven can communicate it's worth the try."

Elsa nodded in agreement finally removing her hand from the animal.

"Uhm, Derek, he is starting moving. I think he might be getting nervous. You should let him go now."

"Don't exaggerate Elsa."

The hare was indeed struggling under his arms now but it was no big deal.

"I am not exaggerating. I just think…"

"That I should let him go." He finished the sentence. "I know."

"You'll have to excuse the lady little fella, she can be quite paranoiac some times. She doesn't _carrot_ about proper apologies you see." He said raising the animal a few inches to be face to face with it. The little ball of fur looking back at him. Whiskers and nose moving in the cutest way possible. Elsa just stood there as if waiting for something.

"See, Elsa?" he said proudly at the Queen. "He is no harm, it just wants to be friends."

"Well, your new _friend_ here," Elsa said crossing her arms and giving him a smirk. "Has given you with a present."

"What do you mean by present?" he asked. "If you're trying to make a joke about the gift of friendship, you better save it Your Majesty it won't make me laugh."

Elsa's palm reached her front head. Derek couldn't tell if she was hiding her smile or simply she had enough of this conversation.

"I am not joking," she said "But if you are the observant you always claim to be. Then why you haven't noticed that your friend probably came to the water lake to drink from it. Then probably he wanted to do his business around the bushes but couldn't because we captured him. And now biology did the rest and here we are."

"Biology did the rest?" he asked not fully understanding her.

Elsa rolled her eyes. "Oh for Heaven's sake Derek!" she said pointing at the hare. "He had a call from nature as Kristoff would say…"

He started to get what she was trying to say.

"You mean he...?" He started asking.

"I mean, he peed all over your clothes!" she finally lose it, letting provoking some icy wind circle her. "_Thou knotty-pated fool! (*)_"

Derek couldn't tell what was more surprising. The sudden feeling of a warm liquid on his coat and boots? His stupid he could be? Or the recent discovery that Elsa, when being really pissed, would quote Shakespeare insults?

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Since they couldn't return to the Castle and risk to be recognized Elsa suggested they'd go with a friend instead for help.

They were at Oaken's Trading Post. A shop for travelers located at the borders of Arendelle periphery. After some negotiation Elsa had managed to get one bath and a change of clothes for the rince in exchange for their horses being kept in Oaken's barn.

"I'll go lead your horses to the barn, ja?" The big merchant said in his funny accent. "Could you keep an eye at the shop please?"

"Of course." Elsa said. "And if someone asks…"

"I haven't seen the Queen and her Smelly friend at my shop today. Ja?"

Elsa smiled at the man. Anna was right he was big but his heart was bigger.

The Queen had been looking around at the shop articles when she felt something be put on her head.

"Here, put this on. And you should put your hair in a bun and cover it with the shawl." Said the Prince voice behind her.

Elsa removed the cloth from her head and looked at it. It was a dark green shawl.

As she looked at Derek she asked. "What is this for? Didn't I mention you a few hours ago that I don't mind the cold?"

Derek laughed.

"It's not for the cold Elsa. It's to improve your disguise. We are meddling in town as partners in crime remember?" He said smiling. "Incognito."

"Sure." She said not fully convinced.

"Besides," he added. "The green suits you as well."

Elsa saw as he also put on a gray cloak and a navy bunat hat.

"Well, how do I look?" he asked as he pulled his jacket and lifted his coat to hide his face.

The Queen gave him a quick look. He was wearing the classical Arendellian male clothes. Dark blue pants. White t-shirt and black vest with golden rosemaling decorations.

"Well?" he asked again.

"Clean. You look clean."

"Oh, come on. Do I look Arendellian enough to bend in?"

Elsa rolled her eyes.

"Yes you do. But instead of worrying about your clothes you should find a comb and do something with your hair."

Derek took of his hat and arranged his hair the best he could mumbling the words "bloody hair" several times while he did.

"Is that better Your Majesty?" the Prince finally asked.

"Not quite yet." She said reaching her hand and removing some hair strands that covered his eyes. "There! Now you look presentable enough."

"Now it's your turn." He said taking the shawl from her and putting it on her head again.

The Queen laughed.

"That's not how you put it silly."

"Alright, Miss Expert in hairstyles do you magic." He said moving his hands in a similar ways as Elsa does when producing magic.

"Very well." She said as she disguised herself. "How do I look?"

The Prince rested his chin in one of his hands as he examined her.

"Not bad, maybe a pair of glasses might help both of us to stealth in the crowd but I didn't find any in the shop." He said.

"Let me handle that." Elsa raised her hand and with a delicate wave made a pair of ice glasses appear in both their faces.

"Now that's what I call magic!" The Prince said as he took of his glasses and examined them. "They don't even look like they're made of ice and, how come they do not feel cold at all?"

"Honestly I don't have any idea. But sometimes my ice is bearable enough for someone else to wear it. I once decorated Anna's birthday dress with ice and the cold didn't affect her."

"_Cool_."

She huffed.

"At least try with new puns next time."

"_Eye_ will try my best. To _see-k_ new puns is my quest." he sang in a rhyme while pointing at his glasses, "Get it EYE and SEE-K, because of the glasses." he laughed.

"Please God, have mercy of my soul." Elsa muttered.

The Prince just smiled proudly at his joke.

"So, will these work for our disguise?" she asked trying to distract him from his bad jokes.

"Pretty much." He said putting his glasses back on. The glasses did hid a bit of his face and distinctive blue eyes. But even behind those glasses his eyes looked anything but angelic.

"You look like a worm book Elsa." He pointed out at her.

"It happens that I love books, and so do you." She responded.

"Then you should wear them more often. They kind of suit you."

"I will wear glasses when I get old and wrinkled and actually get bad eyesight. You on the contrary still look like you're up to no good, only now with a more strategic profile."

"I'll take that as a compliment Your Majesty." He said beaming. "_ICE_ see you're finally noticing my strategic qualities."

And the expected snowball hit his face finally ending Elsa's torture with his back jokes. But even then, he kept smiling devilishly at her.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"So, we are at town." Elsa pointed out, once they were in the centre of town. "Now what?"

"I was expecting for you to tell me, actually." He said turning to her.

"Me? But this was all your idea."

"Yes, but technically I am a tourist here. I thought, we could go sightseeing and you could be our guide."

"But, I can't be the guide."

"What do you mean you can't?"

"The only places I know are the ones Anna has taken me, or those involved with my job." She admitted.

"So you're telling me the Queen herself doesn't know what the hot spots of her own kingdom are?"

Elsa bit her lip. She was upset but not at him but at herself. What kind of ruler doesn't know her own kingdom? If her ancestors were glimpsing at her from the afterlife at the moment they might be laughing at her right now.

_Damn he is right._

"I guess by that frown I know the answer to my question." He laughed shortly.

She didn't respond.

The Prince sighed.

"Fine, let's see the good side of this." he said.

"Which is?" she asked.

"We are both now tourists and luckily I got from our friend Mr. Yoo Hoo this!" he said taking out from his pocket a little piece of paper.

"A spa discount at Oaken' Trading Post and Sauna?" she asked as she read the label.

"YES! Wait what? NO!" he said as he read the paper too. "Wait wrong paper."

The Prince once again pulled out something from his pocket. This time it was a bigger one.

"A map." Elsa said as she recognized Arendelle geography drawn in it.

"A tour map." Derek corrected her. "With this we both can find the famous spots we'd like to visit. And look! The map comes with recommendations of food and souvenirs to buy."

"I guess we could give it a try." she admitted as she also stared at the map.

"Great, because according to this, there's a rock in the shape of a fat man scratching his butt."

"Why I am not surprised you'd be interested in that." she sighed.

"But he is fat." He claimed, showing the little drawing in the map at her.

"So?" she said with no interest of the rock formation.

"And it's scratching his butt." He insisted. "His butt, Elsa. You can't deny that's worth to be a national treasure of your own kingdom."

Elsa looked away but failed at hiding her smile. Which he noticed.

"Ha! You laughed. So it is settled then." He said happily.

"What? I didn't laughed."

"Yes you did." he said smirking at her.

"I moved my lips. It, it was barely a smile." She tried but Derek was beaming devilishly now.

"Then let's turn _it_ into a full smile." He said not giving her a chance to answer back. The Prince took her wrist and proceeded to pull her through the streets of Arendelle.

"Let the tour begin." He said.

The Queen sighed.

The young Queen didn't say anything as he was pulling her trough the crowd. Hew was talking excitedly about the rock formation and she just kept nodding at him. Elsa decided to follow his lead and forget about her royal duties for the moment. Even if they had to visit a rock with a belly and a butt.

_Oh, well at least he didn't say a joke this time._

"I'll buy a souvenir of the rock formation," he kept saying. "And no _BUTTS_ on the matter Elsa."

She looked away rolling her eyes but still couldn't hide her smile this time.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

AN: (*) Elsa quotes "_**Thou knotty-pated fool"**_ from _Shakespeare, Prince Hal to Falstaff, Henry IV Part 1,__1H4 .223_


	21. 21 Tour du Prince

**AN1: Sorry for the wait. My computer crashed and I couldn't upload until today.**

**AN 2: One of the readers kind of enjoyed the fluff part. I am not very good at writing fluff but this chapter is dedicated to that reader who kindly appreciated it. And I really want to know if you like the pun jokes, yes or no? (the majority will decide)**

**AN 3: Thanks for the constant reviews, follows and favouriting this fic. **

**Disclaimer: Frozen and other Disney characters belongs to Disney Co.**

**Hint: The title is a parody to the **_**"Tour du France"**_** so when reading the word **_**Prince**_** one most read it in the French pronunciation like **_**prance**_**.**

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**Chapter 21. Tour de Prince**

That afternoon in Arendelle was worth to be captured by a painter. Even though it was the middle of December, that day it hadn't snowed. The different pastel colours of each house in town and shops made Elsa think the roofs could be mistaken by cake frost and the wood could be easily imagined to be made of chocolate bars.

The Winter Festival decorations for the Fair added a nice touch to the scene. Elsa took an internal note to thank Anna and Kristoff for working so hard doing most of the arrangements.

The young royals went here and there not minding much where they were actually going. Part of Elsa's mind was telling her to make a plan of the places they should visit but other part of her (the one that was actually winning) was telling her just to improvise.

They had taken turns deciding the places they would visit. First they went to see the rock with the form of a fat man scratching its butt (which by the way turned out to be quite hilarious although Elsa would not consider it a national treasure).

They admired the remnants of viking ruins near the forest; Elsa was amazed by the botanic gardens; while Derek admired the architecture of the lighthouse; and stopped briefly by the Royal Theatre to listen to the Royal Orchestra rehearsing.

Elsa would never have guessed that Arendelle had that potential as a touristic place. She took an internal note to discuss with her Council a proper program to sponsor tourism in Arendelle.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"Who would have guessed that the Natural History Museum would have a whole wing dedicated to ice harvesters? I should mention it to Kristoff the next time I see him." the Prince said as they walked by a narrow street.

"Maybe this time he'll be more interested in history." Mentioned Elsa. "Still, I never thought a collection of ice harvesting songs would ever exist."

"I must say, it was kind of weird to see all those lyrics about ice." Derek chuckled.

"What?" the Queen asked turning to look at him.

"Nothing it's just," He said. "I just imagined a choir of big, hairy, smelly manly mountain men moving their deathly saws in tune with the sound of music."

Elsa laughed as the picture he described appeared in her mind. And then something in the scene made her lose it and chuckle too.

"What is it now?" he asked.

"I just imagined what you described only my mind kind of added something else to the scene." She laughed again. "I imagined Kristoff playing his lute as he always does. But I don't know why, but I pictured Sven conducting the choir with a carrot as baton while holding it with his mouth."

The Prince laughed too.

"Oh _deer_." Derek after he stopped laughing. "I'd pay to see that."

"I don't know why I imagined such thing but I admit it would be fun to watch." She smiled. "Oh, look we are here."

"Where are we exactly?" The Prince said while he looked around the houses.

"Our next tour stop." The blond said.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

The Queen had taken them to the famous clock tower, a symbol of pride for the Arendellians.

Fortunately Anna had mentioned once where the maintenance man hide the other copy of the key of the entrance. As the Queen expected she found the key under the carpet. After she opened the door they were able to sneak inside without any trouble. Derek closed the door behind them just in case.

They went upstairs and then crossed the little door that communicated with the exterior of the clock. The moment Derek saw the little wooden replica of the rulers of Arendelle he couldn't help smirking.

"Well, well." The Prince turned around and look at her. "It was about _time_ you and Anna get their own dolls."

"I actually brought you here to admire the view." The Queen said resting her hip in one of the wooden poles.

"Oh, the view is nice." He said giving a quick glance at the fjord. "But I can't take my eyes from this _a-doll-able_ petite Elsa."

The Queen just pretended to ignore his recent joke and took a step forward next the replica of her sister.

"I must say, the craftsman did a really _wood_ job." he said looking at the wooden Queen as if studying her. "Petit Elsa is so stiff. Just like the original."

"Oh, please."

"Blue dress, chubby checks, and especially small." He continued. "Although this one here might make a better company. You know, because she wouldn't argue back. And also she wouldn't hit me with a snowball every time I say a joke."

Elsa crossed her arms in frustration.

"You really want me to introduce you to Marshmallow when he is in a bad mood don't you?"

"Oh, don't be so _mallow-dramatic_ Your Majesty." he arched his eyebrows as he patted the Elsa doll. "From what has Olaf told me his brother is _smore_ than meets the eye."

"I wouldn't risk it if I were you." She dared as she removed a leaf from Anna's doll hair.

"Fine, fine. My apologies." He smiled. "And just to be clear the view is indeed breathtaking. You can see the docks and castle from here."

"I'm glad you liked it." She said as she took a glance at her castle, which with the effect of the light and her ice resembled a bit to her ice palace.

Looking at her castle and thinking about Marshmallow she couldn't help remember about her ice palace. Maybe if the opportunity ever presented she wouldn't mind taking Derek to the North Mountain.

The Prince took out the map.

"As much as I'd like to remain here, the clock is ticking and there's still so much to see. Where shall…?" but Derek's voice was cut off by a loud noise that caused all the building to tremble. And provoking Elsa's chest to feel pressed making her feel dizzy.

**DOOONNNNGGGG!**

They covered their ears immediately. Both their bodies trembled with the wave of sound caused by the bell.

"WHY'SISIT…OOO 'AUD?!" Derek yelled.

"WHAT?!"

"I SAID, WHY IS IT TOOOO LOUD?!"

"IT WAS BROKEN, SO THEY CHANGED THE BELL AND SOME GEARS I THINK!" she yelled back.

"WAS HE DEAF OR SOMETHING?!" he asked yelling.

**DOOONNNNGGGG!**

"I SAID TINKERER NOT _CHEF_. AND THE BELL WAS TOO OLD AND DAMAGED. SO HE PUT A NEW ONE." She said trying to not to fall.

"_TOO_ _BOLD_ INDEED, TO TURN EVERYONE DEAF!"

"HE REPAIRED IT A BIT TOO MUCH!" Elsa insisted.

"HE _AIRED_ TOO MUCH? WHY WOULD A CLOCK NEED AIR IN THE FIRST PLACE?!" The Prince asked not fully understanding her.

"A_BEAR? _WHERE I DON'T SEE IT?!"

**DOOONNNNGGGG!**

"WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT MY _HAIR_?!" he asked trying to hold his hat.

"THE BEAR IS SITTING ON A _CHAIR_?" she wondered finding his request silly. "DEREK YOU'RE ACTING TOO WEIRD."

"MY HAIRCUT DOESN'T LOOK LIKE A _PEAR_! IT'S NOT THAT WEIRD OKAY." he answered offended.

"THE BEAR YOU'RE SEEING IS HOLDING A _BEER_?"

"I SHOULD LET ALL MY HAIR _DISSAPEAR_? BUT, BUT…"

"**DOOONNNNGGGG!**

"FORGET ABOUT THE _BUTT_ JOKES!" she yelled starting to lose her temper "THEY'RE NOT FUNNY!"

"NO I WON'T BRUSH MY HAIR WITH _HONEY_. THAT'S DISGUSTING." The Prince asked also sounding upset. "HONESTLY, I SWEAR YOU'RE OUT OF YOUR MIND."

"I AM NOT THE _BLIND_ HERE. YOU ARE THE ONE WHO'S SEEING A DRUNK BEAR." She said as another wave almost made her loose her balance. "YOU ARE THE ONE WHO I CAN'T UNDESTAND!"

"**DOOONNNNGGGG!**

"I WON'T CUT MY HAIR LIKE THOSE FROM THAT BUG _BAND_." he explained as he saw how she almost fell.

"WHAT?! She asked back as another wake shook them both and if it weren't for Derek who grabbed her by the arm she would have fallen.

"WHAT?!"

Elsa covered her ears though the vibration was enough to make her feel dizzy already.

"ELSA…!" it was Derek's voice.

She turned to look at the Prince. He had stopped covering g his ears and was now grabbing her strongly. His lips were moving and it seemed he was also shouting something at her. But she couldn't understand a single word.

**DOOONNNNGGGG!**

"WHAAATT?!" she yelled.

His lips were moving, but again she didn't understand anything.

"DEREK I CANNOT HEAR YOU!"

Before another wave of sound would shake them both the young Prince pulled her fiercely towards the exit. They didn't stop running until they reached the door at the entrance of the tower.

After they arrived to the floor and closed the door behind them the next and final bell was heard.

"Merlin's pants! I thought my head would explode." He exclaimed as he rested his back in the wall. And let himself sit in the floor.

Elsa joined him at the floor next to him and started to massage her head with a bit of ice. The pleasant effect was almost in an instant.

"Remember me to send a letter to the tinkerer Master later."

"I'll certainly will." He said as he also started to rub his front head. "Oh, now my head feels dizzy."

Elsa hesitated but at the end she found to courage to ask anyways.

"Uhm, do you mind if I try something?"

He turned to look at her.

"Try what?"

"Help with your headache with ice."

"You mean like magic ice?"

She nodded.

"No. I mean. Yes. I ... I mean." He cleared his throat. "Er, I don't mind it. Please be my guest." He raised his eyes to look at her.

"Okay, just keep still. Please."

"Yes, Your Maje…"

She covered his mouth with her left hand.

"Shhh. Someone might hear you." She told him.

"Oh, if it weren't so rare enough that a young woman is about to touch a young man's forehead."

"Touchè." she admitted.

They both turned their heads to see if someone was watching them. There were a few people there. Some children were playing fetch in front of a house; an old couple were sitting in a bench, which Elsa recognized as the owners of the pastries shop Anna loved so much; and quite far three men, sailors probably seemed to be too drunk to even care.

The Queen felt relieved. No one, apparently was paying any attention to them.

"Just tell me if it's too cold." She said as she put gently her right palm over his front head. "I had done this several times with my own head. But never with another person."

"Lucky me then." He smiled. "As you said, you'd done it before. Just relax and do you what you have to do."

Elsa gulped and breathed slowly. She concentrated in her magic and felt again as the cold started to emanate from her right palm and fingers.

"Is it working?" she asked after a minute.

"Incredibly well." He muttered.

She felt herself smile proudly. It was surprising to her that with not so much effort she was capable to control the amount of ice and cold in her palm. Maybe the trolls were right, even a fixer upper like her could be fixed over the time.

"Thanks Elsa. That was very helpful." He whispered.

She removed her eyes from his forehead and met his dark blue ones.

Even if he was wearing a hat and fake ice glasses the way he was looking at her, so intensely made her feel uneasy.

"This new generation," They heard a shrilling voice near them. "They have no respect at all. Being all indecent at mere daylight."

Elsa and Derek turned around. Their eyes spotted two wrinkled old grannies who had stopped near the spot the Queen and Prince were.

"What? You'd never seen two people sitting in the floor?" asked Derek provoking them.

The old women turned their heads again and let out a sound similar to a hiss.

"To do _that_ in a respectable neighborhood. My, my." Said the second old woman. "Did you see where she was putting her hand?"

"I did. And did you see the way he was looking at her?" the other said. "That look is enough to be considered a sin."

Understanding now they were actually referring to Derek and her, Elsa removed her hand from his front head as quickly as possible to avoid any more misunderstanding. She joined her hands and rubbed them. Feeling already the embarrassment take over her. And soon enough the slightest frost invaded the floor they were sitting on.

The old women started to go away which Elsa thanked because they didn't seem to notice the ice below her.

But the young man next to her certainly did notice. And his face was telling Elsa he understood the reason behind the sudden frost.

"Oi!" Derek stood up. The old women turned slightly to glimpse at him.

"Yeah I'm talking to you, wrinkly pair of naphthalene pills!"

Both women turned around. They gave him a disapproving look and one even a sound similar to the hiss of a snake.

"Pardon our manners, for we are simply a tourists; she, a delicate lady and me a humble sailor." The Prince said producing a slight bow. But Elsa noticed his closing fists. "But your poisonous babbling is infecting this respectable neighborhood too much, it's also making me sick."

The old grannies hissed again but didn't answered back as other people in the street started laughing at Derek's last comment. Specially the children. But it hadn't been what Derek had told the old women but the way he had said it.

It didn't matter he was wearing commoners' clothes or that he was being daring towards the old women. Everyone, including Elsa had noticed his change in personality. She recognized the tone of voice he normally reserved for diplomatic affairs (just like she also did). For royals it might be normal to speak with a distinctive tone of authority; since ever they are children, they are taught to speak clear and direct; sending the message "My voice is Law." Of course not all the royals acted that way all the time, but they reserved their true selves for their private life.

But Elsa could tell the aura of authority a royal is born to, is not usual among the common folk. For a second later the people who had been able to witness everything, were now giving questioning glimpses at them.

"Um, Mister Sailor," whispered the Queen who was still sitting at the floor "I think your bloodline is showing a little bit too much."

The Prince blinked and then adjusted his hat and arranged his hair.

"Sorry," he whispered at her. Then in calm yet menacing tone he spoke again to the old women. "It would be very kind of you to leave before the trash man comes and takes you both where you really belong."

People who were now fully watching them were now gasping and some even cheering saliently.

Elsa feared more ice would appear after all those looks they were receiving. But surprisingly the ice didn't form. The embarrassment she had been feeling just recently had been transformed into something she couldn't name. It would always be a mystery what Derek's words had triggered inside of her, but they had been efficient enough to thaw the frozen floor.

The old women started to walk away.

"I'm telling you this generation has no limits!"

"Let's get out of here. My bunions are killing me anyway."

"Here, here."

Derek huffed then turned to look at the blond.

"Come on, Your Majesty," he said not caring if someone might be listening. "Our tour awaits us."

Derek offered his hand to help her get up.

She didn't respond since she was still out of words by his sudden actions. But still didn't hesitated to take his hand not caring how formal they might be acting to the others. Then as she took his hand couldn't help feeling more secure of herself.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

After the tower clock incident with the old women, Derek and Elsa kept their sightseeing tour as if nothing had happened.

They went to the "Royal Library of Yen Sid" named after the famous wizard who supposedly lived many eons ago. They took their time there admiring the architecture and checking a Shakespeare first edition collection, a gift from an ally Kingdom. Derek was fascinated especially by the cartography section that one of Elsa's ancestors donated once he retired from his travels around the world.

After leaving the library, they went to the shops area again where Derek bought a new set of poker cards with the coat of arms of Arendelle as decoration. Elsa bought a reindeer plush for Anna and some carrots for Kristoff and Sven. And she got a new box of crayons for Olaf. And taking advantage of the opportunity they agreed to split for a short time so they could privately buy their respective Secret Santa gifts.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

They were leaving "_Flora, Fauna and Merrywether's magical fabrics"_. Not really paying much attention to their surroundings since they were deep in conversation about Derek's recent purchase.

"So you are telling me there's actually a difference?" Said Elsa as they walked over the docks wooden platforms.

"Your Captain of the Royal Guard might be exaggerating a bit too much. But there is an actual difference." Said Derek as he showed her his shirt. "Look, this is a training shirt. Its material is thicker for rough usage and it has less decorations."

"And this one," he said showing her his other purchase. "Is a formal dress shirt. Look how the stitches in the leaves and neck are more elegant. The quality is superior but less flexible. That's why mine became useless after that bloody pig teared it with its snout."

Elsa felt both fabrics with her fingers as Derek taught her.

"I can see your point now," she admitted. "What really surprises me, is that you would be quite an expert in _haut couture des hommes_. (*)"

"_Toujours à la mode, sa Majesté. Toujours à la mode._ (**)" He winked at her.

"Who would have guessed you were a follower of fashion trends." The Queen said surprised.

"Not really. I never understood the fashion industry," the Prince admitted. "Those people can be so _clothes_ minded sometimes."

"Sure, and you don't enter into that category after all that thesis in fabric textures and qualities?" The blond said not minding his bad joke this time.

"Oh, I'm in _stitches_." The Prince laughed.

"That was one of your worst jokes ever Derek."

"Don't worry Elsa, I still have plenty more up my _sleeve_."

The Queen frowned slightly at him.

"Oh, don't give me that _thread-full_ look Elsa. Someday you'll _sew_ the fun in my jokes," he said as she only rolled her eye.

"Whatever you say _Mister Fashion Is My Passion_." She said forming a brief grin.

"Oh, look who's talking, _Miss I Conjure My Own Ice Dresses Because Why Not_" Derek said in the same sarcastic tone of hers.

"Being a dress specialist or not," the Queen said daring. "I still don't think a training shirt would have made a difference with your encounter with Sir Bacon."

The Queen's attention was turned to the shop cart they were passing by. She recognized it. Not many days ago she had had approved a permission to an old lady to put her flower shop cart near the docks. The Queen smiled as she glanced around the flowers and plants glad everything had turned out fine.

The Prince approached her not really paying attention to the flowers.

"I'm afraid you're wrong. If I had been wearing the proper clothes for combat I wouldn't have lost to that bloody pig. Not to mention I wouldn't have acquired that irrational fear to pig ears." He said pointing at his back.

The Queen let out a laugh. "When will you stop blaming that poor animal and accept you are responsible for the decisions you'd made."

"It wasn't my fault we fell to that fountain either." He defended.

"The fountain?" she asked turning to look at him. "I wasn't even referring to that. I was talking about your phobia on pigs' ear. You were the one who decided to bit him."

"Just pig-cause he bit me first."

"And the first counter attack that occurred to you, was to do the same?"

"Well, I would have use a _pork chop attack_, but it happened that he was all over me." He defended.

"You can be very obstinate when you want to. Did you know that?" she said now forgetting about the flowers she was supposed to be admiring.

"You mean as much as you can be a stubborn?" he replied daring.

"So what? Being stubborn wasn't the cause we ended up making a scene in front of an aged lady." Elsa said crossing her arms.

"First of all, don't let her age deceive you. The Queen of Drama will bury us all, I guarantee you that." Derek said sarcastically. "And secondly, don't try to get free from this. If my mind doesn't fail me, you can also get us into embarrassing situations. If only you would have announced yourself before I opened the door, I wouldn't have ended looking like a fool with no pants."

"Why would I have to announce myself?" she asked. "Last time I checked, you are supposed to attend your guests properly dressed. Are you that blunt or you're just trying to impose a new fashion trend?"

"I thought it was my father not the Her Majesty herself."

"Again with your excuses. What about the time you mistook me for someone else? You could have mistook me for a servant, your father… or even that damn pig! But no, I had to be a burglar."

"You have to admit you were acting a bit suspicious."

"Right, in my own study, with the candles lit." the young Queen added. "You are lucky I didn't scream when you hit me or I would have waken everyone at the castle."

"I just hit you with the pillow."

"The hardest pillow ever it seems. And wat about my desk? It all ended in a mess because of you."

"It was dark. I could not see." The Prince said raising his voice. "And you should be grateful."

"Grateful?" Elsa raised an eyebrow. "What for?"

"Because thanks to that night, you've been resting more. And you're starting to look more animated during breakfast." He said.

"Not that I approve your methods yet," Elsa hesitated as she tried to put aside her pride. Feeling a heat wave cover her stomach and body she finally muttered. "But I think I should acknowledge your help, so…Thanks."

"You're welcome. And not that I agree with you either but…" the Prince said while he scratched his neck and messy hair. "I hope this doesn't affect our agreement."

The Queen sighed.

"I cannot guarantee you the bunch of paperwork will ever decrease."

"We'll have to try and see." He suggested.

"Fine, but only because I know it'll be a waste of time to convince you to change your mind." She complied.

Both royals huffed and turned their backs at each other.

Elsa has never felt such need to punch someone in the face more than ever. Except for Hans, but even at that time Anna took care of it.

"Oh how romantic," said a pitched voice behind them. "It reminds me of my husband and myself when we were young."

Both royals turned around to the source of the voice. An old woman who Elsa recognized as the owner of the shop was walking towards them. She was a small woman and very wrinkled and had that typical warm granny smile.

"I know what flower will be the best to woo your girl young man. I've been in this business for many years, you see? And I got a good eye in my customers."

"Er… maybe your eyesight is not as good as it used to be." mumbled Derek. "We are not…"

"We're just friends." said Elsa, forgetting for a moment her quarrel with the Prince.

The old lady studied them and scratched her chin.

"Mhmm, mhmm…Of course you are." Said the old lady grabbing a white flower. "Well if that's the case this flower will suit you both the best."

The old lady gave Derek a small pot with a white flower inside it.

"Er, thanks?" Elsa said looking at the little flower.

"Uhm, don't mind me asking ma'am but, _what in carnation is this called?_" he said looking at the small white flower.

The Queen couldn't stop giving him a glare for joking at this moment.

"It's a gardenia flower." the old lady said proudly. "It makes wonders as aromatherapy, relaxation and to de-stress. Also if you mix it with the proper plants works as a great treatment for colds."

"A flower to deal with stress and colds?" he repeated. "_Orchidding me?!_" asked Derek said turning to look at the Queen. "It seems the old lady has a good eye indeed. Alright ma'am we'll take it."

"Please Derek, just stop it with the flower puns," The Queen took the flower from him.

And gave a better look to it. As been sponsor of the old lady's business she felt the need to help her. And maybe buying the flower would be a perfect opportunity to contribute.

"I won't deny it is a beautiful flower." Elsa said to the other woman.

"It is sweetheart." Said the old lady smiling. "No wonder gardenias are frequently chosen for wedding bouquets. They're simply lovely."

Elsa couldn't help feeling embarrassed at the old lady's last statement.

"Er, the stress remedy will be enough for us thank you." Said Derek also trying to hide his embarrassment in his voice. He took out some golden coins and gave them to her.

"Keep the change." Derek said as he and Elsa started to leave.

The old lady gasped.

"But young man. This is way too much for a single flower. I cannot accept it."

"Please accept it madam. Since we found your flower stand quite pretty." Said Elsa, which she meant.

"But …" said the old lady.

"We insist ma'am. Here let me carry it for you." Derek said to Elsa as he took the flower pot from her.

"Oh, such a Prince Charming you got here sweetheart." Said the old lady in a dreamy state.

"So I've been told." Elsa said rolling her eyes.

"Not to mention he's a candy to the eye." The old lady added.

Elsa laughed nervously and slightly nod to the old lady.

"Thanks for your time ma'am. But now we must _leaf_." He said as he put the flower pot inside a bag he had been carrying with all their souvenirs.

And then the young man smiled at the shop owner and started to produce a bow. Again!

When Elsa realized he was about to lower his full body, as royal etiquette demanded, the blonde stopped him quickly by grabbing his arm. Only Prince Derek of Rosendelle would bow twice a day when supposed to be disguised as a commoner. Only him.

"How many times do I have to remind you? Commoners don't bow." She whispered giving a warning look at him.

Derek smiled nervously. "Oops." He whispered back.

Then he regained his posture and spoke in the most un-regal possible way.

"Blimey, is that the time already?! Must go 'ome. Me needs to get a good snore and a tasty bite. Aye sir! But not before I get me pint first."

Elsa opened her eyes and gave him a questioning look.

"What are you doing?!" she muttered.

"I am trying to sound more like a commoner. Duh." he muttered back.

"Are you kidding me?" she whispered. "We are supposed to be town's people not pirates."

"Well I'm sorry but the only commoners I know happen to be marines." He whispered back.

Elsa rolled her eyes and turned to the old lady.

"You must forgive him madam." The Queen laughed nervously. "He gets delusional when he's hungry."

"Not worries sweetheart. My husband always spoke nonsense too when we started dating." Said the old lady.

"He does speak nonsense, but we are certainly not courting." Said Elsa.

"Whatever you say sweathea…" the old lady stopped talking as something called her attention. Her eyes focused in a banner pending on the post next to Elsa was standing. Then her eyes returned to Elsa and then back to the banner. "Say, don't I know you from somewhere?"

The Queen bit her lip and felt pull from her sleeve this time. Derek was pointing at something with his eyes. He was telling her to give a better look at the banner. Elsa followed his gaze and realization hit her. The old lady was probably joining the dots now that she noticed the profile of the Queen of Arendelle face in the banner.

"I…I don't think so. We're tourists here." Said Derek as he grabbed her arm and pulled her, "Good afternoon ma'am."

After that they left quickly avoiding the calls from the shop seller.

"Wait…I remember now…aren't you the baker's daughter Elise?" they heard the voice of the old lady yell behind. But they didn't looked back until they were out of sight.

"Of all terms to refer to dating you decided to use the word c_ourting?_" Derek asked as they stopped to take a break from their fast walking. "Now who is talking all Queenly here?"

"I cannot help it. It is the way I speak." She answered back.

"At least I try harder." He muttered.

"Only if you call trying harder to talk like a tavern drunk." She mumbled but loud enough for him to hear.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

The sound of the bells from the clock tower and the orange sky reminded the Queen the time.

"Maybe we should go back soon." Said Elsa. But none of them moved.

"Let's just wait a little bit longer." Derek suggested. "According to this guide map the sunset is worth watching."

She nodded and they found a place to sit and wait for the Sun to fade at the horizon.

After a while of playing "Guess the Kingdom by the Flag" under the night sky Elsa realized she never thought that sitting in a bench in the docks could make her feel so relaxed. Maybe the gardenia flower was already doing its wonders.

With the town's lights adding a serene view and with the sound of folklore music coming from somewhere near Elsa felt a little bit of envy of the villagers who lived in that area. She breathed into the salty breeze of the sea, mixed with a scent of cinnamon and felt even more at peace. Everything would have been perfect if only the smell of food wouldn't be so tempting to wake her hunger.

"It's late." Derek said finally. "And I'm starving."

"I know." She said taking a glimpse at her silver watch. "If I were not the Queen, Kai and Gerda would probably give me a lecture when I return."

They both smiled understanding they had to move.

Derek got up and pulled her up.

"We are not returning since I say so." He said.

"Why?"

"We had a deal remember? And that food smells delicious." The Prince smirked at her mischievously.

Elsa knew that look.

"Are you implying that we have dinner at a tavern?"

He was grinning madly.

"But what if we do not bend? What if they recognize us? Or worst, what if my powers…" Elsa was starting to worry.

"Elsa, you have to enjoy the moment. Besides the tour map tells wonders about local's restaurants."

The Queen thought what he said. Deep inside her mind she didn't want the day to end yet. Besides the tavern was not that far and the smell of food was actually very tempting.

Elsa sighed as she crossed her arms.

"I hate it when you are right." She said quietly.

"So you must hate me all the time." He joked.

"You really want me to introduce you to Marshmallow in his grumpy mode don't you?"

Derek smirked at her.

"I'll take the risk then. But before that, I'd rather do it with a full stomach."

Elsa just rolled her eyes.

"Also, we must be sure to be well disguised." he said as he arranged his coat and hat hiding his stare. "And her Majesty might need to hide that wild blonde hair of hers."

"Wild hair? Look who's talking the Prince with the hair that looks like a… what was it?"

"What?" he asked.

"The way Queen Violet called your hair. Oh, I remember now. A _nest_ wasn't it?"

Derek grunted and both his hands went to arrange his dark brown mess of hair.

"Shall we then?" she asked as both of them ended arraigning their disguises.

"After you. Your Majesty."

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

When they entered the tavern Derek felt relieved that it was so crowded that nobody seemed to care that two mysteriously dressed customers had just arrived.

He still could not explain why he had suggested to come in the first place. He was staring to doubt what they would do if being recognized. But he did not want to go back yet. Not when Elsa was finally having some free time and the food smelled so well.

They took a sit in a table located in a corner very far from the crowd. It was a tavern but it resembled more a family restaurant. A man playing the piano at one corner. Some people chatting, dancing and others playing cards. Then he saw him. The Captain of the Royal Guard and Elsa's councilor sitting at the bar and giving their back to them. The man was with two other guards and they were ordering their dinner. Elsa must have noticed him too because she had put on the menu on her side to hide her face.

Derek was about to suggest to leave when a man with a big belly, probably in his fifties and who smelled of apple cider and cigar approached their table.

"What are you eating lads?" he asked as he took out a little notebook and a pencil.

Elsa looked at Derek pleadingly.

Derek did not know how she was able to communicate with just one look but he was certain he could understand her completely. She wasn't asking to leave just acting more precautious.

This time, Derek knew she was asking him to talk on behalf of both. It was clever from her, since the guards or Captain Jorgen might recognize their Queen's voice.

"What do you recommend us mate?" Derek said to the man.

"Well, we are famous for our roast beef special. You see lad, the secret is that we cook it with a special sauce. We cook the meat to the vegetables and herbs. It makes the meat absorb all the herbs sauce. The meat is accompanied by baby carrots and 'tatoes."

"Really? That sounds delicious."

"Yes it is lad. The recipe's been in my family for generations." Said the fat mat proudly. "And lad, please call me Lou. We're all friendly folks here."

"Well then, we are taking two of your specials Lou."

"And to drink? I don't think your lass would like a pint would she?"

Derek coughed a little at the mention that the man was calling Elsa _his_ lass.

"Uhm, no. Maybe some wine?" he asked.

"Sorry lad. We're out of wine. Those guys over there just bought the lasts bottles I had."

Derek and Elsa turned to look at the direction Lou was pointing.

At the farther corner of the tavern a group of three men were playing what seemed to be cards. The Prince could tell they were far too drunk. The bigger one had a tattoo of a deformed skull in his neck. He was yelling at the fat one. The third one, who was as skinny as ugly was distracted trying to flirt with one of the waitress.

"Sorry about that lads. Those men are not from here. They have a Southern accent." Said Lou. "We normally have a good atmosphere around here. We might be a tavern but a descent tavern."

Derek wondered since when a tavern did not have some drunk customers.

"Not to worry Lou. Bring us something else instead. I'll let you decide for us."

After several minutes the food arrived and Karl brought them warm glogg to drink.

The man was not exaggerating. The food was delicious.

"This tastes great. I think I'll have to find a way to sneak back here."

"Agreed. And the glogg makes me feel like we are really in Christmas season." Mentioned Elsa as she took a sip from her wooden cup.

"Agreed, I could easily change this glogg instead of my favourite cinnamon tea." He said as he took another sip. "We should go on tour more often." he said taking another bite of meat and sauce.

Elsa left her cup and rested her chin on one of her hands. And turned to look at him.

"This will sound weird coming from me but, I might consider your idea." She looked at his eyes seriously. "Just m_ight_." She insisted.

The Prince raised an eyebrow.

"A _might_ coming from you is like saying a sloth is willing to run." He joked gaining a stare from the Queen. "Who are you and what did you did to my workaholic friend?" he joked.

"You just didn't compared me to a sloth." Elsa said frowning but her failed attempt to hide her amused tone told the Prince she didn't mean it.

There it was again. The ghost of the memory of a blond Princess with a sweet smile matching perfectly with the one the Queen in front of him was trying to hide.

"Then why are you acting so _philo-slothical_ then?" he winked at her as he rested his chin on his fist. Maybe another joke would trigger her smile again.

But her face showed quite the opposite of amusement. Even disgust.

"That was one of your worst attempt of jokes ever." She said rolling her eyes.

"I'll try my best next time." he said shrugging. "Just _hang_ in there. You'll see my jokes will _sloth-ly_ grow on you."

"Der…" she paused as noticing she almost said his name out loud. "Please, I am being serious."

"So am I." he said. "Just tell me, are you really accepting to do this again one day?"

"I said I might." The blond insisted.

"Alright, that you might do it again?"

"I admit it. Today I felt, well, normal."

"Elsa, you are normal." He whispered so that nobody would hear him calling her by her real name. "Do you really want me to start a lecture on you right here right now?"

She smiled bitterly at him.

"No thanks, the one's from Anna are enough." She said staring at the candle light as if a memory crossed her mind. "It's just that, today it felt good being just myself. Well, I wished I was not disguising in these clothes and glasses but you get the idea."

Derek understood what she meant. Elsa was not referring about her powers this time, she was talking about something also bothered him constantly.

"I understand what you mean. No title, no status, not expected to be the one everyone expects you to be." Today he wasn't a Prince; not even a sailor. He was just him. "Today, we are just we aren't we?"

Elsa's eyes shone a bright blue under the candle light and a sweet smiled appeared in her features. It was a different kind of smile, a more mature one and with deep meaning. Again that weird silence reigned between them. Derek wondered if he was just exaggerating and maybe time didn't actually paused.

To break the strange trance he decided he might say something else.

"Then it's settled. Next time the opportunity appears we _might_ consider continuing our tour. But let's avoid battling adorable hares in the process, shall we?"

Elsa laughed at the mention of the hare.

"Deal." She said as she raised her cup.

Derek raised his as well. "Deal."

And they both clashed their wooden cups in symbol of agreement.

"So I'd never seen you around," came the voice of the waiter next to them "you lads are tourists or something?"

"Aye, we are." Answered Derek taking a sip of his drink.

The waiter turned towards Elsa.

"And you lass, don't talk much do you? Gonna leave your man to speak for ya?"

Derek coughed and almost drowned with his drink. As the waiter called him Elsa's man.

Elsa tried not to laugh at Derek's reaction and spoke to the man in a weak tone.

"I'm sorry," she faked a cough. "But last day I fell into a fountain and I got a cold." And she faked a sneeze. "That's why I don't talk too much."

"Oh, I'm sorry lass. But now curiosity is bugging me. How come you ended up falling into a fountain?"

"That'd be his fault." Elsa said pointing at Derek. "He was chasing a pig then bumped into me…." She coughed again. "Then we both slipped and… cof cof."

"Don't tell me! You two fell into the water." Interrupted Lou the waiter smiling widely showing his missing tooth in the right corner.

Derek's mouth was wide open in disbelief. He couldn't believe Elsa was actually telling a complete stranger the embarrassing story of the fountain and the pig.

The waiter laughed.

"I'll tell you I don't laugh very easily and you got from me a full smile. For that story I'll bring you desert. On the house!" And he left.

"Why did you tell him that?" asked Derek confused.

Elsa smirked at him.

"Because I wanted free desert of course." She said jokingly. "And also because it's the only thing that came to my mind."

The Prince rolled his eyes. He couldn't get her sometimes.

A few moments later, Lou returned with one plate with a big slice of Fyrstekake (the local desert) and two little spoons.

They shared the pie. The moment he put the spoon on his mouth the cake started to melt in his tongue leaving all kinds of sweet flavours in his mouth and craving for more.

"No wonder they called this the Royal Cake. It deserves a crown of its own." he said licking his spoon.

Elsa agreed with her head as she took another bite.

"Who would have thought the best food in Arendelle is served in a tavern by the docks?" commented Elsa once they finished their cake.

"Aye." Derek said. "It deserves an honorary mention within the national treasures of Arendelle, alongside the rock formation of a man scratching his bottom."

Elsa just laughed.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

After dinner, Derek and Elsa decided it was time to finally put an end to their tour and return to the castle.

During most of the walk home was silent. Elsa had lost track of time plenty hours ago but seeing that most of the streets were empty and the market was already close she guessed it must be quite late already.

Neither of the Prince or she seemed to be in a real hurry. No words were exchanged when both of them decided to take the long route through the park and in a silent agreement they were both walking next to each other a slow pace.

They were crossing the bridge over the lake at the park when finally the Queen decided to say something. It was getting a bit too awkward to find herself trapped over and over again in those weird silences with him.

Arendelle looked so different at night without the loud crowds at the market or children playing in the gardens. The only sounds coming from their own footsteps and an orchestra of crickets in the background; being them the only audience to a particular night concert. Elsa allowed for once the music of the night to soothe her.

"You know," she started looking at her feet "I've been thinking about what you said at the pub." Mentioned Elsa as she admired the yellowish light from the lanterns.

He didn't say anything but did slightly glanced at her to let her know he was paying attention.

"Um," The Queen bit her lip as her right hand rubbed her left arm. "Maybe it's not a bad idea to do tours around Arendelle."

This time Derek stopped his walk.

"So your consideration of _might_ go on another tour is becoming in a _will_?" he asked her.

"Not really. I have work to do." The Queen said also ceasing her walk.

"I can help you with that."

"I know," she insisted. "What I mean is different but you actually gave the idea."

"_Moi_?!" he asked pointing at himself a bit too exaggerated.

She nodded in agreement.

"In fact I was going to ask you if you could help me with it."

"Count me on, Your Majesty." He played a slight reverence. "Tell me what is on your mind?"

"It's just a thought but, I was thinking that Arendelle has more potential that my ancestors and I included thought. I believe it can become more that a country known for its natural resources or the one being ruled by the Snow Queen. I want Arendelle to be a touristic place too. It could help with the economy of the villagers and their business and also generate better trades with other countries in the future."

"No matter what you'll never stop working right?" the Prince nodded. We spent the whole day trying to clear your mind of royal duties and not much later, you want to put the rock formation scratching its butt in the map."

"I knew it was a silly idea." She admitted.

"You're kidding right?" the Prince laughed. "I think it's perfect."

"So you'll help me to cover a plan for it?"

"Err," The Prince hesitated.

"I understand." Elsa said feeling a little bit disappointed. She was not expecting a no for an answer to be honest. Derek looked distracted even a bit uncomfortable.

"Don't get me wrong Elsa" Derek said quickly. "I am more than flattered with the offer but, I don't think I am suitable for such task actually. You see, I am new to this tourist area. I don't think that being in a ship with only but water around you counts as going out."

"You?" She turned to look at him surprised. "But ever since we were children you always enjoyed planning tours around the castle, not to mention a certain one you convinced me to do outside the castle grounds. After all this years, I thought you'd become into an expert in leisure plans."

"You'd be surprised. I'm just an amateur." He said calmly as walked with his hands in his back. "Not that the idea never came to my mind before but, um," he hesitated again. "I, always ended aborting the idea of exploring out and went to the library instead. Or sometimes I rather ended at the rooftop of the school dormitories when I was at the Academy."

"But ever since we met," Elsa said as she remembered "You've always had that that _thing_…oh, how I should call it?" she was mumbling with her words.

"What thing?" he asked confused.

"You know," she insisted. "That _thing_, that… that _spark_ in your eyes that said you were up to no good. Heavens you even show it now and then. In fact, that's how I recognized you after all this years."

Derek stopped walking and now looked surprised.

"_Up to no good_?" he asked amused. "That's really how you recognized me?"

Elsa bit her lip and turned her head slightly. She didn't mean to say that last thing out loud.

"Anyway," she said trying to return to the main subject. "Back then, you were always talking about exploring and such. Moreover, your thrill was so contagious that I found myself infected with your virus ever since."

"I'm afraid there's no cure to that." He said smiling shortly.

"Exactly my point." Elsa returned the simple smile. "If you still got it, because I know you do. Then I don't understand…"

Derek raised his chin and interrupted her just by giving her his characteristic deep glance.

"Why I changed? Perhaps," he said. His tone almost a whisper. "What should I say? I am constantly reminded of something that stops me every time."

Elsa felt a pinch in her back. There was something in the air that felt like a déjà vu.

"Back at the Academy," Derek said as he rested his back on the bridge railing. "I had so many chances to leave and mess around in the grounds of Corona. But instead I developed a habit of finding myself a good spot at the roof of the dormitories and just spend the rest of the day watching the sea."

Elsa wanted to ask something but still lost in her words couldn't.

Derek stared at her.

"I know that look." He said pointing at her. "Her Majesty is not satisfied with my answer isn't she?"

She simply nodded as she also rested her back to the other bridge railing, facing him.

"Isn't it curious?" he said. "That we royals are magnets to drama? And that most of the children's fairy tales are about Princesses and Princes like us pursuing their happily ever after?" Derek laughed. "Although we don't battle dragons, face the wrath of an evil stepmothers or receive a pumpkin carriage from our fairy godmother, right? We deal with the real things, just like everyone else."

The way he had said it. Elsa didn't know if he was being sarcastic or joking but knowing her own story and plenty of others she had heard from royals around the world she found the truth and irony in Derek's words. Rapunzel and herself being live examples to the point.

"Indeed." She finally said. Wondering if she were the character of a story, how she would be portrayed. The villain possibly and Anna would be the savior.

"Now I'm speaking nonsense." The Prince laughed at himself.

"No you are not. Although life is not always drama or a comedy," Elsa said truthfully. "We face tragedy far too often. I know because… because mine ended when Anna, Kristoff, Olaf and Sven became my happily ever after."

Derek looked puzzled at her. As if he couldn't read her this time. And Elsa knew why. He might be aware of the Great Freeze of Arendelle she caused the day of her coronation. He was aware of her powers know, and to some extent he knew she was conservative about letting them lose. But Elsa had never told him about the reason her father kept the gates closed; or why she never wrote back to his only letter to him when children; or why she had freaked out earlier that day when she thought she had hit his chest with her powers.

"Elsa?" he muttered.

The Queen didn't want him to ask her about her own scars from the past. Not now when he was starting to reach something. It would be selfish to talk about herself without listening to him first. She would never forgive herself. It was a luxury to talk to his honest and serious side, since most of the time he would evade everything with his jokes or simply change the subject. But this time, something was different about him, he was not evading it.

"Forget about me." She said quickly. "This is you we are talking about."

He sighed and simply crossed his arms.

"Please." She said looking briefly at him then at her hands. She looked at him again. Derek's concern didn't fade but he didn't looked offended either.

"I swear I won't make any joke, if you ever you feel like talking." he simply said surprising her. "I shall not insist then." Elsa had expected him to answer back at her but instead Derek had decided to respect her wishes at the first attempt. In his unique way, but still.

_Wow, now that's a first._ Said her inner voice.

The blonde made a simple nod, partly thanking him for his respect towards her own demons and also to let him know she was not forcing him to speak either.

The young Prince took of his bunat hat and rubbed his hair.

"That _thing_ you said I have," It was dark but not enough to hide the subtle change of his voice and the sudden lack of light in his sapphire blue eyes. "I might have seen it before in my mother's eyes. I must have inherited it from her."

That gloom smile_. _His serious tone and those damned eyes.

_He's hurt._

Elsa didn't need magical powers to sense she was dealing with mined territory. She wondered if this was a good idea; after all she was –as Kristoff's said- a fixer upper herself.

"Mama was kind of a revel you know," Derek said surprising again the Queen by recovering his usual tone of voice. "She was a free spirit; like riding, fencing and especially liked to pretend to be a villager just for fun. I always wanted to join her, but she would always tell me she'd take me until I became much older."

By the tone he had said the last part, Elsa guessed the wish to join her mother in her adventures never came to reality.

"Funny how memory likes to mess with you." Derek smiled bitterly as he dropped a little stone to the lake machining it pounce three times. Then he continued.

"Every time I felt like exploring; every time I wished I could follow her steps, disguise myself and feel treated like a regular guy with no royal title; every single time I went back home for the holidays; all those times I would be reminded of her, which is good I think. But then the other memories would follow. Those strong enough to change your mood; those powerful enough to hunt you down until you feel like drowning in a dense atmosphere. Those haunting memories that wouldn't let you sleep or live. The kind of ghosts that cannot be hunted. The ghosts of your own past."

Elsa felt her throat dry. She could relate to that feeling so well she had to concentrate harder not to sympathize with her emotions to the level of covering the bridge with ice.

She sensed disturbance in his voice but he kept it to a minimum. His arms and face had tensed and she could tell he was taking deep breaths in order to keep talking normally. This might be the first she had seen him like that. And she didn't like it.

Elsa didn't know the details about the late Queen of Rosendelle death, but she did remember the day her parents received the letter containing the bad news. After learning the news herself, she had locked herself in her room feeling sad for the boy she once called a friend. Her mother had suggested her to write a letter to that boy, but young Elsa never did knowing that she would bring only but more suffering. The white strand in Anna's hair being the constant reminder of that.

Only years later, she would understand in flesh the same agony of losing a parent.

Form her own experience Elsa knew how difficult this topic could be she decided not to force him to say anything. The young Queen just nodded at him hoping he would understand she would still listen if he decided to continue.

For a moment he didn't say anything else but then his frown disappeared and he sighed relaxing his elbows and glance.

"After she passed away, my father became more passionate about everything. Maybe trying to follow my mom's example and to never take anything too seriously. That's why he is always telling what he says and tries to see the good side on things. Later after he learnt about what happened to your parents his yearning for the good old days and carefree behavior only increased with the years."

Elsa felt sorry for the King of Rosendelle. She understood too well the feeling of grief and the fear of losing family.

"After that, my father concentrated in training my brother to become the next King of course. Haunted by the current memories the castle would bring and also not wanting to be just a spare Prince I enlisted to the Naval Academy in Corona a few months after she died."

"What about your sister?" Elsa asked fearing the youngest member of the Andersen lineage would have suffered a similar lonely fate as Anna did.

"She stayed at the castle taking care of papa. They're always been very close." Derek laughed. "It's funny. She is just a child but she is the one who always takes care of Franz and my father."

"I can relate. Sometimes I feel Anna is the one taking care of both us." Elsa admitted.

"Such big role models we are, aren't we?" he asked in his normal joking tone.

"Not the best siblings to look up to, I'm afraid." She smiled softly sensing the normal Derek once again.. But then remembering something else she looked at him in the eyes. Wondering if he would answer to her question or evade it.

"Derek?"

"Mmm?"

"Earlier today, when I found you, or I rather say, when you found me. You mentioned you were hiding from Kai because of the kitchen incident." she sighed as she rubbed one arm of awkwardness. "But, was that the only reason?"

"You're learning to observe not only to see. Good job Your Majesty." The Prince shrugged giving her a thumbs up.

She shrugged as well.

"You are right." He nodded. "I saw something today that reminded me too much of her." He replied as he looked towards the lake behind of Elsa. His gaze fixed at three little ducks swimming behind her mother. Elsa followed the duck family with her eyes until they left the water and ran to their home inside a tree hole.

Derek sighed and spoke again when the ducks were not visible anymore. "I went to your study to leave the transport reports you asked me to check. Since you weren't there I took the liberty to leave them inside the green folder you always keep behind your desk. And then I saw it, right there next to the window. I have been inside your study plenty of times but never actually seen it carefully. But today I did, and I knew right away it was the same replica I also have back at home. Mine was a birthday present from her."

"You mean the ship model?" Elsa asked in order to confirm her guess. "The Wassen?"

Elsa's father had collected plenty of ship models when he was alive and now all of them were part of the decoration all around the castle. But still she knew which model Derek was referring too. It had been one of her papa's favourites, hence her father kept in his study, and so now did Elsa to remember him.

It was the replica of the _Wassen_ _Ship_ (*), a war ship that existed many centuries ago. Her father had told her the story of the war ship once. The ruler from that Kingdom had been too ambitious and on its first trip added too much cargo. The load of course had surpassed its capacity. And when the strong wind hit the sails, the ship sank almost immediately after it sailed from harbour. King Agdar would tell his daughters the Wassen's story as moral to always formulate a plan before acting foolishly.

"I see you also know about some ships history Your Majesty. It was _a-boat_ time you showed your skills in observing too." Derek nodded in agreement while Elsa let pass his bad joke for this time. "Ever since I read about the ship I kind of became obsessed with ships and sailing. And…"

He made a pause, as his arms and frown tensed again. "Never mind, this is all nonsense anyway." He said as he turned around showing her his back. Elsa could see his face but did saw his hands pressing over bridge's banister. His gaze lost at his own distorted reflection of the lake. "It's not worth to be bored with my-"

"Then I dare you to bore me to death." She interrupted him while joining his side at the banister. She wasn't looking at him but at his reflection next to hers. Elsa tried to give him an encouraging smile. His reflection returned the small smile after a moment or two.

"Fine, get bored then. To be brief," he started. "It was kind of my fault my mom died."

Elsa fought hard to remain still instead of jumping startled. She was not expecting that kind of answer. She wanted to tell him almost immediately it couldn't be his fault and that he was probably being too dramatic. But the feeling of déjà vu once again tingling inside of her, made her stop her demanding. Instead she nodded at his reflection again and remained silent.

"Mama knew how much I liked to read about ships and sailing. So when she learnt about a place in Enchancia that built ships replicas in miniature she couldn't resist herself and secretly ordered one for me on my thirteen birthday."

"How sweet." The Queen muttered. Feeling nostalgic about her own mother.

"She was so excited that she even invited some relatives and organized a little party for me; my father would be the only one not attending since he being the King, had to attend some errands at the corner of our borders. I remember it all quite clear." He said pausing for a moment. "It had been as if Thor and Zeus had engaged into a fight of who had better beard."

Elsa knew he was only joking in order to keep the mood not that tense as before. Yet, she could tell he was struggling to keep his jokes to come as normal as usual.

"What happened?" she asked in a low voice.

"What had started like a swift rain had turned into a cyclone in mere minutes. Mom's present delivery had only made it to the nearest town but the post wouldn't dare to send someone to the castle because of the roads being damaged. The party didn't end well too. Since it had been organized at the outside gardens everything was ruined in seconds with the strong winds and my birthday cake became one with in the mud. And none of the invited guest made it due to the storm. So all in all, the birthday party she had planned turned out a mess. And then, _me_ being the insensible brat I was, told her I just didn't care anymore and just excused myself to my room. If I hadn't say that …she wouldn't have felt so guilty… I was so stupid…I never thought she would've left to seek it herself…I, she… I should have stop her Elsa…I was so stupid!"

"I…I…" he tried to say something else but his voiced cracked making the Queen's chest feel pressed and her stomach shrink.

Not even knowing what she was doing, Elsa moved her hand briefly; her pinky finger just barely brushing his. It was almost imperceptible but he must have sensed it as a sign of support.

He cleared his throat and spoke again.

"Not caring about the warnings of the staff, she grabbed a horse and rode to the next town to fetch the present." He explained. "But the rain got worse. It became a full hail storm that damaged all the crops and floods in the valley. It became the worst harvest year for Rosendelle in years, but for us meant something even worse. My brother even if he was just a teenager, reacted first and took charge; sending every guard in her search."

"An... and then?" Elsa asked almost in a whisper, fearing the worst.

"A family of farmers found her and brought her to the castle. Her horse had slipped in the road while running and she suffered a heavy fall to a ravine. The horse had to be sacrificed. When they found her, she was still alive. In her bag they found a box containing my birthday present."

Elsa felt her blood fade away already sensing the end of the story was near.

"The doctor treated her and asked us to leave. But we could tell something was wrong when a man left in a horse in the search of our father. My brother and I with my baby sister in my arms refused to leave her side. The rest of the night she would come and go due to the high fever. The last time she opened her eyes she seemed to recognize us but wasn't able to speak or move. She looked so tired Elsa, so tired and yet…her eyes never stopped showing that, that tingling, that thing; how did you call it?"

"A spark?" She guessed feeling her own voice cracking.

He agreed silently with his head. "Then she managed a smile. I can tell she used all her remaining strength after that smile because…she never woke up again."

Elsa felt as his hand was slightly brushing towards hers. It might be minimum but she was surprised by her own actions when instead of backing away she tentatively stretched her finger and even more surprising when he stretched his as well; turning out with their pinky fingers pressed to each other.

"You know what her last words were to me before she left the castle?" He said turning to look at Elsa instead of her reflection. The Queen was also looking at him now. "She said, _Derek honey, please be happy it's your birthday after all_." He said almost in the tone of a sob or a laugh. "You might think I'm some kind of monster for not crying a single tear right now. But the thing is, I drained myself all I had for a lifetime that night."

It was then she saw the white snowflakes in his and hers clothing. It was a small area where the snow was falling, almost a circumference rounding them. Recognizing her magic, Elsa wondered if it would be safer to pull away her finger from his but as he closed the distance between them slightly she decided to let the snowflakes fall since no one was watching. And she decided to better concentrate in not letting her hand release any piece of ice and hurt him.

"On your birthday?" The Queen said in a hoarse voice. Feeling how his hand was shaking slightly, or was it her hand the one shaking? She couldn't tell the difference. To lose someone dear was sad; but to lose that person the same day of your birthday was –as Derek had mentioned it before – like a fairy tale with a dramatic plot twist.

"At least you know why I am not so fond of any kind of celebration." He said smiling bitterly. "I don't want anyone to pity me or my bad luck. As the years passed I became the reserved and annoying brat you are looking at. So now, the least I can do for her is try to enjoy life like she wanted me to. But never too much attached on things, or people because as you have experienced yourself, I am a magnet to trouble. Hence, whenever something gets too serious or boring I evade it with a good laugh."

He was smiling now. Normally Elsa liked to solve puzzles and had a talent with them. But Derek, was an enigma. After that experience how could someone turn out to be so…well so Derekable?

"I guess that's why you always have a joke for everything." She said trying to ease the mood.

"What is life without a good joke?" He said in a laugh. "A good pun is its own _reword_, Elsa."

He didn't look sad or distant anymore. Just relaxed and to her own surprise she felt the same. Causing the snow to fade away.

She had met his joking side; faced his competitive side and even discussed with the intellectual side. But this was the first she encountered with the sincere and maybe even vulnerable side of Derek; sharing his insecurities and past with her.

Thinking about her own parent's death and how she still blamed herself for not being able to convince them to not go to that trip filled her mind. She saw part of herself in him now. Never would she ever imagine that someone apart from her sister, would trust her to that level.

Derek let out another laugh.

"Seeing you're not yawning yet I guess I wasn't that boring. I guess." He said as he looked at their reflection on the lake. He didn't seemed to care about the snow covering his clothes and hair.

Elsa kept her eyes focused in the real Derek this time.

"Derek?" She muttered.

He raised his head and his eyes met hers.

Elsa took a deep breath and spoke calmly.

"Listen. I must be the least appropriate person to tell you this. But…"

"I don't need you to feel sorry for me. Or tell me it wasn't partly my fault because…"

The blond held her hand at him. He stopped talking.

"I won't." She said trying to find the right words. "Because, I trust you are smart enough to know your mother loved you dearly and that you carry no guilt. If not, I must have misjudged your intelligence."

Derek opened his mouth to say something else but couldn't as Elsa pressed slightly her finger on his.

"Please," she insisted "Just let me say this."

He remained quiet and nodded at her.

"I know your mother wouldn't like to see you hiding or running away every time you feel you're too much like her. It's in your blood. I am no one to tell you what you should or should not do but…"Elsa looked down. "I do know one thing or two about the consequences of isolating and hiding and what can bring to you and those around you. And if it were a story of the Crimm bothers it wouldn't end with a happily ever after." she made a pause as her stare became lost in her own thoughts. Then she looked up at him again. "Next time you feel that spark inside of you, don't commit the same mistake I did and give yourself an opportunity to be only you."

He looked at her.

"What if I don't?" he dared to ask.

"Please Derek, no jokes." She insisted.

"I was not joking." He said deepening his voice. "What if I already did?"

He took out something out from their souvenir bag. And she followed his gaze towards the object in his hand.

It was a small figurine. A replica of the rock formation they visited earlier. The rock had the shape of a man with a belly with his left hand scratching its rear.

The Queen couldn't hide her small laugh. This was so like him she couldn't hide her amusement.

"When did you buy this?" she asked as she took a touched the souvenir with a finger.

"When you were busy reading the sign." He explained. "Seriously what was so interesting in that description that took all that time from you?"

"I was reading about the sediments of the rock formation." She said as she passed her fingers over the souvenir doll to feel the rocky surface. "If I was going to visit the rock formation the least I could do was learn more about it."

He chuckled.

"Aww, to have such appreciation towards a rock man scratching his bottom. You'll make me go _sedimental, _Your Majesty." He joked as his hand also grabbed the toy. His fingers brushing slightly hers.

They most have look awkward to anyone passing by, luckily they were alone. Two shadows in the middle of the night, joining hands while holding a rock with an engraved butt and face as if it were the most interesting thing in the world. Not to mention their matching ice glasses, the circle of snow beneath their feet. And more and more as the two dark silhouettes began to form only one shadow little by little.

Strange indeed. But being all alone and in disguise she couldn't care less what others might say or think. Also thanks to the semidarkness her other senses could identify clearly all her surroundings. Something Elsa almost never let happen.

She let her lungs be filled with the fresh pine tree aroma. And as she did also the scent of cinnamon and salty water from the docks tickled her in the nose.

They might be alone but it that didn't meant everything was silence. The cricket's orchestra and ocean waves from afar playing only surpassing the sound of her own heart beating.

Suddenly she became aware of her lips and throat being so dry. Could he be feeling as thirsty as she was?

It is ironic how the mind works. As soon as some of her senses became more aware; others seemed to be turned upside down.

Not even knowing when or how did it happen - but fully aware that it did - Elsa found herself trapped in that recurrent and familiar trance.

Her sense of time must have been altered, or maybe she was feeling tired already, who knows? But the thing is that she couldn't say for how long they had stayed there just staring at each other while holding a joke of a souvenir.

In terms of measurement it felt irrelevant and yet still important. How long had they been like that? Minutes? Hours? Or maybe barley seconds? Will it end sometime soon? She wished it would, and yet a small voice in her brain agreed if it couldn't be that bad if it were forever.

Another sense that was malfunctioning in the moment was her fear itself. All her life she would have thought that fear was a negative emotion, or even maybe the result of evolution for warning of danger. That, was Elsa's dictionary and empirical definition of the emotion.

At least until now, because her fear at the moment was different from any past experiences. Whatever she was fearing about right now it was not of something harmful or negative. It felt almost the opposite. As in expectance of something. It was like fearing that something might happen. But at the same time fearing it would never happen. Her mind was a mess indeed. Maybe her body was too tired after all.

And finally there was that remaining functioning part of her brain, the one she could never shut down even if she wanted, that voice of reason or instinct or a mixture of both. That little voice that was actually screaming at her in alarm now. Forcing her to open her eyes to the sound of laugher and heavy footsteps from behind her.

_Wait laughter?_

The Queen opened abruptly her eyes and jumped startled to the source of it.

Derek had also opened his eyes and since his reflexes were far better than hers his body language was already in a defensive position.

"Well, well…look what the tide brought." Said a voice in a singing tone.

"A couple nay?" Said another with a harsh voice. "I hope these ones have much gold that the others today."

"Oh, look brotha'! A baby duck." Came a third voice.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Derek opened his eyes abruptly. His nose almost touching Elsa's.

At other circumstances he would feel completely embarrassed and foolish, but right now his instinct told him that this was no time to worry about…

_Nothing! Focus Derek!_

He avoided immediately eye contact with Elsa and turned quickly at the source of the first voice.

Behind them there was a skinny man wearing an eye patch who was holding a knife. Derek immediately recognize him as one of the drunk men that were in the tavern.

He felt as Elsa pulled his coat. He turned his head and saw she was not looking at him but at their front. Her eyes were not afraid, but deadly serious. She understood too well their current situation, he figured.

In front of them there stood the other two drunk men from the tavern. The man with the skull tattoo was the scariest and possibly also the leader of the gang. The big man didn't had a knife but his muscular arms told Derek he didn't need them to crush someone to death.

The third man was fat and most of his teeth were gone. He was carrying a sac and his weapon was:

_A wooden spoon?_

Derek noticed they were trapped in the middle of the bridge. He had to turn on his brain for once and get them out of there as soon as he could.

_Okay we have two lads in the front and one in the back._ He thought.

He had to obtain all the information fast if they wanted to leave in one piece.

_Thug number 1. Muscular yet small in height. Fights with bare hands. Possible leader. Prefers to brag and fights in short distance._

_Thug number 2. Fat. Weapon of choice a spoon. Doesn't seem so clever and is not interested in robbing or fighting but big enough to block the exit._

_Thug number 3. Thin to the bones. Right handed with kitchen knife as weapon. One eye patch on the left side which means he is vulnerable in his left side. One good eye still fixed on Elsa indicates he gets easily distracted and that he is a disgusting living being._

_All in all, thug number 1 is the main threat. While number 2 deserves another patch on the other eye. Number 3 need to be taken out of the way._

"Brutus look they haf a bag. Maybe the money is thef!" yelled the fat one.

The tattooed man hit the fat guy in the back of his head.

"Shut up Karl! I told ya to not say my name when we are robbing!"

"I'm soffy brothef." Said the fat one.

"Say why don't you take that coat off lassie? I bet you'd look better without it. We can play to remove it, if you'd like." Said the skinny man behind them.

"I play with her first!"

"Can Karl play wif the ducks?"

"Shut up Karl!" yelled the other two.

"I'm soffy brotherfs". Apologized the fat brother with the spoon. Which didn't seemed too smart actually.

Derek felt his head boil the moment he heard the brother's intention with Elsa. Very slowly his hand went to his belt looking for his sword. But then remembered he had left it at the castle. And the baguette was also gone.

_This is the las time I leave without my sword!_

"Can you fight?" He whispered at her pointing at her hands.

"I can try." She whispered back putting the rock souvenir back at the bag he was carrying. "Although last time I did, it didn't turn out very well."

Elsa didn't sound so sure of herself by using her powers as a weapon. Derek wondered if it was related to what she almost spoke of today or not.

He shook his thoughts.

_It doesn't matter now._

"We can't risk it." He whispered. "No ice for the moment."

"Then what do you suggest genius?" The Queen asked not amused. "That we improvise and run for our lives then?"

"Guess you can read my mind too." He told her.

"Hey! Stop talking and gives us all your money." shouted thug number 1 the leader.

"And jewels and rings!" said the second thug. "Or you can leave the lass!"

_That's it!_

He looked at Elsa and both nodded.

"Uhm, listen mates," Derek started. "We are don't have much. We are travelers and earn very few just enough to eat twice a day."

"Maybe they areth poor as usth." Said the one who seemed more interested in his spoon that in the actual robbery.

"Shut up Karl!" said his brothers.

Thug number 3, whose name seemed to be Karl looked down and started to play with his wooden spoon.

"I don't like games. Gives us the money! And if you lend us da girl we won't kill. We promise after we end playing with 'er you can have 'er back." said the leader.

"Yeah, but she will no longer be useful when that happens." Said the thug number 2.

Derek tensed but tried to keep his calm for Elsa's sake.

"We don't have much money." The Prince said trying to buy sometime to his brain to come up with some idea. "We work on the streets doing tricks and stuff."

"Ohh, canF you do magif?" aked Karl the not so smart brother.

"Yes magic! We are _hex-cellent_ magicians. But not the typical cheap folk." Derek said taking out his silver watch. "We are among the circle of Sirfred and Ray or Danny Silverfield. Who do you think you are dealing with? Eh?! We were apprentices of Larry Hoodini himself!"

"You have to be kidding me?" Elsa turned to look at him raising an eyebrow.

"What?" he asked her. "Should I'd said cabbage sellers instead?"

"You forgot Benn and Seller." Muttered Elsa giving him the slightest tone of tease.

"Did you just-?" he muttered at her.

"I don't know if you have a plan or not but," she added quickly "We better work together if we want to get rid of these."

"I dunno Brutus, maybe we should go. I don't trust magicians." Said the skinny number 2, as he backed up a bit. "Those guys can take out a rabbit out of a hat. That give me the creeps, man."

"Karl don't wanna be a wabbit!"

"Shut up Karl!" yelled their older brother. "They're lying."

"We are certainly not!" Said Elsa loudly. "We are very powerful sorcerers and if you do not leave us alone, you shall feel our wrath!"

All men, including Derek turned their attention to her. It was inevitable when she used her Queen voice at someone. It spread power and pride. And in order to razzle dazzle them, a bit of show off was exactly what they needed.

"Shut up witch!" said thug number 1.

"Oh you asked for it mate!" Derek said as he pulled the sleeves from his coat and jacket. But he was stopped by the grab of the young Queen next to him.

"Hold on. I might have an idea." She whispered.

"Not so brave now gurl?" yelled the leader. "See, I told you they're just a bunch of liars!"

"Really? Well then…You at back." she pointed at thug number 3.

"Whof me?" asked the fat one.

"Yes you. Look at my watch now." Elsa said as she took out her silver watch. "I know you are the youngest of three brothers." Elsa held her own silver watch as she began to move it as a pendulum.

"Howth do you know?" asked Karl, thug number 3.

"She is guessing you fool!" yelled the leader of the brothers.

"I dunno man, she is freakin' me out." Mumbled the second brother.

"She is not." Said Derek, wishing Elsa had a plan. "She's the Wickedly talented Adele Dazem and I'm his partner er…" he thought for a name. "Glom Gazingo."

"I can read in your mind that you come from the South too." Said Elsa in a deep mysterious voice while holding the watch in one hand and putting the other in her fronthead.

"She is a witch! She knows we're from the South!" said in a scared tone the thug number 2.

"She is not! She … she can't be!" said the leader of the brothers but his tone told Derek he was starting to doubt his own judgment.

"Look at the watch Karl and listen to my voice only. Concentrate in my voice and nothing else. I put a spell on you, and now you are mine." Said Elsa in the sweetest yet chanting voice she could muster.

Even Derek had the urge to listen to her enchanting voice.

_Is that one of her talents now? _He wondered.

She turned to look at him and mouthed with her lips the words "_your turn_".

Derek nodded and took out the deck of Poker cards he had bought earlier. And looked at her again.

"I put a spell on you and now you're sleepy." Elsa's voice could be heard. "very, veeery sleeeepy".

"Karl is sleepyf."

"Man let's get out of here!" yelled the thig number 2.

"I won't leave without my money!" claimed the leader.

While the other brothers were yelling at each other thug number 3 was fighting badly to remain awake to everyone's surprise and possibly even Elsa's.

"Ptss..Derek," She called him while keeping her eyes in the sleepy brother. "Maybe you could use your brilliant brain now?" she whispered as she looked at the Prince.

"I'm on it." he said. "On my signal, we run."

She nodded and he winked at her.

"When I count to three you'll become a rabbit. Rabbits love carrots". The Queen continued.

"Me a wabbit. Il loaf carroths." The fat thug repeated.

Derek took out his deck of cards he bought today earlier and a bit of dirt from the flower pot. Then he approached the tattooed brother and leader of the gang.

"What are ya up to boy?!" said the ugly man.

Derek tried to keep still since the man's breath was more like a dragon's breath.

"I cannot let my partner to show the best of her tricks and make me look like a fool. I must show my talents to the crowd too." Derek said moving his hands like a presenter and taking of his hat in order to salute the invisible crowd. "Thank you, thank you."

"I don't like this." Said the second brother, the one who was blocking the bridge on the other side. "I.. I… wanna go."

"Shut up!" yelled again the leader.

"Remember on my count you'll be a rabbit." Elsa's voice was heard. "One."

Derek put on his hat again and approached the end of the bridge. He stood right in front of thug number 1. Their main threat.

"For my next trick, I'll need a volunteer." The Prince asked imitating the best he could a circus presenter. "Your sir, the gorilla, look like the good lad who will _ape-preciate_ a good magic trick. Thank you for volunteering-"

"Stop your stupid tricks! Give us the money or I'll punch you!" the man yelled at the Prince.

"You wouldn't hit a man in glasses would you?" said Derek while he tried to arrange the cards in his hand.

Then to Derek surprise, Bor took off the ice glasses from his nose and hit him hard in the face with them.

"Ow, ow, ow!" the Prince winced in pain. "Now, now. We don't want you to go all _bananas_. At least not yet."

For a moment Elsa stopped what she was doing and turned to look at Derek with a worried look. He gave her quick assuring smirk and turned again to the gorilla man.

"You hit a man who wears glasses with his glasses, I'm not even mad, I'm actually impressed. Good job Mr Fresh Breath." He added deciding to stop with the monkey jokes for the time being.

"Shut up already! Giv' me the money!" the man yelled.

Then an idea popped into Derek's mind.

"Money? Good guess sir. For my next trick I'll make money appear." Said Derek as he mixed the cards and made many hand gestures.

Suddenly the leader seemed to be now interested in his magic trick.

"Two…" Elsa's voice could be heard. Though she kept giving worried glances at the Prince.

"Wabbit…Carroths...wabbit…carroths…"

Derek knew he didn't have much time before they realized Elsa wasn't actually hypnotizing the stupid brother, and that he wasn't making any money appear soon.

"Money? Can you make money appear?" The big brother asked. "Show me!"

"Aye, I can Mr. Piano Teeth!" Derek as confident as he could. "Please pick a card." He said as he showed him the deck.

"Let's forget da money. They are scary folks." The voice of brother number 2 said.

"Shut up Karl!" said thug number 1.

"I am not Karl!" demanded thug number 2.

"I'm a wabbit no Karl."

"Shut up Karl!" yelled the other brothers.

"Wabbit. I'm wabbit!"

"That's right Karl. Rabbits love carrots." Chanted Elsa in a deep and sweet voice.

"Carroths!"

Derek was amazed for a moment. Had actually Elsa been able to hypnotize the fat one?

_Is there anything she can't do?_ He thought.

"I took da card! Where's da money!?" yelled the scary bother pushing Derek with his hand.

Derek stepped back to balance himself and took a deep breath. He made a silent prayer to the almighty hoping his idea would actually work.

"Just wait. Don't start _monkeying_ around yet." The Prince said as he exchanged glances with Elsa. "Now put the card back and imagine all the money you want."

"Ha! That's easy. A trizillion bunch!" Yelled the leader happily.

The Prince fought the urge to respond to the man that such sum didn't even existed but he managed to keep his act.

Derek mixed the cards again and started to chant words he had read once in a children's book.

"_Sala-gadoola-menchicka-boo-la, Bibbidi-bobbidi_,…." Derek made a pause as he moved his hands faking an enchantment.

He turned to look at Elsa who was also looking fully at him waiting for his signal. They nodded at each other.

"THREE!" yelled Elsa as she snapped her fingers.

"BOO!" yelled Derek as he threw all the cards at the man's face and also a bunch dirt from the flower pot into his eyes.

"Arg! I can't see!" the leader of the gang screamed as he took several steps back.

"I'M A WABBIT NOW. I NEED CARROTHS!" the voice of the stupid brother was heard next to them.

"Look, your brothers are now carrots! Go get them!" said Elsa as she reached where Derek was.

"Carroths!" cried the hypnotized brother. He passed Derek and Elsa and jumped over the brother behind them. Their path was finally free.

"Get off! Karl get off! OW! Don't bite me!" yelled thug number 2.

"Let's go!" said Derek he said to her.

"Not so fast! The money! NOW!" said the very irritated leader of the brothers. He could barely see with all the dirt in his red eyes. But still all those muscles looked quite deathly.

Derek didn't think twice and kicked the man in the gut making him fall in pain.

The Prince took the Queen's hand and their bag of shopping. He pulled her and Elsa didn't need to be told to also start running. They started running as fast as they could.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Behind them they could hear the voice of three brothers. But none of them dared to even give a glimpse back.

"I'm gonna kill him!"

"Stop biting me! I'm not a carrot!"

"Carroths!"

"Wa…wait!" she panted "I got an idea." Said Elsa as they kept running.

Trusting the Queen of Arendelle to have a better knowledge of their whereabouts, Derek nodded at her and let her guide them. They gave many turns. Left. Right. Right. Across an alley. Left. Turn. Another turn. She never hesitated as he pulled him around the buildings and alleys.

Until she made them stop at the front docks; not very far from where the larger ships anchored.

Elsa took off her coat and shawl revealing her already messy platinum blond hair fixed in a bun.

"Take off your coat and hat. Quick!" She ordered in a hoarse voice.

Not even having a time to take a rest Derek did as she requested not daring to ask why.

Suddenly she made appear out of nowhere two human size ice figures who resembled them. The ice sculptures looked exactly like the disguised version of them. Except that they were rather blue and transparent.

"Help me dress them up." She said as she was already taking off her shawl and coat.

He did as she asked and helped her cover the sculptures with their coats, hat and shawl.

When they did Derek asked.

"Now what?"

"We hide and then we run as fast as we can." She explained.

They found a spot behind some barrels that contained sugar and waited.

Derek still had no idea what was Elsa pretending to do with two ice clones of them, but he had learnt to trust her.

"There they are!" said the leader of the brother's voice.

"Let's get 'em!" yelled a very angry second brother.

"Carroths!"

"Shut up Karl!" yelled the elder brothers.

Suddenly as they ran fast towards the ice sculptures Derek saw as Elsa shot a blast of ice at the wood planks. Turning the floor slippery.

Then she seemed to push something invisible to the eye with both hands, but the Prince felt the wind to blow weirdly in their direction. The three thugs pushed by an invisible force, slipped and …

"Whooaa!"

"Carroths!"

"ARGHH!"

Their faces met solid ice causing a loud _CRASH! _Followed with a big _SPLASH!_

"ARGH I can't swim!"

"The water is freezing! I can't feel my…"

"Carroth!"

Elsa and Derek raised their heads and laughed under their breaths as they witnessed the hilarious scene before them. He bit his tongue while she covered her mouth to hide their laugher. They exchanged looks and before he could say anything to her, the sound of footsteps coming from the guards' post made Derek realize they still had to return home.

"We need to leave before the guards see us." Said Elsa as she made all the ice disappear in an instant with a wave of her left hand.

"Couldn't agree more." Derek said as he crossed the bag of souvenirs over his chest and took her hand out of instinct. "Come on."

Once again they ran as fast as they could. This time, both of them knew their destination and didn't stopped running until they made it safe and sound. Without the coats it was easier to move and they managed to arrive to the castle soon.

The two guards who were standing at the gates gave them curious looks but remained in their posts still. For once, Derek thanked Elsa and his royal titles to not attacked with an interrogatory.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

The moment the footman entered the kitchen to report about the Queen's arrival, Kai stood up from his chair and left his half sandwich and book unattended at the dinner table.

"You," the man called one of the maids that had already finished her dinner. "Prepare a tray of tea and meet me at the end of the hallway. Come on hurry!"

As soon as the maid joined him he ordered to follow her.

"Sir? Why did you asked for two types of tea?" the girl asked.

The butler's only answer to that question was a disapproving look making the maid understand it was none of her business to ask about their employers tea flavours preferences.

"But sir," she insisted. "The Queen always drinks peppermint."

Kai ignored her the moment he spotted a platinum blonde hair reaching the stairs.

"Your Majesty, Your Highness." the butler called loudly enough for the young royals to hear. The Queen and Prince stopped when the man approached. The Prince almost falling as his name was heard.

He bowed at them not even trying to hide his typical frowned expression. She didn't need to notice the relief in his voice either as soon as he saw her. But behind that mask he had been more than concerned when the Queen and her acquaintance of a Prince had not yet returned from their horse riding; an activity in fact not quite expected from the ruler.

Of course she was the Royal Majesty and rightful ruler which meant she had every right to keep her private life in private. In fact, she more than anyone deserved - just as Princess Anna had clearly stated before she left- some free time. Not to mention she was a responsible and intelligent young adult capable enough to take care of herself.

Yet, to Kai's eyes, no matter how many years would pass, Elsa would always be to him that little girl with tender smile and beautiful eyes. She was still, the little girl that would ask for his help to cover up the sister's mess after a game session. She was still the Princess that would sneak out all those nights to check on Anna's sleeping and then go back to her room. She was still that clever girl he knew ever since she was born.

"Goo…ehem," The Queen coughed "I mean, good evening Kai."

"Good eve…" Derek coughed as he placed a hand over his chest. "Eve..." he took a deep breath. "What…what she said."

_Evening?_ The main butler thought. He glanced at the grandfather clock resting in the wall behind the Prince. It was passed midnight, but he decided to leave that information to himself.

Kai looked at the Queen more carefully now. Her hair was a mess and her face looked flustered and a slight blush covered her cheeks. He noticed her irregular breathing with her chest raising up and down. Had she been running?

Kai's eyes opened as big as plates when he saw the dress she was wearing. Those common rugs could never belong to a monarch's wardrobe. So lame and simple. Her Majesty deserved only the best fabrics from the best designers. Why would she wear something like that when with a swirl the Queen could conjure her own attire?

A cough from the other royal in the room called his attention now.

The man turned to the Prince who looked all red in the cheeks as the Queen. He was also wearing civilian clothes but not a coat, which Kai found quite stupid since they were in the middle of winter. The Queen might not need one, but last time he checked the Prince of Rosendelle didn't have any cold tolerance.

And that hair! The butler wished he had a brush and some scissors right now. With a quick cut here and there, he could put an end that rebellious abomination of hair. It is commonly known that a respected man only fashions short hair. But this youth nowadays, with no sense of chivalry or dignity!

The Head Butler would never understand the Prince's rebellious strands reaching his collar bone. So much hair covering part of ears and front head. What was he willing to attempt? It was far to become a mane but still…Only lions were meant to have manes. And not to mention the absence of sideburns.

_Such anarchy_. The butler thought.

"Water…I need water." The young Prince coughed again and before anyone else could say anything, he grabbed one of the cups the maid was carrying and poured some water in it. Kai didn't hide his disapproving glace at how rude and uncivilized he was acting.

"Derek wait!" The Queen said the moment she realized his intentions. But it was too late, the moment the young man's lips touched the liquid he dropped the cup and cried in agony.

_Great,_ the butler buffed unamused. _Now the one hundred collection of ceramic cups is to be named the ninety nine collection._

The man wondered if he could refer to it as the one hundred minus one collection instead. He never liked uneven numbers.

"Owth! It's hoth!" The Prince said in a weird voice. His lips looked red and his words sounded weird due to the burn in his tongue."Hoth!"

"And what did you expect silly?" the Queen said as she covered her front head with her palm. "It's water for tea. It is supposed to be hot." She continued while giving the young man a look of disapproval.

"I wasth thirsthty." The Prince said as he fanned his tongue with his hand.

"What's the use of having a brain if you don't use it then?" Elsa muttered as she took the other cup from the tray and poured some more water. She made a quick swirl with her index finger and soon the hot water stopped steaming. While the cup obtained a slight cover of frost.

"Here," The young Queen said offering gently the cold liquid to the pouting Prince. He took it with no hesitation and drank in slowly this time. "Just, be careful, it might be too cold."

"I'm not thath stupid. Ow..ow.."

"Told you."

"Sothy, my bad."

"You sound funny." She giggled.

"Yeah? Well youth hair looks funnyth tooth."

"Look who's talking?"

"My hair isth divergent. It canth not be controlledth."

The Queen rested her hands in her hips.

"Neither you are."

"Oh, just _brush_ ith off Your Majestyth."

"Please don't…" The Queen rolled her eyes.

"What?" The Prince smirked. "You didn't seeth that _comb-ing_?"

"Stop with the hair jokes."

"Oh come on, ith can't be that _hair-rible_?"

"It sounds even worst now with your tongue being hurt."

"I _moustache_ you a question. Do you have a _mane_ problem with my hairth or noth?"

"Derek." She warned him letting a small snowball form in her hand.

"Fine, I'll _shave_ ith for later." He smirked again.

"You better be." The Queen said moving her fingers in quick swirl making the snowball dissapear.

"Sir?" the voice of the maid came into a whisper. "I think they forgot we're still here."

Then maid was looking at the butler with a questioning look, probably wondering if he was going to interrupt the young royals or not. Kai, turned at her and formed a frown at her.

_I realize that._ He thought.

Maybe it would be for the best to excuse themselves and leave them alone with their, whatever they were doing. Joking? Playing? Arguing? Chatting?

But as much as he would like to, duty came first.

He knew Queen Elsa, and as much as she acted carefree she would never forget her duties. She was so like her father in that way. So, deciding it was the best thing to do, Kai cleared his throat loudly enough to be noticed.

Both the Queen and Prince stopped their peculiar interaction of words and gestures the moment they heard him. By the way they were looking at him with puzzled looks it was clear they had both assumed they had been left alone for a while.

"Your Majesty," Kai said in his usual formal voice. As if pretending him and the maid had witnessed nothing out of the ordinary. "I thought you would like to know that after the third meeting no appointment was presented for today. Although while you were in your _rendezvous _His Highness Prince of Andalasia made an appearance at the Castle grounds."

"Prince Robert?" asked the Queen surprised. "I don't remember he appointed a meeting."

"Maybe heth just wanted to askth you forth a dance at the Winterth Ball." Mentioned the Prince.

"He what?!" asked the young Queen looking at Derek.

"Oh, didn't Ith tell you?" Derek said crossing his arms. "According to the Queen ofth Drama Prince Boring isth quite interested in you. He asked her lots of questions aboth you and the Ballth. Queen Violeth, said he was all shy. She says you got yourselfth an admirer everth since you postponed thath meeting and shut Lord Dracula big fath mouth."

"Great." The Queen said. "And I thought the rock statue with a butt would be the weirdest thing of the day."

The Prince laughed. "Couldn't agreeth more." He said.

The maid let out a small snort at the election of words of the Queen. Which gained the maid another disapproving glance from the Head butler.

Fighting the urge to remind the Queen that there were other ways to refer to a person's backside he cleared his throat again.

"Er, actually Your Majesty, Your Highness," He said waiting for the royals to pay attention to him once more. "His Highness Prince Robert visit was with other intentions."

"See?" said the Queen to the Prince. "His visit was for business not, not…" she made a pause as she rubbed her hands together "Not that…"

"Courting?" suggested the maid innocently.

Not only had the maid received a disapproving look from the butler but even from the Prince as well. The Queen jumped a little while her eyes were set suddenly in her shoes as she rubbed her hands even more.

"Er, not quite Your Majesty," said the butler quickly. "When I spotted him near the entrance he claimed he was actually looking for Master Olaf."

"Olaf?" asked the Queen forgetting about the maid's improper behavior.

Kai nodded. "Indeed. According to Prince Robert, they were friends and since Master Olaf has been missing for the recent days he wondered if something bad had occurred him."

"Ith remember nowth. Olaf said he made a newth friend." said the Prince. "Who would have thought ith was Princeth Boring all along."

"Derek don't call him that."

"Fine, Princeth Lame is it."

The young Queen ignored him and turned to the butler once more.

"Kai, what did you told Prince Robert about Olaf whereabouts?"

The head butler arranged smiled gently at the Queen.

"I told him, he was away visiting some friends. Nothing about Mister Bjorgman's family or the place he was staying of course." he explained noticing the relief in the Queen's and even in the Prince's faces.

"Speaking of Iceman, don't youth think heth and the others should be backth already?" The Prince asked the Queen.

"According to Anna's letter they should be back tomorrow." Answered the Queen.

"Well, the partyth must have _rocked_ to taketh two days to be celebrated." He smirked mischievously at the Queen.

"I'll add that to one of top ten of your worst jokes ever, honestly." The Queen said crossing her arms.

"Aw, come onth, you have to admith that was a good one." The Prince said to her. "I'm doing the _asbestos_ Ith can. Some jokes just _fluorite_ out of my head. Youth could say it's a _pyrite_ life for me."

"That's it. I'm leaving." The Queen said giving her back at the Price. "Kai, Daisy you are dismissed. Good night everyone."

"Good night Your Majesty." Said both the butler and the maid while giving the right bow and curtsy.

"Fine Ith won't _boulder_ anymore." The Prince said loud enough for the Queen to hear upstairs. "That was the last oneth. Ith swear."

Seeing the Queen didn't answered back the Prince turned around and met the butler and maid. He just shrugged giving them a slight smirk.

"Sothy about the cup," apologized the Prince as collected the pieces from the floor. "I'll get a newth one forth Elthsa."

"There's no need your Highness." Said Kai recognizing the Queen would insist it was worthless to make a fuss over ninety nine cups instead of one hundred when only two royals lived in the castle.

"I haveth to get her a birthday present anywayth." Insisted Prince Derek "Anna told me ith was on the twentyth one."

"It is Your Highness. If would like, I could give you the reference to a ceramic shop. You can get her a fine collection of tea cups with jars and …"

"Thank you. But you see I got a cupon from thisth guy Oaken. Maybe he can show me goodth stuff." The Prince said shrugging. "Oh, let me carryth that forth you miss. Daisy isn't ith?"

"It is Your Highness." The maid flushed while a wide and almost creepy smile appeared on her face. And had it been Kai's imagination or did the maid sniffed at the Prince when he took the tray from her.

He should have called the maid's attention but his mind was already busy with the last comment the Prince had made. To buy Queen Elsa's birthday present at Oaken's; and not shameful enough with a coupon nonetheless.

_Has he lost his mind? She is a Queen you cheap fool! _ Kai didn't feel so pleased. Of course the young Prince obviously had good intentions and all. The butler would always be thankful for him saving Princess Anna when they were children. And for that reason, the Queen trusted him to the extent to tell him about the trolls.

Yet his carefree personality was probably the cause of the Queen escapade today not to mention his buccaneer vocabulary was starting to be a bad influence of the poor innocent Elsa.

"Oaken's, For real?" he muttered to himself the moment the Prince said his goodbyes and ran behind the Queen. _Honestly I don't understand why Queen Elsa has him like a friend. At least Mr. Bjorgman and the reindeer are more civilized._

"So you were waitingth forth me. I am flattered Your Majestyth," the voice of the Prince came from upstairs. "Care for some teath before sleep?"

"Teeth?" sounded the voice of the Queen. "Don't you mean tea?"

"Thaths what Ith say. Teath."

A single laugh from the Queen with her voice saying "Alright." were heard.

"So," the distant voice of the Prince was heard again. "You think ath the troll partyth they all end _stoned_ by the mushroom consumption."

"Ow my nothe!"

"You asked for it."

"Yeah Ith deserved that."

Another snort from the maid made the butler leave his attention to the Queen and cheap Prince for once.

"Daisy," he said menacing "What have I told you about eavesdropping on other's people conversations?"

"I'm sorry sir," the girl apologized. "It's just they're so fun to watch. I think I've never seen the Her Majesty act like that. You think the handsome lad will stay for the holidays?"

Kai gave her another disapproving look.

"You shall always refer to him as His Highness not _handsome_ and not ever _lad_. And what Her Majesty likes to do in her private life is not to be a gossip matter is that clear. Pity his jokes are so bad. The Queen deserves a medal for dealing with them."

"Yes sir," the girl looked embarrassed. "But you gotta admit he _is_ a candy to the eyes."

"In your opinion maybe."

"Not only me sir," the maid defended. "Almost all the girls think the same. Even Gerda has agreed to it."

"I do not care if he is the Adonis of our era, rules are rules and you shall refer to him as His Highness."

"What's an Adonis?" the maid asked.

"Am I being clear?" Kai said in a firm tone.

"Yes sir. I'm sorry sir." The maid apologized again. "Changing subject, did you hear it sir? When the Queen said _butt_? I almost burst out laughing. Oh, I can't wait to tell the girls everything about…!"

The maid stopped her squealing the moment Kai gave her the sternest look he could master.

"Er… I mean. I can't wait to get to bed."

"Not after you clean the carpet."

"But it's just water that was spilled." The maid said. "And it's already dry."

"It is dry. But I need an excuse to keep you busy until the rest of the staff go to sleep and you can't tell them any gossip."

"Oh, they'll wait for me anyways." The maid said quickly.

The main butler cleared his throat in a menacing tone.

"But I won't because gossip is bad, isn't it?" she added trying to avoid looking at him in the eyes.

"Indeed it is." He said rubbing his temple. "Alright, you are dismissed."

"Thank you sir." And the maid left with a suspicious giggle.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

After climbing the long spiral stairs they walked directly towards the library, where they knew no one would bother them.

Derek set the fire in the chimney and then let himself fell over the couch next to a very also tired Elsa. Both of them took a moment to remain silent and drink their teas. Luckily Elsa kept an extra cup in the library.

She turned to look at him. And her eyes went to instant shock.

"Oh my, Derek you are bleeding." she said a bit alarmed.

"Whath? Whereth? Howth?" Derek was asking surprised.

"Probably when that giant man hit you with the ice glasses. You have a thin cut in your left cheek."

"Don't worry, it doesn't hurt."

"Don't be ridiculous, we need to attend that wound before it gets infected. I can't believe I didn't notice the blood before. Wait here." She commanded him. "And I mean it."

"I can't moveth anyways. I am beaten forth todayth." He answered.

Elsa just ignored his exaggerate voice and then stood up from the couch and ran fast to the kitchen to fetch some alcohol and bandages.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"Ow..ow..ow…ith burns!" Derek said as another piece of cloth stained with alcohol was pressed over his skin.

"Don't be such a cry baby. Heavens, with your burnt tongue you even sound like one." She said as she removed the cloth from his cheek. "There, I finished."

"Thath thing stings asth hell." He said. "You would be crying tooth if ith happened to you."

The Queen rolled her eyes.

"I won't say anything this time since your magic trick with the cards was actually pretty clever." Elsa admitted.

"You areth kidding right? My trick was nothing inth comparisthon to your hypnosis enchantmenth. I almosth thought you had realth magic powers."

"I do have magic powers, although of different sort." She laughed.

"And thath thing you did with the iceth sculptures was brillianth. Honestly Elsa, howth did you came up with such a good ideath."

"I don't know, I guess the urge to avoid getting us to be killed helped a lot."

"Pointh taken." He admitted. "And did you see howth that skinny guy was so scared. Ith bet he'll need new trousers now."

"Yes, I did notice." She laughed. "And that big tattooed guy he made a funny face the moment he fell into the water."

"Who the gorilla?" he asked as she nodded. "He started yelling, Helf helf, I can't swim…Mommy Helf"

By the Prince excellent imitation of the leader of the band the mood turned really good between the two of them. Suddenly they were chatting freely.

It was odd, today Derek had told her about her mother's death and how he blamed himself. Something he had never spoke with anyone ever. And yet he didn't remembered the time where he hadn't had so much fun in a single day.

They talked about their day and agreeing that at least tonight Elsa would not go to her study to do her paperwork. And their night dance rehearsal was also cancelled.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Maybe it was the tea, or cozy atmosphere but the tiredness started to grow on them. The heat from the fireplace was very pleasant. And the sound of the sea waves were working as a lullaby to Derek's ears. The sea had always help him to ease his soul and mind.

"I'm sorry about your cards. I was hoping I would beat you with your own deck." She said as she stared at the white gardenia flower that now rested over the coffee table. The Queen's voice suddenly seemed sweeter and far more pleasant than the sea waves though. Maybe she did have a way to hypnotize with her voice.

The Prince smiled at her comment.

"Never mind. Ath least the rock souvenir is safe and sound."

She smiled shortly at his comment.

"Ith was thinking about your hypnosis trick." He said not noticing that his voice disability was almost gone. "Maybe you should open your own business asth a divinatory. You could call yourself the wickedly talented and oneth and only Adele Dazeem."

Elsa turned to look at him slightly frowning and slightly amused. She looked tired but her eyes had a thing that made them shine anyway.

"Only if my good partner Glom Gazingo is there to entertain the audience with his bad jokes."

"_ICY_ you're praising my good senseth of humour nowth." He added.

He was hit with a little cushion.

"No snowball hith this time?" he asked her.

She smirked tiredly. "If I weren't as exhausted as I am I would conjure a whole mountain of snow over your head right now."

He chuckled sleepy at her.

"No need to tell me Your Majesty. Just some minutes ago I sawth what you are capable of with a wave of yourth hand." He took a pause as he remembered something. "By the way, you did improve a loth."

"What do you mean?" she said as she tried to hide a yawn miserably with one of her hands.

Derek also yawned.

"Remember thath time? When we wonth the snowman contest. Ith mentioned you should try someday with iceth sculptures. It seems you outdone yourself."

Elsa smirked at him. Her eyes were starting to close.

"I cannot believe you remember that. And if you want to see ice sculptures you should see my ice palace." She said almost between a yawn.

"I'm sure Ith like to see thath." said Derek as he yawned again and tried to keep his eyes open.

"I'll take you there someday." Elsa's voice was heard far away in the distant.

"Let's add ith to our tourth guide then." His body started to feel as heavy as his eyelids.

"So you'll do it?" she asked in a mumble.

"Do whath?" he asked.

"Help me turn Arendelle in a touristic place?"

"Only if you let Anna help you with the paperwork too." He said. "You know she wants to help too."

After a while she nodded.

"Fine you win." Elsa said with another yawn.

He felt himself smiling.

He felt as his body dropped to one side but bumped into something soft never fully landing horizontally. Then, he felt as a light weight fitted between his and right shoulder.

"I really want to see your ice palace." Derek mumbled with his eyes closed. "Promise to take me?"

His head also feeling heavy finally fell and found its place over the light weight. His nose landed in something soft that had the scent of mint and reminded him of cold air of the mountains. The warm atmosphere drowning him to a pleasant state instantly.

"Pro..mise." Said the Elsa's voice in his dream.

"Mhmm?" he tried to ask but couldn't.

"Mhmm." She mumbled back.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**AN: If you are into plants meaning you can search for the gardenia flowers.**

**(*) The Wassen or Vassen ship was a real ship. You can look it up if you are interested in a bit of history.**


	22. 22 Party Rock

**Hello dearies. Yes, I know I am late and you will find this chapter particularly short since it is a transitional episode. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. Feel free to comment and review.**

**AN1: So since we have a tie about whether or not write puns or not. I will just add fewer. How is that? **

**AN2: As always, reviews and follows feed this fanfic.**

**Disclaimer: Frozen and other Disney characters belongs to Disney Co. Sugar belongs to Maroon Five as well.**

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**Chapter 22. Party Rock**

It was morning and the sight of Arendelle's castle came to her view. All Anna wanted was to reach to the kitchens and grab whatever Jill was cooking. She was not hungry but starving.

She was craving something with substance and non-healthy. After haven eaten only but rotten carrots during the whole trip, she kept nothing but resent and hate for the vegetable. Besides, she could swear her skin was turning a shade of orange, which worried her even more. At least she was not growing a pair of rabbit ears.

_Is that how Kristoff got those big ears himself?_ She wondered.

Her stomach made a growl for the hundred time this morning, demanding food like a caged animal.

"Ugh …" The Princess pleaded with a grunt.

"I know, I know." The ice harvester said knowing too well the state of famish she was. "What about this? I leave Sven in the stables and you can go directly to grab a bite." He offered as they stopped in front of the main gates.

"Are you sure?" She bit her lip feeling guilty. Anna did not want to leave him with the entire luggage.

"Go on! We can handle." He said as Sven also nodded in agreement as if the reindeer could understand his master's words.

"But…?"

"I have work to do anyway. Your sister won't be pleased if I deliver another lame report anyway."

"That was one time," she said quickly "besides she told me the other day your reports were pretty good." Anna said proudly.

"Really?" he asked with a small smile forming in his lips. His eyes were full of hope.

"Don't tell her I told you." The Princess whispered. "It was supposed to be a secret."

"You are the worst at keeping secrets. But don't worry I won't tell her. Moreover, I feel like I want to work even harder." He said calmly.

"I knew I was right falling for you." She smiled at him. "Wait," she paused realizing something. "You don't think Elsa might have known I would fail at keeping the secret so that…"

"When you would tell me, I would feel the need to improve in my work?" He finished the sentence. "Nah, that doesn't sound like the strategist bossy Queen of your sister at all." He said sarcastically.

"She wouldn't, would she?" she wondered again. "Nah…or would she?...nah."

Kristoff shrugged innocently.

"Anyway," he said in a less teasing tone. "I still need to work on that report and you should go find your sister and report yourself to her.," he said as he helped Olaf down the sleigh.

"Thanks Kristoff, goodbye Kristoff. Goodbye Sven." Said the little snowman. "I'm gonna say hi to everyone."

After the animated bundle of joy left, the Princess felt as if being pushed by the reindeer towards the tall blond in front of her.

It was not odd to be that close to him. They were already used to the closeness ever since they had become a couple. Still, she could not stop from blushing and give him a shy smile as a response for his questioning eyes.

Pleased with the answer, Kristoff returned the smile as he leaned forward. Anna grabbed his coat so that she could shorten the distance. They were mere inches from each other and she could hear her own heartbeat drumming in her chest. It was then that a loud growl coming from the Princess stomach made them both stop and open their eyes.

Anna flushed even harder while Kristoff only rolled his eyes knowingly.

"I'll see you later." He patted her head tenderly. "Go and eat something already."

She nodded still a bit flustered and started heading to the castle when a quick thought crossed her mind. Anna turned around quickly and made a graceful jump giving Kristoff a chaste kiss in the cheek.

"See you later." She said running fast to the castle entrance.

"Say hi to Elsa and Derek when you spot them." She heard him yell from behind. His hand still holding his cheek.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"Thanks a lot Jill. I AM starving."

"For you Princess, anything dear. I am deeply sorry I cannot serve you until the deliveryman from the market arrives today. After all this guests I'm afraid we are almost out of stock." Said the old lady. "But I thought you went to a birthday party sweetie. At least you most have got some cake didn't ya?"

"No worries Jill I can wait a little longer," the Princess said trying to ignore the loud rumble in her tummy. "And at the party, well, they did served food, uhm…sort of."

"So why didn't you eat a thing lassie?" asked the wrinkled cook.

"Let's just say Kristoff's family has a terrible taste in food." Explained the Princess.

_Or any kind of food. _

"Oh but at least you had fun nah?"

Anna nodded. "Oh yes we did. They might not cook at all, but they sure know how to party. I just wish Elsa had come too. She needs to chill more. And I mean chill, chill, not as in chill of cold. Oh God, did I just sound like Derek would?"

The old cook laughed behind the stove.

"What is so funny?"

"Oh, don't mind me dear." Said the woman but her smile told Anna the old cook it was certainly not nothing. "Besides, I don't think you can see it yet."

"See what?" Anna insisted.

"Oh nothing," The cook sighed. "But as for Her Majesty, you shouldn't worry too much about her. Even with my bad sight, I can see she's learning to chill well enough."

"Huh?" The Princess admitted.

"Don't worry; they are even blinder than me and you together."

"Blinder? Jill I think I don't follow you."

"Oh dear, where would the fun be if I told you." The old cook laughed again.

"Heh?" Anna was sure Jill had inhaled too much cleaning chemicals for sure. The old woman spoke pure nonsense to her.

"Now if you excuse me," The cook said pushing the Princess aside "I need to check the oven and prepare some mashed potatoes."

Forgetting about the cook's speech, and urged by her empty stomach the Princess took the opportunity to grab the first thing from the food basket next to her, while the cook kept focused in adding milk to the mashed potatoes mixture.

"Now _this_ is real food." She told herself as she took another bite from her loaf of bread. It was hard and dry as a rock. Probably the bread was meant to be food for Ser Bacon (her protégée pig) but she did not care. It was still ten thousands better than troll food.

While she munched her stone bread, the memory of the trolls and their traditional celebration filled her mind. The memory of the birthday party as fresh as if it were yesterday, which it was. She giggled to herself. Duh.

_A troll birthday party was nothing Anna had ever experienced before. Music was so loud she was surprised the trolls could yell even louder. Everyone would, sing, eat, dance, jump, eat again, yell, roll followed by loud chatting and yes, more eating._

"_Rock and roll!" the band would yell and then roll downhill._

_The food looked a little bit too weird to Anna so she did not touch it. They were offering a buffet of variety of dishes: dirt pie (which seemed to be everyone's top dish), worms spaghetti for the kids, crunchy insects covered in honey and even a low fat grass salad. _

_The Trolling Stones band was playing a popular favourite._

"_**Your fungi**_

_**Yes, please**_

_**Won't you roll and put it down on me?**_

_**I'm right here, 'cause I need**_

_**Little mud, a little humidity**_

_**Yeah, you stone me good loving**_

_**Make it all bright**_

_**Need a little sweet mess in my life**_

_**Your fungi**_

_**Yes, please**_

_**Won't you come and roll it down on me?"**_

"_Uff, I need a break," said Anna as she went to a corner of the land where Kristoff was munching another carrot. Sven had stayed at the dance floor; it seemed the song that was recently playing was also a favourite for him._

"_Did any one stepped on you?" Asked Kristoff offering her a carrot as well._

_Anna denied with her head not really craving a vegetable right now. If only there was chocolate. Hell, that smelly dish fish Elsa liked seemed even tastier now than the entire buffet menu._

"_Not really. I think you are the only one that likes to step on my feet." She teased him._

"_Ha, ha so funny."_

"_Princeth, Princeth" called a cute voice from below. "Where is blond Anna?" asked a little girl troll that was pulling her Anna's dress._

_Anna took a sit in a rock and put the girl troll in her lap._

"_You mean Elsa? Oh, she couldn't come."_

"_Yep, she is busy doing her Queen job." Explained Olaf's head from one corner. The rest of his body was dancing yet._

"_Poor blond Anna." Said the little girl. "Did you leave her toys to play with?"_

_Anna laughed at the cute pout the troll girl was making._

"_Well," she said. "If her books could be called her toys, then yes. You could say she has a whole toy store to play with."_

"_Wow!" said all the troll kids and Olaf's head. _

"_And she can play chess now with Derek." Added Kristoff as he removed of another troll kid from his legs. "She tried to teach me once. She was not pleased when I said I found it absurd that a horse could only move in L by jumping above midair other pieces."_

"_At least he puts up a fight in their competitions. He hates losing as much as her." Said Anna. "I just hope they are behaving and not going again at whether coffee should be added sugar or not? Honestly! Who cares? It tastes horrible both ways."_

"_I know. I remember last time I came to deliver her some ice taxes at her study." explained Kristoff jokingly. "I found them both there having a serious conversation about words and grammar. They were so deep in their chat that they both were startled when I made myself noticeable."_

"_Words and grammar?" She asked not understanding._

"_As you heard me. They were wondering why a cookie was named cookie? If cookies are baked and not cooked. But wait, then they came with another question, why was bacon named bacon? If bacon was supposed to be cooked and not baked?"_

"_Are you serious that's they were talking about?" The Princess asked as a picture of her older sister figured in her mind, reading an old grammar book and doing annotations about everything related to the words cookie and bacon. The more she thought of it the more real the image in her mind appeared._

_Yeah, Elsa was capable of that. Once a thought came to her mind, nothing would stop her in order to achieve her goal._

_Kristoff smirked. "You should have seen them; as soon as Elsa and I checked all the taxes they returned to the last point of their conversation."_

_Anna giggled._

"_I don't even know what's more ridiculous. That they were treating the topic so seriously or that they had actually asked my opinion in the matter. Who cares if it is cooked and not baked? Bacon is bacon."_

"_Don't let the pig in the Royal stables hear you though." Added Anna with more giggling._

"_Oohhh, do I smell a good gossip baking? I hope it is tasty and full of juicy details. " said a female voice behind Anna._

_Taken by surprise he Princess turned her head only to meet Bulda's grinning face. The female troll was carrying a tray with wooden cups containing a strange bright purple liquid that smelled sweet and inviting._

"_Anna dear, so nice to see ya! With all this attendants it's hard to spot you." said Kristoff's adoptive mother. "Here have a drink."_

_The girl wondered how difficult could it be to notice the only human woman in the whole party, whom happens to stand out with the difference in height? _

_O well, she put aside her thoughts. And seeing that Kristoff had actually grabbed one of his mother's drinks decided to give it a try herself._

"_Mmm, yum. What is this?" she asked to the woman troll. To her surprise, it tasted so human like. Not like it was made of humans, she corrected her thoughts. She meant that it tasted like food edible for humans._

"_It tastes like strawberries and something else." The Princess finally said._

"_That something else is a gem's powder mixture. We call it herbal punch. It does wonders with the hair and mushrooms. You see this skin?" Bulda showed Anna her face and hands. "So smooth as a pebble stone and clean as diamond? It is all thanks to this. And part of the reason this beauty," she said pointing herself "has been Miss Valley of the Rock three times consecutively."_

_Kristoff took a sit next to Anna and drank from his cup._

"_So where's pa?" he said trying to change the topic. Anna only laughed seeing him embarrassed._

"_You mean Cliff? That piece of boulder I have of a husband. Last time I saw him he was filling himself with mushroom pie like there's no tomorrow. Forget about 'im." Bulda took a sit in a log in front of Anna. "Now, tell me, what were you saying about the Queen and a certain someone?"_

"_Ma!" Said Kristoff in a warning tone. "I know that tone and that face. Leave it now."_

_But Bulda was already grinning while other troll women had approached them._

"_Leave what?" She said. "We are only chatting here."_

"_Yeah right." He said crossing his arms._

_Anna saw as her boyfriend rolled his eyes._

"_So Derek was it?" asked Bulda. _

"_Ma, no." Kristoff insisted._

"_Ma, yes!" said Bulda grinning again._

"_We didn't ask you!" yelled an older troll female as she waved her wooden cane hitting Kristoff with it._

"_OW! Why did you hit me?" he claimed in pain._

"_We asked the Princess." Answered another voice._

_Anna turned and saw even more eyes were focusing on her. She laughed nervously._

"_What about him?"_

"_Who is he? We think we've never heard of him before." Said one._

"_Yeah, we are just wondering." Said another._

"_Uhm, he's an old childhood friend. He and his father are staying with us at the castle."_

"_Ooohhh and what else?"_

"_Ma, that's enough." Interrupted Kristoff again "Ow, ow, ow! Grandma stop hitting me!"_

"_Then talk."_

"_Fine, fine. Just remove that cane from my face."_

_After she did, Kristoff sighed._

"_But just one question. OW! Okay, okay. Just three questions. Is that better?"_

"_How sweet of you Kristoff." said the old woman troll._

"_Yeah, yeah." He said rubbing his head. "You are lucky I have a strong skull."_

"_Now, about this young man."_

"_How did you know he was young?" asked Anna._

"_Girl, we trolls just know these things."_

"_Ma," Kristoff insisted. "OW!" Sorry."_

"_Shush son. You are not a woman so you would never understand these things."_

"_Yeah, you wouldn't understand." Added Olaf._

"_How would you know Olaf? You are a snowman." Said Kristoff._

_Anna giggled seeing Kristoff so flustered with the female population of his family._

"_So, about the questions?" Insisted Bulda once again._

"_Just ask already." Sighed Kristoff in defeat._

_And that triggered it._

"_Does he likes fungus?" asked the old one._

"_What about his teeth are they strong?" said another._

"_Can he sing? I bet he sings."_

"_Is he real?"_

"_Does he smell funny as Kristoff?"_

"_Hey I said only three questions. And for the last time, I don't smell funny. I took a bath today Anna, I swear." Her boyfriend said as he looked at her._

_The Princess laughed at it and held his hand in a supporting act._

"_I bet he isn't as good looking as Kristoff no one is that lucky." Added Bulda._

_Anna started to giggle when she saw Kristoff's ears turning pink._

"_Ma!"_

"_Alright, alright. We get it. We are just curious about your sister's new friend. Right girls?" said Bulda._

"_Yeah. Just curious." Said one of the other female trolls as they all nodded._

"_And we want to know if he likes fungus." said the old one._

_Anna wondered how sane their intentions could be. She still remembered the first time she met the trolls they wanted to wed her to Kristoff. At her last thought, the Princess blushed._

"_Remember just three questions." insisted the blond._

"_Yeah alright. So tell us, dear. Where does he come from?" asked Bulda._

"_As I said we met him when we were children. His father the King of Rosendelle was best friends with mine."_

"_So he's a Prince." Said one._

"_Prince Charming!" cried the old one._

_Anna laughed at the thought of Derek being charming._

"_Well actually, he doesn't like to be called Prince at all. I have heard Elsa call him Captain once or twice. I think he is a sailor of his father's ship."_

"_So we could say that this ship sails itself eh?" suggested Bulda to the other female trolls. They all giggled._

"_What's that supposed to mean?" asked Kristoff._

"_Oh just troll things son."_

"_Whatever, next question ma."_

"_Mhmmm, what is his relationship with the Queen?"_

"_With Elsa?"_

"_They're friends ma." Interrupted Kristoff. "Next question."_

"_Kristoff don't be that harsh to them."_

"_Trust me Anna. I have lived with them enough to know, the less they know the better. OW!"_

"_Let the girl talk you dumb sack of carrots!" Said the old troll woman after she hit one again the ice harvester. "Now, missy please tell us what's really bothering us all. The real important question here is…" the old lady made pause of suspense "Does he like fungus or not?"_

"_What?" Anna was confused but answered anyway. "No I don't think so."_

"_Good," the old woman smiled showing even more wrinkles. "Then he has my blessing."_

"_I'm afraid I don't understand." Anna tried to say but the old lady seemed too pleased with her answer that Anna didn't pushed it fearing Kristoff might get another hit._

"_That's it no more questions." Kristoff said standing up._

"_Not so fast my boy. Your answer doesn't count." Bulda turned again to the Princess. "Well dear?" she said giving a pleading look at the Princess._

_Anna thought for a moment and after taking another sip from her cup answered. "It's like Kristoff said. They share a friendly rivalry." She laughed. "Both are stubborn as mules most of the times and if they could, they would live 24/7 inside a library. They are order and grammar freaks. And I could only convinced them both to open next ball dance with deceiving them with tricks."_

"_Shame." Muttered Kristoff under his breath but loud enough for Anna to hear him. The Princess gave him a guilty but proud smile._

"_Ooohh, sounds like they are quite alike." Mentioned Bulda._

"_Nope. They are mostly opposites." Said Olaf who had remained mostly quiet for entire conversation. "I'm the one teaching them to dance the waltz. If their butts are not on the floor by all those falls, they are mostly arguing about whose blame it was for the fall. They are even worse than Kristoff."_

"_Hey!" the ice harvester claimed._

"_Do not question the words from master my young pupil." Olaf said in a wise tone, "I still sense a disturbance in your rhythm. Much to learn, you still have."_

"_Yeah, listen to Olaf. You sack of 'tatoes!" said the old lady troll again. "What do you know 'bout dancing?"_

"_What would you know?" asked her Kristoff raising his eyebrows._

"_I still can shake more than you and I'm rock," answered the old troll defensively as she shook her rocky hips in a sensual way._

"_I didn't need to see that." said Anna opening her eyes wide in disbelief. Were troll parties like this all the time? She could only feel sorry for poor social impaired Kristoff. No wonder he had trust issues._

"_Oh don't mind Granny. She still thinks she is in her middy hundreds." Said Bulda pushing the old woman troll away from the kids view._

_Kristoff rolled his eyes._

"_Now, where were we?" Said Bulda returning to her seat._

"_I was telling you I was the dancing teacher." Said Olaf's head finally being over his body by a male troll. "Ahh, that's better."_

"_Oh right, I remember now." Bulda clapped happily. "And what else can you tell us about it?"_

_The snowman put a stick hand over his chin deep in thought. "Mhmmm….well there is something."_

"_Yes?"_

"_Mhmmm …" kept saying Olaf. "They had improved so much in a short time. Even if they had less time to practice than Anna and Kristoff. They're mistakes are now fully gone and it makes me suspect that maybe they…"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Maybe they have the best dancing teacher ever." The snowman said in serious thought. Olaf giggled not noticing the hundreds of face palms of the trolls that were clearly expecting another answer. "Wait that's me. I am their teacher. Of course, I am the best. I managed to teach even Kristoff and his two left feet."_

"_Or you could say they practice on their own." Said another troll voice._

"_Oh, can you imagine?"_

"_The two of them, alone in the dance floor. Falling together. With their rears all cold and stiff from all those falls and yet still trying." Bulda said to the other trolls._

_The female troll population sighed dreamily. Their eyes looking at the stars, lost in their silly thoughts._

_Ooohh this is too good." Said a troll girl probably a teenager. "You were right Bulda this is the good stuff."_

"_I told you, something hot was cooking over here." Bulda said the girl as she nodded moving their heads to one side to another in a sassy way._

"_Hey but what happens when…" asked another one in a whisper to the ear of one troll. The second troll passing the message also in secret to Bulda who nodded at the message._

"_Ma, please." Kristoff said noticing the growing giggling and clearly not amused._

"_So," kept Bulda, ignoring her adoptive son. She turned her eyes towards the Princess again. "You don't have to answer me this if you find it too personal sweetie. But the girls and I were wondering one thing."_

_Anna nodded wondering what could they be wondering if they had to ask permission first._

"_Has the Queen ever lost control of her powers arguing with this Captain Charming?" asked Bulda calmly but Anna could sense the nervousness in her voice. The question was indeed too personal. "Of course we ask because we worry for the Queen well-being." Added quickly Kristoff's mom._

_The Princess felt the pressure of all the eyes laid on her. She took her time to remember all those times she had witnessed the other young royal's typical encounters._

_None. She realized surprised. The more she tried to remember the more clear it was. She seeked for Kristoff's eyes. When she met them, they were telling her the same. He had also realized the same as her._

"_Err…" Anna cleared her throat. "No. Elsa hasn't lost her powers a single time she's been with Derek."_

_There was even more giggling coming from the troll crowd._

"_I could only wonder why?" Said the teenage troll between giggles._

_Why indeed? Anna asked herself in her mind._

_Again, her mind worked hard by replaying all those times Derek would probably cause her sister finally lose it and cause a heavy snowstorm. But there was none. In fact, all those times Elsa had shown even more control over her magic producing snowballs at will and throwing them at Derek's face just to shut his mouth. Not in a million years could Anna imagine her sister, would use her magic powers to finish an argument with someone._

_If it were someone else, maybe the story would be very different. Elsa would never dare to do something like that at all. Maybe it was because that someone was Derek that it actually made it work. He did not seemed to mind at all. In fact, he would rather end up their silly argument with a stupid joke only to gain rolling eyes from the Ice Queen. Then they would change topic quickly as if it nothing happened while the room would stay always warm._

"_Well, it will sound odd but, I guess it fits them. It is so them, you know. It's almost like…" Anna made another pause. "Like…"_

"_Yeees?" asked the troll voices. Their staring white eyes blinking._

"_Like they would enjoy it." Anna finally said it as she realized it too for the first time. "Oh, my God!" She brought both hands to her cheeks as a new thought blurred her mind. "What if I have masochist for a sister?!"_

"_Wait what?" Kristoff asked frowning. It was clear he was not thinking the same as her._

"_Oh, dear. Nothing of the sort." Bulda laughed._

"_It, it isn't?" Anna wondered._

"_Of course not." The troll woman said. "It's simpler than that."_

"_I agree Elsa is not a masochist. They might be bipolar though. They can be talking happily about their favourites novelists for a moment and a second later, they want to strangle each other. It is how they are. They are just fixer uppers as you and me." Mentioned Kristoff as he drank from his beverage._

_Anna noticed as some of the teenage trolls giggled even more and Bulda smiled widely._

"_Ohohoho…"_

"_What's so funny ma?"_

"_Oh notthin' son. Just that a Mother's knows best."_

_Anna wondered what did Bulda meant by that. But as she was about to ask the voice of Cliff (Kristoff's adoptive father) echoed the valley. He was calling everyone to the centre of the dance floor announcing "CAKE TIME". _

_Soon, the troll's interest in gossip became overruled by their number one priority: food._

_It made everyone shout and run in excitement. At the thought of cake, and urged by hunger the Princess forgot about her question to Bulda and joined everyone to sing a Happy Birthday song to Grand Pabbie._

_The cake the trolls had made had a dirt like kind of flavour. Anna almost puked when she tasted it. Nothing was wrong about the herbal punch but now she understood why Kristoff had stopped at Oaken's for food supplies. The reason was simple. Troll food was only edible for trolls._

"_Are you alright?" asked her Kristoff as he offered her some water from his canteen._

"_Ugh... yeah...I'm better now." she said as she cleared her mouth with her sleeve._

"_I told you the cake was no chocolate flavour."_

"_But it looked like it."_

"_Here eat this."_

"_What is this?" she asked as she took what looked like seeds from his gloved hand._

"_Some medicinal seeds. These will take the flavour of dirt away."_

_As soon as she started chewing, the disgusting taste changed to a honey one._

"_Thanks Kristoff. That actually helped."_

"_Anna, Kristoff. How are you doing?" asked the voice of an old troll below them._

"_Grand Pabbie so nice to see you finally! Happy one hundred and eleventh birthday!" she said as she held the troll's hand in a loving way._

"_Here Grand Pabbie. This gift is from us and from Olaf and Sven." Said Kristoff as he gave the old troll a box wrapped with a red ribbon._

"_Also Elsa sends you this." Said Anna handing him a simple blue box wrapped in a ribbon of a lighter tone of blue._

"_Oh you shouldn't have." He said as he opened the first gift._

_Inside the box, there was a collection of Arendelle's best chocolates._

"_Alas! Chocolates. I might not be very fond of human food but these are the exception to the rule." The old troll said as he put two into his mouth._

"_Glad you like them." Anna said beaming._

"_Wait to see Elsa's gift. I want one myself." Said Kristoff to her._

"_What did she bought him?" Said Anna as she turned to look at the troll who was now opening the Queen's present._

_Inside the box was a little note and the troll read it in silence. Grand Pabbie smiled tenderly and kept the note in one of his pouches._

_Anna wondered what did Elsa wrote in the note. But she guessed it was private._

"_So what did you get?" She asked as she leaned over to have a better look._

_Kristoff also approached to see inside the little box but soon Grand Pabbie took out the content of it._

_At first it looked no more than a piece of crystal, similar to those the trolls wore around their necks, but in closer look Anna noticed the crystal was actually made of Elsa's ice._

_As soon as Grand Pabbie hanged it to its neck, the crystal started to glow slightly._

_In Anna's opinion, Elsa's crystal was the shiniest and prettiest of all the ones the old troll had._

_Kristoff whistled and said, "Do you think I can ask Elsa to make me one of those?"_

"_I don't know. Maybe. Although you don't seem like a necklace guy to me." she joked._

"_Oh but this is not just a necklace Princess. This crystal is special. Although, I do not believe your sister is fully aware of it. I bet she only made it as an ornate present. She doesn't even know she gave me apart from a nice necklace, an extension of her powers."_

"_What do you mean?" wondered Anna._

"_Why don't you see it by yourself?" Said the old troll as he held the crystal over the Princess' neck._

_Suddenly Anna's sickness for the dirt cake disappeared completely._

_She felt lighter and cold. But not a bad cold. Instead, she felt as a fresh breeze covering her whole, making her feel light and yet with a sensation of power she never felt before. How could she feel so much energy and still calm at the same time?_

"_Wow!" she muttered._

"_What wow?" asked her Kristoff._

_Anna took off the necklace and put it on his._

"_Ohh...that kind of wow. Yeah, wow!" Said the young man as he gave the necklace back at Grand Pabbie._

"_I never knew Elsa's magic could do that." admitted Anna._

"_Magic can be as powerful as the holder's soul can be. Strong and powerful like a storm, but beautiful and gentle as a snowflake." Recited Grand Pabbie as he arranged the necklace in his chest._

By the image of her sister in her mind, the young Princess came back to present. Wondering how Elsa could be, and seeing that she could wait a little longer for a bite she started to walk to the Queen's study where she would be probably working already.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"Elsa… pstss…Elsa."

"Five more minutes…"

"Eeeelsaaaa…are you still asleep?"

"Mhmmm no…" she muttered as she pressed her face to her pillow wishing all sound and noise would leave her alone. She did not want to leave her bed. It was so cozy and warm. Elsa breathed into her pillow letting the scent of cinnamon and fresh parchment fill her lungs. The fragrance soothing her back to slumber.

"Then why are your eyes still closed?" said that voice again. It was louder this time.

Something was poking her cheek. And her arm and her cheek again.

_Fine. I am awake._

The blonde opened one of her eyes slowly. She did not want to wake up. It was so comfortable there. In addition, she had not had such a good rest in…well she could not remember since when.

When she opened an eyelid, she recognized a familiar pair of big black eyes.

"Olaf?" she yawned. "What are you doing in my bedroom?" Her body still refused to leave her bed.

"Your bedroom?" the snowman chuckled. "But Elsa, this is not your bedroom."

_Oh great. I fell asleep again in my desk. Again._

"We're in the library!"

"What? I've never…." She yawned again "I've never fell asleep in the library before."

"I know. Weird huh?"

"A bit, yeah." Said Elsa feeling her eyes heavy and considering going back to sleep.

"Oh, great look who's also awake! Good morning Derek!"

"WAIT WHAT?!"

Elsa was fully awake now. Tiredness so long gone.

She tried to get up but when she did, her head bumped into something hard. The pain in her forehead was instant.

"Ow!" she and someone else yelled at the same time.

"That hurt!" Derek's voice said as he rubbed his chin.

"Forget about that!" she said as she also rubbed her forehead. "We need to leave."

"What do you mean? And what are you doing in my bedroooo…oh." He said as he realized they were in the library. "Oooooohhhh….What are we doing here? …Wait… yesterday...We must have fell asleep last night."

"Oh really? I'd never imagined that." she replied sarcastically looking up at him. "No wonder you were a great asset for Detective Anna and sidekick Olaf. Wait if Olaf's here…"

"So are Anna and Kristoff." He finished the sentence. His voice trembled.

Elsa paled and so did Derek.

"We need to … before someone… you know." He mumbled.

"You go first." She said trying to set her mind in order.

"Uhmm…sure…but…" he avoided looking at her at the eyes.

"What?"

He looked down and she followed his gaze. Soon her pale face matched the same shade of dark pink as his.

No wonder she thought that her pillow felt warmer and bigger than usual. She had not been sleeping over a pillow at all.

_Please tell me this is just a dream?!_

She felt her face warm. All she wanted was the Earth to swallow her whole. This is not what a respectable lady, not to mention a Queen, is supposed to do.

They were in still in sitting positions as last night. But that wasn't all. Somehow, during the night, in their sleep they had found a more comfortable position. Derek's body was resting on the armchair of the sofa with his feet still resting in the floor. As for herself well, her feet were also resting at the floor at least. However, her upper body was literally resting on top of him. Her right hand over his chest while one of Derek's hand was literally hugging her back and waist.

Realizing he was holding her, the Prince removed his hand quickly causing a shiver all over her body. He mumbled a shy apology letting his eyes focus on the distant wall. She could only nod as she had lost the ability to speak.

Slowly she lifted her head willing to lift herself from him. But as soon as she tried it she realized she had pressed her hands over his chest to do so. She stopped with embarrassment. How would she lift herself if she had to press over him to do it?

"Sorry." she apologized in an inaudible tone. She did not dare to move now. How was it even possible that no ice was forming over his vest right now?

"It's okay." He mumbled. Derek had heard her. She tried to mutter another apology but could not for her throat felt as dry as a desert.

"Uhm, maybe I can help." He added.

Before she could know what he meant, Elsa felt as both of his strong arms grabbed her arms gently.

His grip hardened in her arms as he lifted himself up a bit. But since she was still not moving it only made them to close the gap between them. Then he stopped moving. He was not pushing her away, but instead dared to look down to meet her eyes. With only one look, she could read under those deep blue eyes, he would wait for her to be ready.

He was not going to _push_ away nor would he _push_ her with his hands until she was ready. Wait… was that a pun? For real?! She studied his face. Derek's glance was serious, but she was able to read under him. He smirked slightly when he saw she had gotten his silent joke. Only him.

Being her normal self she would have rolled her eyes at him and being the one to _push_ him away. Yet, she was not in her total control her body and much less her mind. So, she did what she had never done before. She smiled accepting his joke.

It was a big mistake. Elsa would learn that later.

For as soon as Derek saw her smile, his smirk grew even wider and his eyes shone with pride. He had finally made her laugh- well smile- at one of his jokes. Most people would call it ridiculous but for them had a great meaning. It meant he had finally beaten her over her own pride.

She wanted to be angry with him but could not.

_Damn that smirk._ Her inner voice said which Elsa ignored completely.

_And damn those eyes._ Losing to her inner voice this time Elsa dared to look at his eyes again.

A bigger mistake.

Her inner voice be damned.

Even with the incredibly uncomfortable situation she was in, once she locked eyes with him again she knew she was the one damned.

His stare was so deep. It reminded her of other times like that time at the meeting when he supported her in silence; or when he marveled with her magic and their hands touched. But deep, deep down she knew it felt more like last night; the two of them standing on a bridge under the star night with only the trees as witnesses.

There had been a common thing all those times. And she knew what it was now. It was that spark. She could see it clearly now, like little blue sapphire flames that could melt even her cold ones.

Her hand torn slightly his shirt while trying to push herself up. She felt him tense at her touch and her Derek gulp. It was then her turn to tense when in response his hands strength the grip on her arms, sending another shiver to her and making her feel her whole body dumb.

"So are you gonna stay like that forever or what?"

Hearing the snowman's voice made Elsa and Derek jump like maniacs and lose their balance in the process. They ended in the carpet floor with a deaf sound while Olaf only giggled at the scene.

"Do you need a hand? Or should I say a stick?" the snowman offered the Prince one of his wooden hand.

Both royals stood up with the help of the snowman.

"Err…we, we need to go." Derek whispered as he tried to arrange his clothes and hair.

"We do." She said as she hid the alcohol and cotton from last night.

They both arranged the books and things that they had bought the day before. Their movements were clumsy and clearly none of them dared to meet the other's eyes.

"I'll take my stuff to my room now," he said as he picked the bag and put on his vest and jacket. "And if you don't mind I'll take the tunnel this time. You and Olaf here can come up with a story about looking for a book or something. I, I promise I will not end up in front of Queen Violet or anyone else."

"Good idea. Now go." She said as she made a quick swirl with her hand conjuring a simple ice dress and shoes over her clothes. "Make sure you change clothes too Derek. Derek?"

The Queen turned around to see why the Prince had not answered only to find him staring at her like a statue with his mouth fully open.

He was staring at her head to toe. Then, it hit her like an avalanche. She felt her stomach shrink.

_I just did not change clothes in front of him._

_Oh but you totally did. _Answered her inner voice. _You have seen him half-dressed so you could say now you are even._

Both royals shook their heads at the same time. She trying to ignore that teasing voice in her mind. He probably for different reasons.

The Prince coughed and approached Olaf.

"Buddy, can I ask you a favor?" Said Derek as he knelt in front of the snowman. He was good at pretending he was okay. It all thanks to his own tutoring over reading people's gestures that Elsa could tell he was a mess inside. Still taken by surprise by her transformation.

She realized Derek was the first one to see it fully from scratch. Not even Anna. She had only seen Elsa add details to an already made ice dress. But he had witnessed what, until today had been a private thing for her.

"Yeah why?" Olaf answered.

"Can you keep a secret?" The Prince asked.

"Yeah why?"

"Because we trust you buddy. And no one must know that you found us here."

"Ohhhhhhh…." Olaf said forming a big O with its mouth. "But why?" he asked in a suspicious tone.

Elsa knelt beside Derek to look at the little snowman in the eyes.

"It's hard to explain but some people might…uhm… misunderstand it for something else." she said.

"Like what?" Olaf asked.

Elsa bit her lip not daring to speak.

Derek sighed. "It's complicated mate. It might be considered wrong okay?"

"What's wrong about being found asleep togeth...? Wait hold on a sec." the snowman stopped "Don't tell me that you two…?"

The room had turned at least two degrees under. Elsa was as white as snow while Derek was messing with his collar uncontrollably next to her.

The Prince pulled the collar of his shirt letting it lose a bit.

It felt like an eternity the snowman kept staring at them with his eyes almost closing as if he were in serious thought.

None of the royals dared to say a thing. Both of them sharing the same thoughts. Was the snowman really figuring out? Olaf? The most honest, innocent and dense being to ever exist?!

"Okay! I won't tell." The little snowman finally said beaming happily.

Both the Queen and Prince let out the breath they were holding in relief.

"But on one condition." Added Olaf pointing a wooden finger at Derek's nose.

"Name it mate." Derek dared to say.

Both royals still wondering if the little guy made of snow really understood what people might say or not.

"Next time you have a sleepover party you'll have to invite me as well." Olaf warned them in a serious tone.

Elsa and Derek could not hide their sight of relief followed by the sound of both of their laughs.

"Of course we will." She finally spoke. Feeling as the library gradually started to warm again.

"You have my word buddy." Said Derek as they shook hand and wooden stick. His face more relaxed than seconds before.

A knock in the door startled the three of them at once.

"Your Majesty?" it was Kai. "Are you there?"

Elsa gulped and decided it was better to answer before Kai opened the door.

"Y…Yes? What is it Kai?"

"Oh, what a relief Your Majesty, I've been looking for you everywhere. I wanted to remind you about your meeting with the Council today."

The sound of the door opening made Elsa yell in a higher tone that considered normal.

"Wait!"

"Your …Your Majesty? Is everything alright?"

"Ehm….Yes thank you Kai. But …I think I forgot my green notebook at my desk. Could you bring it to me please?"

"But Your Majesty today you don't need…"the door was almost open.

"Please! Kai." She insisted trying not to sound rude. "I need it for today's meeting."

"Of course Your Majesty, I'll bring it to you immediately."

"Thank you."

They waited for the butler's footsteps to be gone.

"Good job." Whispered the Prince.

"Thanks." She said turning to him. "Now go, before someone else gets here."

He gave her a shy half smile and turned around to leave. However, as soon as he was about to, he stopped.

Then to Elsa's surprise, he turned and walked slowly towards her.

"Uhm...Derek? What are you doing?" she whispered.

"Something I should have done since yesterday."

"What do you…?"

But she was left speechless with her mouth still half open when Derek dropped his bag in the little table and reached her face with both hands. He still kept his eyes focused on anything but her eyes. His movements were quick, but for Elsa it was almost in slow motion. She could feel his fingers brush her hair briefly, until she felt something been taken off her face.

As soon as it started, it was finished.

"Done." Derek said as he removed from her face her fake ice glasses. "Here."

Elsa took the ice glasses still quiet. She looked up at him. However, the Prince was already turning around and grabbing his bag with his souvenirs and Secret Santa gift inside. Soon he was back at the secret door but once again, he stopped at the secret door.

"Uhm, Elsa?"

"Yes, Derek?" she finally met eyes with him.

"Same time same place tonight? You know…Uhm …We still have plenty of paperwork to check tonight."

Elsa found herself smiling at his nervousness.

"I cannot _push_ you away from my desk even if I try, can I?" she said surprising them both by her own teasing and use of his joke.

He smiled.

She smiled back.

He finally sent a wink at her and waved a quick goodbye.

She waved back with her hand feeling like a fool when she realized he was already gone while her hand remained pending.

Soon with a deaf bang, the door opened behind her, letting enter a cherry blond girl with flying ponytails and a beaming smile.

"Elsa! There you are!" she said as he gave her older sister a big bear hug. "And Olaf's here too. What were you doing here?"

"We were planning a sleep over party." Said rapidly Olaf.

"Oh, okay. I guess?" the Princess said giving the snowman and her older sister a confused look.

"Anna it's so great to see you." Elsa said quickly. "How was the party?" she asked wishing her sister would forget about what Olaf said.

"Oh, it was great and you'll never guess what Grand Pabbie said about your gift it was…wait… what are you wearing? And …Is that blood?!" She was pointing at her hands.

Elsa raised her hands to look at them. They had red spots of unmistakably colour blood.

_I completely forgot!_

The Queen laughed nervously. Even when he was not here, Derek would still find a way to bring her trouble.

"This? No. It is ink. Yes ink. I was working yesterday when I dropped a bit and when I cleaned the mess some ink must have kept in my hands."

"Why would you use red ink?" Anna asked. "I've never seen you write with red ink."

"Yeah why?" Intervened Olaf.

"Err…I was out of black ink. Yes."

"Ookay, I guess." Anna said. It was clear she was not fully convinced yet.

But it was not necessary to change topic since another voice called everyone else's attention.

"Your Majesty, Your Highness, Master Olaf." Said the head butler's deep voice. "I don't want to interrupt your chatting, but Her Majesty needs to attend to her Council Meeting which is to start quite soon."

"Oh, the meeting right. Thank you Kai," said truly thankful the Queen. "At what time does it start?"

"That's the thing Your Majesty, it has already started about fifteen minutes ago."

"WHAT?!" Elsa yelled.

_Oh great. Now I am late. _Damn that Prince and his damn smile.

She turned to her sister.

"Anna I'm so sorry but…"

"Easy Elsa, breathe. I understand. We will talk later. Now go before that Circus you have of a Council start another arm wrestling competition."

Elsa squished her sister's hand and ran as fast as she could.

"Uhm, your Majesty what about your green notebook?" said the butler's voice from behind.

"Thank you but I won't need it anymore. Just leave it in my desk." Said Elsa as she left.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

After the Queen left Anna finally spoke.

"Okay that was weird. Even for our family standards."

"Yeah why?"

I don't know Olaf. I wish papa and mama were here. They would know what to do. I am worried about her. I think she is not having enough rest."

"In that I agree Your Majesty." Said the butler. "Not to mention that bad influence of a certain someone." He mumbled to himself.

"I'm sorry what were you saying Kai?" asked Anna. "I didn't get the last part you said."

"Don't mind me Your Highness." He quickly said. "I was just thinking out loud."

"Oh, okay." Anna said thinking. "Kai, can I ask you to put an eye on her. Just in case."

The butler vowed at the Princess.

"No need to ask, Your Highness." Said Kai as tenderly as he could. "I am always checking on both of you. It is my job after all."

Before Anna could thank him, he started to walk in direction of the West Wing where the Council Meeting was been held.

He passed his handkerchief one more time through his head. There was no need to worry the Princess more, but the Queen was definitely acting a bit out of normal. And not only for the green notebook which Kai could tell it had been only a mere excuse. He had raised her after all.

_Is that Prince and his rebel ways._ He thought. _He is charming her into a rebel too._

He wondered if he should report about the Queen and Prince's _rendez-vous_ to the Princess. Not every day, the Queen leaves the castle just because, well that time she froze the entire country does not count-he told himself.

After doing some inquiry with the staff and the stable's man, Kai had found that she and the Prince had went horse riding. Nothing wrong in that of course. However, that was not what was bothering him. It was the state in which the young royals had returned last night that did.

They missed dinner, which was usual for their workaholic Queen to do, and probably for the Prince who would always "borrow" and apple or two from the kitchen. But a Queen to arrive running to the gates, breathless was not a typical a scene in the castle. And that time, when a freezing to death Princess Anna was brought by a breathless ice harvester does not count either.

Moreover, something would not stop bothering his always-working mind. He did not remember seeing the Queen nor the Prince return to their respective chambers last night. And he was plenty sure they had went to the library after meeting him.

Kai shook his head furiously. The Queen was clearly wearing different clothes and the rebel royal was not there. What was wrong with him? To even dare thinking in that way about his little girl and that man whom at least seemed gentleman enough to respect her.

Trying to put aside all that nonsense bothering his mind. He was a busy man with no time for irrelevant thoughts. The Queen and the Princess needed him fully and that is what he was going to do.

One last thought clouded his mind as he reached the bottom of the main stairs. He was at the same spot where he met the Queen and Prince yesterday. The memory played in his mind once again. But this time something else called his attention. It were not the clothes or the lack of manners coming from the Prince of Rosendelle. It was something else. At first, the butler had confused that glow in her eyes as a reflection of the chandelier lights. But now that he think of it more carefully, it might had been something else. Like a growing flame he had never seen in her eyes before.

_Maybe that bad influence is not all bad if it has that effect on her._ The butler smiled as he entered the kitchen.

But he would soon regret that thought as soon as he would enter the kitchen. For, in front of him, he would catch Prince Derek and Princess Anna making two towers of sandwiches filled with possibly enough food to feed an army.

"It was Olaf's idea!" both royals yelled as soon as they saw the frown of the head butler. And before Kai could scold them, they both grabbed their sandwiches and escaped through the staff entrance in a wink.

The butler sighed as he sat in a chair as he admired the mess the royals had left. "And they ask me why I don't retire. Ha!"

The middle age hand laughed as he inserted his finger inside the mustard flask. But as soon as he licked his finger the staff room opened once more with Jill, the cook, entering.

"Well, well," she said giving him a smug smile. "If it isn't _Mr. I don't eat with my hands because it's disgustin' _".

"It wasn't me." He defended himself.

"You're lucky I'm a bit blind ya know. I'll only say I didn't saw yer messy mess lad." She smirked again as she started cleaning the mess in her kitchen. "You know, If you wanted a sandwich you could've just asked then."

"Oh, just let it go Jill." He rolled his eyes as he took another dip from the mustard flask.

The old cook laughed at him even louder.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**So that's it. What do you think, I know this chapter was short but as I said it's transitional to what's coming in the next chapters (yes, there will be a more serious plot coming soon).**

**Let me know in the comments what you expect to happen. **

**Also I apologize for the fluff part. I find it quite hard to write. But after a nice review about it I am trying to comply that request.**


	23. 23 Nightmare Before Christmas Part I

**Merry Christmas :) fellow fanfic lovers.**

**I know I am considerably late. You see I got a new job and it's quite demanding. **

**You know the drill, the more comments the sooner I try to upload another chapter.**

**AN: as some of you had already noticed this chapter has been divided in parts. And before you ask, yes this is the next chapter (just roll with it)**

**Disclaimer: Frozen and other Disney characters belongs to Disney Co. **

**Chapter 23. Nightmare Before Christmas PART I**

"This is not happening." She muttered to herself. "It cannot be true."

Everything seemed to be happening so fast. People from all social classes and ages were running in circles not sure what to do or where to go. Families were leaving their houses, some holding small children, the others carrying what they could save of their precious belongings.

The ones attending the Winter Festival were trying to find the rest of their families and friends. Soldiers and civilian's volunteers working together in gathering the people to a safer place. From afar, the Captain of the Royal Guard commanding in loud tone everyone with uniform; giving orders to take people out of the buildings, to gather supplies and he himself was in the water gathering unit.

From behind, the Princess Olaf and other royals were letting the affected people take shelter inside the castle grounds. The staff, guided by Kai and Gerda, was giving the new guests blankets and anything possible to aid them. Inside the castle at the Great Hall a provisionary hospital was settled to attend those who had been hurt.

Everything was chaos. As far as she could see, the fire was concentrated mostly in the Christmas Fair, located at the centre of downtown. All those months of preparation and enthusiasm of the merchants turned into ashes in seconds.

Speaking of seconds, it did not take long for the flames, those big red and enormous massive destroyers, to reach the nearest buildings. In a few seconds a third part of downtown was filled with flames, smoke and screams. Oh, the screams!

She could deal with fire, but the sound of her people being scared and the sight of their pale faces was something she was not prepared for.

"ELSA! Hey, are you listening?!"

The Queen snapped out of her trance. It was then she noticed Kristoff had literally shaken her by the arms.

"I, I..." She started. "What?"

"Your Majesty, is this man bothering you?" asked one of the guards near them. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"I am fine. He is my friend." The Queen explained, as she found easier to breath the longer she focused on her words and not the screams. "Look, I know Captain Jorgen asked you to follow me and act as my secret bodyguard…"

"Your Majesty the Captain didn't…"

"Leave it pal," added Kristoff quickly. "We don't have time for this. Just leave already."

"But…" the guard hesitated.

"Look," Elsa insisted again, trying to focus at the task on hand and blocking her mind and heart. But just at that moment fate decided to let her see the image of two guards carrying in stretcher a small body covered in a white blanket.

The blond paused for a second or two to recover her senses, then looked at the guard trying to sound as Queenly as she could. "You are given a new order. Go back to the Castle and find Princess Anna. You are now under any command she tells you and aid her in anything you can. And you are not to leave her side by any costs. Am I being clear?"

"Yes, Your Majesty. Right on Your Majesty." And the guard saluted and left as fast as his heavy sword allowed him to move.

"Let's go." Yelled Kristoff as he started trotting not even waiting for the Queen's answer.

Elsa followed behind as she cursed in her mind. If it weren't for her stopping suddenly by hearing those screams, they would have already arrived to their destination.

"You do realize you just dismissed your bodyguard and assigned him as Anna's bodyguard?" Kristoff asked suddenly as Elsa was running at his level. "She is gonna be mad when she learns your true intentions."

"You mean, _IF_ she ever learns the truth." Elsa shot a quick menacing look at her sister's boyfriend.

"My lips are closed." He commented quickly as they reached an old cabin.

Before Kristoff could even knock, the door opened abruptly letting very manly men appear from inside.

"Kristoff what's all the fuss?" asked one of the men with a pronounced beard. We were about to go have dinner when we saw the smoke."

"Sir," Elsa spoke quickly "We are still unaware of the causes of it, but now we need to cease the fire before it reaches all Arendelle."

"Your Majesty?!" said the bearded man as he took his hat in a quick manner of respect.

"Leave formalities for later Klaus, we need every ice harvester's help. Quickly." Kristoff said.

"Tell your men to gather all snow you can and round all the endangered houses with it, before the fire reaches more buildings." Started Elsa. "In case you face the flames do not engage. Focus on protecting the undamaged buildings."

"Sorry Your Majesty but we will fight the fire!" the bearded man demanded angrily. "We have people we care that could be in danger there."

"As we all do," Kristoff insisted.

"Nonsense!" Said another ice harvester.

"Time's running out guys!" Kristoff answered back. "Besides the firefighters are already working on it!"

"There are not enough firefighters for this!" yelled a young ice harvester. "I have family there!"

"You can't tell us what to do Kristoff!" said another voice.

"No, but I can!" said Elsa not even trying to pretend her commanding voice. "This is not a game gentlemen. This an order from your Queen. You are to do the task you have been assigned as good servers of your people. You shall do what it is right and I repeat, avoid the flames at all costs. Is that understood?" She gave them the coldest look she could.

"Yes ma'm!" they all yelled at the same time. Everyone looked surprised for the sudden change of the Queen, except Kristoff who was smiling proudly.

"And one more thing. Kristoff I leave you in charge of the ice harvest unit." She said as Kristoff gave her a questioning look.

"Wait, you are not coming with us?"

"No." she answered shortly.

"Then what are going to do?" Kristoff asked concerned.

"They are right, there are not enough firefighters for a magnitude of this fire." She said quickly as she gave a turn and started running.

"Wait, you mean… Elsa? …ELSA WAIT!"

But she didn't stop and Kristoff didn't follow her either.

_Running in high heels won't take you far, Your Majesty. _An imaginary Derek popped in her mind. He was giving her that annoying smirk.

Elsa cursed her own imagination as it betrayed her. He was the last person she wanted to think about in the moment. There's a fire in Arendelle. Ice happens to be solid water. And she happens to be the only person in the Kingdom that can shoot ice at will.

But no, oh no. Instead of working on a good strategy for ceasing the fire her brain decides it is a good time to remember that idiot.

She shook her head as she tried to focus on the nearest building with fire on the roof.

_Concentrate in the moment Elsa! Stop the fire! _She forced herself.

_Not with high heels! _Echoed the voice of the annoying Prince.

"FINE!" The Queen yelled out loud, gaining some curious looks from the people she was passing by. She gave a quick swirl with her hands and her high heels were turned into flat ice shoes, gaining even more looks from the crowd and guards in the area.

She never stopped running as her feet felt more comfortable shoes. She stopped at the first house in fire.

Elsa thanked her father for passing her his hobby in architecture for it would be easier to stop the flames taking in consideration the structure and construction characteristics of the building. She had to be very careful not to freeze the columns and joints that kept the house standing. And she had to focus in suffocating the fire, water was not the one that would make the flames disappear, but removing the oxygen from the equation. At least all those years and years reading science books were worth something.

_Only the flames…. Don't hurt anybody…._

She heard more screams but this time they sounded like coming from afar. She was back in a state of trance.

"Only the flames." she repeated out loud as a blast of cold fresh snow shot from her hands and covered the building almost completely in white.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

How long has it been?

An hour, two? Ten minutes?

Elsa could not tell for how long she has been conjuring snow and ice all around Arendelle. Not a single time she stopped. It surprised her how easy it took her to learn to ignore the looks people were giving her. She couldn't tell if people were screaming or cheering at her. It didn't matter really.

Everyone was working hard and the fire was yet to be ceased.

She reached the centre of town, the Christmas Fair, or what was left of it. The Captain of the Royal Guard approached her as he saw the Queen.

"Your Majesty what are you…?" He asked panting. The man's face and uniform all covered in dirt and smoke.

"Later Captain." She cut him shortly as she also tried to recover her breath, gaining some coughs from the remaining smoke.

"Your orders Your Majesty?" he asked nodding with his head. Later Elsa could process this would be the first time the man would shut up so quickly.

"I need the area to be clear of people Captain. And I mean civilians and your troop too." She said without any more explanation. "Tell the firefighters to stand in the corners of the fire."

"Right on Your Majesty." He saluted quickly with his hand not leaving protocol behind and turned to army subordinates.

"You heard the Queen soldiers! Move on!"

"Yes Sir!" yelled the voices of the people in uniform.

Elsa didn't realize until now they had all been paying attention to her.

In record time, the soldiers had rescued and evacuated everyone from the Christmas Fair. And not even waiting for another question from Captain Jorgen, Elsa approached the flames to stand in level with the firefighters. Some of them acknowledged her presence, but mostly everyone was focused in the big hot flames in front of them.

Elsa took the deepest breaths she could and closed her eyes for a second or two.

_Only the flames…. Suffocate them…. Don't hurt anyone…_

The Queen opened her eyes and conjured a big snowflake above the Fair place. Then she made the ice formation transform into a big mass of snow. It was heavy, she could sense it -somehow- but she didn't care and conjured the mass to gain even more mass. The layer of snow was so big it casted a shadow from the moonlight over the area and the nearest buildings.

And she dropped it abruptly over the flames, suffocating it. As soon as it happened hot vapor was released provoking the firefighters and herself cover their faces. Elsa should have expected that temperature reaction but in the _heat_ of the moment she forgot.

"_Heat of the moment", get it?_

Ignoring again the imaginary Derek in her mind, Elsa stomped almost angrily her right foot and conjured a thick wall of ice protecting the firefighters and herself from the vapor.

The flames from the Christmas Fair were completely gone. But they couldn't stop just yet. There were still few houses that the flames had managed to reach before Elsa could stop them.

Not even giving any commands to the Captain or the firefighters they all ran to the remaining houses. As she passed by remnants of the Christmas Fair, she tried to bury her feelings of sorry for all the hard work everyone had done turned to ashes, but she couldn't. She tried to ignore the empty spot where the Christmas tree used to be, but she couldn't. Some shops managed to survive the fire but were almost destroyed. She tried not to feel a whole in her stomach when she recognized among those shops, the flower's cart from that old lady that gave her a flower, but she couldn't. Her magic had managed to save the bridge of the park but it looked highly damaged. She tried to ignore the mixture of feelings she was having as she remembered not many nights ago, she had made a deeper connection with Derek in that same bridge. But as the bridge was, that connection was also damaged now. That might not be avoided either but it would have to wait for later. She had more important things to care about than her own drama.

"Your call Your Majesty." called Captain Jorgen as they reached the remaining houses with flames.

Elsa turned to face the tall man.

"You know what to do Captain." She said as she prepared herself for more.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

They reached the last building, or at least the last menacing building. The firefighters with the help of the army and ice harvesters commanded by Kristoff, were dealing with the minor spots of flames. It was the General Hospital of Arendelle.

The Hospital was not that big. Only three stories and only the first floor was on fire since most of it was made of stone. Yet, Elsa's senses were telling her the structure would not support any more damage before it collapses.

The Queen saw as doctors, nurses and patients were guided in groups by soldiers to the Castle shelter were Anna and the staff were dealing their own battles.

Captain Jorgen whistled and suddenly, a man in uniform approached them and saluted them both.

"Your Majesty, Sir," he said.

"Quick report Sergeant." The Captain saluted back.

"Yes Sir. The Hospital has been evacuated completely." The Sergeant explained quickly "We were given a list and everyone in the list has been registered safe and sound sir. We wait for orders Your Majesty, Sir."

"You sure Sergeant?" insisted Elsa giving a quick glimpse at the Hospital where the second building started to show smoke from the windows now. "Because that building will not support any longer."

"Yes, Your Majesty." The young solider said. "We registered for tonight's shift, three doctors in guard, two nurses, five adult patients, one boy with a broken arm, and six new born babies. All male."

"Excellent Sergeant. Now gather your soldiers and stay away from the building." The Captain said.

"Wait…" Elsa said suddenly. Did you say all the babies were male?"

"Uhm, Yes Your Majesty. Six baby boys were at the nursing room." The solider explained as he checked a list he was holding in his hand. "You can see the list yourself if you want."

The Queen took the list and read.

"Oi! We need some help here!" yelled a soldier who was having trouble pushing an old man in his wheelchair.

"We are coming!" yelled Captain Jorgen. "Come on Sergeant. Your Majesty we wait for instructions!"

They left the Queen but she wasn't listening. Her eyes fixed on the list of patients.

"Something's wrong…." Elsa said as her mind started to work fully. She had been reading that same day the list of new born babies. And she could swear there was a baby girl at the end of the list.

The sound of the building cracking walls alarmed everyone to look at it. All except Elsa, who by a strange force she never felt before ran to the Hospital not caring how the inner voice in her mind what she was doing was followed by a hunch.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Elsa couldn't see a thing with all that smoke. Maybe the first floor was not covered in flames yet but the lights from the candles were gone. Not to mention how hard it was getting to breath.

She tried to remember where was the Nursing room but couldn't. She would have to find it the old way. Luckily there were not many rooms in the first floor, and even more lucky it was, when she found on her fifth try the Nursing room.

As soon as she entered she saw it. Elsa couldn't know if her mother's instinct was kicking in or maybe it was mere luck but her heart and mind urged her to go the middle crib in the room. And there she was, covered in a pink blanket a baby girl with cherry blond hair. It reminded her of Anna. Elsa took her out of her crib and then the baby woke up and started crying.

In other circumstances Elsa, would have panicked but she was so relief that the baby was alive she held it in a hug. The baby did calm a bit which brought the first smile to the Queen's lips since the fire started. Wrong! She had stopped smiling ever since the last time she saw Derek.

She turned around as the building started to shake dangerously which brought her instincts to alert once again. She could relax once she took the baby to a safe place. She covered the face of the baby with the blanket and added a thin layer of frost to it so that she wouldn't breath that much smoke and feel so much heat.

She hugged the baby to her chest with her right hand as she left her right hand free in case she would bump into any obstacle. And took a step.

**CRASH!**

The wooden roof literally fell inches from where she had been standing just a few minutes before. She watched in horror as the door and only exit had been covered in wooded boards and stone. And if her luck couldn't be worse the floor was now in flames.

She cursed her luck, but at least she had a free hand. She raised her hand and made the hand motion to produce ice. But the ice didn't respond as she wanted. Instead of shooting a blast of snow, pikes were shot from her powers, where the larger ones hit the structure of one of the columns causing even more roof remnants to fall over her now nonexistent exit.

"What's wrong?!" She pleaded as she tried to shot another time but this time it was even worse than before.

As a chain reaction, her magic conjured even more bigger pikes damaging the structure of the building. And almost at the same time her body felt like all her energy was taken from her. It hurt, but she couldn't tell what or where it hurt. But it did. It was a different kind of pain, like a physical pain but so different.

The baby started crying again, and Elsa could feel her legs not responding to move. All herself hurt. The smoke was getting higher so she kneeled, the baby could get poisoned by breathing that smoke. Elsa crawled to a safer spot near the column of the building.

The walls shrieked and shook. It was a warning that time was running out, and that soon enough the Hospital would fall over their heads. She focused again and tried one more time to shot another blast door. The result was the same as before. The peaks came again and then the pain. It was like if air itself was being removed from her lungs. But she was still breathing and her chest did hurt but probably caused by all that running and the smoke.

The baby started to struggle trying to take of the blanket from its mouth.

"Keep it please," Elsa tried to talk to the baby girl as she held her. "Shhh…I promise nothing will happen to you. I'll protect you….Shhhh…"

Urged by another natural sense she brought the baby even closer to her chest and started to rock it softly.

She could hear then voices and screams from outside. She thought her name had been yelled, but she couldn't be sure. Her energy felt almost gone but she wouldn't let go of the baby. And as the roof trembled above her and the flames approached her more and more she gathered all her last energies to protect the baby.

Elsa pictured what she wanted in her mind and ignoring the pain that followed a spherical shield made of an ice covered her and the baby. Although this time her powers did work as it should, the layer was thinner that she expected, it wouldn't help much.

"So, this is how it is then?" The Queen asked to no one in particular.

She couldn't hear the voices from outside anymore; also, the sound of the cracking fire and the ceiling collapsing couldn't be heard either. Only the soft breathing of the baby who had fallen asleep again and the sound of her own heartbeat.

"I'm sorry," she apologized to the sleeping baby. "I'm really…really sorry… Please forgive me…" That last use of her magic had completely drained her. She couldn't even apologize properly and even shed a tear.

She hugged the baby closer as pieces of wood fell over the ice sphere. Elsa closed her eyes.

Slices of her life played in her mind reaching today's.

Faces of her parents, Kristoff, Kai, Gerda, Olaf, Marshmallow and all the snowgies, her relatives in Corona, King Friederik's telling another embarrassing story of her father's youth, then she saw him….

Elsa felt another pain in her chest, this one of a completely different kind. Why did they had to fight just today? Why?

"I'm sorry Derek." She apologized to the air.

And then the face of Anna.

"Oh, Anna…" she mumbled ignoring the other wooden board falling and hitting the ice sphere.

_Happy birthday Elsa…. _Anna's voice echoed in her mind. She could see it all clearly now. All the events of today, her birthday, the Winter Festival, all of it playing in her mind.

There was a voice calling her. And was her mind playing her games or had she heard a male's laughter too? Maybe it was all her imagination. Was there a difference? Not really.

Her eyes closed again as her name was heard once again and again.

"Elsa…" it said the voice.

"Elsa…Elsa..." There it was again. More louder now.

A loud sound followed by a strong tremble came from outside the ice bubble. She opened her eyes. This was it. The building was finally collapsing. Everything was on fire, falling and in chaos.

And then it was all black.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**Tadaaaaa!….so, how was it? Let me know what you think and if you are linking this so far?**


	24. 24 Nightmare Before Christmas Part II

**I know, I know…. I deserve the worst for not updating since forever. Hope this reaches everyone's taste. Comments are the fuel to this story so please share your reviews. **

**So this Chapter Nightmare Before Christmas is taking so long to write. That is why I decided to divide it in parts. Hope you don't mind reading it that way. But I didn't want to make that chapter just one big monster. **

**Anyway, let's play a game shall we? For next chapter you may decide what could the story take turn into. (This might be a monarchy fic related but this is a democratic pole.**

**What would you like to see on next chapter?**

**A) Fluff B) Angst C) Jealousy D) Comedy ****E) Other_(name it)**

**Disclaimer: Frozen and other Disney characters belongs to Disney Co.**

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**Chapter 24. ****Nightmare Before Christmas PART I**

She couldn't hear the voices from outside anymore; also, the sound of the cracking fire and the ceiling collapsing couldn't be heard either. Only the soft breathing of the baby who had fallen asleep again and the sound of her own heartbeat.

"I'm sorry," she apologized to the sleeping baby. "I'm really…really sorry… Please forgive me…" That last use of her magic had completely drained her. She couldn't even apologize properly and even shed a tear.

She hugged the baby closer as pieces of wood fell over the ice sphere. Elsa closed her eyes.

Slices of her life played in her mind reaching today's.

Faces of her parents, Kristoff, Kai, Gerda, Olaf, Marshmallow and all the snowgies, her relatives in Corona, King Friederik's telling another embarrassing story of her father's youth, then she saw him….

Elsa felt another pain in her chest, this one of a completely different kind. Why did they had to fight just today? Why?

"I'm sorry Derek." She apologized to the air.

And then, the face of Anna.

"Oh, Anna…" she mumbled ignoring the other wooden board falling and hitting the ice sphere.

Happy birthday Elsa…. Anna's voice echoed in her mind. She could see it all clearly now. All the events of today, her birthday, the Winter Festival, all of it playing in her mind.

There was a voice calling her. And was her mind playing her games or had she heard a male's laughter too? Maybe it was all her imagination. Was there a difference? Not really.

Her eyes closed again as her name was heard once again and again.

"Elsa…" it said the voice.

"Elsa…Elsa..." There it was again. More louder now.

A loud sound followed by a strong tremble came from outside the ice bubble. She opened her eyes. This was it. The building was finally collapsing. Everything was on fire, falling and in chaos.

And then it was all black.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_Earlier that day._

There was a knock in the door.

"Come in." The Queen said not even raising her eyes from the documents she was reading. She was in the middle of revising the list of newborn babies from the hospital. It was tradition that every Christmas the royal family would send gifts to the staff and patients of Arendelle Hospital.

"Good evening Your Majesty." Said a male's voice. It sounded like Kai, the Castle's Head Butler, only it sounded he had the flu because it sounded somewhat weird. The door opened making the blond monarch turn her eyes slightly towards the door.

"What can I do for you Ka..." Elsa stopped as she met eyes with the man entering her study. She sighed, and raised questioning eyebrow to him.

"What?" he asked. "What's wrong?"

Either she was starting to read him better or he was failing badly in hiding his smile at the corner of his lips.

"You." She answered shortly.

"Moi?" He pointed at himself. Now he was not even pretending to hide his smile.

"What is it this time?" Elsa asked as she raised her chin to look at him better. "Please tell me you did not cause another mess at the kitchen. I am not covering for you again Derek."

The Prince laughed.

"Actually, I came here on a royal matter Your Majesty." He produced a bow, but kept his body bended as he met her eyes. She knew what he was doing. He was up to something and now, he was playing her.

_Oh, but two can play this game._

"A royal matter?" Elsa asked softly as she stood from her chair. She deposited her hands in her desk and stopped when her eyes were at the same level to his. "In that case, His Highness will have to make an appointment like everyone else."

"I would agree with the Queen of Arendelle, but as it happens this matter cannot be ignored for a later date." Derek said in a deeper voice.

"May I know then, what this royal business could be? So important that the Prince of Rosendelle has to be the one to deal with them." She asked also deepening her voice.

"Now who is the eager to discuss royal affairs?" He teased as he also rested his hands in the desk. "There are other this that we could discuss first."

"More important than royalty related?" she asked failing in hiding her small smile.

"Indeed." He nooded.

Like what, if I am able to ask?" She asked not even realizing she was leaning closer to him.

"Like, how this time I am going to beat you in this eye staring contest." Derek whispered. His daring eyes making her feel ticklish in the back of her neck.

"You mean how I will beat you again." She dared to say but it came out also in a whisper.

"You know what day is today right?" he asked.

"I do."

They were speaking in whispers now.

"Then you must be aware of the royal business I am here for."

"You mean today's finally the Winter Ball?"

"What no?" Derek laughed slightly.

"It wasn't about that?" she asked in a whisper. "Then what?" Elsa was lost again in that moment where time seemed to be nonexistent. The night at the bridge under moonlight came to her mind again. This time it was about a childish game, but the effect was the same. She was lost in that familiar trance.

"All in good time." he whispered back.

They were inches apart now.

"Hi Elsa!" the door slamed abruptly letting the Princess enter.

Both Queen and Prince separated as far as they could from each other and turned their heads to the source of the yelling new voice.

Princess Anna had entered kicking the door with her foot and carrying an enormous cake with her skinny arms.

"Uhm, Anna." Derek said.

"Anna." Said Elsa trying to regain her voice.

"That's me."

Elsa blinked twice.

"I thought you'd be helping the staff setting the Ball decorations today." Elsa asked putting aside her quill.

"Good afternoon Princess." Derek said sarcastically. "Honestly Elsa where are thou manners towards your own sister."

Elsa rolled her eyes ignoring his obviously not charming salute.

"Pardon my behavior. Please, be kind and enlighten me. What can I do for you?" she insisted calmly.

"Now that's better," he played with her as he took a sit in the corner of his desk. "I couldn't expect less from Her Majesty, my dearest workaholic acquaintance."

Elsa bit her lip. She wanted to answer back but she had better and more important things to do. And from experience she knew how insistent Derek could be. So, she had to be the better person and dismiss him as soon as possible.

"Is there anything I can do for my dearest sister and my dearest annoying acquaintance?" She asked as she joint her hands and look at both royals in front of her.

"Duh, I am here to help you with your Queeny stuff." The Princess said shortly. "Derek just told me that you could use my help."

Elsa opened her eyes. She was not expecting that answer. She gave a quick questioning glance at Derek and he was giving her a knowing look.

He mouthed, "You promised remember?"

Then it hit her. The promise, of course! He had made her promise to let Anna help in the Crown's paperwork.

He was maliciously smiling at her. He could forget an entire dancing lesson but not an opportunity to tease her. Of course, he would remember.

_Damn that memory of his._

_And damn that smoulder. _Added her other inner voice.

"Honestly Elsa, when Derek told me you wanted my help with the paperwork I couldn't believe it. You should have ask me sooner." Explained Anna.

"Oooh, well, you see…" The Queen blinked again. She was out of words. "I couldn't ask you for more work. You are already busy organizing the Winter Ball and the Fair as well. It was much too ask."

Anna and Derek exchanged looks.

"Silly, sister. Of course I don't mind." The Princess grabbed one of the unread files from the nearest pile. "I couldn't love more helping you with...um…"Anna made a pause while she read the title of the file. "_Shipment costs of oil and gunpowder taxes_?"

Elsa raised a knowing eyebrow at her sister.

Anna laughed nervously. "Yeah, taxes. My favourite thing ever. This is gonna be a piece of cake."

"Riiight." The Queen said sarcastically smiling knowingly.

"If you don't mind, we could exchange our pieces of cake." The young Prince offered.

"What are you saying?" Anna asked turning to him.

"Well, if taxes were a cake, its flavour would taste like…mhmm, let's say walnut cake, which I don't mind eating." Derek explained while taking from the Princess the file she was carrying. But…"

"But?" Asked both sisters at the same time.

"Neither Her Majesty nor I like the taste of caramel, don't we Elsa?"

Elsa caught the double meaning in the wink he quickly made towards her and nodded slightly in respond.

"Indeed." She said calling her sister's attention. "I've just received an enormous cake from the Ministry of Culture and Arts, and it happens it tastes like caramel."

The eyes of the Princess opened widely letting the green blueish orbs shine like little stars.

"A..ah… I don't mind caramel flavour. In fact it's my favourite flavour in the world." Anna asked the Queen. "Well, second favourite. Since chocolate tops everything."

"Couldn't agree more." Elsa said smiling.

"But just one question?" Anna said.

"What is it?" Elsa asked.

"We have a Ministry of Culture and Arts?" asked the Princess causing the Queen to chuckle and the Prince to face palm.

"We do Anna." Answered the Queen.

"Really? Since when?" The Princess asked again. "It must be something new. I've never heard of it."

"Let me see," The Queen thought for a moment. "I believe it's been a hundred years since the Minsitry was founded by our ancestor Queen Ingrid."

"Oh, well. Being old or not, I'll help you anyway." Anna smiled. "I already ask Kai to bring some hot cocoa later."

"You are an angel." Elsa smiled back.

"Honestly what's with you two and chocolate?" Derek asked as he took the tax file for himself and took a sit in his regular place in Elsa's desk facing her.

"We could ask you the same Derek." Elsa intervened. "What's with you and your obsession with cinnamon tea?"

"Obsession you say?" He demanded. "I might better call it, having high flavor standards. Just like your preference for peppermint tea over other tea leaves. You could say, you two are _mint_ to be together."

Anna winced at the bad joke but Elsa kept her cool. No pun intended.

"Since when you've became all _gourmet_ Captain?" the Queen wondered in a light tone. "I thought you'd be happier with a simple meal at a local bar."

"_Ice_ see what you are hinting." He said approaching getting their inner joke. "But if we are talking about sweets, why all of a sudden her Majesty is acting so…" he made a long pause "so _salty _towards me?"

Anna chocked and bit her mouth hiding her laugh. Elsa kept her peace the most she could. She had work to do and not even him will distraught her from her duties.

"Well at least I'm not the one acting all _nuts_ here." Elsa shrugged as she returned to her paperwork. She intentionally waited to make a long pause. "That _walnut_ cake must be affecting you more that it should."

"Are implying that I am _nuts_?"

"I am _nut_ saying anything." The Queen said clearly meaning the other.

Derek was left with his mouth open.

This time Anna covered her mouth with both her hands. She was failing badly hiding her laughter now. Although Elsa could not tell if her sister was laughing at her joke or at her and Derek's interaction.

"Nice try Elsa, but to reach my level of puns you'll need years of practice." The Prince said. "_Dough_ I must admit that was a good one for a beginner. Even _bitter_."

The Queen rolled her eyes as he took her things from her in a childish manner.

"Can I have my quill now?"

"No need to be so _sour_ Elsa. You could ask nicely." He laughed.

"Fine, can I have my quill and ink _please_?" The Queen said half upset, the other half already used to his usual childish behavior.

"_Berry_ good Your Majesty. You can be a _sweet pie_ if you try harder. Here you go." Derek said letting her the parchment.

"Much obliged you Your Highness. You really are a _treat to bear_."

"You're welcome Your Majesty. You know how much I _loaf_ to be at your service."

"With my sister's assistance will be more than enough thank you."

"Don't be modest; I know how much help you _knead_." He insisted.

Elsa winced this time. He smiled proudly.

"Uh, don't mind me but," the voice of Anna called their attention. "Are we still comparing paperwork with cakes right?"

Both the Queen and Prince blinked at the Princess not sure how to respond.

"You know what, just forget it. It wouldn't be the first time I get lost at your weird conversations." Anna said shrugging.

_Great, now Anna thinks I hold weird conversations with him. Thanks a lot Derek._

He was beaming proudly.

_Again, with that damn smile._

Elsa turned away ignoring him.

"I just need to know which ones are the caramel files." Anna insisted. "And then I'll leave you continue with your bread theme conversation."

"They are the ones kept in the blue carpet." Elsa pointed out. "I'll ask Kai if he can bring an extra chair for you Anna."

"Not worries, Your Majesty." Derek said leaving the study. Some minutes later he returned carrying a fancy chair. "Anna and I came prepared of course."

"You do realize Kai will hang you for taking that chair from the Ball Room right?" Elsa said already imagining her butler scolding all the staff for losing a pair of chairs.

Anna and Derek exchanged looks and shared a guilty smile.

"Kai's already after us so…" Anna whispered taking a sit at the second desk next to the Queen's desk. The Prince took a sit in his usual spot.

Catching what her sister had said, Elsa raised her head again looking at the Prince. "What did she mean by Kai's already after you?"

The Prince took a file and started to read in silence.

"Care to explain Captain?" she whispered at him again.

Derek pretended to be fully interested in his file.

She kept looking at him, but he kept his eyes and nose buried behind a book. Elsa waited but his face kept hidden behind the book.

"Coward." She whispered enough for him to hear.

He did not even flinch as he turned the page of the book. However, she would not buy it. Elsa would bet her ice castle that he was hiding a full smirk behind that book. It was not the first time he had played innocent in front of her.

_Oh, you think this is funny, don't you? _Asked her inner voice.

"Fine." The blonde said returning to her own file. Two could play this game.

He finally left the book down and started writing something in the tax book. It was faint but she noticed it. She had learnt to read him by now. He could act all regal and serious, but there were a few flaws here and there. Like the twitch in his lips; or the way his back would get stiff all of a sudden; and of course his eyes. She searched in those eyes any kind of hint.

He had such a deep stare. But if she focused deeper, she could clearly see that hidden mischievous stare that would get on her nerve every time. Yet, that was all she could read, she wondered what else his eyes could hide if she kept looking deeper. So dark blue and alive, like the ocean. She could drown in that ocean.

"Um Elsa?"

The Queen jumped slightly by feeling a hand over her shoulder. Aa slight breeze of air popped out from under feet.

The Queen cleared her thoughts and made a quick inspection for ice. None. Good. She sighed in relief.

"Eye...I mean I …Erm…Yes?" she asked her sister who had been the one to touch her. She never saw Anna leave her desk and approach her.

"Sorry to interrupt you. I just wanted to ask you where I should put the finished files. You seemed so lost in thought. I never thought the presents' budget for the hospital members could be so complicated." Anna said as she read Elsa's file title.

The Queen bit her tongue.

"Well, you know, I like to give a double thought to everything." Elsa said trying to sound calm. "Some eye caught me…wait no…I caught some eye…" She bit her lip. "I mean, something caught my eye. Yes. Something." She bit her tongue again. "What was your question again?"

Anna was looking at her as she had grown a third eye or something.

Elsa made a second check around the room, searching for any sign of ice. She thanked God when she saw none again.

What was wrong with her?! She was muttering for heaven's sake. Muttering. All those speech lessons and proper language wasted. Elsa apologized to her mother for failing at something both worked so hard in accomplishing.

Instead of repeating her question, the Princess turned to the Prince who was still deep in his work. He on contrary of Anna did not seem impressed with Elsa's reaction.

"Now I get it when you said she mumbles nonsense when she's working." Anna said to him.

"I told you." He said looking at them briefly before he resumed to his writing once again.

"I don't mumble." Elsa defended herself.

"Yes you do." Derek said still focusing on his file. "And you also speak to yourself all the time. It's distracting."

The Queen bit her lip. She knew that last part was a bit true, but she would not give him the pleasure to see her agreeing.

"Well, you know what else is distracting?" Elsa said. "Every time you arrange your hair. If it's a bother why don't you just cut it?"

"I do not arrange my hair all the time!" He exclaimed upset.

"Yes you do."

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Yeah, well Elsa hums." The Prince accused the blond with Anna while pointing at the Queen.

"I certainly do not." The Queen huffed.

"You kind of do." The Princess interrupted. "You normally do it when you are alone and focused in something."

"What?" This was new information for Elsa about herself.

"Ha! You see. Even your sister is on my side."

"I never said that." Anna corrected but Derek did not seem to care. He was smiling proudly at the Queen.

"Well, at least I don't hide a plush toy in my trunk." Elsa said in the same proud tone as his. She did not want to waste that information she knew about him yet, but it was the first idea that came to her.

His smile was gone as soon as it came.

"Wait, you sleep with a plush toy?" Anna said cracking a laugh.

"I _don't_ sleep with him." Derek defended himself quickly.

"But you don't deny you have it either." Anna said now fully smiling.

The Prince grunted and turned at the Queen. Then he sighed.

"What else did my father told you?"

Elsa smirked at him.

"Oh, nothing much. Only that you and Cuddles have been inseparable ever since it was given to you as a baby. And that you always take your plushie toy with you wherever you go." said Elsa failing in hiding her teasing tone.

"Captain." Derek said shortly as he arranged his hair miserably, proving Elsa´s point.

"I'm sorry?" Elsa asked raising an eyebrow slightly.

"His name is _Captain_ Cuddles." He added as he stood up. "He happens to be the bravest plush bear to ever cross the seas."

"Or the only one ever." Anna mumbled to Elsa. Causing both sisters to giggle under their breaths.

"Now if you'd excuse me ladies, I need to have a word with my father about some important business." He said as he stood up.

"You are excused of course." Elsa said under her smile.

"Is this important business related by any chance with Captain Cuddles?" Anna asked between her giggles. Elsa giggled too. Derek kept his calm and spoke.

"Not really no. I need to discuss with my father about the supplies we are taking on our return to Rosendelle. We were planning to leave a day or two after the Winter Ball so you must understand it's very important that I speak to him."

"Of course it is." Elsa said trying to hide her giggles. Oh, yes she could also play his game.

"And just to be clear," Derek said as he reached the door. "I don't sleep with a plushie bear. Captain Cuddles his own pillow and blanket."

That was it. Anna snorted while Elsa covered her mouth to hide her giggling.

Still Derek insisted in keeping his serious act by turning around but failed miserably by tripping in the carpet. He stood quickly arranging his jacket.

"Good afternoon ladies." He said giving a small vow and leaving at a quick pace.

"Oh, Derek, don't forget about the rehearsal later today." Anna yelled quickly for the Prince to hear.

Elsa knew what her sister meant. Today they had a dancing rehearsal in a few hours. Anna and Olaf had arranged a final rehearsal for both couples (Anna with Kristoff and Elsa with Derek) to adjust final mistakes and be prepared for the opening Ball. Elsa would say it was a good idea, if it were not for teeny-tiny little detail. Today was the Winter Ball too. So, in reality they had just one hour to rehearse, correct mistakes and then change themselves with the proper dress code. Just as Kristoff had said earlier today: "_This Christmas couldn't be merrier_". Elsa could not agree more with the ice harvester.

"Don't worry, I'll be there. I, in difference of a snickering acquaintance I know, was raised with manners of a gentleman." The Prince turned around and took a step. He tripped again causing him to land with his butt facing the door.

It did not take long for the sisters to hold their stomach's and their laughter fill the room; piles of paperwork long forgotten.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"Unbelievable." Said the Princess while she stopped dancing with Kristoff. "How did they become better than us?"

"I'm telling you it is witchcraft." Muttered Kristoff to her.

"They are not human." Anna nodded as they both glanced at the dancing pair in front of them.

"And here I thought I had a chance to look less ridiculous with them dancing two." Her boyfriend exclaimed.

"We saw one of their rehearsals. And they were awful." Anna continued. "How did they improved that much?"

"That's Elsa and Derek for you."

"The proudest and probably most stubborn persons I've ever met." The Princess agreed with her boyfriend.

"Elsa your moves have turned more natural, good." They heard King Frederik yell to the other pair. He was playing a waltz in the piano. "And son, congrats on your work with the feet. Your posture doesn't look like a statue anymore, although it does remind me of a drunk monkey but still."

"Thank you father." Derek muttered as he and the Queen danced near the piano. "I saw that laugh Elsa; yours too Kristoff."

"I'm not laughing." Elsa said quickly as she shared a smile with the King of Rosendelle.

"I am." Kristoff said as he and Anna returned to their dancing.

"You taught them good little fella." Derek's father said to Olaf who was sitting next to him in the piano chair.

"I know!" Said the snowman "I must be the best teacher in the world!"

Elsa laughed. "Of course you are Olaf. Since you managed to teach Kristoff."

"I heard that." Said the blonde man.

"Now it's my turn to laugh." Derek said to the ice harvester.

"But seriously," intervened the Princess. "You two improved so much in such a shorter time than Kristoff and I had."

"Leave it Anna." Said Kristoff. "Those two think and function different than normal people."

"Couldn't agree more ice man." Said King Frederik smiling. "Sweet Elsa reminds me of her father. Always a perfectionist old Agdy was. And my cub Derek, well, he's always been too proud for its own good."

"No wonder they disagreed with each other most of the times during rehearsals." Kristoff muttered under his breath.

"And yet they are way better than us." Anna said feeling a bit upset.

"Jealous, Princess?" Said Prince Derek's voice coming from the other side of the music room.

Anna jumped, by being caught by the same person she was talking about. She turned around.

"You heard that from that far?" Kristoff asked looking also surprised.

Derek directed Elsa to the center of the music room slowing their dancing movements until they stopped. When they reached them, the Prince sent a knowing look at her and Kristoff.

Before Anna could ask if the Prince was only teasing or not Elsa spoke first.

"Don't mind him, Derek likes to gossip." The Queen explained shortly. "He has an amazing hearing sense among his plenty unnecessary talents."

"Unnecessary?" Kristoff Asked confused.

"Long story." Said Elsa shortly.

"It's not gossip my dearest exaggerated acquaintance." Interrupted Derek turning to look at his dancing partner. "It's called researching."

"If you say so, my dearest egocentric acquaintance." The Queen answered in a slight sarcastic tone.

"Dearest exaggerated acquaintance. Dearest egocentric acquaintance?" Kristoff asked Anna as he rubbed his head in confusion.

"It's their new game apparently."

"They are so weird." He whispered.

"As much as I don't like my sister to be called weird." Anna whispered. "There are now words to describe those two and their _special_ _friendship_?"

"You'd be surprised how this _special friendship_ as you call it, has existed since the beginning of human existence. Maybe even before." Said King Frederick to Anna.

"Uhm, sorry we didn't mean your son was weird or something." Anna said quickly. "AS I said my sister is not…"

"Easy sweat Anna. I know exactly what you mean. You young folks still need to learn so radiant, so full of ideas, hunger and yet so naïve."

Kristoff faked a cough.

"Uhm, so, Your Majesty, King Frederick, Derek's Dad?"

"Yes son?"

"Uhm, I see you also have good hearing." Kristoff said casually, trying to change the subject.

"Oh yes, we from Rosendelle come from a tough lineage of vikings. We have developed good survivor's senses. My mother, Derek's grandma, for instance, she has inherited not only good hearing but also a good sense of orientation."

"So among your talents was a dancer hidden right?" asked Anna. "Maybe Derek inherited it too."

"Not in the least." Derek answered from afar. "I was as good as my dear two left feet acquaintance was."

"That bad huh?" Kristoff asked.

"Good one mate."

Both men sharing a laugh.

Soon, two small snowballs appeared out of nowhere next to the Queen with a menacing smile. Before Anna could ask what her sister was planning to do, the pair of snowballs began spinning.

The spinning snowballs hovered until they stopped inches to the faces of the young men.

"You were saying gentlemen?" Asked calmly Elsa resting both hands on her hips; showing as Kristoff secretly called it, her "_bossy pose_".

The Ice harvester gulped but the Prince did not seem to be bothered by the magical snowball inches from his nose. Anna wondered just how many times he had pushed her sister's bottoms to get used to the snowball's threat.

He was devilishly smiling at the Queen. Elsa was giving him a questioning look.

"You won't hit me this time." The Prince said sounding convinced.

"And what makes you think I won't?" The Queen asked making disappear Kristoff's snowball and leaving Derek's hovering in front of him, as if sending a message.

"You are just bluffing Elsa." Derek insisted forming a bigger smirk.

"This is not Poker Derek," Elsa returned the smirk. "You sure you still want to play?"

"I have the better hand," Derek insisted not even flinching. "You wouldn't like a dancing partner with a red nose at the ball tonight wouldn't you Elsa?"

Elsa sighed making her smile disappear. She swirled her hand making the snowball disappear.

"You are right Derek." She admitted gaining a proud smile from the young man in front of her.

Anna wondered again that day since when Derek and Elsa spoke to each other so teasingly. In fact, has Elsa ever spoke like that to anyone ever? More and more she had started to notice a change of tune between those two. It was like a dance itself. One would guide and the other would move accordingly.

Was this was one of those occasions when Anna discovered another side of Elsa's personality. It could be, since they were still reconnecting after so many years.

"But," Elsa's voice was calm yet Anna could recognize that proud tone anywhere. It was the tone of voice her sister used when she was about to turn things in her favour.

Derek must have recognized that tone too because his smile was completely gone.

"But what?" The Prince dared to ask.

"Even without the red nose, it doesn't mean you can't be Rudolph this Chrismtas." The Queen made a half smile, similar to the mischievous one Derek had just a seconds before.

"Rudolph?" asked everyone in the room.

"Indeed." Elsa raised her arm, and in a delicate movement, similar to a ballerina's, she swirled her fingers. In a beat, on Derek's head popped out of nowhere a pair of small icy antlers.

Derek did not see them of course, but clearly knew something was wrong with his hair as soon as everyone started laughing.

"Say, sweetheart," asked King Frederik between his laugher. "You wouldn't mind adding the red nose too? Please?"

"My apologies, Your Majesty, but I'm afraid your son made a point. I cannot let every guest see him with a red nose."

"We could paint it," Olaf suggested. "Derek would you mind some red paint on your nose?"

"What are you talking about?!" asked the Prince as his hands felt the cold structure over his head. "Elsa? What did you do to me Elsa?!"

"I kind of want a pair now." Kristoff muttered to Anna.

"Maybe next time." The Princess held softly his arm. It was enough for Kristoff to speak and smell of reindeer. What would it be like if he had a pair of antlers too? Anna shivered at the thought.

Derek ran to one of the big mirrors of the wall and stared in disbelief at his reflection.

"You made me look like Sven!" he said as he touched his fake antlers. "I have antlers. Antlers!"

"No need to point out the obvious my dearest joking acquaintance." The Queen said in a calm tone. But Anna knew her sister was fully enjoying the moment. Her eyes shone brightly.

"You might have win this battle," He said muttering looking at the Queen's reflection on the mirror. "But war is not over Your Majesty."

"Your move Your Highness." Elsa said calmly as she made the antlers turn into snow dust and vanish them.

"Oh, it is my move." Derek said. "Brace yourself, because you are about to be _pun-ished_ for your crimes. And I won't stop until you surrender."

"He's joking right?" Anna asked Elsa.

The Queen shook her head as answer, and then she took a deep breath. "He takes these things seriously, but I won't let him win so easily."

Yep, definitely Anna still had much to learn about her sister. So much to learn.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Elsa knocked at Anna's door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me."

"Oh, come in Elsa." Said her sister's voice. "I was about to go to your room and ask you a little favour."

"Oh, please name it." The Queen said entering the room.

"I was wondering if…Wow!" Anna stopped mid-sentence as she stared at the blond.

"What? What's wrong?" Elsa asked looking at her almost statue sister.

"You." Anna answered recovering her movements.

Elsa was worried now. Nothing could go wrong tonight. After the Coronation fiasco she caused this Ball was her opportunity to show another image of her kingdom apart from the ice freak's home.

"Me? What's wrong with me?" Elsa looked around. Maybe her nerves were finally betraying her and the floor was iced or the walls were growing ice peaks.

Ever since that incident at the meeting when she almost hurt Derek and Prince Robert from Enchancia she's been secretly worrying about her powers. Only Kai knew about the instability she had experienced that day, probably caused by the anger she felt when Lord Deuce Wagen insulted Olaf and her.

After that, she had even considered wearing the gloves that day but that would alarm Anna. And deep inside Elsa feared if she wore them, she might go back to her old self.

"Am… am I making the room too cold?" She said almost in a whisper. "I really cannot tell if it's too cold."

"You mean because of your ice dress?" Anna made a weird questioning look. "No of course not. What made you think that?"

"You were about to say something when you stopped all of a sudden." Elsa started explaining. "I just assumed that…"

"That you turned my room into an igloo?" Anna asked in a joking tone. "Don't be silly Elsa, I was just stunned by you."

"Me? What did I do?"

"Being you of course. Just look yourself at the mirror." Anna took Elsa by the arms and made her face her full body mirror.

Elsa met her reflection.

Hair put on her typical braid with the distinctive for the occasion, that she had added a small snowflake to pin the hair at the bottom. Check.

No ice in the floor. Check.

She was wearing a new ice dress. Most of the shape and style looked similar to her typical one. Only that this was a darker blue colour. She did not add a cape since it would get in the way while dancing. And she had added the Arendelle royal crocus in the top of her dress since she was hosting a formal event. Check.

No ice in the walls. Check.

Finally her footwear. She had conjured the right tall high heels. She and Derek had worked an entire afternoon coming to a proper design that would allow them dance without the risk of stepping on him or Derek's height affecting Elsa's balance. The shoes were the same blue ice as the dress. Check.

No ice in the furniture. Check.

"Soooo? What am I supposed to see?" The Queen asked her sister.

"You really don't realize it do you?" Anna laughed.

"Realize what?"

"How beautiful you look of course." The Princess said as she hugged her sister from the right arm. "Well, you are beautiful all the time but this time you are stunning."

"Oohh…Ohhhh...I mean, thank you." Elsa said feeling relieved. Maybe Kai was right, she was worrying too much for a single slip of her powers, probably caused by the lack of sleep.

It was then that she took a better look at her sister.

"Anna you look so beautiful tonight." Elsa admitted.

It was the truth. Anna was wearing different shades of green dress with Christmas details in the ends. It had been a gift from their uncle Alexander and their cousin Rapunzel. And her hair was tied in a fancy bun. Kristoff was probably going to have trouble focusing tonight, Elsa thought.

"Thanks sis. Hey, are you all right?" her sister asked, "You kind of spaced out for a moment."

"What? Uhm, no I'm fine. Just a bit anxious about the ball and everything." Elsa shook her head slightly as she turned to face her sister.

"Yeah, me too." Anna smiled.

Elsa smiled back. "So you mentioned a favour you wanted to ask?"

"Oh right," Anna said. "I was wondering if you already have the present for you Secret Santa chosen."

"I do." Elsa answered to her sister's weird question. "It took me a while to find something for him but I finally pick one gift."

"So it is a him!" Anna smiled. "That means you didn't get my name." Then her smile fainted. "Ohm but you already got a present so it won't work."

"I am sorry Anna but why are talking about this Secret Santa thing?" the Queen asked.

"Well," Anna played with her fingers in a shy manner. "I was about to ask you if you could exchange the Secret Santa person you got with mine? But you already have a present for yours and all."

"Of course I have a present; we are supposed to make the gift exchange tomorrow." Elsa said. "Don't tell me you haven't got one for yours."

"Weeeelll….you seeeee…"

"Anna!"

Her sister exhaled in frustration.

"It's just it was so hard to find something for Derek. I couldn't figure out anything for him." The Princess said while letting herself fall backwards to her bed.

"You do realize it's called _Secret_ Santa don't you?" Elsa hinted as she took a sit at the bed's corner. "Because you are not supposed to tell whose name you got."

"But, but…he is soooo hard to find a Christmas present." Anna said in a tired voice. "So care to exchange?"

Elsa denied with her head.

"But you know him better than I do." The Princess snorted.

"I know him the same as you do." The Queen clarified.

"That's not true." Anna stood from the bed taking sit next to the Queen. "You two know each other in a different level."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean like most of the times nobody but you and him know what you are talking about. It's like you spoke in code or something."

"Don't be silly Anna." Elsa laughed. "Besides, it can't be that hard to find him a present. I have seen him go mad about a rock souvenir with a butt. Trust me."

"A what?"

"Er, never mind. It's a long story." Elsa bit her lip. "Anyway have you come up with any ideas yet?"

"Well," Anna thought for a moment. "So far I thought that because he is a sailor he might like a toy ship. How's that?"

"Maybe you should try another thing." The blond said quickly.

"Why?"

"It's kind of a long story." Elsa grabbed the icy fabric of her dress unconsciously. To give a toy ship to Derek was a delicate issue.

"You see, that's exactly my point!" The Princess said as she put on her shoes. "There's always a long story between you two. Please Elsa, please. I'll do anything in return."

"He is kind of an enigma." Elsa admitted. Derek was so good at pretending he was fine, she herself had had trouble reading him sometimes.

"So it's a yes?" Anna insisted. "Please say yes."

The Queen torn her dress more. She felt Anna's soft hand over hers. Elsa met her sister's eyes.

_Whatever you do, do not fall for the puppy eyes. _She told herself.

_You are the Queen. You are the older sister. Be strong._

Anna made the puppy eyes. And since today she looked prettier that added a more cute look to her.

Elsa sighed.

"Alright." She said rubbing her temple.

"YAY!"

_WEAK!_ Scolded her inner voice.

"But on one condition!" Elsa said as soon as her sister's face brightened.

"Whatever you say sis! Of course."

"About that secret birthday party I am not supposed to know about," Elsa said winking at her sister.

"Oh, oh." The Princess said. "You now about that?"

"It's hard to keep the Queen's birthday party a secret when all the staff loves to gossip. It was an accident actually. I was going to return some books to the library when I heard some of the maids mention it from the hallway." Elsa said in a joking tone. "And about it, I know you want to make it especial and everything but, don't you think it's too extravagant even for a Monarch's standards?"

"Kai told you about the clowns didn't he?" Anna said. "Don't worry he got rid of them a soon as he saw the orange haired folks."

"He didn't. Well, at least not in person." Elsa said. "He just made sure I received by mistake an approval of budget for a human size chocolate fountain, a receipt for a clown company among other extravagant things. Honestly I never imagined cup holders with my face could be a thing."

"Oh, but Elsa dolls are adorable. Oaken is opening a new line of products that is literally all about us." Anna smiled guilty. "The Elsa dolls are actually a favourite among kids."

"I am not sure how to process that." Elsa admitted. "You know how I feel about being the centre of attention."

"Okay, I might have gotten a little carried away with your birthday party." Anna said as she made a guilty smile.

"Don't feel guilty Anna." The Queen smiled back. "If I remember correctly, I got myself a cold for exceeding in making your birthday party perfect."

"Yes, you kind of did." Anna said smiling fully now at the memory. "Here's an idea. How about you take the day free tomorrow and then we have a nice meal with some chocolate cake just family and friends invited."

"That sounds perfect." Elsa squished her sister's hand.

"So you'll be Derek's Secret Santa then?" Anna insisted not forgetting to use the puppy eyes.

"I will." Elsa accepted. "In fact, you can use the gift I got for Sven if you'd like."

"Thanks. Wait what? You didn't get Kristoff?"

"No, I got Sven."

Soon Anna's face look a bit disappointed.

"I was hoping I'd get Kristoff."

Elsa laughed.

"Isn't that the point of Secret Santa? That it is random and secret?"

"I guess you are right." Anna rubbed her neck. "But are you sure I can take the present you got for Sven? Isn't that cheating?"

"And exchanging Secret Santa's isn't?" The Queen asked raising an accusing eyebrow.

"Touché." The Princess laughed guilty again. "So what are you giving to Derek anyway?"

"I don't know really. I was notified just now that I am his new Secret Santa." Elsa said in a joking tone.

"Well you need to think fast, since the exchange is tomorrow." Anna urged.

"I am aware, Anna." Elsa said. "That's the reason you asked me to exchange in the first place, remember?"

"He, he, he." The Princess blushed. "Oh, right sorry."

"Don't be." Elsa smiled tenderly. "I'll figure out something to give him. Don't worry."

Two knocks made the sisters turn around towards the closed door.

"Yes?" Asked Anna.

"Your Highness is Majesty with you?"

"I am Gerda, is it time now?"

"It is Your Majesty." Said the woman's voice from the other side. "The guests are all gathering at the entrance, shall we let them come inside the Main Hall?"

"You shall Gerda, thank you." Answered the Queen. "And make sure Queen Violet is served anything but wine."

"Kai has given the proper instructions to the footmen Your Majesty. All is set."

"Thank you Gerda."

"Gerda, is Kristoff ready yet?" The Princess asked.

"By Her Majesty's, instructions his clothes were properly tailored and cleaned." Gerda explained. "At this moment he is chatting with His Highness of Rosendelle at the stairs. They are waiting to escort you."

"Thank you Gerda, tell them we'll join them soon." Elsa thanked the lady.

"Of course Your Majesty." They heard the lady leave.

"Kristoff waiting to escort doesn't sound like him." Anna said to Elsa. "He is not fond of that fancy royal stuff we do. You think Kai's behind this?"

"That's probably Derek's doing." Elsa explained. "I asked him to give Kristoff a quick explanation of royal protocols and aid him in the art of pretending. I pity Kristoff, he's about to learn how boring royal's conversations can be."

"I could take some lessons in that matter myself." Anna joked causing both sister to giggle. "Oh, and Elsa?"

"Yes?" The older sister looked at her sister with a tender smile.

"I know it's still a few hours until midnight and everything but I just wanted to be the first one to say it."

"Say what Anna?" Elsa smiled even wider.

"Happy birthday Elsa!" the Princess said surprising the blond with a bear hug that made all Elsa's worries melt in that warm embrace.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**And that's it for Part II. Stay tunned for Part III which is in process already.**

31


End file.
